Sesshomaru & Comrades In The Modern World Part II
by Lady Kagewaki
Summary: COMPLETE! This is the second half of Sesshomaru & Comrades in the MOdern World: Western Financial Part I. It is a story about ALL the Inuyasha characters, but focuses on Sesshomaru and his human assistant and their wacky, sexy, adventures.
1. Default Chapter

The night of the WF anniversary party was magical. The men wore tuxes and the women were all dressed in glittering gowns. The theme for the night was gold and green, the colors of money.

WF had done well that year and the workers deserved the gala event. It was held in a swanky hotel decorated in dark woods and wide dance floor surrounded by large circular tables each covered with a dark green table cloth and gold flatware and chopsticks.

Instead of streamers or foil decorations, the ceiling was draped with large swaths of white cloth that gave it a tent like feel. Where the cloth was pinned to the ceiling large tiered crystal chandeliers hung down lending their soft glow to the dancers below. There was an open bar, great music to danced to, and fabulous food, for those guests who ate.

Kagewki arrived with Ms Kensington on his arm, much to the chagrin of everyone else. Everyone knew they were friends, but also new what kind of crush Alicia had on Kagewaki. "A sad story" the gossipers said. "The last time he was interested in women was back when America was still just a bunch of colonies."

Sesshomaru arrived with a beauty of a dog demoness. She was probably chosen from his list of perfectly amazing rejects left over from mating season.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and even Shippo and a little girl named Koume shared a table and some laughs. Kouga was no where to be seen, and strangely enough Naraku brought Kikyo. They spent the evening sneering and glaring at each other. These behaviors were only interrupted by one of their staring contests. After Naraku lost a round of staring at Kikyo he saw Kagewaki at the bar.

The large purple demon bartending for the evening looked at Kagewaki with his red eyes and white mane and scratched one of the two horns that projected from his head. He said "I, Goshinki, know you want a vodka and cranberry and a Kirin."

"Whoa" said Kagewaki, genuinely impressed.

"You, Kagewaki, are thinking it is impressive that I know your order before you say it to me, but you are also frightened by my mind reading ability.

"Why, yes, that is correct" admitted Kagewaki.

Goshinki continued. "You are now thinking that I must be one of Naraku's incarnations."

"Yes. You are again correct" said Kagewaki.

"And so are you. You are now thinking it is annoying how I always say 'You are now thinking' before I tell you what you are thinking."

Kagewaki started to get irritated. "Yes, very good, Goshinki. Can you—"

"You are now thinking how you would like me to shut up and make your drinks, but you are also now thinking—"

Naraku suddenly appeared out of no where, as he was apt to do, and told Goshiki "Look into my mind Goshinki. What I am thinking is what will happen to you, if our drinks are not served promptly." Goshinki concentrated for a moment, turned a lighter shade of purple , and quickly got to work.

"Useless incarnation." Naraku spat "He keeps losing jobs because he is too busy telling people what they're thinking and ends up neglecting his duties." Goshinki served them their drinks. "She doesn't know yet, does she?" Naraku asked his brother. They both stole a glance at Alicia.

"No. She doesn't." replied Kagewaki as he took a swig of his beer. Changing the subject Kagewaki asked Narkau, "Where is Kagura?"

Naraku's face darkened "I left her at home."

"Sesshomaru is going to get mad if you keep her out of work much longer. Why are you here with Kikyo?" said Kagewaki, keeping the conversation away from the topic ofAlicia.

"Yura was busy this evening. I had already paid for the tickets, and apparently Kikyo's plans fell through as well. So asked her to come with me" replied Naraku.

Kagewaki looked away and laughed to himself. He tried to hide his smile with another drink of his Kirin.

"What are you laughing at Kagewaki?" Narak asked irritated. "I am not in love with that dirt zombie!" Naraku scowled at his brother, who was drawing genuine amusement from the situation.

Kagewaki raised his eyebrows and said "I never said anything to that effect. Ha ha ha." Kagewaki laughed because he knew his brothers mind.

Outside, a young teenage valet picked at a scab on his face. 'Damn, this cream isn't doing anything. I'll always be a zit face!' he thought. A limo pulled up and when the valet opened the door he was quickly pulled inside. There was a muffled scream then Kagura and her guest stepped out of the limo. They left behind a faceless corpse on the bench seat in the limo.

Her guest touched his face and said "this face is awful It's covered in zits and yuck!"

"It'll do, that teenagers face will get you in the door. After that you'll have your pick."

Before the couple got inside, however, the valet's boss showed up and began to star yelling at Kagura's guest to get back to work. "My,"Kagura's guestsaid "what a beautiful fine face you have," he looked at the man's name tag "Mr. Muso. I think I will take it from you. Ha ha ha ha!" And he did.


	2. A Blossom Fell

The party was in full swing and the gold and green balloons littered the room. Sango was telling Kagome andInuyasha about the dishes she planned to serve at her party when they all heard some shouting.

"Why I never!" yelled Prince Chupa. His line was a long and proud demon tribe of Puerto Rico. He had been invited to the event because of his large investments. To those in the know he was a huge backer for the DDL.

Apparently Sesshomaru's date had insulted the Puerto Rican demon prince. He wasn't listening to Sesshomaru's explanation. Cupa said "You, crazy dog demon, you are blinded by your female! Your words are as empty as hers!"

With that comment Alicia arrived on the scene in damage control mode. "Sire, sire! Perhaps your translator misheard her, or misinterpreted her meaning? Japanese is an intricate language full of subtleties and though I would never question a man of your education and worldliness being aware of that, but your translator on the other hand... Though he knows the language he is not a native and may be ignorant of the culture." The Puerto Rican demon prince reflected doubtfulness in his face, but Alicia took his arm and guided him toward the dessert table and away from Sesshomaru and his demoness. "I know it's hard to believe, but when I myself first started living here…you're going to laugh at this but…". Her voice trailed off as did Sesshomaru's anxiety.

Sesshomaru turned to his date who was wearing a purple chiffon gown, and an imperious face. She touched her silver hair that was swept up into a French twist. He said, in a way which did not welcome a reply "I will not tolerate such childish behavior. Go home. I don't want to see you again."

She left, escorted by some black suited security guards. Sesshomaru spied Alicia who had made the Puerto Rican demon prince laugh. She bowed to him and walked away towards Sesshomaru. He nodded towards her as he thumbed the palm pilot in his pocket. Alicia was wearing a striking outfit. It was made of a very pale yellow that faded into grey on the edges of her asymmetric flounced skirt. The fabric was light and rippled on the slightest breeze.

Ms. Kensington saw Lord Sesshomaru nod and she smiled back. Before she reached her boss Kagewaki intercepted her with a drink and asked her to dance. She took the drink, placed it down on a nearby table then took his arm. Nat King Cole's _A Blossom Fell_ played in the background. Sesshomaru listened to the lyrics as his eyes watched the happy friends sashay around the dance floor.

_"A blossom fell from off a tree_

_It settled softly on the lips you turned to me_

_The gypsies say and I know why_

_A falling blossom only touches lips that lie"_

The dance floor was full of gliding couples. Inuyasha didn't swirl Kagome around the dance floor, as Miroku did Sango, but she was content to rock back and forth in his arms and lean on his chest.

Sesshomaru mentally pooh-poohed his brothers inability to dance. He pulled out his palm pilot and said "Just one more thing for you to learn for your wedding brother" and squiggled 'Dance lessons for Inuyasha' in his planner. Sesshomaru's eyes were drawn back to Ms Kensington and her yellow dress.

"_A blossom fell and very soon_

_I saw you kissing someone new beneath the moon_

_I thought you loved me, you said you loved me_

_We planned together to dream forever_

_The dream has ended, for true love died_

_The night a blossom fell and touched two lips that lied_"

Ms Kensington and Kagewaki were cutting quite a rug. "Why is everyone looking at us Kagewki?" she asked.

"They can't help it. We're a beautiful couple" he answered.

Alicia threw her head back with a laugh and he swung her around some more. There was a spark of something in the air that night and Kagewaki and Ms Kensington felt it.

Sesshomaru watched them sneak out of the party early. The lyrics rang in his ears…

_"A blossom fell and very soon_

_I saw you kissing someone new beneath the moon_

_I thought you loved me, you said you loved me_

_We planned together to dream forever_

_The dream has ended, for true love died_

_The night a blossom fell and touched two lips that lied"_

Sesshomaru said under his breath "You listen to everything else I say, but this...this man...you never believe me until you see it with your own eyes."

* * *

Kagura looked around and realized they had made quite a mess with all the face swapping. "Maybe we should go home" she said. "I think this mess you made will get us in enough trouble. You got your face and I got my freedom, for the time being."

"So, Dr. Kagewaki Hitome, where shall we head from here?" Alicia asked genuinely curious.

"Ummm How about the beach?" he asked.

"Great. A walk on the boardwalk would do me good!" she replied enthusiastically. The limo that dropped them off picked them up and began to drive.

Kagewaki closed the privacy window so the driver couldn't hear them speak. "It's hard these days to find any privacy" he said with a wink.

Alicia looked out the window and said "It was just so stuffy in there. I'm glad we got out. All those people staring at us—very uncomfortable." Al looked back at Kagewaki and saw the way he was looking at her. "What are you looking at me like that for?" She said with a slight smile.

"You're beautiful."

Alicia laughed, unsure of his motives. She nervously watched her own hands play with the strap from her evening bag. Kagewaki slid closer and put his arm around her.

Alicia looked up into his eyes and he stared steadily into hers. He brought his other arm around her pulling her close to his body. She swallowed hard unsure of what to do next. His face came dangerously close to hers and he said "You are a wonderful woman" he whispered as he eyes scanned her. Then he kissed her.

She responded by putting her arms around his neck to welcome his passionate kiss. 'YES YES YES YES!' she thought. They came out of the kiss both a little dazed, but sure of what they wanted. Kagewaki opened the privacy window and told the driver to drive to his home instead of the beach. He closed it again and went right back to kissing Ms Kensington.


	3. Get Down Tonight

Ms Kensington was being held off the ground by Kagewaki. Her legs were wrapped around his hips and she had her arms around his neck .Their lips were searching the other's face and neck greedily. He held her up with both hands grabbing her bottom. They banged into his front door and realized they would want to take this inside. He wrapped one arm around her and leaned her up against the door as he awkwardly searched his back pocket for the keys with his free hand. Alicia found them for him, and none too shyly pinched his ass.

"Oooh! Ow." He said while sucking her bottom lip. "Mmm."

"Mmmm. Hmhm hm." She giggled in response.

She showered his neck in kisses as he looked around her to fit the key in the door. "Oh, Gods that's good. I love your kisses Al." He fidgeted with the keys, jingling them and blindly trying to fit them into the key hole. He went back to returning her kisses and caresses and opened the door behind her. They fell right in the door and thudded onto the ground. Alicia sat up and leaned on back on her hands. This left Kagewaki staring right at her breasts. He said "Oooooh boy. I forgot what fun these could be." He nuzzled his face right in between them and Alicia couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Whoa, there cowboy, you might want to close the door first." Kagewaki looked up then back. He kicked the door shut and went back to his gleeful nuzzling.

* * *

Sango's after party was a success. Her guests milled about, chatting nicely between munching on the goodies she took so long to prepare. The party wound down and eventually the guests left. Inuyasha talked with Miroku in the living room and Kagome helped out cleaning up the kitchen with Sango. Miroku saw Inuyasha and Kagome to the door and closed it behind them. Sango sat on the couch and lolled her head back. 

"That was a great party Sango, and you were the best hostess!" Miroku told her convincingly. "When you started showing off your Hiraikotsu is when everything started to pick up."

"I wasn't showing off! I was just explaining how it worked, and what it was made of." Miroku plopped down on the couch next to her.

"Whatever. It was interesting." He leaned in a little closer "You're interesting" he leaned a little closer and whispered "I love you."

Sango had made her hand a fist, ready to fight off a possible lewd intrusion of her person on his part. Her fist softened when he said he loved her. "I love you too Miroku." He leaned in for a kiss, and she didn't resist. When their lips met it was as though a fireworks display went off inside Sango's heart and one other, more intimate part of her anatomy.

Sango sunk back on the couch and Miroku lay down on top of her. "Mmm No! No, no no no…" she said, but he persisted in kissing her.

He moved the kisses to her earlobe and where he whispered "But I love you Sango kiss" His kisses found her mouth again.

Sango's refusal was interupted by kisses "That's not _kisskiss_fair Miroku." He began to slowly and subtly rock his hips into hers and her eyes rolled up into her head. 'Why does this feel so irresistibly good?' Sango weakly said "No, Miroku." He kept kissing her. She said it a lot stronger the second time "I SAID NO!

Their exchange ended as it normally did; her hand print on his face.

* * *

"Oh Inuyasha tonight was magical!" Kagome said as she twirled around, making her dark green gown swirl at her feet. Inuyasha took her hands and guided her to their car. As they drove they talked about all the people at the party. "Oh, that reminds me, Tsubaki called and we have an appointment to go and check out caterers." 

Inuyasha said "I told you I don't want nothin' to do with this. You can have anything you want, but I—"

He looked at Kagome and saw her baby browns wide and teary. Her words were interrupted by the hiccups of hysterical tears. "I thought you just didn't want to thank Sesshomaru. I didn't think _hiccup _that _hiccup_ you didn't want to help me." She started bawling into her hands.

"It ain't like that Kagome, I just—" he put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"You're just being _hiccup_ selfish!" She batted his hand away and continued her torrent of tears into her palms.

He pulled up to her house and said "Okay, okay, I didn't realize it would hurt you like this. I just thought I'd keep outta the way and let you plan what you wanted. But if what you want is my help, I'll do it."

"Really?" She said looking up.

He got out and opened the door for her. They continued their walk up to her door. Inuyasha said "Yeah, really. What're we doing tomorrow? Sniffin' flowers? Lookin' at dresses or something?"

"Tasting food." Inuyasha's ears perked at the sound of that.

'Mmm' he thought."Great! What time do I pick you up?"

* * *

Sesshomaru decided to spend the night at his Tokyo apartment. He walked in the door greeted by a gaggle of servants, each doing a specific job. One took his coat, another servant took his jacket, another de-linted both. One of Jakan's nephews, in search of a new job, took the shoes from his feet and started to shine them. 

Jakan followed him in the door streaming off the highlights of the evening that he may not have heard. Another servant asked him if he wanted water, and if so what brand. Another servant prepared Sesshomaru's bed clothes and another ran a bath at exactly the temperature he normally preferred: 35°C (95°F).

Sesshomaru dismissed Jakan, asked for Perrier, and sat back in a large brown leather chair. He sent Jakan home and pulled out his palm pilot. A maid placed a tray with the original bottle of water and a half filled glass on the table in front of him. He took a sip and put in back on the table. On his little gadget he reviewed his stock quotes, and the front page of the Asian Wall Street Journal. He looked up the weather for the next few days and checked his email.

Then he looked up what his employees were doing…for security reasons of course. He linked his palm piolet up with the various fly cams and began his survellience.

His brother was not home yet. "Well little brother, did you melt the ice from between Kagome's legs this evening?" he mumbled.

Inuyasha then walked in the door and directly into the bathroom. He didn't close the door because he lives alone and Sesshomaru caught a glimpse of something he would have preferred not to see his brother doing. "I guess not" he said and he quickly moved on to the next few cameras. "Meno being an idiot, Ms Kensington at home safe in her own bed, and that little puke Hiten drooling on his pillow with the TV on. Good. Wait a second…"

His eyes darted back to the reverse button and noted Ms Kensington was NOT in fact in her bed!

He surfed the channels until he got to the fly-cam planted in Kagewaki's house. He flew it around his bedroom and found nothing. It zoomed down the darkened hallway and found no one. Sesshomaru popped in some ear plugs and turned on the sound. He heard some people talking and used sound sensors on the fly-cam to draw it near the noises. It flew back down the hallway towards light from the stairway.

Sesshomaru's eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw what was happening on Kagewaki's staircase. He quickly pulled the earphones out of his ear, but could still hear the moans and shouts coming from those he was observing. He frowned angrily at the images: Kagewaki, wearing nothing but some socks and his bowtie. Ms Kensington wearing nothing but her strappy heals.

Sesshomaru was not amused by their stairway love. He took a deep breath and for some reason decided to watch and listen, later. He pressed record and decided to send his servants to bed early that night. He took his bath and was going to retire.

He went to his bedroom and hooked up the gadget to his large screen TV. He didn't sleep often, but his bed was the finest in town, draped in fine satin sheets and a brocade bed spread.

He turned on his TV and watched the entire thing, from their falling in the door to their casual conversation afterward.

They sauntered around Kagewaki's house in next to no clothing: Alicia in those heals and he in that damned bow tie.

Watching their sex was tolerable, maybe even intriguing. "What a ridiculous looking act, especially on a staircase." he said out loud to himself. Sesshomaru laughed when he watched it.

Sesshomaru scowled and growled when Kagewaki looked into Alicia's eyes afterwards. How he made her some food to eat, and when they were comfortable with each other afterwards.

When Kagewaki tucked her into his bed and kissed her on the forehead, Sesshomaru smashed his universal remote on his fine Oriental carpet, and shut off the TV.

Sesshomaru then sat on his veranda and watched the stars fade into morning.


	4. Business As Usual

On the Monday after the anniversary party Alicia was in her spot next to Sesshomaru's desk patiently waiting to start the day. She wrote her to do list and humming 'So This Is Love.' Sesshomaru arrived promptly at 8:30am.

Sesshomaru bluntly began the am with "You have to stop fucking him."

Alicia wasn't shocked that he knew, but was surprised by his refusal to accept that Kagewaki was interested in her nevertheless having sex with her. "No, sir, I don't."

"It's horrendous, your stench combined with his scent. You reek."

"I don't care. I love him."

"Take my word for it Ms Kensington, you're going to regret this."

"Why are you so negative? We're in love. L-O-V-E. We enjoy each others company and have a wonderful romance going. What do you have against it? My performance won't suffer for it."

"I will not be sympathetic when he breaks you."

"Breaks me? I will never be b broken **by any** _man_, sir. No matter how cruel."

"I hope that is true Ms Kensington. You don't now everything about him. Take my word for it, end your affair with him."

Ms Kensington ignored him and said "Your 2:30 cancelled."

"Again?"

"Yes, but it works out…" and so the conversation ended. Ms Kensington allowed Sesshomaru's word's to echo in her mind, but she preferred to enjoy her time with Kagewaki before she found out whatever secret Sesshomaru was hiding about him. 'I won't do anything but enjoy what we have. What else can I do?'

All week Alicia was on top of her game. She had more energy and zest than Sesshomaru had ever known her to have. Kagewaki and Alicia took lunch together everyday, and spent every night on each other pillows.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome also spent a lot of time together that week. As Inuyasha and Kagome walked down the hallway. Kagome carried a book of cloth swatches from Tsubaki. She tried to get Inuyasha to look at them, but he was more concerned with paperwork. He stopped suddenly next to a supply closet and sniffed the air.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" she asked.

He raised his nose in the air and took two noticeable sniffs. His eyes bulged at the recognition of the scent and said "Eh, uh, its nothin'. Let's go." He took Kagome's arm and walked her down the hallway away from the supply closet.

When they turned the corner the closet door opened up and Kagewaki and Ms Kensington suck out. Kagewaki said with lipstick on his cheek and collar "Boy that was close." Ms Kensington giggled with a hand in front of her mouth. He caught her eye and pulled her back in the closet.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome left work early one day to sample more food. The couple sat down at a long white table and Tsubaki sat next to Kagome to explain all that she was going to see and taste. As the waiters brought the trays down to the table Inuyasha greedily gobbled down all the bite size samples before Tsubaki cold explain what they were. Kagome quickly grabbed his wrist and brought his gobbling butt off the chair and onto the ground.While Alicia and Kagewaki were at lunch they would have a serous yet stimulating conversation on the top of the table they played footsie under the table. 

Inuyasha and Kagome visited a florist shop to view some selections that Tsubaki and put together for them to choose from. Inuyasha's sensitive nose was overwhelmed by the pollen in the small shop and was hardly any use. Inuyasha sneezed intermitantly as he said "ACHOO! They all look ACHOOO! Nice Ka-ACHOO ACHOOO ACHOOOOO-gome!" His last sneeze was such a harsh one that it knocked over several store displays and tossed some pots into the freezer doors. This let all the cold air out and killed all the delicate exotic flowers residing in the freezer. After they were chased out of the shop Tsubaki decided to call it a day.

Kagome didn't feel the same and chased after the wedding planner. "Wait Tsubakiiii! It was an accident! Tsubaaaaakiiiii!"

Alicia was feeling wonderfully sexy because of Kagewaki, her charming, handsome, doctorate holding, hottie. She dressed sexier because of him too. She was wearing skirts for the first time, and they were just a tad too short for work, but not even Sesshomaru was going to complain. She wore her hair down and left the top button on her blouses open. When she walked down the hallway it was more than just the extra sparkle in her smile that all the men gawked at. It was nearly too much for Miroku to bear.

The mail that week was slower than normal in part because Kouga was still missing. As Ginta and Hakaku were delivering mail at a normal pace they bumped into Miroku. Hakaku told him "Kouga has run off looking for Kagome, we think."

Ginta agreed with his clan member's opinion. "Yeah, we're not sure where he is, but he isn't here at work or at home."

Miroku was a little distracted and didn't really care where Kouga was, but he figured being polite was the best way to get through the day. He was really thinking 'Since I've seen Sango, I haven't gotten laid once! Good thing I love her so much, but sheesh! I can't get no satisfaction!' "Well boys, if I hear anything I'll let you know" said Miroku, with a convincing tone while he was really thinking 'sex sex sex sex sex sex sex.'


	5. Plans Rerouted

Friday rolled around and Naraku sat tucked away in his dark office, shades drawn, sitting by the light of his computer. Naraku had also noticed the slow mail service. "Hm hm hm." 'Kagewaki wanted me to help deliver these. I think I will hand deliver _this_one myself. My only hope is that Alicia will be there to open it with him.' Naraku laughed darkly as he made his way up to Sesshomaru's office. Naraku held the 5" by 8" white envelope that was sealed with his families silver crest on the seal. He got past Orchid and stepped into Sesshomaru's office.

"Naraku," Sesshomaru said "what are you doing here?"

Naraku held up the envelope and placed it in Sesshomaru's hand. Lord Sesshomaru knew what it was before he opened it. Naraku gave Alicia a devious smile and chuckled to himself on his walk out the door. Sesshomaru set it in his inbox and ignored Alicia's stares.

"Well, sir?" she asked nodding at the envelope.

"Well, what?" he said keeping his gaze on his writing.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Your heart on a plate" he responded.

"What?" Alicia's heart pounded hard a she realized that whatever that envelope held it was what Sesshomaru tried to warn her about, and what she realized would come back to haunt her. 'You made your decision to love him Alicia. There's nearly nothing that can stop you. Even if there is this past week was wonderful. Don't forget that.'

Sesshomaru sighed and handed her the envelope without meeting her eyes. She snatched it from his hand and tore it open. She read

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of Shunran and Kagewaki Hitome on the joyous day of…_

'Holy shit he deceived me again!' Shock was written all over Aliica's face. She felt weak in her arms and knees. 'I'm seeing spots. Thank God I'm sitting down already. Lord Sesshomaru knew. The bastard knew and he didn't say anything to me!' "Sir, why didn't you tell me this? Why weren't you more specific?"

He replied calmly while he signed some documents. "It wasn't my place to tell you. If he were half the male you gave him credit for he would have told you. You will not discuss this with him at work. You will wait until a more appropriate place."

"That's what I had planned, sir" said Ms. Kensington soberly.

He finished checking his signatures and the paperwork and looked at Alicia. She had lost the warm aura that had surrounded her all week. She was now cold and distant.

Sesshomaru looked at her for so long she inquired "Why, sir, are you staring at me?" She didn't look up at him. She continued to check off her to do list and double check his appointment book.

"Not a tear?" he said.

"As I said before I will deal with it at home. For right now we can use this extra time," she met his eyes which were looking at her softly "to—uh" the tenderness in his eyes distracted her, then angered her.

'Who does he think he is? Lord Sesshomaru…setting me up for a fall like this. Not telling me when he could have shared this vital information. Jerk. Did he not trust me? What the hell. Now he's all lookin' at me with that… _whatever_ look that is that's making me all mushy inside. Clear your mind Alicia, be a professional.'

She continued "uh, to review the budget allocations for our next trip." She got up and went to her desk—a savvy glass piece with beveled edges. She pulled out a thin white binder out of her file holder. She returned to her seat and got back to work. "I've added up the receipts and came to a mean estimate of yen. The median is probably a better predictor, but then again th—"

"Go home" he said.

Alicia said sharper than she intended. "Sir, we have **work** to do" She said a little softer "when we are finished with what needs to be done I will leave. As I do everyday."

"This can be given to an accountant, that's why I hired them" he replied.

Alicia said "Sir, there is really sensitive information here—"

"We can give it to that Sango girl, Inuyasha is always saying how trust worthy she is."

"What about the background checks? You were suspicious about that one man—"

He sat aback and combed his fingers through his hair "Interns in HR can do that."

"What about reviewing our insurance carriers presentation?"

"Benefits and Compensation—that's in HR too."

"The 401K issue?"

"BC in HR again."

"Aren't you going to review the incentive program for the retail banking department?"

"HR again. Why is it that we're doing all Kagewaki's work? This is all Personnel and HR. Mail it to him. It's not really our concern. Well Ms Kensington I think that's it for today."

Sesshomaru got up from his desk and walked over to the coat rack. "Have Orchid do the interoffice mail to Kagewaki." He put on his scarf and added "Oh and you can have that invitation. I know all the details." He left.

Alicia sat there dumbstruck. 'An entire day of distracting work I could have done, but now I have to go home and face this. Damn you Sesshomaru! How dare you force me to face this NOW! I need to be distracted!'

* * *

Kagome sat in the break room with a poster of a seating chart, bridal gown magazines, and hair magazines splayed out all over the round table. "I thought the planner would make this all easier" Kagome said out loud.

Kikyo came in for a drink and saw Kagome with her hands on her head. She felt bad for the girl. 'After all' the stalker thought 'Inuyasha plans to marry me and not Kagome.' "You're Kagome, right?"

The girl dropped her hands and raised her tired eyes. "Yeah."

"You seem awfully upset. Can I help in any way?"

"Not unless you can solve this mess. I don't know what I want. Tsubaki did a good job narrowing down the choices, but its still so hard."

Kikyo looked at one of the magazines and gave her opinion. "You can ditch the idea of wearing your hair down if you're going to use on of theses types of veils. These large flowers will overwhelm your petite frame, and if you do a rainbow motif for your brides maid dresses everyone and look their best."

"Wow Kikyo! You've been a great help!"

"No problem at all. It has been my pleasure." She gave Kagome her extension and said "call on me if you should require assistance." Kikyo got back to work and Kagome tried calling Tsubaki to tell her she was fired.

* * *

Naraku stepped down into his cellar and spoke to Kagura. He became more menacing with each creaky step downward. "Don't think I don't know you were at the anniversary party. You may have chained yourself up again, but you can't hide the fact that our little friend here has a new face."

"My name is Muso" the naked man in the corner said. He was sitting in the corner with his arms wrapped around his bent legs.

"Mmmmm…yes…Muso." Naraku said. Naraku threw some clothes to Muso and said to Kagura, "I am going away for a few days." He lifted his hand and with the twitch of his fingers the chains turned to smoke. He turned to walk back up the stairs "Kanna's tutor will be here today. Treat him with hospitality, his name is Izumo.


	6. Lies & Liberation

Alicia stopped at the hardware store and picked up some paint on the way home. She opened all her windows and changed into some old raggy jeans and an old t-shirt. She wrapped a bandanna around her head and hid her hair up underneath it.

She put some music on and started to paint over the awful colors on the walls. 'I can't believe he did this to me. Why didn't he tell me? Why didn't I listen to Sesshomaru? AGIAN!' Her mind played over the same thoughts again and again. She turned up the music to try and drown out her thoughts.

Hours passed and wall by wall she painted her living room a smooth country apple red. As the sun was setting the doorbell rang. She knew it was Kagewaki. 'I just have to make this a clean and simple break.' She opened the door and saw Kagewaki with a doofy grin and a bouquet of flowers. "Sorry I'm later than usual. For some reason I got a lot of work in the middle of the day that I had to tackle." He was going to walk in the door until he found Alicia's arm blocking the way. "Eh?" he said a little confused.

When he saw the look on her face he tried to explain. He knew she had found out about his wedding. "Alicia! It was an arranged marriage. I, I, I"

"You lied to me. You left out the important facts. AGAIN! I can't trust you. Its over" she said definitively.

"Wait!" He grabbed her arm and prevented her from closing the door. "I was going to talk to you about this tonight. About staying with me…after the wedding. This marriage is more for my family than it is for me. It was a promise made several hundred years a go. I don't' have a choice."

Alicia responded calmly with "You want me to be your whore? You do have a choice, Kagewaki. You chose your family. That's fine. But you deceived me. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me." Then she slammed the door in his face, and felt good about it. 'Hmf. All day I felt like crying, now I feel like dancing!'

She put on an Aretha Franklin CD and continued to paint the crown moldings which she had planned on doing the next day. Feeling exhilarated and liberated form the shackles of Kagewaki's treachery she danced and sang "R-E-S-P-E-C-T! FIND OUT WHAT IT MEANS TO ME OWWWWW! SOCK IT TO ME SOCK IT TO ME SOCK IT TO ME!" She bounced on her couch and used her brush as a microphone.

* * *

Sesshomaru once again returned to his Tokyo high rise and busied himself with his servants, his water, and just before his bath he was told he had a visitor. He took a whiff of the air and said "Bring Toran to my study."

When he arrived, she was dressed casually in a pair of blue jeans and a grey cashmere sweater set. "Well, Toran, how was your trip back?" he asked.

"Hah." She said. She spun an antiqued globe on its iron stand.

"I hope, Toran, you've learned your lesson. Next time I will not allow you to wake up".

She walked languidly across the wood paneled floor and leaned on a floor to ceiling bookcase "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. I have."

She motioned towards him and his hot welcoming gaze, but froze when he said "Have you severed your ties with Meno?"

She hesitated just long enough for him to know she was lying."Of course."

"Get out and don't come back until that's the truth. You're a terrible liar Toran." He walked up to her and lifted her chin with a single claw. He bent closer as thought he would kiss her, but instead said "I hope that day will comes swiftly." Their eyes scanned each others faces and their lips met for one erotic moment, and then he departed.

When it was just Toran and the globe in the room she let out her breath and whispered "Hot damn."

* * *

Naraku arrived at Kagewaki's house and found his brother having a woe-is-me fest with a half empty bottle of sake wine. Kagewaki leaned on his elbows on the table and wept miserably into his hands. He hadn't undressed from work yet, but only loosened his striped tie and undid his collar. Naraku was impeccable, as usual. His black collared shirt was wrinkle free and his grey suit pants had only a single purposefully placed crease.

"Brother, I take it she found out?" said Naraku.

Kagewaki's response was a garbled high pitched and incomprehensible babble characteristic of drunken babbling. "Mandshe—bwahbwahahahabwaaa. I jsuts don'wahyiiiiiieeeeAH!Aaaaaaaaaaaah"

Narkai smiled inside. 'At last brother your life isn't so perfect. At last _you_ are the one with all the pain and darkness clouding your mind. Without the scar on my back we will be nearly impossible to tell apart in the dark. Only one more thing could crush you completely into the ground: raping Ms Kensington, and her believing you did it.' "Have a little more sake brother, and let this night be forgotten."

* * *

Alicia, feeling feminism pumping through her veins had moved on to Gloria Gaynor. "I Will Survive, Oooh, as long as I know how to love I KNOW I will survive..HEY HEEEY" She whipped her pony tail around in a big circle and did a few disco moves.

* * *

Sesshomaru trekked back to his office at Western Financial, pushed a panel in the wall off to the side revealing a keypad, and a hand print identifier. After he put in the code, and the screen read his palm it hid itself again and opened the door to spy-central.

First he checked on Meno and found Toran embracing him. They stood close, her head on his chest and he stroking her long blue hair. She looked like she had not a care in the world. Likewise, Meno, rocked her back and forth, eyes closed, and his heart seemingly open. "Whore, I knew it. Pfft. Cats." said Lord Sesshomaru.

He checked on Ms Kensington's house expecting to see a sobbing wretched scene, but instead he stumbled on her rendition of Mya's 'Free'. "I'm single sexy and freeeee! Woo!" These only made him cock an eyebrow, roll his eyes, and move on to the next screen.

His brother was having yet another argument with his wife to be. "Whatever! Whatever your heart desires Kagome! I don't' fucking care! I'll wear whatever the fuck you want me to wear! I'll do anything as long as I can call you my wife by the end of the night!"

"You don't care? You don't care? I'm trying to make this day SPECIAL and perfect for us and you DON'T CARE!"

"Look, I'm sure that Kikyo would be great. If ya wanna chuck Tsubaki fine. If you wanna keep her fine. Whatever makes you happy."

Sesshomaru thought 'No Tsubaki? Uh-oh. That wack job won't take it lightly.'

He then checked in on that Sango accountant-girl. "She may be of use if she _is_ trustworthy." She sat with her kitty watching TV in flannel smiley face pj's.

He did a cursory scan of a few more scenes, but went back to Ms Kensington's private concert. "Hm hm hm. Ha hm hm. This is hilarious." She was singing Spice Girl's 'Spice Up Your Life.'


	7. Spiders, Flies, & Lies

Naraku draged a barely conscious, and drooling Kagewaki into his bathroom. Naraku gargled some sake, and changed into Kagewaki's clothes. Naraku sped down the street to Ms Kensington's house and used a shape-shifting tentacle of his to cut the power line to her house. Without his knowledge this act set off an alert in the security station and sent a squad car in the direction of Alicia's house.

In the meantime Ms Kensington swore out loud about losing juice for her music (and Sesshomaru swore about the loss of his private comedy show). Naraku stealthily stepped into her house. She went to her switch board and tried to turn on the electricity. It wasn't working. She was on her way back out to her living room when she was grabbed from behind and thrown to the ground

She could discern only a few features in the scattered moonlight 'That's' Kagewaki's tie and he's got sake breath!' She lamely struggled against her attacker. She was just buying time to see if it was truly Kagewaki who was attacking her. Then her assailant removed his hand from her mouth and met her lips with a kiss.

She knew who it was. Instead of pulling away she pushed towards him. His split second of confusing gave Alicia, a near expert martial artist, the edge. She twisted her wrist out of his grasp and grabbed a bit of flesh with at sensitive nerve ending.

"UUUUuug-eh!" he groaned, and curled up in a ball.

"Well" said Alicia, panting "Naraku! _pant pant_ did you think you'd pass for _pant pant_ for Kagewaki?" Ms Kensington looked down at her attacker in the dark.

He was still in the grip of excruciating pain. "How" he writhed "did you" he squirmed "know? I have no scar Aaaah!"

"No scar, true, but how would I see that in the dark anyway? No, stupid…it's the way you kiss."

They could both hear a fly buzzing around, but only Naraku knew what it really was. He just said "dammit." He thought 'I've been foiled AND caught by the damn fly-cams.'

Alicia was feeling high on power and angry at men. She relaxed her grip a bit to let him breath then applied pressure again. "So you came here for sex, Naraku?"

"No, no" he whined.

She whispered "I am feeling kind of lonely, but I'm sure you, the man who delivered Sesshomaru's invitation with such glee would have guessed that."

Naraku wanted to transform, but couldn't: He was paralyzed with pain. 'I can't use my body. Damn her!' She licked the side of his face from chin to temple. 'Oh Damn!' Naraku thought.

"All you men are the same, aren't you?" Alicia said, a little out of breath from her struggle with him. "You and your brother, all the other men I've met here, there, and everywhere. You're just after sex and power. I can't give you power, but boy can I give you sex. IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT? HUH?" she screamed in his face.

"oh no no no no no no no no!" he said.

"YES!" she screamed.

Naraku then called out on the top of his lungs "Sesshomaru!" He knew Sesshomaru could see and hear it all. "Put a –OW!—stop to all this!"

"He isn't here, you fool" said Alicia, a bit confused.

"Yes he is! He's everywhere!" Naraku spat. "How do you think he hears all and sees all? HUH?"

"What nonsense are you babbling? Shut up and take your pants off!" ordered Alicia.

Naraku did what he was told with one hand and a pained expression. "Shit Alicia, don't do this! Sesshomaru! Stop this NOW!"

Just then the security force knocked on the door and called out "Is everything in there okay?"

Naraku and Alicia both answered simultaneously. He yelled "NO!" She screamed "Yes".

There was a quiet moment while they waited then one of the security officers tried to fiddle with the lock on the door. Alicia rolled her eyes and finally got up to open it for them. Narkau stood a little dazed and of course humiliated that a _human woman_ would do that to him. He would take it to the grave with him.

Alicia told the security force "Everything is fine. We were just chatting. Why'd the lights go out anyway?"

"I have a man working on that right now Ms Kensington." Just then the lights and music came back on and revealed a shaking Naraku wearing the top half of a disheveled suit, white boxers with little red hearts, and his pants draped over his arm. Alicia turned away from the security force gathered in her living room and toward Naraku. She gave Naraku a warning look. He laughed nervously then smiled weakly at the security force and shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay then," said the head guard "We're sorry to have…" he took another look at Naraku then back to Alicia "uh…have bothered you Ms."

"No problem officer" she said with calmness. The security team filed out, now that the lights were on and Naraku frantically attempted putting his pants on as he hopped towards the door on one foot. Alicia grabbed his collar just before he made through the door and tossed him down on the ground. She squatted down next to him as he wiggled back into his pants and said "You—tell me what you were talking about—how Sesshomaru knows everything."

"I don't have to tell you anything" he spat in a deep voice.

"Naraku, we can do this the easy way or" she said squatting next to him. She didn't finish her sentence until she pulled out a spray can of Nitrogen from underneath a nearby chair and froze his hand. "the hard way." She picked up the hammer she used to pry open the paint can. "Explain or I'll freeze and smash your whole damn body."

He could've easily gotten out of it, but he thought 'I don't know what else she has hidden around this damn house of hers. Plus she could immobilize me then do that nerve thing again. Damn her.' He said "I noticed there were a lot of flies around the office and on the complex here. This was fine for me because of my pets. They would have plenty of food. My spider was catching a lot of them, but was growing weak and sickly. It was then I noticed the flies were not real flies, but mechanical."

"What?" she said flatly.

"They're tiny cameras. That's how he knows everything."

Alicia's comm. link beeped. She walked across the room and picked it up, it was Sesshomaru "Alicia"

"Yes, sir?"

"Come to the office. Now. Don't bother getting changed. Just come."

When Alicia looked over to where Naraku was, he was gone. She was alone again, except for a suspicious house fly who had been buzzing around her since she got home.

* * *

Earlier that evening, Kagome called up Tusbaki to explain she no longer required her services.

"What?" said an unbelieving Tsubaki.

"Well Tsubaki, you're really busy with other clients and we're such a handful, I figured—"

"You figured wrong! Tell me Kagome, who is planning it now? You're not doing it all by yourself are you? You couldn't deal with it when I was helping! There must be someone else! Who is it!"

"I—uh, don't want to say."

"Who is it you little mortal nothing!"

"Tsubaki! How dare—NO!. I have found someone else, but you can't know! She's not even a planner, but she helps me better than you ever have!"

As Kagome pulled the receiver away from her ear she heard Tsubaki say "But where did I go wrong?" As Kagome was slamming the phone down she heard Tsubaki scream "I won't play second to some useless girl! I…TUSBAKI! AM THE GREATEST WEDDING PLANNER!"


	8. The Secret Room

Alicia arrived in the office that night and met Sesshomaru in executive reception next to Orchid's new desk. It was late at night and Alicia thought the office was eerie under the quiet blanket of night. The moonlight poured in through the large windows and Sesshomaru stepped out of the shadows. "Come with me." He said.

He wore the same suit as he was that morning, but it was still unwrinkled or creased. Alicia looked down at her attire: paint splattered and torn up jeans and a t-shirt. Then she self consciously touched the bandanna wrapped around her head.

Wordlessly Sesshomaru unlocked his office door and guided her towards the right wall. The wooden panels there were approximately 10cm in wide. They each had inlays of light wood shaped like a dragon. Sesshomaru pressed on one of the dragons and slid the panel aside, revealing it to Alicia.

She saw the key pad and a screen. "Sir? What's this for?" Without a word he placed his palm on the screen and keyed in a code which opened a doorway in the wall. He stepped inside, an anxious Alicia followed him in, and the door closed behind them. Alicia was nervous and felt the sweat on her palms.

It was pitch black in the room and Al couldn't see her own hand in front of her face. Sesshomaru sensing her fear said "I wanted to tell you, but the proper time never seemed to reveal itself. Then Naraku started in with his idiotic games. So here you are. This dark room Alicia, is one of my secrets." She could hear the souls of his fine shoes stepping closer to her.

"This room? What's in here? Are there any lights?" she said, backing up against the wall.

"No." Sesshomaru then flicked on a monitor.

"Cameras? The flies are cameras. Its true?"

"Yes." He flipped on another monitor and Alicia noticed there were a lot of monitors. There was a console of them plus ones that hung from the ceiling. The rest of the room was still dark so it was hard for her to see if there was anything or anyone else was with them. "It is all true." Sesshomaru picked up what looked like an old fashioned Atari joystick. It had a square base and a single stick with a red button on top. There were other buttons on the base, Alicia could only guess what they did.

"Uh, so you use those joysticks to fly the little bug around, huh?" she said.

"Sometimes. Most of them are on motion sensors." Alicia looked underneath the console into a cabinet there and saw rows and rows of numbered joysticks. He continued "With these joysticks I can hook up multiple cameras to operate them from one. I keep them where I need them."

"Sir, this is a gross violation of people's privacy!" complained Ms. Kensington.

"So?" he said, obviously unbothered.

"Buh…you—"Alicia didn't know how to respond to him.

"I have to know everything Alicia, for our safety."

"Right…" she was in shock. She stood there gaping like an idiot. This was a lot to take in. She sat down in his chair and watched the screen.

The scenes changed until he would press a button on the screen or on his joystick and the scene would stick and he would watch until he was satisfied. "I can never be too careful" he said.

Images of demons in rusty cages flashed and Alicia pressed the pause button. She saw withered looking demons in human form. A demon resembling Menomaru sat curled in a ball with tired red eyes, and tubes coming from his sides. He was naked and filthy. 'Is he drooling?' She observed in that quick flash blood and festering wounds. 'Demons don't get infections!' "Sir? What is that? Who did that to them?"

Sesshomaru had been examining a screen that was closer to him until she brought his attention to the one she spotted. He quickly un-paused her screen and sent it onto the next few scenes. "Maravegias." Was all he gave away.

"How did they get in those cages? What were those tubes?" she demanded to know.

He didn't take his eyes off the screen he was examining, and said "None of your concern."

"Put it back!" she said without patience.

"No. It does not concern you" he said sternly, and narrowed in his eyes on a particular screen.

"I beg to differ" she said as she glared down on him.

He kept his eyes on the screen. "Beg all you want I don't care. It does not concern you."

Then he switched the channel on her monitor and it randomly came upon the next screen: Her bedroom. She continued to argue for a moment, then ceased when she noticed. This next scene took her mind off the demons in rusty cages.

She stood looking at her bedroom on the monitor. She fiddled with the buttons and got it to stay. She looked at it again and said "Well, Sir" she looked down at her feet "I don't think you can understand how violated I feel in this breech of my privacy."

"It is for your safety."

"One in my kitchen, one in the living room, I can understand, but this is grossly overstepping your bounds."

"Are you upset because I've seen you having sex?"

"No" she said honestly. 'People do that all the time.'

"Are you upset because I've seen you masturbate?"

She felt the blood rush to her head. The embarrassment was too much to bear. 'I can't deny it! He's seen it! What must he think?' "Yes sir, I am."

"Don't be." Sesshomaru played with the joystick a bit more and said "Not everyone can be me."

"Pff!"

"Pff what?" He looked at her ready for a challenge.

"Never?"

"Not now that I can any have any female I want any time."

"What? Your attractive, but I wouldn't push it ,Sir."

"With all the power and money I have? Not too mention my good looks…I can call a female demon and demand to mate. She arrives 15 to 20 minutes later, in most cases. I have no need for the collection of sex toys that you have, Ms. Kensington." Alicia ignored the comment and went back to watching the screens. He continued to talk and said "You do have quite a collection of dildos. I am impressed."

Alicia was not as much a fighting mood as he was and felt mortified.She got up from the seat and walked to the door. "I've seen enough" she said quietly "I'm ready to leave."

"Ms. Kensington, there's more I want you to see—"

"Any woman you say?" she cut him off. "Well sir, you can't have me."

"I don't want you."

"Do you not want me while you watch me masturbate?" His movements slowed on the controller as he thought of a suitable reply. Before he could speak she said "I know you didn't just see where I was headed and switched to check the rest of my house or something. I don't bring out the hardware until late in the process. You watch me from start to finish." Al felt a little vindicated now that she caught Sesshomaru in a possibly embarassing situation.

He retorted with a slight jab "And what a finish it is. Its fascinating to see the difference between your real orgasms and your fake ones."

"You've seen me naked, you've invaded on my most intimate moments with others, and private moments by myself, and you treat it like some game, some joke." She couldn't deny the hurt any m ore and her voice was cracking "My…my …my loneliness is a joke to you." Alicia was really hurting and Sesshomaru was being stubborn.

"Foolish human" he muttered.

"Let me out!" she said sternly. 'That is IT! Kick me while I'm down, eh? I wont' take it!'

"Can't wait to get home to Mr. Biggin's, huh?" Alicia answered with a steely glare. He sighted and pressed a button on the console that slid the door open. She stepped out and raced home.

He said to himself in the dark "Well that wasn't much of a challenge was it?"


	9. Bugs & Jerks

Alicia stepped out of the small room and raced home. By now the sun was beginning to rise. As the sky turned a fiery color she got out her fly swatter and started swinging. She chased three little bugs out of her bedroom and into the living room. She swung and the little buggers zipped out of her way. They would turn around and dive bomb her, she would let out a yelp, and would wave her hand uselessly try to bat them aside.

Alicia chased them as they buzzed back into her bedroom. "Sesshomaru! GET OUT!" she screamed as she swatted madly. When they entered her room she arrived just in time to see them split up and fly in three different directions.

She finally chased one down and cracked it under her swatter. Smack went the swatter on her bedroom wall. "HAH! I GOT YOU!" She lifted the swatter expecting the little bug to fall to the ground, but instead it stuck to the wall, fluttered its mechanical wings and took flight again. "Huh! These little machines of yours can really take a beating, eh Sir? Damn it!" 'What I'm doing isn't working. What else can I do with flies?' Her idea went off like a bell in her head.

Sesshomaru, back in spy central watched on the edge of his seat and laughed as Ms. Kensington made futile attempts at destroying the bugs. "Where are you going Ms. Kensington? We've just started playing!" He made the flies follow her out of the room.

She raced to her bathroom and crawled halfway under her sink searching for the perfect weapon. The sun had risen fully, and the flies landed on the door frame to watch her.

Sesshomaru leaned closer to one of the three screens in which he watched Alicia. "What are you digging for? Hm?"

Alicia thought "Its got to be here. Their little wings are made of plastic. These flies can bend! Plus their little bodies are made of some kind of metal. Whatever is inside is affected by the temperature of the casing. That means…'

She found her object of desire: a Cordless hair dryer. She whipped it out faster than any gun she had ever handled. She switched it onto high with her thumb and blasted the tiny bugs before Sesshomaru had a chance to see what was happening. Ms Kensington kneeled onto the floor of her bathroom and picked up one of the flies and looked at in the palm o f her hand and said "Gotcha!" Those little wings of yours are plastic! Even though I couldn't squash your metal body I sure as hell could superheat you and cause your insides to malfunction. And of course melt those wings with the heat of a Conair!"

Three of his screens went black. "That's never happened before" said the youkai lord.His claws clutched the controller and shook with rage. He stood and slammed the controller down onto his console, still gripping it. The other screens flickered, his hair fell I his eyes, but the fangs he bared were plainly visible. They were visible, but not out of anger. He was smiling. "Hm hm hmm Hahahah!" He fell back in his chair and flung his head back with laughter "Good show Ms. Kensington, good show. Hahahahah!"

* * *

Miroku and Sango were taking another shot at a calm evening in. They were eating and chatting when Sango noticed Miroku was distracted. "So I thought I'd get her the vase, but then again…Miroku? Miroku?"

"Huh? Oh, the vase, I'm listening" he said.

"No, you're not. I've noticed an increase in your disinterest lately. You don't hear hear what I say, you don't have as much to say either. Did I do something? Please Miroku tell me" said Sango concerned.

"Its nothing Sango, really." 'Sex sex sex sex sex sex. How does she live without it? Sex sex sex sex sex.'

"I don't' believe you."

"You'll call me a jerk."

"No I won't."

He looked at her face and deided he loved every part of her. 'The way she wears her hair, the eye shadow I can see when she doesn't wear her eyeglasses, and that big Hiraitkotsu thing on the wall.' "I'm sorry Sango. If tell you, you'll tell me I'm a jerk, and you'd be right." 'Sex sex sex sex sex sex sex sex'

"Just try me, Miroku."

Miroku explained in a delicate manner the nature of his frustration. "I love being with you Sango. It's nice to have a girl I can really talk to, but I'd like to express my love for you physically. That's all."

"But I can't—"

"Sango, we don't have to go all the way. I gather you've been saving yourself. I understand that."

Sango chewed on that thought for a moment.

"No," she said with a smile "I guess we don't have to go _all_ the way."

"There's plenty of things we can do other ways to have fun" he said.

"Oh yeah?" she said pushing food around her plate. "Like what?"

Miroku was now fully engaged. "Heh heh heh, come here…" Sango leaned over and Miroku whispered in her ear. The murmurs of Miroku's whispers could be heard.

Sango was shocked! "Miroku!" She went to slap him, but he caught her wrist. "That's that's…Disgusting!"

"No, its not! I'll do it for you first if you do it form afterwards."

"AH!" She attempted to slap him again, but he caught her wrist. He smiled at her having hold of both her wrists. "Will you give it a try just this once, Sango?"

She looked at his blue grey eyes and said in a defeated voice "Alright, if you help me with the dishes."


	10. The Day After

The Day After

Later that same morning Sesshomaru came into the office to find Ms. Kensington in her spot next to his desk. He walked around to his desk and said "Good morning."

She replied with a smile "Good morning sir."

He found an envelope with "Lord Sesshomaru" printed on the front in Roman cursive script.

"What's this?" he asked knowing it was from Ms. Kensington.

"A gift from me to you" she replied while she busied herself by writing on her notepad.

He opened up the envelope and three little melted fly-cams came tumbling out into his milky palm. "Hmf. Very funny" he said unamused.

"I thought so" said Alicia with a big grin.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs Inuyasha was in the copy room and saw Kagome walk by. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into the copy room. She hadn't noticed him there and was surprised to find herself in his arms.

"Inuyasha!" she said and wrapped her arms around his neck with delight. He closed the door to the copy room.

"Kagome." He looked into her eyes with steam that would melt a fly-cam.

"Inuyasha" she said coquettishly.

"Kagome" he whispered leaning in for a kiss.

"Inu-ya-sha" she said just before she let herself indulge in his kiss.

The kiss turned into more than a kiss as his hands began to wander."Kagome" he said, muffled by their liplock.

"Inuyasha" she said as he started to nibble on her ear.

"Kagome!" he said with more urgency. He lifted her onto the counter and started to caress her thighs.

"Inu…Inu…yasha!" she said breathily.

Kiss Kissssssssss "Kago-Mmmme." His hands traveled up her thighs to…

"Inuyasha!" she said as her hand made contact with his face. She slapped him hard.

He jumped back confused and angry "Kagome?"

"Inuyasha!" and she stormed out of the copy room.

* * *

Izumo had arrived for his second visit. Kagura was glad to see him and brought him in and showed him to the room where he worked with Kanna.

"Well, Izumo, here she is. If you require anything, just let me know. Naraku will be…uh…indisposed today and this evening so if you require anything please let me know."

"Of course, Kagura. I will. Thank you."

Kagura left him with Kanna and went back to her lunch. She had planned on returning to work that day, but Naraku had decided on taking that night on as his weak period and left Kagura to take care of business for the day. He would spend most of the day and all of the evening in the basement.

Muso was busy in the living room watching television shirtless and wearing a pair of sweatpants with socks. "Woman!" he yelled "this is fascinating."

"You know my name, Muso. Use it!" said Kagura.

He was watching the Home Shopping Network. "I want something. I want all of this" Muso said to himself. 'What is it that I'm seeking? Is it that electric backscratcher?' He then decided to run into Naraku's bedroom and found Naraku's wallet in a pair of pants laid over a chair. He ran back to the living room and picked up the phone.

* * *

Later that day Kagome was nibbling on a piece of apple pie at the counter of Kaede's diner. The old woman who owned the place came over to say hello to one of her favorite customers. "Hello young Kagome, how are ye this afternoon?"

"Oh, Kaede," Kagome dropped her fork in her half eaten pie and said "I just don't even know how to answer that. The wedding is next weekend and I'm just getting overwhelmed with all the madness planning it, then I've got Inuyasha prematurely groping me, and the work on my desk isn't slimming down at all!"

"Prematurely groping?" said Kaede, always ready for a juicy story.

"Yeah. He..uh…ya know…He thinks that just because he's asked me that I'm going to be willing to do _whatever_with him. Like we're married already or something! I'm waiting! I talked to him after our last little episode and all he had to say was '_I'm sorry Kagoooome I jus' got excited is all!_' I mean come on! He's waited this long he can wait another week! Right?"

Kaede sort of laughed "Hm hm hm hm. It's not uncommon for hanky panky to occur before a wedding. Actually it's more common for the girl to give in. You have unusual strength Ms. Higurashi."

"Thanks, but it doesn't solve my problem. If I keep doing that nerve thing that Ms. Kensington taught me I'm afraid of inflicting permanent damage."

"Well, child, I was going to wait, but I have a gift I'm going to give you that may solve your problem."

"Oh yeah? What?" asked Kagome, intrigued.

Kaede took out a small white gift bag from under the counter. "Inuyasha is a kind hearted demon most of the time, but he can be a handful. He is half demon. Do not forget this." Kaede handed the bag to Kagome. "This will put him at your beck and call."

Kagome stuck her hand in the silver tissue paper and pulled out a set of prayer beads.

* * *

That same day Inuyasha went up to Sesshomaru's office with a favor to ask him.

"No." Sesshomaru said with finality. "I will not."

"Oh! Come ON!" Inuyasha yelled. "It's so like you to be so selfish!"

"Selfish?" Sesshomaru questioned, standing up behind his desk. Alicia stopped writing on her pad and looked over at the two increasingly aggressive siblings. "I've given more to you and your indecisive little wench than anyone else! YOU brother are the selfish one!"

"WWWWWWWHAT!" Inuyasha jerked back shaking his wild hair with disbelief. "KAGOME WILL BE MY WIFE! YOU SPEAK ABOUT 'ER WITH RESPECT! SHE AIN'T NO WENCH!"

"Whatever." Sesshomaru sat back in his chair already disinterested in the conversation. Ms. Kensington was already fingering the cell phone just in case she needed to contact Bassel again.

"If you don't apologize for that comment Sesshomaru I'll make you pay!" said Inuyasha pointing a clawed finger at his brother.

"She is a nice girl. God only knows what she sees in you. That's the only thing that makes me wonder if she's a mental case or not."

"Why I oughtta—" said Inuyasha balling up his fist.

"Inuyasha," Al interrupted "he's just trying to bait you into an argument" she said calmly. She turned to look at the enraged Inuyasha. "I'm sure he'd be honored to be one of your ushers in the wedding party."

Inuyasha growled.

Sesshomaru growled back.

"Oh QUIT IT! The two of you!" she said. Alicia took a deep breath then quietly, with a tad of tension in her voice she said "Inuyasha, I think Sesshomaru feels underappreciated because his efforts to help out have _not_been acknowledged, and" she turned to Sesshomaru "Inuyasha is embarrassed that you've helped out _so_much. The two of you please…just…apologize and get on with it."

Neither of them looked at each other, but they did mumble apologies. Inuyasha thought 'Jeese. Alicia looks terrible. I wonder how much longer she'll keep this job. She's lasted much longer than her predecessors. I'll be sorry to see her go.'

It was settled. Both brothers kept their pride and Inuyasha had enough groomsman for Kagome's bridesmaids.


	11. The Day That Never Ended

That evening after a long hard day at work Alicia began to draw herself a bath. She leaned over the side of the tub testing the water, wearing a fuzzy blue bath robe. Then she heard a buzzing sound. "Damn!" She turned around and a fly was sitting on the sink. "Fine. You want to send new little bugs when I destroy the old ones Lord Sesshomaru? Huh? Do ya? Well then, I'll just keep it!" 'I don't think I can take much more stress. I'm at the breaking point. First it was those damn Hitome brothers, Kagewaki and Naraku, then security banging down my door, finally Lord Sesshomaru tells me he knows about Mr. Biggins, and then I had to act like mommy with those two idiot boys! What else is going to happen?'

Alicia found an empty jar she had recently washed out and trapped the little fly inside. She slid a piece of stationary under the jar and trapped the bug inside while she transported it out of the bathroom and onto her dresser in her bedroom. She then put a scarf over the jar. "Man, look at it jump" she mumbled "it's so realistic." She shrugged her shoulders and went back to bath.

She got out of the tub relaxed, feeling triumphant, and dressed in her favorite fleece pj's. The weather was getting cold. Her comm. link beeped and she heard that silky familiar voice on the other end. "Ms. Kensington., it's me. I'm at your front door. Come let me in" said Lord Sesshomaru.

"Yes sir." 'I wonder what he wants.' She went to her front door wearing her grey fleece and big cow-head slippers. She welcomed him in and even though he doesn't eat, it was only polite of her to ask if he wanted anything to eat or drink.

"No, thank you Ms. Kensington. Actually this will be a short visit. I didn't come about work. I came…" he sighed slightly "I came because" he averted his eyes and pouted like a little boy. He looked out the window, away from Alicia and said "because I wanted to apologize. My behavior last night was unprofessional."

Ms. Kensington was taken aback by his apology. "Well, sir I would gratefully accept, but you still have your damn camera's buzzing around my bedroom."

Lord Sesshomaru turned to look at her with a puzzled look. "No. No I don't have any in this house. You've found an effective method of destroying them so I pulled them out. They are expensive to make, you know" he ended with controlled irritation.

"Oh." Ms. Kensington gazed at the ground and then back up with a look of surprise "OH!" She ran into her bedroom.

Sesshomaru sat back in his chair, rolled his eyes, and shrugged his shoulders "Hmf. Humans." Then he heard her scream.

"AH!" Sesshomaru ran to her bedroom and found her staring at her dresser with a jar in her hand. "I killed it!" she said.

"What?" He took a few steps closer and saw she had a dead fly on her dresser. "Oh" he said. "Ms. Kensington, it's just a fly."

"No! I-I-I thought it was…one of your…I killed this little thing!" Sesshomaru could see her biting a trembling lower lip. "That was so stupid of me, thoughtless" she said with her eyes getting all watery. 'I just can't deal with this day anymore! When will it be over?' she thought.

"You're not seriously crying over a fly, Ms. Kensington. I've seen you take on far larger creatures and not bat an eye at their blood pooling on the ground."

She sniffled like a little girl. "Well, those guys had it coming. They attacked me. This little thing was just buzzing around, a happy little fly…and I just attacked it. Now it's dead. Its little life is over."

Sesshomaru looked her up and down and said "Maybe you need some sleep. It was just going to be a little pointless life anyway. It was much smaller than you. It probably would have only lived a few meaningless days anyway."

"Like me."

"What nonsense are you talking about?"

She turned to look up at him. "Well," she wrung her hands "I'm smaller than you, right?" she sniffled again. "I live only a fraction of your lifetime right? Would you just dust me off the dresser?"

"You're insane." Then the fly's legs started twitching and it popped itself back onto its feet with its wings. "Look it's alive. Are you going to sleep better?" he said with a hint of sarcasm. "You can allow it to spread disease now."

"No, I'll shoo it out the window" she said as tears quietly popped out. She trapped the dazed fly back in the jar and walked over to a window. She opened up the screen and dropped it out into the night air. 'God, I just want this day to end. I wish I could just jump out a window and get away from it all.' Her quiet sniffles continued.

He said her "I've heard the term 'wouldn't hurt a fly', but I thought it was only a figure of speech. Do you go through that ritual of catching and tossing with all bugs?"

"Pretty much. Except roaches. Those suckers can burn for all I care."

"You are probably the strangest human I've ever met. Yet, you tend to prove your worth now and then. Stop crying." He leaned towards her a bit and told her softly "Its all over. This week will fade into the past " He backed up and walked around her room running his eyes over the walls and the furniture. "Next weekend is Inuyasha's wedding. I'm assuming since Kagome is the bride the stench of humans will be thick in the air. You can mix with your own kind for a bit. That should be a comforting thought." He turned to take a glance at her from the corner of his eye, then went back to his casual inspection of her bedroom "Plus, if Naraku tries anything, I'll be there."

He could still hear her exhaustion induced sniffles. He strolled over to the window next to her and examined his reflection in it. "I'll take you to one of my favorite designers tomorrow. We'll get you something made just for you. The designer I recommend is next door so I will get my tux altered while they take care of you. We can take a long lunch." He turned to look at her. Her face was still wet. "Will that make you stop crying?"

Alicia managed a smile and said "Yes. Thank you, sir."

He replied "Oh please Ms. Kensington, " he unconvincingly added "Its not that I care or anything. I can't have my agents running around looking shabby. Or crying." He straightened his tie and said "It is not good for my image."

Alicia thought it 'Riii-iiiight.' She smiled at him and his weird mixture of barbed comments and comfort.

Sesshomaru decided to leave shortly after and Alicia walked him to the door. She walked back to her bedroom wiping tired tears from her face, and found a small golden box with a sparkly red bow. The tag had her name written in roman characters.

She opened up the box, with a curious look on her face, and sighed when she saw the contents. She dumped out 3 little melted fly cams into her palm. "So we're playing games now hmmm? Hee hee. I can do this."

She put the little box on her nightstand and snuggled under her comforters. She was fast asleep in only a few minutes.

Outside, Sesshomaru thought of one more thing he wanted to mention to Ms. Kensington before the next day arrived. He let himself back into her front door and walked back to her bedroom. She had left the door ajar and the only the sound he heard was her deep breathing.

He turned to leave, but took another look at her and entered her room. He took a seat across from her bed on the floor and whispered "This was a tough couple of days for you. I won't let anything disturb your well earned rest." She let out a short snore in response then rolled over. He muttered to himself "I need you sharp...for business reasons of course." He picked up one of her cow slippers and smirked in the dark.

* * *

The next morning Naraku lie in his basement allowing his body to unravel. Limb by limb his body morphed into mutated versions of the demons he had absorbed over the years. His head distended unnaturally from his bubbling torso.

He said to himself "I will be in perfect shape for the Inuyasha wedding. Ha ha ha ha HA HA HA HA HA! I will eliminate all the weaknesses from my body."

Kagura was upstairs on the phone with Yura.

"So what's he doing?" Yura asked.

"I'm not sure." 'Freaking with himself in the cellar again.'

"Oh come on Kagura, are you still angry about Nakie-pooh and I being together? Just let me speak with him."

"I can't he's busy" said Kagura trying to keep Naraku's secret from Yura.

"Oh. I want to know what he is wearing. Do you know?" Yura's charm never seemed to work on women.

"Sorry Yura, I'm not sure" said Kagura.

"Well I guess I can call his cell phone."

Kagura pictured Naraku trying to pick up the cell phone with his slimy tentacles. "Hm hm hm hm..yeah…hm hm..do that."

Naraku lie writhing in his basement watching his body bubbling and seeing the demons inside trying to stretch away from his being.

Then his cell phone rang. His ring was a few bars of music played on a harpsichord.

"For cryin' out…I said emergencies only." He reached out a tentacle and flipped open his phone with a second one. "Hello? Oh—argggh—hello Yura…what? Oh no that was nothing. I'm fine. Just a little—**gurgle gurgle**—busy."

On the other end Yura just looked at the receiver a little disbelieving of what she was hearing and a little _unsure_of what she was hearing.

Naraku continued "Listen," **gurgle-belch** "I'm in the middle of something Yura, I will return your call tomorrow, okay?"

"Uh, I just want to know what you're wearing Nakie-pooh, so I can match."

"A" **spittle-SPLAT** "tux…" then he mumbled angrily "you little…" **barf**

"I'm a what!"

"Minx…You're a little minx" he laughed nervously. "Yura, this is not a good time. I will be wearing a tux with" **gurgle splat squeal whistle** "cummerbund of Persian barggle blat blue. I have to go."

"Understood. See you later Nakie-pooh!"

**Fizz fizz SNAP** "Goodbye."

"Oh go on, use that name! You know I love it!" she teased.

"Arrggh...sighGoodbye my little...hair dumpling" then he hung up. "She has nice tits, but no damn brains at all."


	12. The Fitting

The next morning the sun rose and Naraku was finished with his transformation. He walked up the stairs and opened the door. At his feet a group of small imps ran around. Apparently they were not as excited about being released from his body as the other demons were. "Go AWAY!" he said to them. But they wouldn't

"Meep Meep MEEEEP Meep!" He tried everything to get these several little imps to leave him alone. He stormed down his hallway, tripping once over an unfortunate imp, to Kagura's room and dragged her out of her circular bed onto the floor. "Get them to leave!" he commanded her.

Kagura untangled herself form her purple sheets and groggily thought 'He looks like he's at his whit's end!'

"MEEP MEEEEEP MEEP MEEP" the imps squeaked.

"Damn" Kagura said "They are annoying."

"Yes, and they will not leave. I said to the little guys you can go and they WON'T!"

"Why don't you just kill them?" she asked scratching her head.

"Wasting my energy on such minor demons is beneath me."

"Arrgggh, so you came and _found_ me to take care of it _for_ you?" she asked irritated.

He looked at her sternly, arms crossed, without reply as the little Jakan-like imps danced around his feet. "Meep meep meep! Meep meep meep!"

"Fine," she said "as long as you let me get back to sleep."

"No. Today you will return to work."

"Crap. Then I'll enjoy this." Kagura stood up and grabbed her fan. She gave it a powerful snap and swirled around calling out "DANCE OF BLADES!"

The Meeps turned into burn marks on the floor. Kagura folded her arms and smirked, but stopped as she noticed that along with the _Meep's_ she also managed to burn away the shoes, socks, and bottoms of Naraku's pant legs.

"Dammit Kagura! Now I have to change!"

* * *

Sesshomaru left Alicia's house just before he could sense the sun rise so she wouldn't know he had been there. Actually it was more like his watch beeped and told him the time of the sunrise. He walked out of her house and decided to freshen himself up before work at his own house on the complex. 

His apartment was far away and he didn't want to waste any time. He got back in his limo and the driver sped him down the street and around the corner to his private estate. Large wrought iron gates slid open and the car began it's ascend up the winding path.

* * *

Kagome was at the designer's shop that Sesshomaru had recommended and that Kikyo heartily supported. The old woman was a bit crabby at first, but softened after she saw how grateful Kagome was for her help. Ayumi, Eri, Yuka, Sango, and Kikyo were all present. Kagome and Kikyo stood arm in arm as the seamstress fussed over the girl's dresses. Kikyo and Kagome played with the dress's ruffles and the accompanying hats. 

"These dresses are actually my design ladies!" Kagome said with a clap of her hands and an excited little hop.

All four bridesmaids slid on the dresses and the hats. Sango couldn't hide her shock. 'These dresses are hideous. Beyond hideous, they're ridiculous!'

"It's all true, they're all her design. I just helped her put the ideas onto cloth" said the designer/seamstress "I _can't_ take credit for this mess…I mean these dresses." The old woman rolled her eyes and tried to straighten the ruffles on Sango's dress.

"See, Kagome?" said Kikyo as enraptured by the dresses as Kagome was "Did I not tell you that you need only to listen to your soul about these dresses? They are fabulous!"

"They are!" agreed Kagome. "Thank you Kikyo!"

Kagome walked up close to Sango and put her arms on her shoulders. She leaned in close to Sango and said "What do you think? Hm? Sango?" Kagome noticed the strange look on her maid of honor's face. "Sango what's wrong?"

"Uh…Nothing" she smiled "Nothing at all. This dress is…certainly…uh…pink."

"Yeah, I thought you looked best in pink. Each of you has a different color and I tried to match you guys to your best color. Yours is pink. Bubble gum pink! Yuka's is yellow, Ayumi is Kelly green, and Eri is electric blue!"

"Oh…God…yeah. Heh" said Sango, unsure of what to say.

The other three girls were in the same slack jawed buggy eyed shock. "See Sango, doesn't everyone look their best?" asked Kagome. The girls milled about in front of the mirrors and white walls of the shop like ghosts. The same look was written all over their faces. The 'Is she serious?' look was wordlessly transmitted between the bridesmaids.

Sango's impression of the scene was just ruffles and lace. Too many ruffles. Too much lace. The hats were even worse. Ms Kensington was watching Sesshomaru get measured for his tux: Chest, sleeve inseam, height, waist, inseam, outseam, hips.

Then they brought it out.

His jaw dropped. "No!" he waved his hand out in front of him as though it would wave away the horror that was approaching. "No!" he said more forcefully.

"This is what the gentleman wanted." the tailor said.

"No!" said Sesshomaru. "I—I—I can't! I can't be seen in…in…_that_!" His mouth was open and his eyes frantically searched the shop for a hidden camera. Sesshomaru composed himself and said "This must be a joke."

Alicia almost bled she was biting her lip so hard not to laugh. 'It is hideous. Who wears blue tuxedo's with ruffle shirts anymore? Are those bell bottom pants?' "Sir, you said you'd do it, you've never gone back on your word before. You can't go back now."

Sesshomaru had backed up and put his own jacket back on. "That's easy for you to say. You aren't lined up for public humiliation. This is…but this…" he motioned with his hands "I can't be seen is such…eh" he sighed.

"I know sir, this is what weddings are about" she laughed. "You have to wear it. Don't worry sir," she said patting him on the back and pushing him towards the blue tux "when you get married you can torture him. Weddings are all just a cycle of fashion destruction. Your friends and relatives make you wear hideous clothes, and then you make them wear hideous clothes."

Alicia let out a loud belly laugh at Sesshomaru's expense.

"Is that a yellow cummerbund?" he said incredulously.

"I heard Kagome say that the cummerbunds match the dress color of the bridesmaid you're paired with. It's a rainbow wedding."

He took a deep breath and approached the tux. "I've taken on scarier things." He could barely look at it. "Fine. Let's get it to fit and out of here as fast as we can."


	13. Plans and Origami

Plans and Origami

When Sesshomaru felt the comfort of his black Armani suit on his back again he and Alicia returned to work. Sesshomaru found an email from Mr. Miroku. It read:

"I hear you are now officially part of the wedding party! Welcome aboard! The guys are getting together tonight right after work for Inuyasha's bachelor send off party. We're going to meet at Spanky's. It's right next door to Kaede's diner. Hope you can find the time to join us,

Miroku"

He sat back and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "It seems my brother's bachelor party will be at a place called Spanky's. Do you know anything about it?"

Ms. Kensington sat next to Lord Sesshomaru's desk in her preferred spot. "I don't think you want to join them sir" said without looking up at him.

He reached over and yanked away her notepad. While he examined her scribbles he said "Oh? and why not?"

She cocked her head and gave him an irritated look "It's not really your type of place, sir." She yanked back her notepad.

"Not my type of place?" He stole the pad back.

"It's a dive, sir. A total dive." She went to grab it, but decided to let him keep it.

"Hmf. What else should I expect? It _is _a place Inuyasha frequents" he pointed out in a distracted manner as he ran his eyes over her to do list.

Ms. Kensington sighed. "Ok, sir, go on and not enjoy yourself. Ruin your brother's bachelor party and his last night of freedom. Let's just get some work some done now so you aren't late."

He looked at her, blinked, looked back at her list then said "I was checking in on Meno the other night and found him dabbling in insider information." He pulled out his favorite Visconti pen from his inside pocket and twisted it open with one hand.

"Sir, are you sure? That is highly illegal." Sesshomaru dropped his pen and just looked at her.

"Sorry. Of course, stupid question" Alicia said in retrospect. Sesshomaru returned to checking off things on Alicia's to do list. "Sir, what are you doing to my list?"

"I'm eliminating things that don't need to be done. This will leave you with time to work on a more challenging project. It seems Meno has kept all his files on these illegal deals on his home PC."

"Because he's a moron" said Al finishing the thought.

"Exactly. We will teach him a lesson. Perhaps not right now, but if he ever tries to threaten us with a guacamole recipe again, we will have enough information on him to not only placate him, but to bury him."

"Bury him, sir?"

"Yes. I grow tired of his pointless rants and childish behaviors. I want to know I can stop his incessant whining any time I desire."

"Understood, sir. So what will you have me do?" she asked. He handed her notepad back to her with all of her tasks crossed out.

"I need you to infiltrate his private residence. Find out whatever you can on his home PC." Sesshomaru handed Ms. Kensington a minidisk and said "Pop this into his CD drive and it will automatically hack through any lame passwords he has. Worry not, his sloppiness and lack of a competent security force should make this a cake walk for someone with your skill. His user name is Menomoneymaker and his password is," Sesshomaru bit his lip then said "Toran."

Alicia recalled that name immediately and a reel of questions streamed through her mind. 'Is this the same Toran? Is it a common name? What happened in Italy? Did Meno steal her away? Or was she Meno's to begin with?' She decided against asking. 'He will tell me what I need to know.'

Sesshomaru opened up the narrow drawer of his desk that lay right above his lap. He removed a small white plastic box and handed it to Alicia. She snapped opened the box as he explained its contents. "Those contact lenses will send an audio/visual signal to me. It will come to me either through my PC, laptop, or" he tapped on his favorite gadget with his claw "my Palm Pilot."

Alicia opened up the box and saw there were three layers and three sets of contacts. "Are the extra's just in case I drop a pair down the drain sir?"

"No. The first set is for you. The second pair is a prescription version for Meno, and the third is a prescription version for his…live-in mistress, Toran."

"So you want me to switch their contacts with these?" confirmed Ms. Kensington.

"Yes."

"Damn sir, I'm beginning to share your love of gadgets" she said.

He smirked and said "Good."

"I'm surprised they wear contacts. They're demons aren't they sir?"

"Yes, but they are lesser demons, and thus imperfect. Meno has decided to spend time with his life-mate, for a change. Toran keeps herself well occupied when he's away. You shouldn't bump into anyone, but servants. Even then there won't be that many."

Sesshomaru handed her a vile of pills. "These will make your scent lessen, maybe even disappear, so your main worry is to keep out of sight."

"How long does it work, sir?" she asked taking the vile from him.

"It takes about 30 minutes for it to hit your system, and approximately another 30 minutes to work. The effect should last for three hours, four at most. Only take one at a time. More than one will only be a waste. Six will have the same effect and last the same amount of time."

"Yes, sir." Sesshomaru handed Ms. Kensington some rolled up blueprints of Meno's apartment building and schematics of his apartment. She studied them for the rest of the afternoon.

Lord Sesshomaru finished up a to do list for Ms. Kensington to accomplish in Meno's dwelling then went to leave.

He put on his coat and smoothed it out then noticed he had something in his inside pocket that he did not recall putting there himself. He gingerly removed a flattened paper diamond made of loose-leaf paper. He looked at it, then at Ms. Kensington, who was busy jotting down notes about Meno's boudoir. There was a small hole in one of the corners so he blew some air into it and made a cube. He realized there were objects inside. He peered through the hole in the corner and saw 3 melted fly-cams looking back at him.

"You realize Ms. Kensington, this means war."

Ms. Kensington laughed and said "Sir," she looked up from the plans and a smile spread across her face "bring it on."


	14. The Dive

"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled as he slammed down his heavy glass of beer. The beer spilled out on to the dusty table top and into grooves apparently carved there back in 1988. "ARE YOU NUTS, MIROKU? WHY DID YOU INVITE HIM?" Inuyasha took a handful of free popcorn from a nearby basket and tossed it at Miroku in aggravation.

Hojo raised his hands in defense before he spoke and said "Hey Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru is your brother, right?"

"Yeah" he responded the half demon with doubt drenching his voice.

"And he is in the wedding party right?" asked Hojo.

"Where are you goin' with this Hojo?" Inuyasha's body language dripped with threat as he stood up from his stool. Miroku, backed up out of the way, but Hojo, as always, was too distracted by optimism to feel threatened. "I'm trying to show you that Miroku was logical in his assumption. No need to bark at him. I'm sure we will all have a great time tonight!"

* * *

Sesshomaru approached Spanky's and slowly pushed the door open. The sun was on its way down, but spilled in the door as he walked in. Sesshomaru's eyes adjusted quickly and he got a full view of the bar in one sweep of his golden orbs.

He spotted his brother and two friends across the dark dank bar. Smoke was thick in the air and a moldy stench assaulted his sensitive nose. He took one step in and found his 53,000Yen Italian loafers were greeted by a thick layer of sawdust on the floor. The sound of someone puking in a dark corner brought Ms. Kensington's words back to him. _'It's a dive, sir. A total dive'_

Miroku and Hojo waved at Sesshomaru and caught his eye. Lord Sesshomaru took some hesitant steps towards his brother and his brother's friends. They were seated at a high round table in the back of the bar. Sesshomaru passed two beat up looking pool tables on his left and the dinged up worn down bar on his right. The only other individuals in the bar were a few sad looking souls that were trying to stay out of the way of the dim light coming from hanging lights.

The Western Financial workers were all wearing suits. Inuyasha was in a nice grey number, but had tossed the jacket, loosened his tie, and rolled up his sleeves. Hojo was in a black pin striped suit with a bright blue shirt, jacket and yellow tie still on. Miroku was wearing navy blue and a powdery blue shirt. His olive tie was still tied, but jacket was also discarded. Sesshomaru noted he recognized Miroku's tie and its designer.

All in all, they weren't fashion plates, but they still stuck out like sore thumbs in _that_ place. The two humans stood on the other side of the table and Inuyasha sat with his back to the door.

When Sesshomaru arrived at the table they all bowed in greeting (some lower than others) and Sesshomaru was served a beer by a portly snaggle toothed waitress. The gorgeous demon lord noticed she had two different colored eyes. Sesshomaru took a taste of his beer and knew, even though human alcoholic beverages are normally less intense, the drink he was holding still must have been 50 percentwater.

"Are we staying" Sesshomaru's eyes darted back and forth "here?" he asked his workers.

"That's the plan" a now surly Inuyasha spat at him.

Again there was a silence. Sesshomaru looked back at the door and heard the corner-puker again. The scent of vomit mixed with sawdust was revolting to him. 'How long am I going to have to endure my brother and his dull friend's company?' He thought of something else to say "Well Inuyasha, the tuxedos are certainly…interesting."

"Yeah? I didn't get my fitted yet. Kagome picked 'em out." Inuyasha then took two audible gulps from his watery beer.

Miroku had rethought inviting Sesshomaru along after the demon lord arrived. Other than his fear of his boss he was creeped out by his eyes. He stood taller than the light over the table and thus his face was shaded in darkness. The indirect light was causing an eerie flash in Sesshomaru's eyes that made them glow slightly in the dark. No doubt the effect of night vision. Feeling uneasy, but eager to make the night a success Miroku said "Interesting, eh? What—ah—do you mean?"

"I mean," Sesshomaru took a drink of his crappy beer and said "blue and ruffles." The other three looked at each other, unsure if Sesshomaru was joking or not. Again, an awkward silence hung over them.

Hojo said "Wow! Retro! Kagome sure is trendier than I thought!"

Inuyasha and Miroku laughed and Sesshomaru shook his head at Hojo's ignorance.

Sesshomaru swirled his beer around in the glass and said "Inuyasha, have you ever been to Kyoto?"

Inuyasha finished gulping. "Of course" Inuyasha replied looking into his beer.

"Have you ever been to the Ichi Riki?" the older brother asked.

Inuyasha's eyes got big and round, and he kept his eyes on his beer. "Uh—well—uh—no."

Miroku knew about the Ichi Riki Teahouse. It is _the,_ most famous teahouse in all of Japan. It was the scene for Kyoto's most talented Geisha, fine food, and drink. They combined for evenings of fun, entertainment, and memories that lasted a lifetime.

Hojo said with a goofy smile "That place is invitation only, and guys like us don't get invitations to places like that."

"I take it you would like to go?" Sesshomaru the two humans knowing the answer already.

The puker in the corner switched to dry heaves and belching.

Hojo and Miroku were really enthusiastic about the idea, but could tell Inuyasha wasn't into it. The half demon said "I wanna go where I'm comfortable not a place where I gotta watch my p's and q's an sit right and shit. I wanna be somewhere where I'm gonna have a good time with the guys."

"You will have a good time. It is bad for a geisha's reputation for her guests not to have a good time" responded Sesshomaru.

"I don't want no prostitute!" argued Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru was shocked at his brother's ignorance. He decided to take pity and educate him. "Geisha are not prostitutes. It is a mistake that westerners make, but brother I'm surprised you live with that false notion. They spend years learning to play their instruments, to sing, dance, and of course to stimulate conversation. They are professional hostesses and add an entire new dimension to a party. Flirting is often a part of it, but who among us has never enjoyed a bit of harmless flirting? I promise brother, you will not feel awkward."

"Damn straight!" said an enthusiastic Miroku.

Hojo said "If Kagome finds out, she won't be angry, Inuyasha!"

"That's another thing" Sesshomaru continued "Geisha are sworn to secrecy. Whatever happens behind those walls, no matter how dark or how innocent the evening's events are, they keep it there. They have always honored that promise."

Inuyasha stood up and looked at his brother. He said to his older brother "You seem to have a lot of experience with this stuff."

"I am a demon of culture and experience." Sesshomaru stood with the watery beer in one hand and examined his claws on the other. He then put his free hand in his pocket. "I have an open invitation to the Ichi Riki. I can call now and they will welcome us when we arrive."

Inuyasha looked at his human pals and their hope filled eyes. 'They wanna go. Might as well. It ain't like we can't come back here some time.' "Sesshomaru, ain't Kyoto like 400 km away? That'll take like forever to drive!"

Sesshomaru responded quickly "We'll take my helicopter. The jet will take too long to fuel. It's such a pain sometimes."

The human men were slack jawed at Sesshomaru's opulent lifestyle.

"Alright," Inuyasha said reluctantly "Let's go."

Miroku made a fist, closed his eyes and said "yesss!"

* * *

Authors Note

53000 Yen is approximately 500USD


	15. Human Girls and Demon Chicks

Human Girls and Demon Chicks

On the others side of town Kagome, Sango, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka were having a relatively tame dinner at a trendy new restaurant.

"So, Sango is Kohaku out with the guys tonight?" asked Yuka.

"No. He's only an kid, Yuka. He's at home with mom and dad studying as he should be."

"Bummer for him" Said Eri.

"So Kagome where should we go after dinner?" asked Yuka.

"I don't know" said Kagome as she sipped her soda.

"Don't worry Kagome, I have it all planned out" announced Sango, the maid of honor.

"Okay Sango, so where are we going?" a curious Kagome asked.

"Oh no you don't, you have to have two margaritas before I tell you."

The three other girls giggled at the mischievous idea. The waitress brought the margarita to the table and Kagome thought she'd die. The girls all leaned in with anticipation of Kagome's first sip.

Ayumi said "It's huge!"

Yuka piped in and said "Yeah, it's called a fishbowl margarita. It's a house special."

Eri pushed it towards Kagome, and said "Drink Up!" Kagome picked out the Swedish fish swimming in her slushy drink and smiled nervously. "I don't know guys; you know I'm not a drinker."

Half a bowl-sized drink later the three ladies had a hysterically giggling Kagome on their hands.  
"Hahahahahahahaha! Everything is so, Ah! Hahahahahaha funny!" giggled an inebriated Kagome.

Sango appraised the situation and said "Okay, it's bar hopping time—Check please!"

* * *

After Lord Sesshomaru left, Ms Kensington changed into her spy gear. She took quite a while to put in the contact-cams. She kept blinking & missing her eye, and nearly dropped one down the drain in the ladies room at WF. After half a bottle of contact solution she finally got them in. Just as the sun was setting a limo picked her up and dropped her off a few blocks from the scene of her intended crime.

Meno's apartment building was a sleek modern structure about 15 stories high. He lived in the penthouse on the top floor. The building had what was described as top security which consisted of a two meter wrought iron fence and a few sleepy guards & dogs. She took a look at her surroundings. 'I don't' see any people around here, and it will be easy for me to stay out of sight. These rooms must have terrible views. I can't just climb that fence, or reach the building from down here. Maybe I can use the building next door to start climbing…'

It was night time and she was ready for her mission.

She wore a black long-coat to cover the high tech gear she had strapped to her body, and a black scarf around her neck. Alicia made her way to the shadows of the building and shed her coat.

Underneath she was wearing a black cat suit with lots of pockets, a pair of protective light weight gloves. She wrapped the black scarf around her head and face and revealed only her eyes. Her shoes were black also, and lightweight to prevent the sound of footfalls, yet they had enough grip for climbing.

She pointed her arm up at the building next door and shot out a retractable grappling hook on steel wiring. The hook she fired was equipped with a silencer (just like her fire arm of choice) and she swiftly and silently bounded a few flights up.

She unhooked the grapple then shot it high across the alleyway at the building that held Meno's apartment. Alicia swung across the alleyway Tarzan style to Meno's building, then up as the cord retracted into a mechanism wrapped around her arm. She saw a few security guards and a couple of German shepherds down on the ground. Alicia put her hand on her hip where her gun was to remind herself it was there if she needed it.

The dogs wouldn't smell her since she took her scent pills before she left. The dogs and human guards were not her main concern. 'I've got demons to worry about. One more shot up and I'm there.' Al pointed her arm up and shot the hook up and over the roof.

* * *

Sango led the girls two blocks south to a small bar, which was empty when they arrived. It was narrow, with the bar on the left and booths on the right. It was finely furnished with light woods and green glass. The lights were low, but sparkled in the grooves of the glasses hanging above the bar.

Kagome was still ripped "WOOOOOOHOOOOOOO!" she screamed "It's all ours Sango! YEEEHAAH!"

Sango replied "I thought I would warm you up here, but it seems—"

Kagome flung flaccid arm around Sango's shoulder and yelled "HAH AHHA WOOOO-EEEY!"

Sango finished her sentence "You're pretty warm as it is."

Eri stepped up to Sango's other side draped her arm over Sango's other shoulder and said "Well that means we're just going to have to catch up!"

Ayumi slammed some cash on the bar and told the sleepy looking tender to "Line up 4 shots! These brides maids need to catch up to the bride!" About twenty minutes later people started pouring into the bar. The conversation quickly filled the atmosphere and music blared over head.

Among the crowd coming in was Kagura, Yura, and Orchid. Kagome and her four maids were still doing shots at the bar when Orchid spotted them.

"Hey Kagura, isn't that Inuyasha's bride-to-be?" Orchid was dressed in a short, tight, strapless, backless red dress. Her heals had straps up to her knees, but her hair was let down to her waist.

Kagura, wearing a basic black halter dress, with flared skirt and open toed shoes said "Yes, I believe so. I take it those are her friends she's with?" She patted her up-do as Yura popped up between the two demonesses.

"Look at them having such a good time." She twirled the curls she put in her hair and played with her purple paisley skirt. Her black tube top was smooth and matched her platform heals.

"Should we send them some drinks?" asked Kagura.

The other two looked at her with confusion and revulsion painted on their faces. Yura sputtered "What? Hellll-oooo! They're human! We shouldn't waste time on them."

Kagura thought 'Perhaps you won't, but I know that once Kagome marries Inuyasha, she will be one of Sesshomaru's relatives. Though Lord Sesshomaru isn't a loving family man, he is fiercely protective and loyal. I see a way up the corporate latter here. _Or_ onto his mating list.' "I think I will."

Orchid laughed as she swirled her raspberry cosmopolitan and said "No, Kagura, allow me." She winked at Yura. "From all of us."

"Fine. Just get something that tastes good. Something tells me that they don't drink much." The other two laughed.

'Why were they laughing?' Kagura felt the call of nature and started to make her way through the crowd towards the back. Orchid made her way to the bar and ordered drinks for the girls. A tray of shots was brought out just for them.

'Why would they be laughing…' Kagura gasped when she realized what they thought would be so funny. 'They're going to imbibe demon proof liquor! That would kill them in a single shot!' She struggled against a drunken crowd through the narrow bar and saw them lining up their shots of death. She shouted "YOU FOOLS! PUT DOWN THOSE SHOTS!" but Kagura couldn't be heard over the music and the crowd. 'Damn you Orchid! You may be happy in exec reception, but I don't want to answer phones for the rest of _my_ life!'

The girls lifted their shot glasses, and clinked them together in a giggly toast.

* * *

After a few tugs Ms. Kensington climbed up to the roof and into Meno's pool area. The roof was done in smooth cream colored concrete and the in ground pool was a long oval, pinched in the middle. There was a bar made of large bamboo stalks and a grassy overhang. Wicker lounge chairs were strew about underneath potted palm trees. Alicia fingered one of the leaves as she walked by and found it to be fake plant. 'What lame decor: tacky bamboo, cheap wicker furniture, and fake plants. This is the epitome of Meno.'

Ms. Kensington saw two tall Dobermans complete with spiked collars and cropped tails & ears. 'Geez Meno, is there anything you can't make trite? What an awful thing to do to dogs! No need to do that to their ears! Man, when Sesshomaru sees this, he's gonna be pi-iiiissed! From what I know Lord Sesshomaru is partial to dogs. You're a dead moth.'

The dogs weren't growling at her as she had expected. They walked over to her, tongues lolling, and stumpy tails wagging. They began to sniff and sniff, but apparently couldn't get a whiff of her.

They approached and she whispered "Strange, huh fellas? This lady doesn't smell!" She pulled out a tiny vile, the size of a AA battery, and poured out some powder and dusted it onto her gloves. The dogs sniffed it and licked it off her gloves.

As she scratched behind their ears and rubbed their heads and necks she said "Mmmm cyanide. Yum yummy! Nice huh big puppies?" One of the dogs cocked his head and whined. She started talking as if they were her own dogs, in other words she spoke like a total idiot. "Just kidding silly doggie-doaggies. Doagies! Nooooo cyanide. The _big dog_ said no killing. So it's just nap time for you guys."

Alicia stood up and heard a helicopter in the distance. She saw Lord Sesshomaru's helicopter taking off from the roof of Western Financial. 'Oh sir, where have you convinced them to go?' As Alicia walked through the door, carelessly left unlocked, the dogs weaved and swayed behind her. They tried to follow, but merely staggered sideways until they collapsed into a deep sleep.


	16. Ichi Riki Spy Crash

Episode The Ichi Riki Spy Crash!

Sesshomaru and his guests were immediately accommodated. Inuyasha was stiff and refused everything that was offered to him, however Miroku seemed too comfortable and Hojo was always congenial. Sesshomaru watched the three with a careful eye, ordered more sake and succeeded in getting the gentlemen very drunk very quickly.

There were five geisha to entertain them. They wore rainbows of silk kimono's: red, orange, yellow, green, and purple. Their hair was worn in traditional styles with combs and kanzashi. Their kimono's were splashed with flowers, cranes, and scenes from nature. The finer details were lost on most of the men in the private party.

Inuyasha had loosened up and began to enjoy the company of his hostesses. Sesshomaru sat on a large pillow next to Hojo and across from Miroku. Inuyasha sat at the head of the table in the seat of honor. The girls giggled and the men laughed heartily, except Sesshomaru who didn't crack a smile once.

Inuyasha eventually started eating and greedily ate everything he saw. Miroku was in heaven: surrounded by beautiful women, who were all flirtatious, talented creatures, and best of all, sworn to secrecy. 'Sango will never know!'

Hojo's cheeks were pink and the sincere smile only got broader with each cup of sake. He laughed at all the jokes and was full of compliments for the geisha who were entertaining them.

Inuyasha began to enjoy himself more than he thought he would. "HAHAHAHAHA" Inuyasha laughed with some orange slices in one hand and a cup of overflowing sake in the other. The geisha demurely giggled behind her hand and whispered something in his ear which made him laugh some more. "Hey Sesshomaru! Hey, yeah, I thought it would be all uptight and dull like you, but it ain't! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Sesshomaru frowned his lips in anger, which was immediately ameliorated by the comments and a song by the geisha attending him. His face returned to its regular smug appearance.

The music, the food, the company, and the sake were all great. The men were bonding and feeling unending gratitude towards Sesshomaru. "Yur-thabessst-boss EVER!" said Miroku, who promptly fell back onto his pillow and into nearly uncontrollable laughter.

Inuyasha tore the flesh off the orange slices then pointed in laughter at Miroku. With a full mouth he said "Miroku, yer such a fag! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Hojo said through his never ending smile "Hey now, no name calling, Inuyasha. We're bigger men than that."

Inuyasha gave him a confused look then rolled his eyes dismissing Hojo's ever-polite nature and thought 'I'll never understand him.'

Then Hojo added "Plus, we all now that Miroku is a big man-whore. There's no doubt he enjoys the ladies."

This unexpected comment made laughter break out everywhere and even made Sesshomaru chuckle. The only full demon among them ordered another round of sake and elicited cheers and pats on the back from his companions.

The night began to wear thin and Sesshomaru felt it was time to move on. "Time for Crescent." The guys were much more agreeable to the idea when they heard the geisha would be going with them.

"But Sesshomaru," sputtered Miroku.

"I have a title, Miroku, don't forget it" reminded the youkai lord.

"Or else what?" asked a pugnacious Inuyasha. He wasn't as drunk as Sesshomaru had suspected.

"Or else I'll slice out his tongue so he will not make the mistake again."

There was silence.

Then Hojo burst into laughter and the geisha followed suit. "You guys," he said "you guys are just too much! HAhahahaha"

Miroku cracked a smile and laughed nervously.

Sesshomaru nodded and walked out the door first with a geisha on his arm.

* * *

Alicia walked into Meno's apartment and noted a bathroom down some steps to her immediate right. It was dark and she was glad of it. 'At least I won't be immediately assaulted by some type of decorating nightmare' she thought.

Alicia heard no sounds of life ahead of her and gained a very uneasy feeling about how simple it was to gain entry to his home. He was no Sesshomaru, but he was a rival. A rival of Sesshomaru was sure to have some type of high tech security device. 'He can't be this stupid.'

She backed up and went down to the bathroom on her right. She searched under the sink and found a bottle of baby powder. She hopped back up the stairs then squeezed a couple of puffs in front of her. The near weightless particles of baby powder burst through the air, and landed on invisible security lasers. 'Interesting. You haven't mastered the idea of the door lock, but you have an infrared laser security system.'

Alicia slipped her hand under her scarf above her eyes and pulled down what looked like pair of tiny swim goggles. She pressed a small button on the rim. Alicia saw before her, with the help of her goggles, a security gird.

"Hmf." She said out loud. She backed up a few steps, stretched her arms out in front of her then cracked her knuckles. She found a large diamond opening right in the middle and figured she'd start there.

She ran a few steps and dove through the opening, sprung off to the left and landed on her feet. She jumped through a much smaller hole in front of her, somersaulted then stuck a tight professional landing.

When she stood erect again she saw that she landed across from a large full length mirror. Knowing Sesshomaru would see what she was seeing she struck a victory pose then held up all her fingers and mouthed "10!"

Ms. Kensington lifted her goggles up and looked around the room. She saw that it was dark and even though she knew the blueprints to the apartment she did not know where all the furniture was. She couldn't see it all in the dark. She pulled down her goggles again and pressed another button on the rim. The room was illuminated in the strange green light of night vision.

Alicia checked now and then with her infrared vision for another grid of lasers that might challenge her, but she found none. 'What a dip. I wonder who designed that grid. It looks nice, but has some obvious flaws if I could get through so easily.'

She moved through the apartment with ease then found his medicine chest in the master bath. She quickly switched the lenses, but noted that they didn't seem to be prescription lenses. They were colored. 'Hm. Colored lenses? Why isn't Meno wearing them? I guess you can have a prescription with colored irises, but something doesn't add up here. I'll have to ask Sesshomaru.'

She searched some more and found the box Sesshomaru told her would hold Toran's lenses. She popped them open and noticed it was empty. 'Of course! She's wearing them! Dammit!' She returned the box to its spot in the chest and thought 'Shit. To get this done I'll have to wait for her. Well no time for that now, I have to get to that computer.

* * *

Kagura knew she couldn't reach them in time, so she did what she had to; she pulled out her fan. She snapped it open and blew a harsh wind across the bar. Patrons were knocked over and the girls' drinks went flying. The glasses above the bar flew out of their resting places and crashed down on and behind the bar in a dramatic wave of crystal and glass.

Kagura extended a hand to Kagome who was about to give Kagura a piece of her drunken mind. Before she could Kagura said "Those shots were made with demon proof alcohol. They would have killed you and your friends."

Yuka angrily spat "You could've just said something, you didn't have to go into captain destructo mode!"

Kagura found it hard to swallow her tongue, but managed anyway. 'How dare that measly human…' "I tried but—"

Yuka interrupted the demoness and said "The hell you did!"

"Guys!" pleaded Ayumi. "Don't do this."

"We're not the ones who wrecked the bar!" barked Eri.

"Guys she saved our lives!" said Sango.

Kagome accepted Kagura's hand and said "Yeah! Stop being so rude! Thank you, Kagura."

Yura and Orchid held their hands on their bellies as they laughed themselves silly. Yura pointed at the scene as she threw her head back, but Orchid bent forward, her hair falling forward over her bouncing shoulders.

Once the bartender was sure no more of his glasses were going to fall and shatter, he flung an accusation and some choice words at Kagura.

Kagome, a bit sobered by adrenaline, stepped up and pat a hand on her hip and waved a finger as she said "Well if you weren't dumb enough to serve us those types of drinks none of this would've happened!"

Orchid and Yura slowed their laughing a moment when they realized Kagome was sticking up for Kagura. They wheezed and sighed, and began their bouts of hysterical laughter again.

The bartender shut his mouth as he shook with rage. The few remaining glasses on the rack crashed down behind him. Eri stepped up and said "You guys are all nut bars! I'm outta here!"

Yuka was quick to follow with "Me too!"

Ayumi was more reluctant than her two companions, and shrugged her shoulders and followed Eri and Yuka out of the bar.

The bar tender finally blew his top and screamed "GET OUTTA MY BAR! GET OUT! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!" He emphasized his point by jumping from one leg to the other and pounding his fists up and down in the air.


	17. OLAAAAY!

Ms. Kensington planted a motion sensor next to the front entrance and found her way to Meno's office. She slid her goggles up under her scarf and thought 'Again, another unlocked door.' Alicia sat down at his desk and got to work.

She noted how his office made her feel like she was at the dentist's office. The beige walls were interrupted by wire metal shelves probably from IKEA, and bland pastel paintings of nothing memorable. His desk was a nice oak piece, but was littered with untidy piles of papers. She dusted off his PC and popped in the disk. It did not take long before Alicia found dirt supporting Sesshomaru's suspicion of illegal trades.

The data reflected in her eyes and was sent directly to Sesshomaru's gadgets. She downloaded a minidisk with all the data even though it was being transmitted elsewhere. 'You can never be too careful.' She also emailed certain key documents to an anonymous address.

Alicia popped in another scent pill to be safe. 'Who knows how long I'll be waiting here for Toran. I'll have to wait for her in order to swap these lenses.' She was on her way out to find a hiding spot, so she could wait for Toran and make the swap, when the letters DDL caught her eyes.

They were on a blue notepad on Meno's desk. She picked it up and the accompanying papers. Ms. Kensington skimmed the contents and immediately began to scan them into Meno's computer and send them to various email accounts. Her heart was racing.

She felt panicky. 'This is NOT good. This is no longer a game. Oh God, sir, I hope this is just some crazy musings of Meno's. He's such a **fucking idiot**!'

Then a motion sensor Ms. Kensington had placed near the front doorsent a signal to a receiver on the back of her hand. Toran was home.

* * *

Sango and Kagome made their way through the remaining patrons, through the crushed glass on the floor, and around overturned stools about the door. 

The bartender started screaming at Kagura again. "AND YOU! FANCY FAN! DON'T THINK YOU CAN COME BACK EITHER!"

Kagura was unconcerned with the tender's banning. 'I'm always welcome at Crescent. This place is a dreary hole in comparison.' "Come on girls, let's get going."

"Nu-uh, Kagura. There's a demon in the bathroom who's buying us drinks!" explained Orchid as Yura sipped a drink with a yellow umbrella in it.

"Uh!" Kagura said in aggravation, then thought 'Well Yura, what would Narkau think if he saw you sipping from another demons' straw? Hm?" Kagura filed that thought away. "Hmf." With that thought Kagura turned sharply and stalked out the door.

Sango and Kagome walked out and to the street corner. "The nerve of him!" steamed Kagome.

"Kagome, maybe we should call it a night?" advised Sango.

"What! No way!" Kagome still felt the fuel of lemon drop shots. "I'm sure the two of us could have a great time together!"

Out of nowhere they heard someone ask "May I join you?" It was Kagura.

Sango and Kagome spun around to see Kagura sliding her fan back in the trendy Fendi bag. "I'm sorry I caused the ruckus back there."

"OH, no Kagura, don't be sorry" said Kagome, a little nervous about the demonesses presence. "And sure we'd love for you to join us!"

Sango's eyes bugged but she didn't protest. Sango nodded in agreement. 'It is Kagome's party. No reason I shouldn't go along with this.'

'I'm welcome? This sounds promising. I'll be promoted in no time.' "Well ladies, ever been to Crescent?"

* * *

Alicia shut down everything she could and put back everything into the mess it was when she found it. She heard Toran's aggressive heels tapping down the hallway. Alicia stood swathed in black gestured left, then right and realized she had nowhere to hide if Toran decided to come in and check her email.

Toran was laden with several shopping bags and a heavy fur lined coat. 'Hmm. I wonder if Meno has dropped me another little message.' Following, almost to a "t" Alicia's nightmare, she dropped her bags in the hallway and opened the door to Meno's office.

* * *

"OLAAAAAY!" screamed Miroku as he salsa-ed with the red clad geisha. It was an awkward dance with her legs restricted by her kimono, but they still had a good time of it. The party occupied one of Sesshomaru's private room and inner balcony at the club.

A wide curving staircase led up to a private bar area furnished in deep sexy blues and reds. The modern curves of the sofa's and padded stools enveloped the gentleman and their guests. The balcony was made of thick white marble and curved out over the dance floor below. Sesshomaru leaned forward on the marble railing and surveyed the wild party below. The lights flashed, the basey music thumped and the corners of Sesshomaru's sexy fanged mouth curved.

Inuyasha shook his rump like a Tahitian hula girl. Three geisha laughed and clapped for him and Hojo got a little closer with the remaining geisha on a velvety purple couch.

Sesshomaru spotted a sultry demoness leaning on the bar below. Their eyes caught and stuck. Her eyes were beautiful. They were just like his. Her hair, also, gorgeous, just like his. Her skin was fair and smooth, and just like his. She wore a silky Persian blue dress which was short and fitted. It was gathered in the center with a rhinestone diamond shaped patch. He spoke to an associate of his dressed in a black suit and invited her up to the balcony.

She seemed a bit out of place in her satiny dress, but Sesshomaru didn't care. It clung to her in all the right places. They stood close, leaning on a wall while the party machine raged on around and below them. He stroked her face and searched her eyes. "So you're _a _full dog demon, hm? How would you like to _be_ full of dog demon?" he said. It was a joke of poor taste, but they were both tipsy and knew why they were standing there together.

She leaned in close and whispered to him. She nibbled his elfin ear and purred dirty words to him. Her fingers twirled themselves in his shirt and around his buttons. His fingers danced in the gathered folds of her dress.

* * *

Toran sat herself at Meno's desk and she turned on the monitor and logged on. The entire time, she was totally unaware that Ms. Kensington was perched up in the corner of the high ceiling behind her. She looked like a four legged spider, ready to pounce if she had to. The only thing holding her there was the pressure she applied with her hands and feet.

Toran finished her business and left the room. Alicia let out her breath, and soundlessly dropped to the floor and slipped out Meno's office window. She slipped out onto the ledge outside and slid across the ledge to her left to the small widow of the master bath. She saw the light click on and took a peek in with a mirror she held in the palm of her hand. Toran was checking her teeth in the bathroom mirror. Toran picked something out of her fangs then shut off the light and left the room.

The lights went out and a TV went on. Ms Kensington sat for an excruciatingly long 10 minutes on the ledge then decided to slip back inside. Alicia landed in the tub and made it to the sink. 'Too easy.' The lenses were sitting right on the sink. She switched them quickly.

Ms. Kensington was preparing to leave when she heard Toran coming back. It wasn't enough time to get to the window. Toran came back dressed in a silk bathrobe decorated with pink cherry blossoms on their branches. Alicia was back in the tub behind the shower curtain. Toran took a piss then decided she wanted a bath. Toran reached behind the curtain and turned on the faucet.

Alicia stood there and watched Toran's hand adjust the water to a steaming heat. Alicia had lived in Japan for quite a while, however, she never became accustomed to the hot Japanese baths. As the water quickly rose up to her ankles Alicia twisted her features under her cloth mask. 'Don't yelp don't yelp don't yelp hot hot hot hot!'

Toran and decided to go turn of the TV. Alicia thanked God, swiftly opened the window and found herself on the ledge outside again. She didn't want to leave foot prints so she took off her shoes. Al slid herself sideways and barefoot, trying to get back to the side she came into the building on. Toran popped her blue haired head out the window just as Al slid around the corner. 'OH SHIT! That was too close!' thought Al.

Alicia shot her cable across the way and she lowered herself back down into the alley. She put her shoes back on. She also put the coat she dropped earlier back on, removed the scarf from her face, and walked to the sidewalk as casually as she could.

'I have to get a few blocks away before I call for a ride. Well, no need to worry, I don't know anyone in this area. I'll get out unnoticed.' Then Ms. Kensington happened to bump into a group of familiar faces; Sango, Kagura, and Kagome.

"Ms. Kensington!" screamed Kagome.

Kagura saw Al right away but thought 'Why doesn't she smell? I catch no scent from her.' Alicia and Kagura's eyes met and an understanding arose between them. Kagura knew Alicia was up to something, most probably for Sesshomaru. 'Meno lives around here. Hmm. If I help cover her ass, which shouldn't be too difficult with these two nincompoops, I could easily gain her favor and another ally. Then again, I think I have her favor already. We were on friendly terms in Syria.'

"Hey guys" replied Al 'I've gotta take control of this conversation before they start to ask questions. I think I can count on Kagura to help me keep a low profile concerning this because she knows about the DDL and that discretion is truly important.' "I was just in the neighborhood visiting a friend, what are you guys doing here?"

"We're on our way to Crescent!' a tipsy and excited Kagome said.

"Ah. Fun" Al replied, not so convinced the rest of the party felt that way. 'Kagome is drunk, Sango doesn't look too excited, and the glamorous night life is the norm for Kagura.'

"Won't you join us?" asked Sango, eager to have another human around in case Kagura got out of control.

'Shit! Alicia is probably laden with gadgets, information, and who knows! Probably explosives!' thought Kagura. 'A long black coat…is that a scarf or some other type of wrapping?'

Ms Kensington tried to decline, but Sango and Kagome were persistent. They were all eager for her to join them. "Fine, but only a few minutes. I'm not dressed right for a place like that."

Kagome insisted they could stop at a shop on the way and find something she felt comfortable in. They found a small shop that was closing up, and convinced the man who owned it to keep it open for them for a few more minutes.

Kagura stood in front of the changing booth Alicia was in and listened to the clinking of metallic weapons dropping to the floor and the beeping of delicate devices. Kagura kept her back to the curtain and her eyes on Sango and Kagome who hurriedly milled about the small shop looking for accessories. "Will you keep it down in there!" whispered Kagura.

clink clink thunk beep beepity beep beep  
"Shit! I'm sorry! I can't help it! I need a bag to put this stuff in" she whispered back.

Kagura picked one out, and handed it to Alicia. Al stuck her head out to Kagura and said "Pst..hey Kagura," Alicia with as much sincerity she could muster said "Thank you."

Kagura's eyes softened a bit, then hardened immediately "Its not for you!" she whispered back. 'Alicia isn't so bad…for a human."

Alicia laughed having played this game with Sesshomaru many times before. 'Riiiiight Kagura. I know that you meant you're welcome.'

When Alicia emerged from the booth she stunned her new companions. They had never seen her dressed for a fun night out before.The womanlooked **hot**. "Ready to go?" Ms. Kensington said casually.


	18. Crossover Craziness

"WOW! We're going to Crescent! I can't believe it!" squealed Kagome until she saw the line. "Oh, man, we'll never get in!"

Alicia and Kagura looked at each other and laughed. Kagura grabbed Sango and Alicia grabbed Kagome and the four of them walked past the line, the bouncers (who knew Al and Kagura), and into the club without hindrance.

As they appeared in the doorway the crowd parted for them like the Red Sea. Alica wore a short short mini skirt and a long-sleeved black top. The shirt was off the shoulder and had small dagged style sleeves. Hardly any of the guys noticed the sleeves though and they were too distracted by her cleavage.

'Crooked boobs my ass Sesshomaru, none of these guys are complaining!' Al thought to herself. The skirt was a nightshade plaid kilt accented with a thick large buckled black belt. Her black seamed stockings were lace lined thigh highs that were purposely too short for her skirt and were swallowed by thick paten leather platform heals.

A tricked out version of ABBA's the dancing queen played overhead as the ladies went straight to the bar. They got their drinks and were given a table. Kagura ordered a non-demon proof pitcher of Sangria for the table. Kagome picked up the pitcher and gulped a lot of it down. She put it back on the table and her three companions were speechless.

Kagome dragged Sango off onto the dance floor while Al and Kagura checked out the guys from their little round table. The ABBA remix blended into Bjork's 'Big Time Sensuality.'

Alicia bought Kagura a demon proof margarita and a normal one for herself. She took a sip then asked Kagura"Who are all these guys? I've never seen them before! They're all so GOREGOUS!"

"Some of them are regulars here. But beware their looks, Alicia. They all have their quirks" warned Kagura.

"Oh come on, we all have our quirks. Lets start with that guy over there…the one with the crazy blonde hair. I kinda like the hair. Look at those eyes! HE can't be so bad."

"The one in the red coat? That's Vash." Kagura said, as if that said it all.

"Vash?" Al raised an eyebrow.

"Vash the Stampede? He's basically a wave of destruction. I think security will probably ask him to leave before he brings the place to the ground. Trouble just follows him. He carries a nice piece, but He's got a price on his head—"

"Alright alright…got the picture" said Alicia.

Kagome was bouncing around on the dance floor asthe object of much admiration since she was cute, and obviously drunk. Sango battled off most of the aggressors, but got some subtle help from a woman with purple hair and no pants. Her hair had a strange cut. It was short all around, but longer on the sides. The woman was not one, in Sango's humble opinion, anyone should mess with. She was stoic, strong, and on their side.

"OOOOOOOh oh oh oh…lookie there!" Alicia pointed, and starting to feel the relaxing effects of alcohol.

"Tsume?" Kagura sneered. "Uh, Alicia, you have got to work on your man finding skills. That guy isn't even a human."

"Demon's are fine. I don't' have anything against them."

Kagura rolled her eyes at Alicia's ignorance. "He's not a demon either."

Al took another look at the tall lean, stern faced fellow, and thought 'What the hell else is there?'

"Can you believe all the beautiful women here tonight, Hojo?" asked Miroku overwhelmed by the decadence of the evening.

"I think I recognize some of these ladies, and some of them don't have the best of reputations Miroku."

"All the better! Hey look, who's that with Kagura. She's a hottie. Ow owww!"

"Miroku we work with her, that's—"

"Whatever. She should be on my to-do list! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Okay, alright." Alicia nodded towards a handsome man sitting alone at a table across the way. She thought she had found a guy Kagura could not find a major fault with. "That one there. The one with the brown hair and brown eyes. He looks out of place…nice guy in a nasty-boy bar. Look into those eyes. Sweet guy is written all over him."

"Name is Togusa. Married." Kagura was getting briefer with her descriptions. She bit her straw waiting for Alicia to fire another name at her.

"Urgh!" Alicia balled her fist.

"Just had a baby too" mentioned Kagura.

"Eeek." Al grimaced.

"And he's a cop."

Alicia sighed and said "You're right I do need to work on my man finding skills."

"At least he's a human" encouraged Kagura.

Alicia finished her drink and ordered another one form a waitress then said "Eye patch over there is attractive."

"Darcia—Mental case."

"The one with the poofy hair and mischievous smile?"

"Spike—bounty hunter."

"That's not so bad" shrugged Alica.

"Womanizer too. Not the committed type." Kagura leaned forward on her elbow and swirled her straw around in her drink.

Alicia sat back and slyly added "Who said I wanted commitment?"

Kagura looked at her a little surprised then smiled. "In that case…"

* * *

Naraku sat at home watching Muso frantically flip from one channel to the next. They were watching tv in the dark, and the images were flashing light across the living room.  
flipflipflipflipflipflipflipflipflipflipflipflipflipflipflipflip 

Naraku sat stoically as long as he could, which wasn't that much longer. 'WILL YOU JUST PICK ONE DAMN CHANNEL YOU NIT WIT? FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD! THIS IS WHY I EJECTED YOU FROM MY BODY YOU USELESS PIECE OF—"

"NARAKU!" called a tiny voice. Naraku looked over the back of the couch and saw Kanna, as creepy as ever, staring at him. She was in a white night gown with white bunny slippers. "I have to rest. Izumo is giving me a test tomorrow. Please keep it down."

"Uh, sorry Kanna" Naraku got up from the couch, picked up Kanna and tucked her back into her bed.

"Why did you tuck me in, Naraku?" asked the dead eyed girl.

"Kanna, you are the only one of my incarnations that has stayed completely loyal and never questioned me. Is there anything else that you need before you go to sleep?"

Kanna put her finger to her little mouth as she tried to think of something. Then it came to her. "Can I have a beer?"

"Of course."

In her tiny weak voice she said "Regular please. None of that light crap."


	19. Debriefing

After making eye contact with this Spike fellow, Alicia was started to walk towards him. The music blended into 'Why' by Do As Infinity played overhead. Spike was sitting with a rather severe looking older man and a mean looking woman in yellow.

Alicia never made it to their table however, and noticed that Sesshomaru's balcony was occupied by some rather drunken men. Men she recognized from work. 'Oh crap! The groomsmen are here! I have to get the girls out!' Alicia was about to turn to get them, but then thought 'Sesshomaru must be here!' She pulled out her comm. link, which she had turned off earlier during her mission, and beeped Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru lie on a white couch wrapping his limbs up with those of the female dog demoness. The music of the club was muffled by the walls of the red room they were in. She rubbed her soft feet along his calves.

The Red Room as it was known, was a room connected to the blue-ish room through a single door. It was known as such because all the light bulbs gave off a rosy glow through their red lamp shades. The rest of the room was decorated with soft white furniture, black lacquer and antique Chinese screens. The Red Room had a terrace straight across from its entrance. French doors opened out onto a marble terrace that mirrored the inside balcony in its appearance. The room was known for lascivious goings on that commonly transpired behind its door.

Sesshomaru and his demoness were entwined on one of the couches. Their long legs and slender arms, though fully clothed, were wrapping around each other. He lay on top of her, kissing her deeply. Then Sesshomaru's comm. link beeped. He pulled it out of his pocket and tossed it on the floor without even looking at it. _beep beep_

_beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep_

Sesshomaru said "Damn,"between kisses" my assistant is certainly being persistent. I'm sorry, my dear, let me just see what this is all about and then we can get back to this, Mm?" He gave her one long kiss to tide her over.

The demoness sighed "Alright" she said.

Sesshomaru slid off the couch, picked up the comm. link and said "Ms. Kensington this better be important."

"Sir, put in the ear plug." Sesshomaru followed the request and heard Ms. Kensington say "I found some documents, some notes on a notepad and some files supporting Meno's involvement with…um…I think I've heard you mention this name once or twice before, forgive me if I pronounce it wrong: Maravegias."

Sesshomaru sat on the floor while the demoness twirled her clawed finger in his hair. She felt him tense up. "Sesshy dearest, what's wrong? Put that thing away and come to me."

He replied into the comm. link "Where are you?"

"I'm at Crescent, sir" said Al.

'Strange.' He thought then said "Tell Inuyasha to bring you in." He turned off the comm. link. He stood up, turned to the demoness and said "Leave now."

"Wha—?" she said confused.

"I have something that needs to be taken care of. Return to Meno and tell him you were unable to accomplish your mission." He turned away from her and went to the bar. As he poured himself a drink then said over his shoulder to her "Perhaps you'd like to try again some time? I think, however, you should sever your ties with Meno first." He turned around, leaned on the bar and after taking his first sip said "And stop lying about being a full dog demon."

Her eyes went wide and she said "What! How—uh."

"How did I know?" he said taking steps towards her. "Hmf. You're drenched in perfume—trying to hide your scent? I'm drunk now, my sense of smell is even more dulled. You're trying to cover your _human_ scent, but don't' forget my darling. I can taste a human. It's in your kiss. Not much, but there is enough human blood in you for me to taste. You're a dishonest whore, like so many others. Get out."

"You were about to—"

"About to what? Lull you into a false confidence and kill you? If that was your guess you'd be correct, but I'm sparing you. Something has come up that is more important, and you have a nice ass, it would be a shame for me to kick it."

Without another word the demoness picked up her shoes and purse and rushed out the door, bumping into Inuyasha and Alicia on the way.

"Come," said Sesshomaru and led the two of them out onto the terrace. He raised his eyebrows at Alicia's outfit, but composed himself before she saw him. Inuyasha caught the look on his brother's face. Inuyasha stood behind Alicia as she scooted her chair up to the table. Inuyasha raised a single bushy black brow, questioningly at his brother's reaction, who in response ever-so-slight shrug meaning _what, like you weren't shocked?_.

Sesshomaru began with "That certainly is an interesting ensemble Ms. Kensington."

She responded "Well, it was less suspicious than a cat suit laden with spy-gadgets, neh?" Alicia thought 'What the hell is Inuyasha still doing here?' Sesshomaru pulled out his palm pilot and skimmed through the video stream. Inuyasha strolled around to Sesshomaru's side and looked over his shoulder at the video.

"It's after I get to his office, sir" said Ms. Kensington. 'What is Inuyasha doing! When did he become party to our spy games?'

Sesshomaru found the point in the video and read the documents. "I see. I am done playing games with this insignificant insect."

"Sesshomaru," interrupted Inuyasha "this is getting' dangerous. Don't forget what Maravegias is capable of. Meno does have info on you. He ain't so insignificant."

Sesshomaru began to shake with rage as his words steamed out of his mouth. He gritted his teeth and said "Do you think **I** could forget _anything_ about Maravegias?

"Nah, I guess not" Inuyasha said uncharacteristically.

Al was irritated that Inuyasha was still infiltrating their private meeting, but Sesshomaru didn't seem to mind, nor did he seem inclined to explain Inuyasha's continued presence to her.

"Thank you Ms. Kensington, for alerting me to this. I will deal with it. Is there anything else you wanted to inform me about?"

"Yes. I noticed that Meno's lenses were colored. Like uh…ya know…contacts for vanity."

Sesshomaru started to rub his chin. "You caught me. I was testing you. I was wondering if you would have noticed. I'm glad you were that observant, Ms Kensington. You are correct about Meno's lenses they are for vanity. However, Toran's _are_ for vision."

"Sir, if you don't mind, may I ask what occurred with the two of you? Why is she…" 'I've got to frame this right, so he doesn't feel unhorsed in the arena of masculine antics. That would be bad.' "where she is now?"

"I caught her doing some spy work for, Meno. I broke her neck" he said plainly.

'Wow. He seemed to be really into her too. "So she does have a healing factor" Ms Kensington said to herself. She looked up at her boss and asked "If her neck could heal why couldn't her eyes?"

"She likes to watch TV in the dark. She does heal, but it takes her longer than me. Most do. So she watches the glowing idiot box every night, but does not allow time for her eyes to rest and heal. So, she wears those stupid lenses."

"I see, sir." Ms. Kensington felt a little uncomfortable sitting there with him in such a sexy outfit. She tugged at the shoulders of her shirt to try and cover her cleavage nonchalantly. Inuyasha, in the meantime walked over behind Sesshomaru and rested his hands on the railing.

Sesshomaru was staring at her. He finally said "I am one of the few pure and powerful demons left, Ms. Kensington. That is the main reason I do not mate with humans. I want to keep my kind going. That and all humans smell bad."

"Uh…sir, grow up" she rolled her eyes and he continued.

Sesshomaru spoke seriously again. "Your level of observation and detail along with your precise acumen concerning when to question me and when not assure me I can send you on more of these missions. I am…glad that I can trust you."

"Thank you, sir. I place a lot of trust in you also" said Alicia satisfied.

Sesshomaru gave her a half smile then said "Now, go. I know who you came in with. You should take them home. We can't have anybody from this wedding party crossing paths on a night like this."


	20. Twist Like That

Twist Like That

The next morning Meno got out of bed just before the sun rose. He sat up in his rumpled sheets and swung his legs over the side of the bed and stretched his long limbs. "Mmmmmmn. Aaaah. He looked out the window of his master bedroom and said to the woman at his side "I'm glad to be back where I belong, Toran. This is much better than being with my wife."

Toran mumbled something in her sleep in response. She rolled over and pulled up the thick covers over her shoulder.

He stood in his blue boxers and twisted left then twisted right, then walked to the bathroom rubbing his face and eyes. Meno and Toran were familiar enough for him to leave the door open. He looked in the mirror to admire his aristocratic features and shining hair.

He scratched his ass. **FART Faaaaaaaaaart** "ah. Much better" he said to himself. He examined his fangs then hopped in the shower. He fidgeted with his smiley face shower cap and spotted his rubber ducky on the wire rack next to him. He held it at eye level. _squeaksqueak_ "He he I love you, little ducky. _squeak_ He he he." After his shower he found himself at his sink again. He blinked his brown eyes. sigh He mumbled "Why couldn't I have better demon eyes naturally?" He popped in his red contacts and admired himself in the mirror.

Several miles away, in spy central, Sesshomaru sat in front of his monitors. The usual images flickered across his eyes then one in particular caught his attention. It was Meno looking at himself in the mirror. Sesshomaru pressed record and sat back to watch the show.

Sesshomaru leaned forward towards the monitor of interest. He mumbled to Meno's images on his screen. "So you are going to involve Maravegias? You will get burned…or worse. You are foolish. First, you thought you could hide something from me. Think again" he sneered, baring his fangs. "This is my best invention yet. Second, Maravegias has no regard for demon life, including yours."

* * *

A couple of days later Yuka took her lunch break to go and get more alterations done on her bridesmaids dress. As she walked down the sidewalk she imagined herself being humiliated wearing the hideous thing and wished hard for something to prevent her from enduring that type of pain for her friend. 

Coming in the opposite direction was Ginta & Hakkaku "Kouga!" they called "Kouga where are you?"

"I wonder why we can't find him" asked a worried Ginta.

"I don't know. I miss his twisting cyclone of chaos" said Hakkaku with his shoulders slumping. He slipped one hand into his denim pocket and played with his spiky mohawk with the other. Ginta mirrored Hakkaku's fidgeting in his jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Yeah, when he would spin off like—" Ginta twirled around on the broad clean sidewalk.

"No no, you have it all wrong," Hakkaku waved his arms around in emphasis "It's more like..." Hakkaku swirled his hands around then said "—and more elbow, like so." He wiggled his elbows up and down. Cars drove by on the avenue lined with shops and stores.

Ginta admitted his companion's Kouga impression was right on the money. "Hey, Yeah, you got it! That's it!" The two wolf-demons continued down the street towards the corner spinning around like Kouga, and not watching where they were going. The two of them picked up speed and were cycloning down the street as if they were Kouga.

Yuka was just turning the corner and all she saw was a blur of blue jeans and spiky hair. She woke up in the hospital confused and battered.

* * *

Kagome was at the bridal shop getting the last fittings done on her own gown when her cell phone rang. The seamstress handed Kagome's bag to her and she pulled out her phone. "Hello? But…NO!...Yuka! You can't walk down the aisle?...You're in the hospital?...How did you get so many broken bones? And a concussion!" 

Kagome was in a panic. She stepped away from the mirror but wasn't sure where she was to go. 'I need another girl! Who will fit in Yuka's dress? My wedding is 2 days away and will be ruined!' Then she saw Ms. Kensington walking past the shop window.

* * *

Alicia was also out on her lunch break and not thrilled about her newest mission. The wind picked up and swirled the bottom of her long black coat revealing her sharp black suit and patten leather pumps underneath. 

Sesshomaru had sent her to pick up his tuxedo from the tailor. She grumbled to herself all the way to the shop. She mimicked him in aggravation "Mmna Mna got a special mission for you mmna mna get my tux mmmnna." It was a nice sunny day and sidewalk was clean. She walked past the bridal shop and saw Kagome looking out the window with a strange look in her eyes.

* * *

Alicia stood in front of the mirror in the bridal shop decked out in Yuka's dress. She was simply horrified by the dress. "Wow, Kagome…Wow. Uh. I—I uh, hm…" 

"What's wrong?" asked Kagome, not understanding Alicia's strange reaction.

"I, I—I'm just having a hard time expressing myself." Alicia ran her hands over the dress and tried to keep her disgust hidden. "I'm really honored that you would ask me to fill her spot."

"You're the perfect choice. You fit well in her dress and plus you helped me out the other night when were out. Thanks so much Ms. Kensington!"

"You can call me Alicia, or Al, like your man does."

"Al? Okay. My man!" At that thought Kagome clasped her hands to her heart and sighed heavily.

Alicia examined the dress she was wearing in the mirror: A canary yellow antebellum style hoop dress. It was complete with seven layers of yellow ruffles, trimmed in the gaudiest white lace available. Every so often a big bubblegum pink bow decorated the layers. The bodice was tight with large poofy short sleeves that were also lined with white lace. 'These sleeves' Al thought 'are so poofy they reach up to my ears!' Around her waist was a wide pink band of silk that exploded into a riotous blob of horrid pink bows on the small of her back.

"Oh wait!" Kagome said excited "Try this!" she reached behind the standing mirror "Its just not the same without it!" Kagome whipped out a bonnet. It too was a bright yellow bonnet complete with loud pink ribbons and gathered material. Alicia thought she was going to hurl. She felt the bile rising in her throat and hoped she could get sick so she wouldn't have to do this.

She looked at Kagome's thankful smile and said "Sure, why not!" Alicia swallowed the bile and put on the bonnet. 'I look like little Bopeep's cousin with a twist of the 1980's. Where's my staff and sheep?' The white lace stood straight out around her face and the pink bow tied under her chin was ridiculously large. 'Yuka, you'd better be on your deathbed. Cuz if you're not I'm gonna send you there!' Al thought as she smiled sweetly at Kagome.

Al did like the gloves though. "Hey, these are really nice" Alicia commented sincerely. The gloves were plain except for a tad of embroidery on the side of the arm. The gloves went halfway up her upper arm. 'Sesshomaru is going to have a field day with this when he sees me.'

"You look great Ms. Kens—I mean, Al!" Kagome leaned on Alicia and gave her a hug. With friends like you I'm sure this day will be the best of my life!"

"Thank you, Kagome." Al sighed and rolled her eyes when she saw herself in the mirror over Kagome's shoulder.

* * *

Ms Kensington walked back into the office trying to avoid the questions in Sesshomaru's eyes. Ms. Kensington returned with his tuxedo in a garment bag and a second rather large garment bag. When he raised an eyebrow in question she returned it with a flat frown. 

"Hm hm hm hm. I received word that one of my employees from investment banking has been sent to the hospital. Yuka was her name. Hm hm hm hm" Sesshomaru couldn't help but laugh at Ms. Kensington. "That's her dress isn't it?"

She replied with a steely glare as she sat down next to his desk in her chair.

"What color is it Ms. Kensington?" he asked abandoning the papers on his desk and allowing his amusement at her misfortune to bleed through.

"Yellow" she said without amusement.

He leaned towards her, antagonizing her. "That's a big garment bag, Ms. Kensington."

She turned and looked his face. 'Those stripes are _remarkable_.' She looked back at her notepad and said "Her taste in women's clothing, sir, is no better than that of her taste in men's clothing."

Sesshomaru got up from his desk and walked over to the bags which were hanging on a hook next to the door. He slowly unzipped the bag from the hanger to the waist level of the dress. Only a sliver of the lacy, yellow and pink horror peeked through the zipper of the bag. Sesshomaru slowly zipped the bag back up. She looked up from her notepad and turned around in her chair.

He stood there a moment. He slipped one hand into his pocket and the other rubbed the back of his neck. Ms. Kensington assumed it was to recover from the dreadfulness he had just witnessed in the bag. With his back to her he said "This is why those who are fashion-impaired should be imprisoned."

"Sir?"

"They're a menace to others. This is going to be one hell of an event won't it?"

"Yes, sir. I have that feeling as well."

"Hm. Yes."


	21. The Wedding Which Will Live In Infamy I

The Wedding Which Will Live In Infamy

Finally the big day arrived and Kagome got ready in her apartment. The bridesmaids came to ready her dress and the hair stylist arrived to fix Kagome's hair just so. The ladies all swarmed around Kagome in her white gown and fiddled with each others bonnets and ruffles. Kikyo was no where to be found.

Kagome called Kikyo on her cell and said "Hey Kikyo? Where are you? Aren't you coming to my big day? You helped me make it happen!"

Kikyo responded "Of course, Kagome. I will be there. I will meet you at the chapel."

"GREAT!" said the excited bride.

"Yes, yes it is great." Kikyo was already at the chapel. She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror and said "Oh indeed this is a great day" as she pulled a thick white veil over her face.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up an hour later and looked up at his tux which he left on a hanger on his bedroom door. He sat up in his unmade bed, scratching his crotch and yawned. He smacked his lips tasting the morning breath he had and stood up.

* * *

All the girls giggled, except Alicia, who felt heavier and heavier on her shoulders the humiliation that was awaiting her. 'Does no one else see what asses we look like? Whatever, just smile for Kagome, she's really happy.' Each of the women wore a different colored version of the dress that Alicia wore. Sango was in bubble gum pink, Ayumi was in Kelly green, and Eri was in electric blue. 

Each of the ladies looked at each other and laughed at how ridiculous they all looked. Ms. Kensington thought 'It's a little easier for them. They won't endure the sharp tongue of Lord Sesshomaru', but she laughed anyway. They really did look ridiculous.

They were all stunned, however at how plain and simple Kagome's dress was. It was made of plain white satin. It had a tight bodice with a sweetheart collar and long fitted sleeves. On the edges of the full skirt there were embroidered chrysanthemums. Occasionally a few of the sparse crystals sewn in would sparkle. Her hair was worn up in twists and braids behind her sparkling tiara. The tool from her veil was especially thick and she wouldn't pull it down until it was time to walk down the aisle.

It was time to go to the church. The day was bright and sunny, but definitely cool. Winter was coming early this year. The breeze blew and made the ruffles on the large skirts, and Kagome's veil, flutter. They filed out and into the limo, holding Kagome's skirts up so they wouldn't get dirty.

Inuyasha got into his limo and picked up Sesshomaru second. The brothers sat in an awkward silence and Inuyasha thought about his enigmatic older brother. They sat diagonally from each other looking out of their own windows. A few minutes of silence went by and Inuyasha finally said "Uh, Sesshomaru?" they both continued to gaze out their own windows.

"Yes little brother?" Sesshomaru touched his own face as his own thoughts were interrupted.

"I wanted to, uh, thank you for your umm, ya know, yer help the other night." Inuyasha nodded and said "I had a good time. Thanks."

"You're welcome" the lord responded evenly.

"I, well," Inuyasha turned and looked at his brother who kept his eyes on the other cars passing by. "I woulda, I don't' know how to say this. I woulda asked you to be my best man if I thought ya actually wanted to be. But I didn't think you'd wanna."

"Why would you have asked me that?" Sesshomaru said, his body stone still.

"You're my brother."

Sesshomaru responded with the blink of his eyes. He then spoke. "I see" Sesshomaru said quietly as he examined his own lap. He looked out the window again, head tilted and said "Our father once said to me 'the bond that links your true family is not one of blood, but one of respect and honor.' I honor our father. Therefore I must honor you even if your blood is not the same."

Inuyasha yelled "Then why'd ya try ta kill me all the time? What the hell was up with that?"

Sesshomaru snickered to himself and smiled slightly. "Youth. Anger. Frustration. I am not yet a father myself, so honestly, I have yet to come to solid conclusion concerning all of it myself."

"What does that all mean?" said Inuyashaobviously confused.

Sesshomaru turned away from the window and said to his brother while the limo slowed to a stop "It means, Inuyasha, that I don't know the answer to your question."

* * *

The door opened and Miroku popped his head in. "HEY GUYS! THE BIG DAY IS FINALLY HERE!" He hopped into the limo and sat himself next to Sesshomaru who went back to looking out the window. Hojo and Kohaku followed behind Miroku. They were all wearing the ridiculous tuxedos. Inuyasha, was wearing a white jacket as opposed to the blue ones worn by his groomsmen. 

As they drove to their destination Inuyasha could barely hear their jabs about it being his last chance to run. He smiled and growled back, but his mind was on Sesshomaru's words and his father. He was not sad, nor was he frightened. Somehow, that short conversation was comforting. 'Sesshomaru doesn't necessarily hate me. My only surviving family doesn't necessarily hate me. Not that he's my best bud, but maybe all that 'you will die' crap was not about me. Wild. All these centuries of blood letting, and it wasn't even really about me, but our dad.'

The men arrived at the church before the women and began to seat the guests who were arriving. The ushers waited patiently in the foyer of the chapel greeting and walking guests, while Inuyasha and Miroku prepared themselves at the front of the church.

Naraku and his clan arrived at the church. Naraku wore his tux, blue cummerbund and matching bowtie. Kagura wore light blue crepe and white flowers and a couple of feathers in her hair. Kanna was wearing her usual white and Muso joined them for his first official outing. He too wore a tux, but had a hunter green patterned cummerbund and bowtie. He also wore a matching green headband. Naraku had objected, but Muso had insisted on wearing it.

Kagura remarked "I knew she was doing a western thing, but a church? Doesn't she know she's marrying a demon?" The chapel was a small white chapel in the middle of a grassy knoll. Other guests, obviously human walked alongside them down a narrow sandy path.

Kagome and her party of flamboyantly dressed maidens arrived at the small chapel and prepped in a separate room off to the left of the chapel entrance. Kagome told her maids that she was going to the ladies room. She wasn't sure where it was, but had faith that she could find it without a problem. She walked through a hallway, hidden from the rest of the church and heard Kikyo's voice come from a dark room.

"Kagome? come here a moment would you? I need your help with something." Kagome was excited to hear Kikyo had finally arrived. She followed the voice around the corner and into the bathroom. "Come in a moment wont' you, Kagome?"

"Sure, Kikyo! Anything for you! I'm glad you could make it! Oh the bathroom! Just what I was looking for. You helped me create my perfect day!" As Kagome stepped into the ladies room Kikyo whacked Kagome's head from behind with a large church candle making her unconscious. Kikyo dragged Kagome's limp white form to the far end of the bathroom. She was wearing an identical dress as Kagome's. Kikyo broke the lock on the door so it could not be opened from the inside, closed the door tight, then rushed out and lined up in the processional.

She was on her way to marrying Inuyasha.

Kikyowas arm in arm with Kagome's grandfather. She thought 'I can't believe it. All our guests Inuyasha! They're all here because they believe in our love!" The music started, Grandpa Higurashi patted Kikyo's hand and off they went, down the aisle.

Kagome came to in the bathroom. "Uuuugh." Her vision was doubled, but slowly came into focus. She could see a white porcelain toilet, and blue and white checkered tiles. "Where am I?" she said aloud as she sat up. She looked down at herself and saw the dress. "Ouch." Her head was really hurting. "Oh…"she said groggily "I'm marrying Inuyasha today." Then she heard the music of the organ play. She stood suddenly and began to panic. She screamed and screamed hoping someone would hear her. "How can they start without me? I'm the bride!" It was no use. No one could hear her.

* * *

Inuyasha stood at the end of the aisle in his ruffled shirt beaming as his bride walked closer and closer. He stood there regally in his ridiculous tux and the beat up Tetsusaiga at his hip. He thought it would make him look a little more official. The wedding song drowned out anything else he could hear and that there was a clumsy alter boy who had been instructed to spread incense around. Inuyasha was a little on edge about not being able to smell anything. The demons in the church began a mad sneezing fit. Except for Sesshomaru, who was _always_the model of restraint. The demon half of the church was sneezing and a few demons were coughing. 

The humans on the other side all stared at the demons and their sneezing—as if they could help it—and leaned over to watch the strange family their lovely Kagome was marrying into. One old grey haired lady in a flowered hat said to another old lady "That tall one, he just isn't right. I swear he's just a giant earthworm!"

"Oh hush up Gerty, Inuyasha is royalty. You know what that means…inbreeding" said the second old woman.

"Oooh" said the first.

"They all have strange genetic defects from marrying their cousins. At least this Inuyasha fellow has his priorities straight and is marrying outside the family!" The old ladies both nodded in their agreement.

Kikyo made it down the isle undetected because of the incense. Muso sat next to Naraku, fidgeting with one of the song books. Kikyo slowly raised her veil after Grandpa Higurashi gave her away.

Muso spotted Kikyo's face before anyone else. "WOMAN! He stood and screamed. "YOU ARE MINE! YOU ARE WHAT I HAVE BEEN SEEKING! I COULDN'T FIND YOU ON TV, BECAUSE YOU ARE HERE!" Muso then extended his demon arms out across the church and around the bride. In seconds he drew her to him and fled the building.

The two old ladies looked at each other. One said "Oh my…that is one special defect!"

"Yes, oh my…hehehe."

"What Whinifred? What is so funny?"

"I wonder what else he can extend!" said Gerty.

"Oh hoo hoo hoo!" As the two dirty old ladies laughed at their jokes the rest of the church was sent into screaming into chaos.

Mrs. Higurashi and Souta ran out the door and Inuyasha fled past them drawing his Tetsusaiga and igniting the demon power within him. "YOU BASTARRRRD! GET BACK HERE!" He tore off his jacket and went running across the lawn.

"NO!" Muso countered. "She is MINE!"

Naraku sat in the church laughing quietly to himself. Then not so quietly. The guests on both side of the church turned to watch Muso fly out the door with the bride and all her layers of fabric blowing in the wind. Many started yelling for someone to do something after Inuyasha followed out the door, but no one else seemed to know what to do, except scream and panic.

The priest at the head of the church was bumbling around and accidentally splashed some holy water onto some demons sitting in the front row. One of them flashed his eyes red in irritation and the priest immediately started yelling about how the church was being infiltrated by the minions of the devil. This was followed by the priest splashing holy water on all Inuyasha's guests.

Sesshomaru had retreated to Ms. Kensington's side of the church and the two of them exchanged looks. Sesshomaru was enjoying the chaos in the church, finding it comical, but Ms. Kensington wanted to chase after Muso and help save Kagome. Demons ran from one end of the church to another. It wasn't that the holy water actually did anything to them, but it wasn't good for their clothing. The water wasn't pure water and had a terribly strong smell.

Lord Sesshomaru sighed and said "Fine, Ms. Kensington. Lets go." Alicia ran out of the church and smiled then lifted her skirt up revealing a heavy black handgun laced in her delicate yellow garter and a pair of heavy black Doc Martin boots laced up to her knees. Hidden under her dress Sesshomaru also saw a pair of satiny ruffled yellow underwear. They matched the dress.

Ms. Kensington's little peep show was over and off she went, a blur of yellow ruffled justice, after Muso. Sesshomaru took this time to take off his jacket and fold if over a pew. He fiddled with his ruffles then casually strolled through all the screaming running and splashing of holy water. He sauntered out of the church after Ms. Kensington.


	22. The Wedding Which Will Live In Infamy II

Episode The Wedding Which Will Live In Infamy II

Alicia had to carry her dress as she ran across the lawn after the demons and the kidnapped bride. Sesshomaru appraised the situation from the large double doors of the chapel, and a whimpering sound caught his elfin ears. He walked around the corner to the side room there and followed the sound through to the hallway. He heard some whimpering coming from the ladies room. He knocked and heard, strangely enough, the bride.

To Kagome, trapped on the other side Sesshomaru's knock was the sound of salvation. "I'M HERE!" she screamed "I'M HERE! HELP! HELP ME! THE DOOR IS STUCK! THE DOOR!"

Sesshomaru placed a single claw on the doorknob and dissolved the broken lock with his poison talon. The door creaked open and revealed a teary eyed red faced Kagome. She blinked unsure about her freedom. When she saw who it was that opened the door grimly looking down at her she burst through the door and wrapped her arms around him. "I-was-so-sca-sca-sca-aaah ah ah ah-red. Bwaaaaah!" She cried into his ruffled shirt, blubbering and sniveling as her shoulders shook up and down.

Sesshomaru gingerly removed himself from the grasp of her weeping frame and walked out the door without a word. Mrs. Higurashi was standing on the lawn dumbfounded with Souta. Grandpa Higurashi ran back and forth in front of them saying "I told you! I told you all that marrying a demon would curse our family!"

They were watching Inuyasha battle Muso over the bride. Muso was holding the bride over his head as he ran towards the surrounding forest. Inuyasha tore the sleeves off his ruffled shirt in frustration. "These damned sleeves are restrictin' my movements!" he growled.

Alicia was not far behind Inuyasha carrying her thick black gun. She too was getting frustrated with her clothing. She finally decided to stop, kneel, and try for a long distance shot. She tried to line up the gun with Muso, but Inuyasha kept getting in the way. She pushed her bonnet back and thought 'I don't need to accidentally shoot the groom on his wedding day. It's bad enough that his bride is being stolen by a total nut case.' She lifted her gun and tried to aim.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked up to Mrs Higurashi, tapped her shoulder and looked towards Kagome who was standing dazed and confused on the steps of the chapel. Her guests were running out the doors from behind her. Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed "OH! My BABY!" and ran towards her daughter.

Inside the chapel the demons had decided to retaliate against the water splashing priest. Kagewaki was hesitant to do anything that may harm any of the humans, but his fiancé, Shunran, did not hesitate in taking action with her magical illusions.

Shunran sprayed the altar and the priest with a cloud of flowers and sparkles. Her magic was merely illusionary and caused the holy man to see many Shunran's. He wasn't sure which one was the real demon and soon he was trying to splash a multitude of Shunran's with the holy elixir.

In his confusion the priest walked backwards into a standing set of candles. He knocked it over and set the altar and holy vestments on fire. The chapel was old and made of dry wood. It quickly went up in flames.

Naraku, still sat in the pew as the other demons filed past him. The humans were in full panic mode when the fire began. They screamed and hollered. Their fear was making the hot air ripe.

When Naraku saw the priest's blunder, Naraku's sides nearly split with laughter. Kagura was concerned about the fire and was quick to pick up Kanna and leave the burning chapel. The humans' panic was increased from confusion about the abduction of the bride to sheer terror at the sight of flames licking at the walls of the chapel around them. They ran in no direction in particular. Men, women, and children skittered across the aisle and pushed towards the doors. They climbed over the pews and tried to break open the stain glass windows.

Sango became light headed from the smoke and her pink horror of a dress caught fire, but Miroku slapped it out with his tux jacket. He put his hands on her shoulders and guided her toward the door.

Earlier, Shippo had hidden under a pew frightened from the confusion, but ended up unconscious for one reason or the other. Miroku saw his fluffy tail and picked Shippo up by it and hauled him out into the fresh air along with Sango.

The chapel was beginning to collapse in on itself and fiery debris was falling from the rafters above. The two old ladies, Gerty and Whinifred, were having a hard time finding their way out through the smoke. They thought they were done for until the giant worm demon came to their rescue. He wrapped his long body around them and slid out of the chapel back into the fresh air with the rest of the guests.

People were milling about confused and smudged with soot. The demons were remarking how, finally, a human event had peeked their interest. They couldn't wait to enjoy the rest of the ceremony.

* * *

Muso ran and ran with the counterfeit bride over his head. Inuyasha continued to chase him and Alicia continued to get frustrated at her blocked shots. "Dammit Inuyasha! Stand still a moment would you!"

Inuyasha continued to chase Muso back and forth around the lawn, behind the burning chapel, and back again. They ran around sporadic trees and hopped over gofer holes. Muso finally stopped to confront the competitor for his prize. The bride screamed at the sudden stop.

Inuyasha froze where he stood. "What, the?" The run outside had cleared his lungs and his nose of the effects of the incense. He sniffed the air and realized 'That ain't Kagome. She doesn't smell like that or scream like that.' He swung his sword into an aggressive stance and yelled "What the hell is goin' on here and where's my Kagome? You'd better tell me or I'll windscar your asses to dust!"

"Inuyasha! Inuyaaaaashaaaaaaa!" Inuyasha heard Kagome's voice calling his name from behind. He turned to see his true bride running toward him. Her white dress was elegantly flowing in the wind and her veil a flowing gauzy trail behind her. He looked back at the veiled figure over Muso's head, then to Kagome, the veiled figured, and finally back to Kagome.

Kagome said "Inuyasha, please don't kill anyone! Don't kill anyone!" She ran up to him in her simple flowing gown and put her gloved hands on his bare arms. She was out of breath from her run and her cheeks were a rosy red. "There's been enough destruction today. Just, come with me. We'll find the priest and get married outside here."

"But Kagome, they—"

"I know, but I, I just want to get through this. I just want to be your wife. Let them go, Inuyasha."

Baffled and confused, Inuyasha only knew one thing for sure: He wanted Kagome to be happy. "Uh, alright. If that's what you want." With serious disappointment Inuyasha sheathed the large fang-like Tetsusaiga and the two walked back toward the burning chapel.

They left Muso holding Kikyo. Muso grinned wickedly up at his captive. Kikyo rolled her eyes and realized the fight was over. 'How could Inuyasha leave me to this barbaric heathen?'

* * *

Sesshomaru walked up behind Ms. Kensington taking note of her perfect form. She swore out loud as Kagome ran into view. "Shit-fuckers! What the hell is going on?" Kagome ran right into the line of fire. Sesshomaru could hear Inuyasha and Kagome's conversation from 20m away and motioned for Alicia to put away her gun. "Yes sir" she said in a disappointed voice.

When Sango reached the outside and saw Alicia poised to shoot she thought 'Why couldn't' my Hiraikotsu be so easy to carry?' She looked down at the spectacle of her pink dress and thought 'Well, I guess I could've fit in under _this_ skirt.' Miroku ushered as many young ladies to safety as he could, and groped that many bottoms in the process.

Totosai, who had been sitting with the demons, administered first aid to humans and demons alike. Kagewaki stood off to the side with his fiancé who was berating him relentlessly. "Why were you wasting time on these humans? You should've been there to help me! I'll never understand what my parents saw in you!"

"Shunie, baby I, myself am half hum—" he tried to defend himself.

She quickly shot him down "Loser! I know you're half demon and half loser!"

Humans were wandering about frantically searching for their loved ones, and seeking medical attention. Most of the demons stood about, Naraku included, looking at their watches and asking for the best route to the reception. Totosai administered to the injured, Alicia helped out with first aide, and Sesshomaru watched over all of it.

After Kagome and Inuyasha left Muso clicked his heals in the air and turned to leave. He got about 2m into the forest with a bitching Kikyo over his head when he bumped into Naraku. "Hello Muso" said Naraku.

"What! Leave me alone! I have my woman! Now I want to go!" was Muso's response.

"Go where Muso?" Naraku responded with an eerie calm. "I don't think she returns your affections." Naraku flickered his eyes upward towards the counterfeit bride who was swearing up a storm at Muso. He then said "Return…to me."

"Huh? Wha?" said Muso over the screaming bride.

"I said return to me!" Naraku snapped impatiently.

"No!" snapped Muso before he tried to run.

Naraku cut him off with his super speed and said "Come here NOW!"

"NO! hooo hoooo hoo!" Muso ran deeper into the woods. Kikyo had more than she could handle and passed out. Muso dropped her limp body on the ground and began to undress himself.

Naraku snuck up behind him. Naraku reached out to Muso with spider legs that stretched out from his back and quickly absorbed him back into his body. "Aaaaah. Much better."

Just then, Kikyo woke up and saw Naraku staring down at her. He said "Leave before anyone sees you. They already think you're a nut job, this will only confirm it." He then turned and walked back towards the crowd in the clearing.

She shook with rage and yelled "Screw you Naraku!"

* * *

Back at the remains of the chapel, the human and demon crowds were beginning to get better acquainted. The humans were calmed when they realized no one was really hurt and they were actually in a rather festive mood.

Soon the fire department showed up and put out the burning chapel. Inuyasha thanked the firemen with masculine hand shakes and pats on the back while Kagome readied herself with her maids in the shade of a nearby tree.

Ms. Kensington stood by Sesshomaru's side until he said "Do you not think you should help her?"

She nodded and ran across the glade to meet up with the rest of the maids. Sesshomaru strolled over to the priest who was deprecating demons.

The priest screamed "CAST THEM OUT! OUT OF YOUR HEARTS! OUT OF YOUR MINDS! OUT OF THIS CHUURRRCH!"

Sesshomaru let out an **AHEM** and said "Father, the ceremony is going to start. I believe you are needed there."

"AH! I CAST THEE OUT" yelled the priest as he splashed Sesshomaru with holy water.

Sesshomaru wiped the perfumed water from his striped face with a single finger and said through gritted fangs "You will perform this ceremony or I will—"

"Or what! WILL YOU DRAG ME TO HELL ON YOUR WINGS OF FLAME! THE HEAVENLY LORD WILL PRRRROTECT MEEEEEE!" The priest emphasized his point with another splash of holy water.

"No" responded Sesshomaru flatly and the priest looked confused, but confident.

"THERE IS NOTHIIIIING YOU CAN DOOO DEMON!" The priest stood tall and proud, confident in his beliefs, however off the mark he was.

Sesshomaru swallowed some poison acid, literally, and said "I will find a way to cut the funding to this measly branch of your decadent church." The priest flinched

Sesshomaru straightened his bowtie then said with a sly smile and roguish eyes through unruly bangs "If you do perform it, I will personally see that funds make their way to the reconstruction of your _fine_chapel."

"Huh?" questioned the priest.

"Let us have a chat holy man." Sesshomaru put his arm around the priest and walked him to the steaming charred remains of the chapel.

* * *

Kanna was being fawned over by all the adults. "What a charming young lady you are! Clad in white! Are you going to be a bride today too?" said Gerty.

Whinifred said "Oh! Look at that little white flower in your hair! Lovely!"

Kanna hated being spoken down to. She said to the older women "Would you like to see my magic mirror?"

Just as she pulled out a small pocket mirror (one of many in her collection) Kagura was quick to swipe it out of her hand. "Hahahaha" she laughed nervously. "Kanna, don't bore the guests with your childish games. Sorry ladies if she was bothering you."

"Oh, no! Not at all!" "She's precious!" said the two old ladies. Gerty kneeled down and said to Kanna "I hear that there's going to be a carnival themed reception! Won't that be fun Kanna!"

"Not as much fun as my mirror" she said.

Naraku walked up behind them and startled them when he said "The ceremony is starting."

The crowd's attention was drawn to Kagome, clothed in white, pure and clean. She stood next to the groom who was dirtied from his recent scuffle and missing the sleeves from his shirt and jacket. The priest smiled and opened his arms wide "Welcome welcome! Today we come together to give our blessings to this eh eeeh" the priest looked at Sesshomaru who narrowed his eyes as a warning at the priest "unusual union!"

The maids and groomsmen circled themselves around the couple in an attempt to prevent anymore interruptions.

Just then a woman in the crowd screamed "A TORNADO! AND IT'S COMING THIS WAY!"

Inuyasha pushed his way around the full colored hoop skirts, the makeshift bouquets, and through the crowd. He said "Damn. It's nothin'. Let's get back to what we were doin'."

The Western Financial workers looked at the Tornado. They all realized what it was. Simultaneously those in the know all brought their palms to their foreheads and sighed.

Inuyasha could be heard muttering "Damn mangy wolf."

Kouga had returned.


	23. Kouga's Return

Some of the human guests ran for cover, letting out a few scattered screams. Sango sighed heavily knowing what was coming.

The cyclone dissipated and Kouga appeared. He wore a pair of camouflage pants, a distinctive red coat, an I love NY t-shirt, and a baseball cap celebrating the wonders of Hollywood. He raised his arms to the sky and screamed "KAGOMMEEEEEEEEEE!" The sea of people split to reveal Inuyasha and Kagome being wed. "KAGOMMMEEEEE! What're you doin' with this Inu-trasha guy?"

Kagome was steaming with anger. "Look!" she yelled "I'm trying to get married! What are you doing here!"

Kouga, unaware of the days events decided to tell Kagome, and everyone else exactly where he had been. "Well, it all started weeks ago after I heard about yer engagement to dog breath here."

Inuyasha scowled and put his hand on the hilt of his sword. Kagome was quick to grab her fiancés arm to stop his deadly movements.

Kouga ignored him and continued. "Naraku spilled the news to Kikyo an' I was there. I decided to go find ya and save ya from this awful decision."

Kagome grimaced at Kouga's poor logic. "Kouga…Uh…I accepted Inuyasha's proposal because I love him. I will marry him." She added with a bit of pity in her voice "Do you understand?"

"I know our love is strong Kagome, and nothin' can tear us asunder" said Kouga.

Inuyasha was getting sick and tired of Kouga's interruption, but he did think 'Where'd Kouga get those cool pants?' So instead of killing him then and there he said "Kouga! Tell yer damn story or I'm gonna blast you with my Tetsusaiga!"

"Kiss my ass you albino canine! Anyway back to my story. I was searchin' for Kagome all over the building. Someone told me that she mighta gone out to lunch. So I was like_, right okay._ So I went outside to Kaedes diner, but she wasn't there. Someone else suggested that maybe she went to the diner in Shinjuku. I was like, _hey yeah that coulda happened_. So I sped off to Shinjuku. I know with my super speed that I coulda made it there and back in no time.

"As I was searchin' for my love in the streets of downtown Shinjuku I got grabbed by these thugs who were all _whatta ya know bout Sesshommibu _or someone. I was all like _who's that_ They were all _We work for Meno _and I was all _good fur you. _They said to me _Whatta ya know bout the Hawaii operation_

"I was all _Jerks let me go I gotta get to Kagome_ Then they were all like _Fine you won't tell us anything bout Sehbamiso or sessho-somthieng er other we'll teach you a lesson_. So they dropped me off on this island place.

"I was real angry and stuff. It was only about this wide with a single palm tree. I sat there for about a day. I took the night to devise a plan. I realized there was only one thing for me to do to get back to my Kagome. I had to swim. So Kagome I swam. Like I never swam before. The water was calm, but the fish were nasty, takin' little bites here and there."

"Oh Kouga!" said Kagome with genuine concern. Inuyasha merely rolled his eyes.

"Yeah," said Kouga "So I had to fight off shark demons and everything. It was all worth it Kagome. If it was only to see your sweet face once more."

Kagome blushed and said "Oh Kouga."

Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and crashed it down between Kouga and kagome. "Inuyasha! He's trying to tell a story!" snapped Kagome.

"Well then, you dirty uncoordinated wolf mongrel! Finish!" responded the half demon.

"Right where was I?...Oh yeah, so I swam and swam and I got washed up on this beach. I was found by these voluptuous blondes in red bathing suits. Then this older guy was there. He said_Hey I'm David Hasselhoff_. I was all _Oh my God! This is BayWatch! I totally watch this show!_ He said, he said to me _You wanna be on the show_Iwas, like, totally excited.

I played a drown victim and Pam Anderson gave me mouth to mouth. I was all like _I'm a huge fan of the show_ and she was all _Hey why don't you come with me to the Emmys_ and I said _sure_!

That's where I got the jacket and the hat. So, eventually I was like I_ gotta go and find my Kagome_. She understood and so I left Hollywood and headed further east. I was spinnin' through the mountains n' stuff when I caught the scent of someone I knew as a pup. I figured I might as well say hello since I was in the neighborhood. So I tracked down my cousin Kiba who was taying in a motel with a weird girl named Cheza and their roommate Pikachu. I was like _Dude nice to see you_. Kiba was all _go away _I was all like _why _He was all tryin' to get up in Cheza's ya know, stuff.

So Pikachu and I shared a room. I was like I'_ve turded bigger things than you! You yellow-turd-like-thing._

Sesshomaru leaned over and whispered into Ms. Kensington's ear "Turded?"

She leaned upward and whispered in his pointed ear "I guess he means pooped."

He whispered back to his assistant "Poopie is an infinitely more superior term than turd."

"Yes sir, I agree" said Ms. Kensington.

"Kouga continued uninterrupted "Then the little turd zapped my ass with somethin'. i _Whatever_ /i I said, so anyway Kiba was like _We're goin' to find paradise_ an' I was like It _sounded like you found paradise last night_ Heh heh. Oh yeah, it was like the next day when we were talkin' again.

"So we left the motel. They got in a car and I guess they forgot about me, cuz they just sped off, like wham gone! I was like, _dudes _So I ran after 'em. The yellow turd gave me the raspberry out the back window before they sped up. I was like _where they going in such a hurry?_ So I ran faster. 'Ventually they had to stop for gas. I caught up to Kiba and I was like _Hey, where'd ya think you were goin?_ He was all scratchin' the back of his head and said _Uuuuh like I just forgot._

"So I was all _I gotta take a leak_, but I'll be right back. I guess he forgot again cuz they sped away! So I went chasing after 'em. I cut 'em off and Kiba was all _Sorry Kouga, I just plum forgot _So I got in the back seat with the yellow turd who was sittin' in a baby seat He farted at me! Can you believe the little turd?"

To the horror of the older guests Kouga was sure to demonstrate the sound by blowing air through his mouth with the heals of his hands up against his mouth. "fart fart fart Just like that! The whole damn trip!" Little kids giggled at the sound.

"Well, anyway" continued the wolf demon to the dismay of the guests "I says to Kiba, I says _Where_ _we headed? I gotta go east to find Kagome_. He tells me I'm in luck cuz we're headed to New York City. I was all _Alriiiiight! _He was all _Whatever_ Cheza was like" Koga said in a high pitched voice " I'm a flower and I need water and sun. Pikachu was all fartfartfart."

"So we drove for like days in their little car. I can't believe how forgetful old Kiba was. Every time I got out to take a leak 'er somethin' he'd speed off. I was all _What the hell is your problem?_ He was all apologetic. I started to think he wasn't forgettin' nothin' by the time we hit New Jersey.

"So I got to New York and we split in Time Square. That's where I got this t-shirt. Then I stopped in a bar and had a drink. Turns out there's a waitress and she was a wolf demon just like me! So I was all_ hey baby_ and she was all googily eyed…"

Sesshomaru again leaned over to Ms Kensington's ear "Googily eyed?"

She responded "The state of being overcome with infatuation."

"Ah" said Sesshomaru.

Kouga rambled on and on about his strange travels, and the crowd was starting to get a little tired of his seemingly endless tale. "So I was all, _Hey Ayame, you're cute, but you ain't no Kagome_.Then I hopped in a plane to come home.

The crowd let out a sigh thankful that the story had ended.

Kouga said "Then the plane crashed." The crowd groaned and Inuyasha growled. This did not deter Kouga and his story. He said "I was like _Dude, what is up with me not coming home?_ The plane crashed somewhere in the desert. There was some kinda war goin' on. There were all these American GI's and they grabbed me and some other passengers. They tossed us in a tank and drove us outta there. When we were safe I told 'em _You guys would do good to have me on yer side._ They were all i _prove it_. I was like _Gladly_ So I balled up my fist and puched the tank they saved us in and I was like WHAM! And it went BAM! They were all _Whoa_ and I was all _Told you. _Then I joined their forces for a while. That's where I got the pants. I completed a few secret missions and they flew me into Tokyo as thanks.

"So then I ran straight here. Kagome you were the only thing that kept me going."

Kagome was touched that Kouga thought of her through all of that and said "Oh, Kouga, I don't know what to say to you!"

"Say you'll marry me instead!" said the wolf demon.

Alicia felt compelled to step in and prevent anymore blood from spilling that day and to make Inuyasha look good. She said "It sounds, Kouga, as though you were dropped in the Pacific Ocean."

"Uh, yeah" said the demon, confused as to why Alicia was wearing so much yellow.

"Hmmm" said Alicia.

"What?" asked Kouga.

"Only you, Kouga, leader of the wolf-demon tribe would swim east to get to Japan from the Pacific Ocean." She rolled her eyes and muttered "Moron." She said more directly "If you swam westward you know...back to Japan...you could've been in Kagome's arms so much sooner."

Al continued. "Now, I think that Kagome," she took the bride by the elbow and walked her back to Inuyasha "would prefer a smarter and more efficient mate." Alicia took their hands and clasped them together.Alicia announced to the crowd "Now, lets do this thing" and found her spot in the line of rainbow dresses.

Sesshomaru heard her murmuring "For…stupid…this damn…stupid dress…"


	24. The Reception

After the ceremony the guests made their way to the reception nearby. It was a cool and crisp sunny day and the guests were in walking distance to the reception, which was held outdoors. Guests milled about in an open field where large tents were scattered in a semicircle. The reception was themed as a rainbow carnival.

There were a few different colored tents that housed different types of entertainment. The black tent was a 'haunted house' tent put up purely for Inuyasha's amusement. The ghosts and goblins inside the black sheeted labyrinth were friends of Inuyasha's and were glad for a chance to scare humans and lesser demons. It was all in good fun, and most of the humans were unaware of the real dangers that lurked around the corners.

There was a small yellow tent for the gypsy witch Urasue. She would tell your future, read your aura, or grant your desire with her special wish box. The red tent was the main tent where eating drinking and dancing occurred, and where all the guests had congregated. There was also a large blue tent full of port-a-potties serving as the men's room and a large pink tent with similar facilities serving as the ladies room.

As is customary in a western wedding the bridesmaids and groomsmen were announced as they entered the reception hall before the bride and groom, but after all the guests were comfortable inside. Sesshomaru and Ms Kensington chatted as they got into line in front of Miroku and Sango and behind Ayumi and Kohaku.

Each of the couples stood arm in arm, except for Lord Sesshomaru and Ms. Kensington. He stood straightening his clothes and fixing his hair. His hair had grown long and he combed his fingers through it casually. Ms. Kensington was clutching her bouquet of field daisies and sprigs of grass unconvinced that danger had subsided. She looked around and in doing so was the only person in the room who didn't' have their eyes on Sesshomaru.

Sango and Miroku both gawked at the beautiful lord. He stood taller than the rest of the party and his gracious movements made them all feel awkward. All with the exception of Ms. Kensington who felt awkward being seen in that dress and about impending danger. As she craned her neck to the right, away from her escort, Lord Sesshomaru said to her "Ms. Kensington? What on Earth are you doing?"

"I'm not convinced sir. I feel this huge impending...something or other. Like something big is going to happen" she said.

"Big? Is the bride being kidnapped not big enough?" he quipped.

"That's not it."

"The chapel burning down?" he reminded her.

"No,"

"The return of the stalker mail tossing demon?" he said dryly.

"No, sir. Did you notice he had an American accent?" she asked as she tried to see over into the next room.

"I know, he sounded like a moron. Do all of you speak like that?" said Sesshomaru not expecting an answer.

"Like how?" asked Al.

Sesshomaru mimicked Kouga's gravelly voice "I was _all_ and they were _all_…ridiculous."

"Sir, do I do that? No." She purposely said in a valley girl voice "Cha-ah! That's, like, totally ridiculous! You're all _American's are du-umb_ and we're all _Japanese are we-erid_." She returned to her normal self and said "But that was weird. Hopefully he'll return to normal now that he's back in Japan."

"Normal? You mean return to himself."

Ms. Kensington giggled and said "Yes sir. I guess my uneasiness stems from my inability to see anything from here. This tent. It just seems like it could be hiding something. People or weapons or ninja's or something."

"Ninja's?" said Sesshomaru incredulously.

"I don't know, maybe" defended Al.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and sighed. Then Alicia took a good look at him. "Ya know, sir?"

"Hm?" he said as examined a tiny piece of lint he removed from one of his ruffles.

"You, uh…you look good sir."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"No, really. This just proves how hard it is to make you look bad."

"Image is everything Ms. Kensington."

'You're a jerk' is what she thought but said out loud "In your business, this is true."

They heard the dj announce Ayumi and Kohaku and knew they would be next. Sesshomaru tightened Ms. Kensington's bonnet and straightened out the bow. With all seriousness he fluffed up her ruffles and her sleeves and made sure her dress was just so as she kept moving her head around to get a better view of the area.

'People are always after him. How can he be so blasé about being in such an obvious blind spot?' she thought. Then she noticed he was fluffing the lace on her collar. "Sir, what are you doing?"

"Image Ms. Kensington. I can't let you be less than perfect if you will be on my arm." Ms. Kensington looked around and realized everyone was coupled. "Hm well. I guess."

It was time. He extended his arm and Ms. Kensington hooked hers in his and they made their grand entrance. They were greeted with a shock. After the flash bulbs faded from the professional and family photographers Ms. Kensington and Lord Sesshomaru took in a sight they would not soon forget.

Ms. Kensington's jaw dropped at the sight of Kagome's rainbow carnival wedding. Lord Sesshomaru was quick to guide his stunned bridesmaid to the table. Ms. Kensington said "The rainbow idea is cute, but do you think she realizes that the rainbow is—"

"Not a clue" said the dashing lord. "Where would Kagome learn about the gay pride rainbow? That girl is incredibly sheltered."

"Dear God in heaven. I sure as hell won't be the one to tell her" responded Ms. Kensington.

No one else seemed to notice, or if they did they didn't think it was funny. Lord Sesshomaru cracked a smile and soon the two laughed at their private joke. They sat back and undid the gay pride rainbow napkins and observed the gay pride rainbow banners fluttering from the poles over head, and Ms. Kensington stifled a hearty laugh when they looked at the gay pride teddy bear favors.

There were bride bears and groom bears. Both decked out in rainbow bridal wear. The bears arms worked like clips and they could grab onto things. It wasn't long before all the guess knew and had them pinned everywhere.

Ms. Kensington got up to get a drink and when she came back two little rainbow groomsman bears were attached to each other on her plate in a most inappropriate stance. Ms. Kensington brought her hand to her face and tried to hide her laughter at such a childish joke. Lord Sesshomaru sat in his chair, eyes on the dance floor doing a superb job feigning ignorance.

She couldn't hold back any more and let out a loud boisterous laugh. Lord Sesshomaru said "Why, Ms. Kensington, you may want to lay off the drinks." He took the drink from her hand and put it on the table. Ms. Kensington realized she couldn't compose herself and lord Sesshomaru suggested they leave and check out the other tents.

Once outside, Ms. Kensington nearly fell over she was laughing so hard, or if Lord Sesshomaru hadn't grabbed her arm, she probably would have. Kohaku was speaking with Sango at the bridal table when Eri and Ayumi came and joined the conversation. "My brother Kohaku, here is going to veterinary school!" Sango said with much pride. Eri and Ayumi were impressed. Ayumi said "And you're so young too!"

Sango explained "He's involved in a special internship program for younger students. Isn't that right Kohaku?"

Kohaku shifted his eyes nervously. "Well, yeah, but I uh—"

"He's so bright, all his teachers say he's the brightest in his classes and he has such a bright future ahead of him" bragged the older sister.

Kohaku seemed to be unaware of the complements being paid him. Then the sound of malicious laughter hung heavy in the air. Sango stood up from her seat and aid "What are you laughing at Naraku?"

Ayumi and Eri high-tailed it out of there after Eri said "We should get going. Maybe we should tend to Kagome or something. You seem to have something important to talk about here."

Naraku pulled up a chair to the gay pride table and he said "Why Sango, why so serious? This is a time of celebration."

"I don't trust you Naraku!" said Sango.

"What have **I** ever done to you that would make you feel so strongly? Hm?" He laughed again aware of his reputation, and enjoying its effect on her.

"What business do you have with me?" demanded Sango.

"None" he replied seriously. Sango released a bid, but she felt Kohaku become tense next to her.

"Kohaku," Naraku said "I hear you are going to vet school. Is this true? I would hate to bring you to court over breaking our contract." Sango's pink-shadowed eyes wend wide and she blurted out "What nonsense are you spewing? NaraKUUUU!" She turned to her little brother and said "Kohaku? What is he saying?"

"Sister, I, well, I…I'm not going to vet school. I've decided to go to law school instead."

"What? This, this cant' be!"

"MMmmmoooohooohahahahahah!" laughed Naraku. He said "It's is Sango. Ask Kohaku. He's **my** intern now!" Naraku stood and walked away laughing.

Sango flashed back to all the kindness Kohaku had given to animals and their time in flower filled fields. She cried out with tears in her eyes "Kohaku, why?" she ran into the ladies port-pottie tent, covering her face with her arms she ran. Miroku saw her running and went after her.

Kagewaki and his fiancé sat at a nearby table with Naraku's clan. Naraku strolled over, laughing to himself and took a seat down next to his brother. Kagura was getting tired of listening to Kagewaki's panther demon fiancé complain about everything and decided to take Kanna for a walk to the bar.

Shunran said "Kagewaki, if you're not going to get me a drink then I'll just go myself!"

Kagewaki wore a tux like his brother, but with purple and grey cummerbund and bowtie. Shunran, his fiancé, wore pink as always. It was a knee length organza dress covered in a tiny pattern of yellow flowers. There were sequins sewn throughout the dress that made her sparkle when she moved. Kagewaki calmly responded "Shunnie, I would gladly get you anything you please, just tell me what it is."

"No! You should know already! How could you not!" She sighed angrily and said "I'm going to get my own damn drink!" She stood and stormed away.

"Brother," asked Naraku "why do you put up with this? I know even you have limits on what you will do for honor."

Kagewaki looked thoughtful for a moment. "Hm. No brother. I don't." 'If you only knew what was truly at stake Naraku you'd sell your soul to that bitch of a demoness, but father knew it had to be me. Not you.'

Naraku thought to himself 'There must be something else going on here. She is humiliating and embarrassing him. He would not put up with this for anyone never-the-less the creature who keeps him from his true-love, Alicia. Hell, she destroyed any chance of Kagewaki having Alicia ever again. My kind of woman.'

At that moment Yura, the hair demon arrived scantily clad in black mini-dress with blue piping to match Naraku's Persian blue cummerbund. "I'm sorry sweetie," Yura planted a kiss on Naraku's face and he grimaced in response, but she was oblivious to his reaction "I would've been here sooner if could've figured out which pair of panties you would have liked me to wear for you."

"Which ones did you choose, Yura?" Naraku inquired, suddenly interested in his date.

"Oh, I couldn't" she said pulling out her own chair and sitting down. "I just went without." She grinned as she snapped open a rainbow napkin and laid it on her lap. Kagewaki rolled his eyes and watched Naraku watch Yura. "Oh, Nakie-pooh," she said "could you go to the buffet and get me some yum yums for my tum tum?"

"I will if you…" he leaned in and whispered to Yura something Kagewaki couldn't hear. She giggled and nodded. Naraku then went and got Yura a few heaping plates of everything there was. Naraku was aware of how Yura could eat. And boy oh boy, could that little demoness eat!

The two half demons lost their appetite while they watched the petite hair demon wolf down a mass of lasagna, a plate of sushi & sashimi, several sticks of yakitori, two hamburgers, a cheeseburger, a mound of white rice, and a large family sized bowl of natto.

Kagewaki had lost some color in his face, as he was never a fan of natto and its pungent sticky web of soybeans. Naraku frowned at his gluttonous date. The only reason he put up with her enormous almost disgusting appetite was he knew she had the same insatiable appetite for sex.

Yura was unaware of those who were staring at her. Other guests at the wedding at tables nearby couldn't help but notice thatYura sure could pack away a meal and a half. When she was done she let out an ear shattering BELCH On the other side of the tent, at the long bridal table, Ms. Kensington let out a loud laugh and the guests' attention was drawn to Lord Sesshomaru taking a drink out of her hand.


	25. That Voodoo That You Do So Well

After Naraku upset Sango, Miroku knew she just needed a distraction and saw a perfect opportunity to sneak away form the rest of the crowd. "It'll be alright Sango. Law school is still quite an achievement."

"I know, it's just. I don't know why I let Naraku get me so upset. Thank you Miroku, for being here for me and taking my concerns seriously" she said.

They went outside and hid behind the large red tent outside the semi-circle. Sango ran ahead of Miroku giggling as he laughed playfully, their hands entwined. She stopped suddenly, turned and greeted Miroku with a deep kiss. "Mmmmmm Sango," he saidbetween kisses"Do you Mmm -_kiss-_ want -_kiss-_ me to help you _do the dishes _again? Mmm -_KISSSSSS-_"

Sango laughed inside about the sexual metaphor. "Oh kisssss yes, Miroku, -_kiss _-_kiss-_ I want to do LOTS of dishes!" Ever since the first night that Sango decided to 'do other things' with Miroku in exchange for his help with the dishes, he used that phrase as a preamble to their little pleasure sessions. They had not yet fully consummated their relationship, but Sango wasn't sure how much longer she could hold out. Miroku brought her to new heights of pleasure and aside from some innocent flirting (no, truly, just innocent flirting) he was a very faithful and genuine lover. Sango was sure she loved him.

He grabbed her waist and pushed into her wild round pink dress. She was losing herself in Miroku's kisses when he backed away. He was tugging at her skirt. "I, uh oh -_kiss-_ I'm just trying to figure out -_kiss_-_kiss-_ how best to—uh"

Sango, skirting off the edges of reason lifted her large tent-like skirt up and said "Just get under there boy!"

Miroku was faced with the erotic scene of Sango's killer legs sheathed in sheer pink stockings, wrapped in frilly garters leading up to the motherland of femininity. She was wearing satiny pink underwear, the rear of which was decorated in tiny ruffles. It was all framed by the underside of her large hoop skirt. The sight of the skirt's frame was arousing as a background to him in view of the fact that Miroku knew he shouldn't be allowed to see it at all. "humana humana humana!" he said and gladly dove under Sango's skirt.

Kagome wandered around looking for her maid of honor. "Sango? Sango?" She wandered out of the tent and then around the corner of the large red tent "Sango? What are you doing here?"

"Kagome! What are YOU doing HERE? You shouldn't be here, the uh the uuuuh, the DIRT! The dirt will get all over your lovely dress. Go back inside!"

Kagome laughed and said "Sango, I think Ms. Kensington wasn't the only one who had too much sake. No, really, what are you looking at? Why are you blushing?"

"Heh, no reason" Sango thought '_Mirokuuuu! Why haven't you stopped?_'' Miroku was well hidden by Sango's large skirt and did not feel the need to cease what he was so merrily doing under there. "I'm just out here um…" 'Got to get the attention away from me!' "watching the sun set!" She pointed over to the trees and cringed when she realized her error.

"But the sun is in the other direction, Sango. On the other side of this tent." Kagome was getting suspicious.

"Yes, but the colors in the sky were just so breath takin—YES! oh, they ARE SO BEAU—OH MY!" blurted Sango.

Kagome was rather confused over Sango's rather passionate appreciation for nature. She was a little scared by her best friend at that point and started to back away. "Uh, okay Sango, you enjoy the colors and stuff. I'll be in the red tent." Kagome turned and practically ran out of there.

Ms. Kensington and Sesshomaru were nearby walking towards the black tent. A cheesy hand made sign was hung over the entrance. It said "Demon's Layer. Enter Only If You Dare!" They chuckled and walked in.

There were dark black drapes hanging from the ceiling and black-lights casting a strange glow all about. Ms. Kensington and Lord Sesshomaru walked through the haunted tent and were confronted by demons. Te demons growled and spat until they realized who it was walking through.

A large squiggly haired, circular mouthed demon roared "GRrrrglegrrrrrrrraaaaaagh—Oh Ms. Kensington, Lord Sesshomaru, it's nice to see you!" Lord Sesshomaru responded, "Ah, hello. I hear you and your mate recently had a brood of flesh eaters, congratulations." Then they walked through the darkened test some more and leard the screams of humans behind them and head of them.

A large half-demon with round blue eyes and black hair jumped into their sights. "Jinenji!" said Ms. Kensington "your mom did quite a job on these dresses. She's quite the seamstress."

"Yes, thank you" he moaned. "But she refuses to take credit for her work. I do not understand. You look lovely."

Ms. Kensington and Lord Sesshomaru became bored quickly and decided to get out of the haunted tent early. They ducked out sideways under one of the walls of black drapes. In between the black drapes and the walls of the tent they passed Rhyokutsusei, Tokajin, and Kotatsu the artistic blood-ink demon who were playing poker on crates used as make shift tables and chairs. Tokajin said "Well, Ms. Kensington, would you like some fruit?"

When Alicia took a look at it she saw a human likeness on the face of the fruit. "IEwww, I'll pass." The demons laughed and Lord Sesshomaru and Ms. Kensington moved out of the tent.

As the strange pair walked on a grassy dirt path Lord Sesshomaru chuckled to himself. Ms. Kensington was not amused. "Sir, it wasn't funny. Those fruits…they were made out of people and their souls, sir."

"Hmf. Whatever. They're a lost cause. Hm hm hm," he examined his claws "You should have seen your face."

"How can you be SO cold? They were people like me!" she said with exasperation.

"Yes, perhaps, but not like me. They are of no concern to me. I don't feel that obligation you harp on about" he said a little distracted by the breeze.

"Which one, sir?"

"The obligation about helping those less fortunate and helping those who are weaker instead of allowing them to die off." He looked up at the yellow tent and said "We should look in that one."

Ms. Kensington stopped walking and said "You are such a selfish being, sir."

Lord Sesshomaru, who walked on ahead, only shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Don't shrug at me like on of your peons!" Ms. Kensington said as she caught up to him. Lord Sesshomaru ignored her seeing as he was no longer amused by the conversation Then they made their way into the yellow tent.

The gypsy witch cackled as the oddly dressed human woman and the attractive male demon walked into her tent arguing quietly. There were others roaming around looking at the oddities she had on display. Inside the tent was set up like a booth. There were shrunken heads, full sized clay soldiers, and her wish box. The shrunken heads were tied by their hair along a few twine ropes strung over her counter. The clay figures were leaned against the yellow walls of the tent.

The wish box was about 30 cm square and the main attraction. It was black lacquer with mother of pearl inlay shaped like a coin. In the center of the coin-like inlay was a slit where people slid in small pieces of parchment, and a coin or two, with their wishes written on them.

Sesshomaru gave the old witch a harsh glare and she only laughed some more. Ms. Kensington stepped in front of her Lord and said "What's so funny," she glanced at the sign on the wall "Urasue, Mistress of all Mysteries?" The other people in the tent found other places to be and filed out chatting on mindlessly about the wedding, the weather, and the charming yellow tent.

"Hahaha, there are many guests here today who are wishing for Kagome's and Inuyasha's blessed union, but I feel that you, Ms. Kensington, may have a different desire."

Sesshomaru narrowed his red lined eyes at her and said "What are you babbling about you, shrew?"

She laughed only harder. Then she picked up her special wish box and shook it at Alicia. "I think the lady here has a wish up her sleeve intended for you!"

Ms. Kensington rolled her eyes, but played along. 'Why not?' "Sure." Ms. Kensington picked up a small piece of parchment, took a coin out of her pocket and said out loud as she wrote "I—wish—that—Lord—Sesshomaru—was—human—for—a—week."

"You are both inane" he said as he checked out the clay figures and on the wall. He flicked some of the shrunken heads over the counter with a clawed finger and watched it spin in one direction and then back and then the other. His attention came back to Ms. Kensington and the old witch and said "Are you done trying to teach me a lesson?"

Ms. Kensington rolled her eyes, Lord Sesshomaru smirked and guided her out the tent. They went back to the main tent and he brought her a drink.

"Well, Ms. Kensington, would you like to dance?" asked the youkai lord.

Alicia was taken aback and felt there was only one way to explain his asking. "No, sir, I don't need your pity, thank you."

"Ms. Kensington, when have you ever known me to do anything that I didn't_ want_ to do?" asked Sesshomaru.

Alicia pondered this a moment, looked up at her boss, then sighed. Sigh "I guess never, sir. In that case, I'd love to dance. How could I refuse a man dressed in such a snappy looking suit?"

"I could express the same sentiment for you this evening." As Lord Sesshomaru led Alicia out onto the floor he said "You look like a giant frosted cupcake."

Alicia was not offended, but rather threw her head back in unbridled laughter. Sesshomaru was without a doubt the best dancer there. He led Alicia around the floor, and she had no trouble keeping up.

* * *

Back in the woods Kikyo wandered around and called for her soul collector demons. "Fluffy! Tubby! Foofer! Darla? Where are you guys?" While she kept her eyes upwards searching the sky for her faithful demons she tripped on some tree roots and fell in a large mud puddle.

_SPLASH!_

She was covered head to toe in brown mud. "GrrrrrrrrrrAAAH!" She lay there kicking her legs and pounding her fists into the mud in frustration.

Little did she know her soul collectors had found their way into the kitchen tent and were currently wrapped around a barrel of wine, sucking it dry. They got themselves into a drunken stupor and became tangled when they tried to raise themselves to the sky.

They hit the ground each time they tried to fly to their mistresses side. _THUD _They slithered out of the tent unnoticed like common snakes on the ground, but once they tried to take flight outside again they would get tangled and hit the ground again. They hiccuped and belched their way to Kikyo.

'Where are my graceful creatures? They are always so beautiful and ethereal' Kikyo thought to herself as she trudged home. Then she heard it, a strange thudding combined with sporatic belching.

* * *

That evening Ms. Kensington was dropped off at her house thoroughly intoxicated and relished in removing the horrible dress form her person.

Lord Sesshomaru stone cold sober went back to his Tokyo high-rise and decided he would watch the sunrise from his terrace.

The sky wasn't as beautiful as to him that night. His thoughts, he noted, were more erratic than normal. His thoughts centered on the day he had, and Ms. Kensington. Especially Ms. Kensington. Sesshomaru sat on his terrace with a Perrier in his hand and one ankle resting comfortably on his other knee.

He thought 'Is she prettier in my mind or real life? Why am I thinking such a thing? I like thinking about Ms. Kensington. There is nothing wrong with it as long as I stay logical about it. For crying out loud, I'm not a human, I have more self control than that. The night went quickly: A shame.' He watched the water swirl around in the bottle and let the flecks of moonlight therein dance in his eyes.

An image of Ms. Kensington in Syria came to mind: her naked body decorated in bubbles. With her back to him, and bottom exposed, she said over her shoulder "Sesshomaru…" in a breathy voice. He blinked back to reality and realized his eyes were tired. 'Tired?' "Hmf. I guess human beings and their weaknesses are contagious" he mumbled to himself. He left the bottle on the fine glass table in front instinctively knowing a servant would be along to clean up after him. He yawned and went to lie in his luxurious bed. 'I'll just rest my eyes. No need to sleep tonight.'

* * *

That night Kagome and Inuyasha made their way to their honeymoon suite. They would spend one night there, then travel up north to a second home Inuyasha had bought for them in the woods. It was late and the couple was tired. Never-the-less they were excited to spend their first night together.

Inuyasha carried Kagome through the door and placed her on the large bed. Her veil was pushed back and their sparkling eyes were wide.

Kagome sat up and told Inuyasha "I have to get ready." She bounced off the bed and left Inuyasha alone to wait.

He undressed rather quickly and got under the covers. He sat up with the covers pulled up to his waist, his bare chest exposed, and a large grin on his face. His ears twitched trying to pick up the least bit of sound in the bathroom. 'What is she doing in there? I t can't take that long to get naked!'

Kagome stepped out of her dress and hung it up. She changed out of her dainties and into a creamy white satin negligee. She pulled out a box from her overnight bag and opened it up. Inside was the gift form Kaede. She picked up the prayer beads and looked at herself holding it in the mirror. 'Well at least it might be something fun to play with tonight if these don't really work.' She decided it was time.

Inuyasha crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back onto the large wooden headboard. Then Kagome emerged. Her hair was down and she wore a fancy satin negligee. Kagome blushed and giggled when she noticed the tent Inuyasha pitched in the bed sheets. Inuyasha saw she was hiding something behind her back. "What're you hidin' there, Kagome?" he asked playfully.

Kagome dug her bare toe in the plush carpet, swerved side to side and said through lidded eyes "Nothin'!"

She giggled to make him even more curious, and it did. He leaned forward out on his elbows and with a big smile asked "C'mone Kagome, what is it?"

"Come and see" she said as she giggled like a school girl.

"Alright, if that's what you want." Inuyasha threw the covers aside and stood up buck naked. Kagome's jaw dropped "Inu—Inu—Inuyasha! You're, you're, you're naked!"

"Uh, yeah. Whattaya think I'd be?" He stood hands on his hips and a smirk on his lips. Kagome thought 'Oh come on girl, you've seen a penis before! Okay, maybe not in person. Or on the man I love, and that textbook sure didn't prepare me for this!"

"Okay Kagome, what's that behind yer back?" She realized he was coming closer 'Oh no! What do I do?' she thought. She was starting to become afraid. Sooner than she expected his arms were around her waist and he was leaning in for a kiss. She brought her hands over her head and slammed the beads down around his neck.

"AH!" he yelled. As he jumped back with surprising agility. He grabbed the necklace agitated and spat "What the hell is goin' on? Wha're you doin' to me?" As he pulled on the necklace he became amused. "So, heh heh, Kagome, is this some kinda game?" he asked with a naughty slant to his voice.

Kagome just stared saying "…uuuuuh…." She thought 'Kaede said I needed a word of subjugation. She looked him up an down and noticed his doggie ears twitching wildly. She thought 'I know!' pointed her finger at her new husband and screamed "SIT BOY!" at the top of her lungs. There were rays of light and a whistling noise. The beads pulled Inuyasha helplessly to the ground where he crashed.

The room shook from the impact of his face with the carpet. A muffled "Eeeuuurrrruuuh. Wha happened?" Inuyasha raised his head an saw three Kagome's pointing at him. The three Kagomes then blended into one.

She said "Oh my goodness! It works!"

"EEeer! I don't like this game, Kagome."

Inuyasha found the strength to sit up and Kagome was quickly at his side "Oh Inuyasha! I didn't know—I didn't even think it would work! Or if it did, like **that**!"

He looked into her apologetic eyes and quietly said "I'm really hurting, here, Kagome."

"Oh Inuyasha! I'm so sorry! I've ruined our night! I—I'm—I'm so sorry! What can I do to make it up to you? I'll do anything."

'Anything?' He was ready to ham it up now. "Well, ah my body…could you…" she helped him stand and leaned him back on the foot of their bed. "Aaah."

"Inuyasha?" she sat next to him eagerly awaiting the end of his sentence.

"Will you kiss and make better?"

"Surely" she said with a sexy wink. Then the two new lovers leaned back on their bed and spent their first night together.


	26. The New View

_KyuuketsukiSan—thanks so much for your consistent reviews! They really help with motivation and stuff! I'm still really enjoying your story! Hahahaha…just picturing Naraku in the cage or Sesshomaru's feet sticking out of the potato sack really cracks me up! HA. To answer your question about the weird i > stuff…Its cuz I'm lazy. I also post on When you post there you have to use html codes to make things italicized or bolded or whatever. So I have to go back and edit it before I post it here. I'm in the process of doing it now. The other site is so much easier when it comes to editing. I also like to use astericks to denote different actions, but they don't show up here either. And I'm just learning the way I've been dividing my sections doesnt work. Just another thing I have to edit. Don't worry its not like some secret code or anything your missing out on. I'm just lazy. THanks again for your reviews! _

* * *

The sun rose and cast changing shadows across Sesshomaru's bedroom walls. He had fallen into a deep sleep the night before and rolled around in his tuxedo pants and ruffled shirt. One of his bare feet rubbed his calf and he pressed his face deeper into the pillow. His mind was full of thoughts swirling around in the blackness of sleep. His eyes blinked open and he felt groggy. He thought 'Have I been drugged?' He sat up and leaned back on his hands and stretched out his legs. 'No, I fell asleep' he realized as he scratched his head. 

He rubbed his washboard abs through the ruffled shirt and decided on a bath. He stood up and intercom-ed one of his servants to come and draw him a bath. He stretched his arms over his head and yawned as he walked to the bathroom.. 'Damn, I really have to pee, bad. I shouldn't' drink so much water. It isn't necessary.' He walked past his large marble bath, past the full length mirror, and then behind a divider made of six-inch glass blocks, yawning all the while.

Behind the divider was an area that led to a small, rarely used, toilet room. He watched the ceiling as his processed Perrier made music with the toilet water. He thought about what he wanted to do that day and his thoughts naturally turned to Ms. Kensington.

* * *

Ms. Kensington was perspiring profusely from concentration. Alicia swung her trusty Masamune sword and listened to the voice of her sensei in her ear. "You must not use such an obvious pattern of attack, Alicia! A repeated pattern will allow your attacker to predict your moves." 

"Yes, sensei." She struck the air in a random but effective pattern.

"Do not hesitate, your body knows things your mind cannot analyze. Let go and listen to it!" encouraged her sensei.

"Yes, sensei" -_Leap Bounce Crouch SLASH_ -Alicia was breathing hard but did not realize. She continued to exercise her mind and control her body.

Her master then said. "That is all for today, Alicia. You have done well."

"Yes, Sensei, thank you, sensei." Alicia then stood erect and walked over to a short table and crouched down next to it. On the table was a miniature set of furniture and kitchenette. Sensei Myoga hopped out of Alicia's ear and onto the table. They bowed to each other and she thanked him for his time as always, and left.

Alicia passed Sango on her way out. Sango was wearing a pink and black cat suit, and hauling her giant Hiraikotsu behind her. The women said hello to each other and Ms. Kensington noted that not only did Sango carry that enormous Hiraikotsu, but also a sword at her hip and armor tied around her waist.

Alicia thought 'I will have to dig deeper into this girl's background. Inuyasha trusts her, perhaps she _is_ DDL material. I will have to find a way to mention it to Lord Sesshomaru the next time I see him.' "Hello Sango!"

"Hello Alicia. I'm glad to see you're feeling good. I thought you looked like you had a _really_ good time last night at the wedding!"

"Yeah, but I drank plenty of water so I wasn't feeling too rough this morning. I wasn't THAT drunk. I remember that I wasn't the only girl having fun at that party last night."

"What do you mean?" said Sango trying to hide her smile.

"I mean you hit the sake hard is what I mean." The two girls laughed.

"Yeah, well. I took Kohaku's most recent life choice pretty hard" explained Sango.

"Oh, yeah" said Alicia. "Interning with Naraku? Yeah. Well at least he'll learn a lot. Aside from being a sneaky bastard, Naraku **is** really good at his job. One of the best as I understand it." She noted the concern on Sango's face. Alicia put a hand on her shoulder and said "Don't worry, I will be right there. Nothing will happen to or with Kohaku without my knowing. And if I know _he_ knows. _He_ doesn't allow Naraku to engage in any shenanigans at work."

They both knew who _He_ was: Lord Sesshomaru. Sango thought 'It's strange, but comforting to know that Lord Sesshomaru can be scarier than Naraku. He certainly has more honor than Naraku.' Sango felt a bit of relief."Thanks Alicia. I appreciate it" said Sango. Then the warrior ladies ended their soft moment and continued on their paths.

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru heard the servant come in and start the water. He flushed, washed his hands, and stepped out of the toilet room. He closed the door behind him and shed his ruffled shirt and pants. As he removed his underwear he watched the servant leave through he blurry glass blocks. He walked back around the divide rand back past the full length mirror and…'Wait a second' he took three cautious steps backwards to the mirror. 

He stared at himself with unfamiliar brown eyes. He blinked unbelieving.

'That damned Urasue! What the fuck was that wish again?' He recalled Ms. Kensington dressed up in a yellow gown leaning over the counter writing out her wish. _I—wish—Lord Sesshomaru—were –human—for—a—week _' Panic coursed through him as he examined his black mane of hair, and his clawless hands. He balled them into fists and shook with frustration and rage. 'One week. It will only be one week.' He took a few breaths to calm himself, but only found that another uncontrollable torrent of emotion overran him. 'Why can I not stop these…these…' he whispered out loud "feelings." 'My inner world is so intense, yet my senses are so dull! No wonder I was so groggy, and didn't cut myself when I scratched, and had the need to urinate so intense.'

He closed his eyes and heard his heart being in his ears and his breath was shallow. 'Sesshomaru, you will get through this.' He leaned his tall frame on the wall behind him and examined his appearance in the mirror; stripe-less, yet still fair, black hair, dull hands. Sesshomaru tried to growl, but could not. 'I don't even have fangs to bear!'

Then more serious thoughts bombarded him. Some ideas caused fear. 'What if by chance I am injured during this week? Or if my enemies…' His eyes went wide and a great weight pressed down on his chest. 'What if they find me like this?' His knees shook and his legs felt weak. He slid down the wall and sat unsure of what to do next. 'Ms. Kensington!' Lord Sesshomaru stood and found the intercom and alerted the servants that they had he day off. Next he picked up his comm. link.

* * *

As Alicia pulled in her driveway her comm. link began to beep. She pulled into her garage and picked it up. "Sir?" 

"Ms. Kensington. Come to my main apartment in Tokyo. The servants have all been given the day of. Let yourself in. I will be waiting in the master suite. Do not delay." Then she heard the immediate click of him hanging up.

* * *

Alicia was annoyed at his rude phone etiquette and showered before she left again. She mumbled as she drove up to his building "He's so polite to everyone and everything. He just does it to me cuz he can. Can't even friggin' say goodbye…jerk." She said hello to the door man and made her way to Lord Sesshomaru's apartment. 

She let herself in with her own set of keys and codes then removed her shoes. Immediately after the foyer was a sunken living room. Alicia stepped down and admired the view from the French doors on the opposite wall that led to a fantastic terrace.

To the left of the main entrance was a hallway that led to the areas where he conducted business and business related affairs. This was the main level and held what could only be considered a ballroom with bar and dance floor for entertaining long term clients. That side also held his office, a grand dining room, and his trophy room. Downstairs from the main level were the servant's quarters, the kitchen, the laundry room, and other rooms into which Lord Sesshomaru never ventured.

To the right was a hallway that led to more personal areas. This was the path Alicia would walk today. She walked purposefully down a dark wood hallway and on her way passed a variety of rooms: his solarium, the library, a tea room, other bedroom suites. At the end of the arched hallway was a stairway that led up to a top level. The first thing Ms. Kensington saw at the top of the stairs was a set of double doors that led to Lord Sesshomaru's most personal domain; his master bedroom suite.

Each room had been decorated with only the highest quality materials and most exquisite taste. No doubt Lord Sesshomaru himself attended to every detail.

She slowed as she came to the double doors and knocked quietly. The intercom on the wall next to her said "Ms. Kensington, before you come in, know that my appearance may shock you."

"Sir! Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"That remains to be seen. The door is open" he said.

She walked into a sitting room with two chairs and a love seat made with a white plush upholstery and fine walnut wood. The embroidered drapes were draw and her socked feet fell silent against the spotless cream carpeting.

She passed through another room in which the drapes were also drawn. This room contained what appeared to be personal items; framed photographs, a few tiny sculptures, and a large painting of a grand white dog demon. The painting itself was of enormous proportion, and the white dog was also large compared to its painted background. Kensington realized she had never seen Sesshomaru in what others had called his true form and wondered if the dog in the painting was him. 'No way. That's just not possible' she thought.

She got back on her path and realized that the room with the painting was connected to his bedchamber by an archway of swirled wrought iron vines and jade leaves. She walked through the archway and up two steps into the inner bed chamber.

"Nice of you to finally arrive Ms. Kensington" said her boss with an acidic tone. He sat next to a window on the other side of the bed. The drapes were drawn and he too was swathed in darkness.

"Sir, are you alright?" she asked quietly.

He ignored her question and said "What took you so long? I've been waiting forever."

The bedroom was in near darkness, and all she could see was his irritated silhouette. "Sir," she squinted "forgive me, but I was training with sensei this morning and needed to shower before I came. I didn't want my odor to offend you." 'Something is wrong here. He seems very angry about something, and it isn't my being late.'

The sentence blasted an image into his mind about of Ms. Kensington standing under the spray of water making her hair slick and the pink of her flesh glisten. He felt his human member stir 'Shit, why do I have such poor control!' "Turn on the light Ms. Kensington. You will see why taking that shower may have been less necessary and why being here was the priority." She turned on a standing lamp and gasped at the sight of a human Sesshomaru.

"Oh My GOD! Sir!" She instantly made the connection between Urasue's wish box and her beautiful lord's present state. "I'm so sorry! We should send an operative to—"

"I already have" he yelled. He stood up from his chair and angrily stalked towards her. She held her ground instinctively making herself aware of his human weaknesses. He said more quietly "She has vanished into thin air…completely." He sat on the edge of his bed and put his face in his hands. "I cannot say here. I don't know where to go dammit!" 'I can't think straight with all these emotions! How do humans get around to doing anything?' He was quiet a moment then said "I…apologize." He raised his head and looked at her with his brown eyes. "I'm …I'm still trying to…" he bit his bottom lip "negotiate some new emotions. I did not mean to yell. It was undignified." He looked away towards his window covered by heavy embroidered drapes.

Ms. Kensington was shocked at his outbursts, but said haltingly "Yes…sir, I…I understand."

He took a few deep breaths then said "Okay. Alright. I have an idea."

"Sir?"

"We're going up north."

"Up north? Do you have a house up there, sir?"

"Me? No, but Inuyasha does."

* * *

Kouga as curled up on his brown polyester sofa in the fetal position hugging a body pillow. One of his arms was extended, remote in hand, and he mindlessly flipped the channels of the television. 

Ginta and Hakkaku spoke quietly to each other in the kitchen, one room over. "Ginta, I'm worried about Kouga."

"Mm" said Ginta as he looked at his depressed leader. "Yeah, me too. However I think we just need to give him some time. Kagome's wedding was just yesterday."

A moan from the other room caught their attention. "Uuuuuhnnnnnnh" said Kouga from behind his pillow. "Don't mention her naaaaammmme! Oohoohoo. Unh."

"Poor guy said Hakkaku "He's broken hearted."

* * *

Toran began a new day late, as usual, and decided to call one of her clan mates. She picked up her cell phone and dialed Shunran. 

"Toran! It is so nice to hear form you!" said Shunran.

"So, how are you? How's your fiancé?" Toran laughed.

"Eh, He's okay. I'll put up with nearly anything for _the_ prize" Shunran said.

"Yes. It is important for you to get it from him, it's intergral to the plan."

"Plan? Meno has come up with a plan?" Shuran said with sudden interest.

"Well, no, but its' more like a broad way of things, not necessarily a specific step by step."

"Does he have any contingency way-of-things?" Shunran said sarcastically.

"No."

Shuran sighed then said "Toran, I will never understand. Why did you choose this guy over Sesshomaru?"

The question stung Toran. She had made her decision for private reasons and would stick to it. It hurt that her sister did not support her. "Why do you question me, Shunran?" then she hung up. 'Soon' she thought. 'Soon, Meno, you will be the most powerful of all demons, and I will be by your side. Together we will crush Lord Sesshomaru!'

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha were driving themselves up north in Kagome's blue sedan. "This is so exciting, Inuyasha! Oh! It will be so romantic! It'll be nice to have some time alone. I can work on my archery too!" 

"Yup" Inuyasha said. He drove with one hand on the wheel and the other out the window. "Hey Kagome, can you toss me one of those, uh, doggie treat things?"

"Hahahha, oh Inuyasha, that's just jerky, not doggie treats."

"Heh heh, I know, I'm just teasnin' ya." She pulled out a beef jerky stick from their bag of travel treats and fed it to her new husband, then kissed him on the cheek. Their car continued to speed down an empty road towards their secluded home in the forest, oblivious to the whirlwind of events headed their way.

* * *

Naraku lie in his bed after a wild erotic night with Yura. She lay unconscious in his arms as his thoughts drifted to Kagewaki. 'What are you hiding brother? You're hiding it from me, so it must be something of great importance, or power.' 

Naraku unconsciously stroked her arm and thought harder. His red demon eyes narrowed in concentration. Yura shifted and lay across his bare chest. 'Dammit, what could it be?' His eyes narrowed almost to a close and he thought 'I will find out Kagewaki, and when I do you will pay for keeping your _dear_ brother in the dark.'

Yura's fingers crept across his chest and began to pinch his nipple.

"Oh, awake so soon, Yura?" he asked. Sometimes she did things like that in her sleep. "Hm hm hmm. Ready for more already?"

"Oh yes Nakie-pooh, yes yes yes" she replied fully conscious. He kissed her lips warmly then looked deep into her magenta eyes. She smiled at him. He felt odd when she did that. 'Why does she look at me like that? I do not understand.'

He decided not to think about it and instead cupped one of her perky breasts in his hand. One of her legs wrapped around him inviting his hips closer. He accepted the invitation by rolling over on top of her and pressing his body against hers. He began to nibble on her ear and kiss her neck while he pulsed his body against hers. Her hands rubbed his shoulders and back in approval and he spread her bare legs.

"Oh, Nakiepooh! Oh Naki!" She grabbed his manhood and pulled him closer. "I'm ready Nakie-pooh! I want your cock! Don't be too gentle!"

"Already? Don't you want more foreplay?" he said with a hint of disappointment.

"No! Just give it to me NOW!" So he did.

They were mating quite furiously and Yura howled loudly. Their headboard smacked the wall behind it creating quite a loud thud with every one of his thrusts, which was becoming more frequent.

Kagura's room was across the hall and she tried desperately to drown out the banging and Yura's senseless moaning. Kagura threw herself on her own bed dramatically and pulled a pillow over hear head. "GRRR" 'What can I do to drown out those awful sounds!' Then an idea struck. Muffled from under the pillow Kagura sang "MARY HAD A LITTLE LAMB LITTLE LAMB LITTLE LAMB MARY HAD A LITTLE LAMB FLEECE AS SHIT! SHUT THE FUCK UUUUUUUUUUP!" It was no use.

She sat up and tossed the pillow at her closed door. "Why will nothing drown out that awful sound?" she moaned.

Back in Naraku's bedchamber, Yura's cheeks were getting pink and Naraku knew it wouldn't be long before she was calling his name out to the heavens. It never came to that. Yura blurted out "Oh Naraku! Oh Nakie! I LOVE YOU!" Naraku froze where he was, unsure of what just happened.

Kagura, having heard it all against her will, said to herself "Well, that sure as hell stopped the racket."

* * *

After Ms Kensington successfully snuck Lord Seshsomaru out to a waiting limo without anyone seeing him, she ordered his seven days of luggage to be carried down and packed in the trunk while they sat in the limo waiting to leave. 

"Will Inuyasha let us stay, do you think, sir?" Ms. Kensington asked.

"I don't' know" he replied sounding indifferent.

"We can always find somewhere else." 'Though it won't be easy to sneak you around.'

"That reminds me," said Sesshomaru "we need to stop at WF. I want my swords."

"Yes sir, should I alert Jakan…about your…err…um…"

"No, he's terrible with secrets. Simply tell him I've decided to take a trip and that I have not informed you of the details. Tell him to bring the swords to you, and you will bring them to me."

"Yes sir."

After picking up the swords they were on their way up north. During the car ride Sesshomaru began to realize just how vulnerable he was. 'This very car ride could kill me.' His eyes gazed out the window, and he tried to follow the images blurring by. "No one is following us correct?"

"No sir, no one. I had a security decoy car follow us out and if anyone followed us they must be after the decoy. There isn't anyone behind us for miles. Jeez, this place is really in a rural area."

"Yes it is. Too far form any hospital" he said with images of car accidents floating through his mind.

"Hahahahaha, sir, you need to relax. We'll be fine. Enjoy the view." Lord Sesshomaru took her advice and looked out the window. His eyes began to ache and he realized he felt sick to his stomach. 'Is it nerves?' "Ms. Kensington?"

"Yes sir?" she replied looking out her window.

"I need your purse."

The ever loyal Ms. Kensington tossed her bag to him without a second thought. "Sir, what did you—." She then immediately shot around when she heard Lord Sesshomaru dry heaving into her bag. Her eyes bugged as she blurted out "WAAAH! SIR!"

"Don't worry Mrs. Kensington. I haven't eaten anything" he said between heaves. He held the two straps of her bag wide, while his face was shoved deep inside.

"SIR! THAT'S THAT'S THAT'S MY LOUIS VUITTON! MY EXOTIC LEATHER LANCELOT!" She was shocked to see her Havana alligator colored city bag being used as a barf receptacle, by the normally elegant demon lord.

"Yes" Hack Heave Yack "your tastes have" HEEEAVE "certainly come a long way since" Heave cough cough "you started working for me." He came up for air and leaned back in his seat with a worried look on his face.

"Well, the bag is a lost cause, but are you okay? You should lie down. Close your eyes" said Alicia.

Ms. Kensington sat next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. The feeling startled him. 'Hm. Her touch feels…nice. Different. Comforting. Humans are an affiliative race of beings. I recall reading about it now. That's right. It's all hormonal. That explains it. It's not me. It's this ridiculous body. A touch, from Ms. Kensington, comforting? Ridiculous. "Your bag is fine. As I said I have not eaten."

He handed the empty bag back to her, but she kept looking at him. "Sir, lay down" she said with a little more urgency.

"I do not need your assistance" he snapped at her. He sat up and tried to keep a dignified look on his face as he looked out the window. He was turning a strange shade of gray.

"Sir, you're car sick. What your eyes are seeing is a mixed signal to the brain, combined with the fluid in your ears sloshing around. It results in an upset stomach" she explained.

"What do you know? I am fine" he responded with stubborness.

"Sir, keeping your eyes looking on the motion of the outside combined with the still frame of the car window is going to make you sick! Close your eyes! Lie down!"

"I told you I do not need your assistance. I will—uh! Give me that BAG!" He tried to snap it back from her but she, for the first time ever, was faster than him. 'How? Damn this slow lumbering body!'

"NO!" she said with force. "If you're going to make it through this week alive sir, you're going to have to listen to me and take my advice! Lie down, close your eyes, and" she stopped her sentence short. 'He may be human, but he does deserve respect even if I want to scream AND SHUT UP YOU WHINY STUBBORN DICKHEAD!'

"And what Ms. Kensington?"

"And nothing, sir." To her surprise he lay down. She sat back on the bench seat in the limo across from him and said quietly "I have some cheese crackers here. You should eat them. Maybe it will settle your stomach." She handed them to him then sat back and focused on the trees the car passed by. She heard the crackling of the package as he opened them and then felt something hit her head. PING Something small, square and cheesy.

She glared at Lord Sesshomaru as she wiped off the cracker dust form her head.

"I will not debase myself by eating" he said.

"What?" she asked perplexed.

"I may be trapped in a human body, but I will NOT I will NOT eat!"

"Sir, it's either eating or you die." He did not respond. 'At least he's still lying down.' "Sir, you have to eat…or…you…will…die" she said slowly.

"I don't care."

"I do! "

He looked at her, again experiencing warmth and acceptance. "Plus you'll have an awful looking corpse if you die that way…all emaciated and drawn. Then there's always you're-"

"Hmf, fine" he mumbled "I'll eat."

"Poor color…"

"I said fine." His human form had changed but his sexy smooth voice still rang nicely in Ms. Kensington's ears.

Alicia was having too much fun and said "Oh yuck, and all the gas trying to escape your body? You know, gas, as in farts and burps?"

"I said fine! Give me the damn crackers!" he snapped.

"Mmm. I wonder if Kagome is a good cook" said Ms. Kensington ignoring Sesshomaru's moodiness.

"I've never given it any thought" he said as he crunched on the crackers'until now.'


	27. Confusion Corner

Inuyasha and Kagome continued to drive along the rural road up towards their new getaway. Kagome turned on the radio. There was static on most of their favorite stations but Kagome was able to find some music that she enjoyed.

"_Ah, sugar, ah, honey, honey  
You are my candy girl  
And you've got me wanting you…_"

She closed her eyes, snapped her fingers and bopped her head back and forth. She hummed along. When she started to sing along, Inuyasha felt compelled to put a stop to it. Aside from Kagome being completely tone deaf, he hated the song.

She sang  
"_ I just can't believe the loveliness of loving you  
(I just can't believe it's true)  
I just can't believe the one to love this feeling to  
(I just can't believe it's true)" _

"Shit Kagome," Inuyasha swore as he flipped through the static filled stations. "I'd rather listen to static than that crap." He hit the seek button and Kagome pouted. A station picked up through the static playing Snoop Doggs _Drop It Like It's Hot_. "Aww! Yeheheheaah!" Inuyasha rapped right along with the raido:

"_I'm a gangsta, but y'all knew that  
Da Big Bo Dogg, yeah I had to do that  
I keep a blue flag hanging out my backside  
But only on the left side, yeah that's the Crip side_" said Inuyasha.

Kagome mumbled "Your such a loser…big boss dog…pfft."

He started jerking his chin and rapping to Kagome "Drop it like its hot drop it like its hot Kags! Yeaaaah!" Inuyasha continued to rap to his new wife.

"_ I got a living room full of fine dime brizzles  
Waiting on the Pizzle, the Dizzle and the Shizzle  
G's to the bizzack, now ladies here we gizzo_"

"Do you even know what that means?"

"Uh…."

"HMF!" She crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air.

"C'mon Mrs. Inuyasha! Just go with it! What're you like, yer mom now or somethin?"

"No! I just think it's unfair that I can't listen to what _I_ want, yet you can listen to what _you_ want.

"Kagome, that's' not true. If you wanna—"

"Not true? What just happened here?"

"Kagome I—" Inuyasha never finished his sentence. The car jerked suddenly snatching their attention away from their argument and forcing it on the road in front of them. The car then made some sputtering noises and rolled to a stop on the back roads in a wild rural area.

They both were quiet.

Kagome's mouth was wide open and Inuyasha's eyes darted side to side. The sun was setting and the dark of night crept across the land. Then Kagome heard it; Inuyasha's growling. It started as a low grunting sound then progressed to a full fledged snarl. Both hands gripped the wheel and he blurted out "what in the SAM HELL is goin' on!"

Kagome saw his clawed hands gripping and shaking the wheel.

"Uh, Inuyasha? I think we—"

"I'm going to check under the hood." The angry half demon got out of the car muttering to himself "damn mechanical crap….transportation for the new century they said….damn lies…crap….junkin'…"

DING DING DING DING DING Kagome heard the car door alarm going off and smirked humorlessly to herself since the same type of alarm went off in her head. 'Considering Inuyasha's continued bad relations with technology I don't think I want him tinkering with my car!' she thought as she bounded out of the car. She stopped when she saw Inuyasha looking confused as he stared at the grill of her car.

Snow began to fall from the night sky. Their breath was visible in the cold and even though Kagome had her coat on she shivered. Inuyasha, was wearing a red haori and matching hakama (to which Kagome thought he was irrationally attached to) and a pair of spanking new white Nikes (red swoosh). His baseball cap was enough to cover his ears and keep in a bit of warmth, or so he claimed, mostly for Kagome's benefit. Kagome wore a pair of jeans and a poofy green ski jacket. She rubbed two gloved hands together as she looked at Inuyasha.

He said with a cocked head "Is it just Ford's that got that crank thing ta start 'em with?"

'Crank? Crank? The last time a car had a crank was back when Henry Ford first invented them!' "Inuyasha don't you have a car of your own?"

"Yeah, but I don't use it much. It's too pissy. Give me my motorcycle any day! We have an understanding."

"An understanding?"

"Yeah, I give it gas, it works. That's all."

"Uh, Inuyasha?"

He started poking his fingers in the grill "Yeah?"

"We haven't stopped for gas this entire trip. There was a station a few miles back. Do you think we just ran out?"

"Yeah, we ran out a while back, it don't matter."

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. She stood slack jawed and unbelieving. "Inu—Inu—I.—THE CAR NEEDS GAS, BAKA!"

"Mine doesn't" he said, ignoring her screamed insult. He gripped the lip of the hood and tried to lift it. "Hmmmmmmm." It didn't budge.

"What do you mean? OF COURSE IT DOES!" Her screams echoed through the surrounding forest.

"When my car starts actin' up I just kick it or pull somethin' out, or punch it er somethin and it gets home. It don't need gas. That ain't the problem here." He tried to lift the hood again, but only succeeded in lifting the car off the ground. "Hmmmmmmm! AH! Hey look Kagome!" He managed to lift the front of the car over his head. "Yeah, see. Gas ain't the problem. This thingie here is smokin'. I should pull it out." Before he performed unnecessary car surgery, Inuyasha thought he'd gloat. He was awfully proud of himself and decided to rest the car on one hand to show off. He turned to Kagome, put his free hand on his hip and said "So now whatta ya think?" with a know it all smirk on his face.

Kagome's shoulders were raised and tight with anger. Her fists were balled and Inuyasha swore he saw steam coming off the top of her head. She yelled "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha screamed as his face met the pavement and the car came crashing down on top of him. Kagome felt better and sighed in relief.

"Uugugguuuuunnh. Kagome? I think somethin' is broken."

"The car looks fine, Inuyasha" she said as she walked calmly to the trunk. She threw open the lid and pulled out a large plastic container used to carry gasoline.

"No, I mean…parts of my body."

She squatted down next to him holding the red plastic gas container and said "We have to walk back to the gas station we passed." He stood, picked out gravel from his face, and dusted off his clothing.

"I don't think so, Kagome" he said shoving his face into hers.

"I DO!" she shoved her face closer to his. They both scrunched up their faces and refused to budge.

Kagome grabbed his wrist and tried to drag him back up the road towards the gas station. Inuyasha wanted to make his point and refused to move. He tried to pull in the other direction, but found his Nikes didn't have such great traction on the slick snowy ground. Kagome dragged him inch by inch in her direction wearing her snow boots. "Grrrrrrrrrrrr—KAGOME! QUIT IT! GRR!"

"MMMmmmmmnnnn—NO! INU—YASHA! COME….RRRRGH—WITH…ME!" Kagome kept on hauling him. She was straining to pull her half-demon husband along behind her. Her face was scrunched up in determination and purpose.

He pulled, leaning backwards, and tried to dig his heals into the snowy pavement. "Grrrrrr! EeeeH? Ka—Ka—Kagome, you're pullin' me!" He vacillated between looks of consternation and rage. He tried to pull sideways "Mmmmnnnrrrrgh, KagoME!" He tried to pull again in the opposite direction "BAAAAGRRRRRRR! —KAGOME QUIT IT!"

"NO!" she screamed sharply and kept on pulling "Uuuuugh—it's—pantpant "It's easier to pull you once—Mnnnnnh—I get—UH!—a momentum going!"

Inuyasha saw that not only was technology his enemy, but so was physics. He decided to try a new strategy and dove at the gas container. He grabbed its sides and she put two hands on the containers handle. They were now engaged in a battle of tug-of-war.

"Kagome, we don't—Mmmmn—need, RAH, gas!" demanded Inuyasha.

"YES—Grrrrr—We DO!" said Kagome.

Kagome had a hold of the handle and refused to let go. They struggled back and forth, neither one willing to give in. The snow poured down out of the sky, and the moonlight was blocked by clouds. There were no street lights and the wrestling couple was approaching a blind curve in the road.

"I ain't GOIN'!" snapped Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA!—RRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh! LET GO!" yapped Kagome.

"YOU WANT ME TO LET GO, HUH? THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU WERE SAYIN' LAST NIGHT!"

"Inuyasha, come with—CAR!"

The sound of a car horn distracted the couple.

The car thankfully had time to slow to a stop before hitting the battling duo. "HAH!" Inuyasha tried to pull on the gas container when Kagome was distracted, but she wasn't as distracted as he thought.

They continued to wrestle with the container as the passengers of the care looked on.

* * *

Naraku just gawked at Yura who hadn't even realized what she had said. He was still on top of her resting on straight arms. He stared off into no where contemplating what she had just said '_Oh Naraku! Oh Nakie! I LOVE YOU!'_ she had said.He heard it in his head again. 

Yura was wriggling underneath him anxious to begin having sex again. "Nakie-pooh! Don't' stop just GO! Keep going!" She began to thrust upwards towards a stock still Naraku. "Nakie! Urgh! Fine! Just roll over!" 'Why did he stop?'

Naraku took the order in a daze and did so feeling oddly numb. 'Love? Me? How could she? I, Naraku? The devious conniving half demon?'

She tossed aside the dark covers and mounted the reflective Naraku. As he lay on his back he remembered looking into her eyes. 'I understand now, though I do not like it. The feeling **I** had.' She began to ride his hips harder. He thought 'Could it be…..love?'

* * *

Kagewaki was invited by his father for tea and a discussion. Kagewaki arrived sy his father's house in a casual sports jacket, a t-shirt, and a pair of neatly pressed khakis. He was offered a change of clothes by a servant and eagerly accepted, knowing how much more comfortable it is to sit kneeling in hakama than snappy looking khakis. 

He met with his father in a sparsely decorated room. The tatami mats they sat on were new and therefore very clean. The two men sat face to face with only a low black lacquered table between them.

"Good afternoon Kagewaki. Do you know why you I have asked you to come today?"

"I have my suspicions father." A servant came and poured tea for the two men and only after she had left the room did the conversation continue.

"How is Shunran, Kagewaki?"

"She is…I try to please her father, but it is…difficult."

His father laughed and replied "As it often is in situations like these. Do you think she knows?"

"She must."

"Hm. I see. I only see this leading to her death. A shame. She is charming in her own way."

"Is killing her the right thing to do father?" asked Kagewaki.

"I never said anything about killing, Kagewaki. I meant that her heart is not as pure as it should be."

"I do not understand."

"Do not be discouraged. You will soon be a married man and this honor will be passed to you. Many things will reveal themselves in time."

"Yes father, thank you, I will be patient." The two men sipped their tea and allowed silence to clear their minds and calm their souls. Kagewaki found himself distracted and unable to focus on his meditations. He said "I wonder father if I am worthy of this honor."

"You, unlike Naraku, understand that this must be protected. It is not for you nor I. Nor is it for anyone to use with selfish motivation. It is simply something that is. It cannot fall into the wrong hands."

"Of course father."

"Remember this; As long as your heart stays pure and you keep this knowledge close within your soul, you will be safe. I will not pretend that you will not sacrifice, as you already have let go of a woman you believed you loved, but do not despair. With sacrifice often comes great reward."

"Yes father."

Kagewaki's father then took out a box which he had hidden behind himself. It was a black velvet box approximately 9 cm in length and 5 cm in width. On the cover was a phoenix with its wings spread, their family's crest, embroidered in sliver. Kagewaki's father placed the box an equal distance between them on the black table. Then he opened it. "Though, Kagewaki, I am anxious to pass it on, you will have to wait until after the wedding. It will be my gift to you. He lifted the lid and placed it off to the side. There, resting on the red satin interior was Kagewaki's wedding gift. "This, my son, is the Shikkon no Tama. Otherwise known as the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls."

* * *

Kagewaki returned home and called Shunran. 'Perhaps it would be best to elope. This courtship is painful.' He changed into a pair of slate colored hakama and walked into his kitchen. The sun had set and the house was dark. He turned on the light in the kitchen and picked up his phone. 

"Hello Kagewaki, what do you want?" Shunran said.

"I want to get married" he said with authority.

"Well, du-uh," the squeaky voiced fiancé responded. "We're going to—"

"Right now" he rolled his eyes twisted his features and mimicked Shunran's words to himself silently. 'Well, du-uh!' Kagewaki was losing his patience.

"What? Why?" asked Shunran.

"Does it matter? _muffin_?" responded Kagewaki with little patience.

"Well, no actually." 'He sounds more like his brother tonight.' She thought. "I was thinking the same thing" she said as her thoughts ran to Toran and Meno's general—way–of –things—sort—of—but—not—really—a—plan plan.

"Good. We can go tonight. My brother knows a justice of the peace. We can meet at his house in an hour" he said speedily.

"Fine. Are you going to pick me up?" she asked imperiously.

"No" he responded flatly.

"Huh? But—but why not?" 'Kagewaki has been at my beck and call for so long. Why isn't anymore?'

"It's bad luck for the bride to be seen by her husband before the wedding." He hung up. He stood in the kitchen absentmindedly rubbing his bare flat stomach with his hand. 'Once I have the Shikkon no Tama, bitch I won't need you anymore.' Kagewaki turned off his light, but his half-demon eyes glowed red in the dark with lust for the sacred jewel.

* * *

The conversation in the limo had ceased a while back. Lord Sesshomaru lay motionless with his eyes closed on the bench seat. Across form him sat Ms. Kensington thinking about all the things she should have packed, but didn't. Her thoughts were interrupted as she watched his chest rise and fall. 'He looks like such an angel when he sleeps. Who would have thought.' 

The limo started to screech to a halt sending Ms. Kensington to the floor first. "AH!"

Lord Sesshomaru soon followed falling on top of her when the limo jerked to a stop. "OOOooff." THUD Lord Sesshomaru whined "Owwwwwww! Watch what you do with that thing!"

"What thing? My elbow? I didn't _do_ anything with it! _You_ fell on top of it!" she complained to her lord.

Ms. Kensington was ready for an argument, but Lord Sesshomaru wasn't feeling up for it. "It must have been you, I'm not that clumsy. Not even as a human. Check out why we stopped, Ms. Kensington."

Biting her words back she picked herself up off the floor and pressed a button to lower the divider between them and the driver. She said "Why did we stop, driver?" Lord Sesshomaru sat up on the seat behind her straightening his shirt collar and dusting off dirt he could no longer see or sense as a human. The driver merely pointed to the scene illuminated by their headlights, through the wind shield. There stood Inuyasha and Kagome arguing in the middle of the snowy road.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome both pulled on the plastic gas container. The limo driver honked again. Inuyasha let go of the plastic container and this sent Kagome flying off the road into some bushes with the force of her own pull. 

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles ands said to the limo "You wanna piece of me? Come and get it!"

The night was still darker and Inuyasha couldn't see beyond the headlights. He heard someone get out of the car and he growled in response. He heard some footsteps and a familiar feminine voice say "Inuyasha is that anyway to treat a friend? Really, now."

Inuyasha let the air carry the scent of her identity to his nose. "Hey Al, what're you doin' here?" he said congenially and relaxed his stance.

Alicia walked out into the light and helped Kagome to her feet. "I was going to ask you the same thing. I know you guys have a house out here, so why are you spending the night on the road?"

"We uh, ran out of gas" Kagome said as she brushed off her jeans.

Al heard Inuyasha beginning to growl. "Well whatever the reason we'd be happy to give you a ride" she said.

"We?" said Inuyasha "I don't smell Sesshomaru, who're ya with?" Inuyasha squinted in suspicion.

"Well—" Al started but was cut off by the sound of a closing car door. Inuyasha could only see a shadowy figure beyond the headlights. The half demon squinted again and sniffed the air. "What the? Who are you? Al who?" demanded the half-demon.

"Inuyasha, having car trouble?" the dark figure said.

"We are here to ask for his help, sir. Please don't" she said to the shadowy figure.

"Sir?" asked Inuyasha. "But you only call…but that would mean…"

Kagome stepped up behind her husband and put her hand on his shoulder. She squinted into the darkness. "What's the matter Inuyasha?"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" was Inuyasha's response. "WHAT'S GOING ON?" he screamed shaking his clawed fist at the figure.

Snow already blanketed the street and flakes drifted down, sparkling in the night air. Lord Sesshomaru walked into the light. Dressed in a long black coat he took a few steps toward his brother. The breeze picked up and swirled the demon-turned-human lord's black hair. The bottom of his coat wrapped around the breeze as well. Though he was now human, there was no mistaking his identity. Sesshomaru held himself with a stillness only a demon could muster, and with an air of smugness that Inuyasha found all too familiar.

Kagome gasped and Inuyasha questioned "Sesshomaru? Is…is that you?"

"Yes brother. It is" responded Sesshomaru calmly.

Al said "I'll explain in the car. C'mon."

* * *

Sango went home from training with Master Myoga and showered. She picked up Kirara and took her to Miroku's apartment with her. Kirara had learned to accept Miroku and had grown a lot warmer towards him. 

"Sango! I'm glad we'll be able to spend the day together" he said as he greeted her at his doorstep. As she stepped into the apartment he turned around and picked up a bouquet of flowers from off the table. "I got these for you this morning."

Sango let Kirara down to the ground and thought 'Something is going on. I know it. But what? What could he want?' "Thank you, Miroku" said Sango taking the flowers and smelling them. 'No reason not to be thankful. They're nice…but what is this nagging feeling? Something is different.'

Miroku went to the living room and Sango followed. He told her "I picked up that movie you wanted to see. Here…The Sword of World Conquest?" While Miroku looked at the cover he grimaced. "I'm not a big anime fan, but if my Sango wants it I'll make it happen"

Sango could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up when she thought she figured out what he wanted. He bent over and fiddled with the DVD player while Sango made herself comfortable on the sofa. "Well…Miroku, why all of sudden are you being so sweet to me? Hm?"

"Man, I hate these little buttons. I always press the wrong one… Hm? What do you mean, Sango?"

"The flowers, the movie? Not that I'm complaining, buuuuut…."

Miroku stood and looked at her with innocent eyes and said "I just want to make you comfortable."

'AH-HAH! That's it! I knew it! He thinks I'm going to go all the way with him tonight! JERK! How could he think something like that!' "Oh, okay. Kirara! Come here little kitty!" Sango figured it would be hard for him to make any moves she couldn't resist with Kirara on her lap.

"Oh!" exclaimed Miroku "I almost forgot! I have something for you Kirara." The two-tail was distracted by a shiny feathery object Miroku shook in the air. She swiped at it and caught it. She pounced on it and batted it around.

As Miroku sat down on the sofa he said to a dismayed Sango "I saw it at the supermarket this morning. The package said it would provide hours of entertainment for your favorite pet." He said in baby voice "I hopie dat our little iddy biddy kitty wikes her widdle pway toy!" He scratched Kirara's head, but she barely noticed. She was hypnotized by her little toy.

"Eehhhh…" Sango was a little worried. 'How can I defend myself? He _can_ be quite irresistible!'

Miroku picked up the remote, put his arm around his lady and pressed play. 'Very good. Very good' he thought. 'She doesn't suspect a thing!'


	28. Pain of the Heart & Foot

Ginta and Hakaku peered into a doorway cautiously to see if Kouga was where they had left him the night before. He was. He was curled up on top of the same couch cushion he was hugging the day before. One of his legs was extended and his tail occasionally wagged sleepily. His eyes were closed, but he was growling in his sleep.

Ginta said "Do you think he's dreaming about Kagome?"

Hakkaku responded "Maybe, I don't know. Why would he be growling then?"

"Uhh…Hmm." Ginta put his finger to his chin and looked at the ceiling as he scanned the possibilities of why Kouga was growling in his sleep. "Maybe he's dreaming about Inuyasha?"

Kouga let out a grunt and started to tear into the pillow with his teeth. "Grrrr…mnmnmnnn."

Kouga's two loyal followers jumped at the sound of Kouga's violent dreams. Kouga quieted down and Ginta and Hakkaku decided to back slowly away from the door to discuss their leader's sad situation. The stood in the kitchen and tried to brainstorm of ways to cheer Kouga up.

"Well, Hakkaku, it's not like we can really change Kagome's mind. What can we do for Kouga?"

"Hmmm." Hakkaku crossed his arms and leaned back on the counter behind him. He finally said "I've got an idea! Why don't we take him up to our brother's in the north! He's always glad to see them!"

Ginta was really excited about the idea. He always liked spending time with their brothers in the north. "Hey yeah! That would be great! A real guys weekend!"

"That's right, brother!"

Kouga groggily walked in the kitchen door scratching his head. "Hey, mornin' guys. I had the craziest dream last night."

"Oh yeah, Kouga? What about?" asked Ginta.

"Well guys, I had…hahahaha…this is pretty funny...," Kouga opened the refrigerator and pulled out the orange juice. "I had a dream that Kagome," Kouga pointed to himself "MY woman married that dog breathe of an idiot Inuyasha. Can you believe it? HA! What a dream."

As Kouga opened the cabinet and pulled out a glass Ginta said "Uh…Kouga…that really did happen."

CRASH! Kouga dropped the glass and screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He dropped to his knees and cried into his hands. "Bu-bu-but he's a doggie—Aaaaaaaaah. Eh. Eh."

Ginta approached Kouga hesitantly. He put his hand out as if to touch him, but thought the better of it. "Uuuuhh…Kouga…Hakkaku and I were thinking…uh…mmm.."

"WAAAAH haaaaaaaaaaa!" wailed Kouga. "I don't care, what you were thinking. When did you guys start thinkin' anyway! BAAAAAAAAAHaaaaaa"

"Uh, well we were thinking…" Hakkaku blurted out the rest of his sentence quickly "We should all go visit our brothers in the north!"

"Eh?" Kouga raised his head from his hands. "Hey, yeah we haven't seen 'em in like a century right?"

Ginta and Hakkaku nodded furiously as they tried to clean up Kouga's mess. Kouga stood up straight put his hands on his hips and said "Hey, Yeah! That should be fun."

"Hey!" cheered Hakkaku as he tried to sweep up the glass around Kouga's feet.

"Yeaheh!" yelled Ginta as he mopped up the spilled juice.

Kouga stomped his dirty socked foot in the puddle of juice as he once again donned his stance of arrogant victory. "Yeah! Some rompin' in the woods with my men! Sounds great!" He walked away in his gray sweatpants with an air of confidence once again! "Yeah! We gotta pack boys! We're going up north!"

* * *

"Oh my!" Kagome said in the back of the limo. "So Ms. Kensington's wish turned you into a human? WOW!" she gasped. "So that means the other wishes for Inuyasha and my happy future will come true! We're goin' to live happily ever after, Inuyasha!" 

"Yeah, great." Inuyasha said distracted. He focused on Sesshomaru.

Alicia thought Inuyasha would have given Sesshomaru a harder time about Sesshomaru's transformation. 'Inuyasha is so calm. I've never seen him so pensive. What's going on here?'

Inuyasha, leaning his elbows on his knees said "Well Sesshomaru…" he looked at Al and asked "You said a week?" She nodded. Inuyasha looked at his brother concerned and said "Alright. But our house has got rules 'n you gotta live by 'em."

Alicia thought 'Why is he so serious? No one knows about Sesshomaru being human. No one will know to come after us up here. Who is this Inuyasha? He's so…like…serious and introspective.' Inuyasha noticed Alicia eying him suspiciously and quickly shifted his stance to the defensive clod she knew so well. "What are the rules?" asked Al.

Inuyasha looked back to her then away "I ain't so sure yet. We haven't been to the house as a couple yet so I ain't clear on it" he mumbled.

"I've got some!" chirped Kagome cheerily. Everyone looked to her. "First you've got to be respectful to everyone in the house." Al's eyes bugged realizing that would be a difficult rule for Lord Sesshomaru to follow.

"Yeah" Inuyasha broke in excitedly "and breakin' the rules results in bein' tossed out or pummeled or somethin' by me! Cuz I'm the _man_ of the house!"

"Inuyasha!" said Kagome, irritated at his interruption and his rudeness to their first guests.

"What?" he said ready for her next rule.

"SIT BOY!" Inuyasha's face slammed into the carpeted floor of the limo.

Alicia was dumbfounded by Kagome's command. Sesshomaru sat up a little straighter and thought 'She was the only one in this car I thought I was still more powerful than. It appears that I am the weakest. Damn.'

Alicia didn't ask any questions and only nodded dumbly in ascent to the rule.

"Two," continued Kagome "No physical violence in my house! I won't have any of you killing one another."

Inuyasha groaned and let out a whinw "Kagome!"

Sesshomaru simply sighed through his nose and said "A shame brother," Sesshomaru leaned down closer to his brother who was still on the floor of the limo and smirked. "Now I can't prove that I would defeat you battle no matter what our forms"

Inuyasha quickly lunged at Sesshomaru "Why you…"

Kagome was quick to give her command, "SIT!" and crashed Inuyasha into the floor of the car again. "Rule three" she said enjoying Al's look of total and utter shock at her demon subduing power. "Everyone helps with the house work."

Sesshomaru's eyes smoldered, but his mouth stayed shut. Alicia jumped in nervously and said "Rule four! We remember that Lord Sesshomaru won't be human forever, and we accord him the same respect we normally would."

"Hahahahahaha…yeah he'll be a demon again" Inuyasha sat up on the floor scratching one of his ears "if he lives through the week Hahahahhaha." Sesshomaru furrowed his brow and frowned angrily.

Alicia said sternly "That's not funny Inuyasha!"

Kagome glanced at Al and Al nodded. "SIT BOY!" **CRASH**

When the group arrived at Inuyasha's house in the woods they all took some luggage from the limo. Much of which were things from Kagome's car. When a guest would walk in the front door they would find a wide staircase right in front of them. Off to the right was a hallway with a bathroom at the end. A guest bedroom was adjacent to the bathroom along the right wall. Behind and underneath the stairs another stairway went down to the basement.

To the left of the staircase was a wide living room. The hallway on the right wrapped around behind the stair case and opened up into the dining room. Beyond the living room, towards the back of the house was a dining room set up for eight people. The small and narrow kitchen had a backdoor leading out to a brick patio. The kitchen was also behind the living room, but only accessible through the dining room.

The stairway led upstairs to a master bedroom on the left, another bedroom to the right, and a second full bath straight ahead.

Sesshomaru wandered around the house taking in every little detail that he could. He took a mental inventory as he walked. 'Living room: large bay window, sofa, chair, TV. Dining room: dining set for 8, cheap wood, empty china closet, two side by side windows with cheap lace curtains. I thought I paid him better than this.' He strolled over to the windows in the dining room. It would have appeared to anyone else that he was simply taking in the view, but Al knew otherwise.

Ms. Kensington walked up next to him and said "Looks good. We're up higher than the surrounding land. It's a good defensive position."

"Yes, but the trees are dark. We can't see into them" responded the lord.

"We can't, but Inuyasha can" Ms. Kensington said absently.

Sesshomaru did not reply out loud. 'I cannot stand being watched over like some helpless pup. No less by my brother the ridiculous incompetent half breed. Shit. I hate this weakness!' The backyard was a white expanse of flat land surrounded by tall narrow trees and brush. The moonlight shown down on the now snowy stretch and the ground seemed to glow. Sesshomaru said "The entire north side of this house is blind."

"Yes," his assistant responded "Yes it is. No windows. How odd. The kitchen is so small and narrow. You can fit just about two people in there. Anymore people and it's crowded. Ridiculous."

"Hmf. It's not as though you spend a lot of time in kitchens, Ms. Kensington" replied the lord, knowingly.

Ms. Kensington smiled "No, sir I'm not a culinary expert that's for sure. Good thing we have Kagome."

Kagome called Alicia over then walked her down the short hallway towards the guest bedroom to show her where she would be sleeping. "This is the guest bedroom. Uh…we didn't expect to have guests during…uh…well…" Kagome's eyes darted around.

Alicia put her hand on Kagome's shoulder and said "On your honeymoon?"

"Uh, well" Kagome sighed "yeah."

"Don't worry" Al whispered "It's only a week. Then Sesshomaru will owe you big time for the rest of his life. Not many can say that."

"Yeah" said Kagome a little disappointed. "I, uh…"

'This poor girl it is her honeymoon and Sesshomaru and I are crashing it.' "I'm sorry we have no excuses. It was my thoughtless behavior that got us into this mess and now we're ruining time tha—"

"Oh it's okay, really" smiled Kagome "I…uh…guess that's what you do…for family." They smiled and Kagome surprised Al by wrapping her arms around her neck and said "Oh this is great! A sister!"

"A wha—wha Now?" Al sputtered with her arms akimbo.

Kagome leaned back and grabbed Al's shoulders. She said "Well, yeah, kind of." Kagome laughed and said "you know…the way you and Lord Sesshomaru are, we might as well be sisters."

'The way Sesshomaru and I are? What way is…! Her too? I know there are always rumors spreading around, but why does anyone believe such garbage? Unless her opinion of me fits those dirty rumors.' Al pushed Kagome away with both hands. She quietly snapped "Lord Sesshomaru has never solicited…he has more respect for me than the type of job you're assuming I have. I'm sick of these rumors Kagome, and if you want to make it through your honeymoon alive—"

"NO! No, I—I just..." Kagome stammered in a lame attempt to explain. "I just assumed—"  
'Oh no! That was the wrong thing to say!'

"Assumed? I really thought you were above listening to gossip Kagome" snapped Al.

Lord Sesshomaru appeared in the doorway and said "Ms. Kensington, I never have the need to question your motives, yet I find myself in need of an explanation of why you would treat our hostess with such hostility."

"A mindless insult" Ms. Kensington replied flatly.

"Humph." 'Mindless insult? I guess that rumor about her sucking my dick is going around again.' "Hm hm hm hm hm." The two young women gave him a questioning look as he turned away. "Don't worry Kagome. If Ms. Kensington was insulted by anyone else they would be dead by now. She must like you…if you're still standing." Then he walked out of the room laughing quietly to himself. "Hm hm hm hm."

Al closed the door behind him. She leaned back on the door, scrunched up her face and pounded her fists in the air. She whispered "I hate it when he's right! I hate it hate it hate it hate it hate it!"

Kagome was unsure what just happened 'Does she want to kill me? Why is she angry at him? I'm the one who she thinks insulted her.' "Uh…"

Alicia took a deep breath and said "Kagome I'm sorry. When it comes to other people examining my relationship with Lord Sesshomaru things often get clouded and misunderstandings are bound to occur."

"I didn't mean anything…inappropriate." Kagome said cautiously. "I just meant that you're always with him and that um well…you must be pretty close to him, uh, I mean like a friend. I don't know if he has any of those, but you sure fit the bill. Look," she said gaining confidence "you're just as welcome as the rest of my and Inuyasha's family into our home."

"I see. I'm sorry for over reacting. My comments were not warranted" apologized Alicia.

Kagome rubbed her arm nervously and said looking out the window "I guess misunderstandings are bound to happen. We're so different."

Al walked up next to Kagome and looked out with her, scanning the area. "Yes, but that's a good thing."

"Eh?"

"What could we learn if we were all friends with people exactly the same as us?"

"Hmmm. Yeah."

A silence ensued as they watched more snow drift down.

* * *

Sesshomaru continued to watch the snow fall from the dining room window. Inuyasha moved up silently behind him and said "Don't worry man," making Sesshomaru jump "I've got the Tetsusaiga. It was _made_ to protect humans." 

An aggravated Sesshomaru replied "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Heh heh hehe. Yer so damn nervous. Maybe you don't need your enemies to kill you. I think you'll do it to yourself." Inuyasha let out a laugh "Hahahaha."

Sesshomaru walked past him and found himself in the living room. He turned on a lamp and decided to pull out his palm pilot and do some work to get his mind off things. Inuyasha followed his half brother into the living room and said "He Sesshomaru, uuh…"

Inuyasha was trying to be serious, but ended up being terribly awkward. Sesshomaru decided to ignore him; He kept his eyes on his work. Sesshomaru felt all sorts of emotions bubbling inside of him. 'Is this what it's really like to be human? Always battling to keep emotions in check? It can't be. Ms. Kensington doesn't…well I guess she does. She doesn't have my superior control. Who am I kidding? I need her help. Help? From a human? Never. Guidance. I need her as an advisor.' Sesshomaru's mind drifted to the ugly rumor about what services Ms. Kensington supplied him with under his desk.

Oral sex was not something demonesses were apt to give their mates. Nor were males inclined to ask their temperamental and fanged females to give it to them. Hence Sesshomaru never experienced it. Humans, on the other hand, are most often easily subdued and predictable in comparison. 'What might that feel like?…NO! Don't start with that.' It was too late. Sesshomaru's mind was inundated with sensual images.

"Are you listenin' to me Sesshomaru? I'm just sayin' you don't have to worry. We're all watching out for you" continued his brother.

"Pfft." 'I think the women may need to watch out for my libido. I guess it's true what they say; humans are in mating season all year long. This is ludicrous.'

Inuyasha frowned at his brother's thankless pseudo comment. "Ya know Sesshomaru I'm getting a little tired of yer arrogance." Sesshomaru continued to tap away on his gadget and angered Inuyasha.

Grrrrrrrr Inuyasha growled but decided to walk away. 'He ain't in no condition to fight. If there's anything I've learned it's that being human hurts…in more ways than one.'

* * *

Kagome sat back on the bed and said "Alicia?" 

"Yeah?"

"I have a question" stated Kagome.

"Shoot." Al turned around, crossed her arms, and leaned back on the waist high dresser.

"Well, it's kind of embarrassing."

"S'okay. I'm hard to embarrass."

"I mean for me."

"Oh. Well, what is it?"

"Don't tell anyone, please!"

Al became more concerned and sat down next to her new friend on the bed. "Yeah sure" she said seriously. "What is it? Are you okay?"

"I don't know."

Al raised her eyebrows and said "Well what is it? I'll do what I can to help."

"Does…um…Kagome looked down at her fidgeting fingers. "Does _it_ hurt…Is _it_ supposed to hurt when you do…ya know…do **it**?"

"Is sex painful?" asked Alicia, relieved. Kagome nodded an affirmative.

"Well, at first yeah. I cried like a baby the first time. It hurt really badly. The more you do it the better it gets. Don't worry Kagome you're normal. TV always veils sex with rose colored glass. You're in love right?"

"Yeah! I was so worried. I love Inuyasha, and I wanted to be with him, but…it was..."

"Yeah. That first time can be suckie. For some girls its great and they have like a billion orgasms, but most women I talk to say it wasn't so great. Try fooling around with him more before hand or something. Make sure both your heart and your mind REALLY wanna do it before you dive in."

"I have another question" peeped Kagome.

"Okay" said Al with understanding.

"Those rumors…about you and Lord Sesshomaru…have you...um…not with him, but have you done _that_ with anyone?"

"That?" Alicia was getting tired of Kagome, a grown married woman, and her modesty. 'I'll make her say it.'

"You know…sucking…um…kissing a man down…down there?"

"Hm?" Al said with a confused look.

"Oral…um…loving?"

"Oral loving?" 'Okay…close enough.' "Oral loving…sucking cock….blowjobs…"

"Yes" Kagome said looking over her shoulder at the door. 'I hope no one heard that!'

"Yes, I have done that. It can be fun."

"I'd really like to do that for him, but I don't know the first thing about it."

Al got an evil smile on her face and said "Fine. I'll teach you. Let's go to the kitchen." Needless to say Kagome looked a little worried.

* * *

Inuyasha stood in the living room looking out his large bay window. 'Man Kag's car must be buried by now.' He heard his stomach growl 'Hmmmm. It's past dinner time and' his stomach made a gurgle gurgle sound. 'Hey wait a sec…' gurgle twirple 'that ain't _my_ stomach!' "Hungry Sesshomaru?" When he got no response he turned around and saw a horrified Sesshomaru. He was still holding his palm pilot, but his arms were outstretched as he looked down at his gurgling belly. 

The lord said "That noise is…" gurgle Gulp blat …"foul."

"It'll stop when you get some of Kagome's food in your stomach" explained Inuyasha with satisfaction.

"Huh?" Sesshomaru looked up gaping at the thought of filling his untainted body with filthy human food. He said "The thought of processed food" he shuddered "is worse than the gurgle."

Ms. Kensington and Kagome emerged from the room giggling and looking mischievous. They skittered through the living room and dining room into the kitchen.

Inuyasha thought 'What's up with them? At least they seem chummy.' "Yeah, but Sesshomaru that gurgle will turn to pain."

"I am no stranger to pain" he replied proudly.

'Human pain you moron.' "Yeah, but you won't be inflicting it on others—it'll be you that suffers."

Alicia and Kagome walked back into the living room with a cucumber, a banana, and a plantain. Al stopped and asked "What's going on? Sir, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." gurgle gurgle grumble "I'm not eating. I will not…" he let his words trail off.

Al piped up "Poopie, sir?"

"Yes **that**" said Sesshomaru with disdain.

Inuyasha let out a howling laugh "HAAAAAAAAAH Al did you just say what I thought you said? Poopie? Hahahahhaha " He sighed and began to laugh again "Hahahahahha. Poopie! HA! Ah. I'm gonna bust a gut cuz a you, Kensington." Ms Kensington smiled and said almost as an after thought "well, sir, if you don't eat you'll get weak."

"I'm already powerless thanks to you Ms. Kensington. How much weaker can I possibly be?" replied the human lord.

Sesshomaru stood up, and answered his own question by stubbing his toe on the leg of the coffee table. "AH!" He dropped to one knee swearing through gritted teeth "Shit fucking shit dick shit!"

"SIR!" Al was stunned by Lord Sesshomaru's loss of composure.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked down at his brother. "So Sesshomaru I guess this is your first experience with _human_ pain."

"Yes…but …Ah! Shit…" he sat back on the ground and held his foot. "I think it's broken... The pain is tremendous!" Al giggled "Do you think this is funny Ms Kensington?"

"No sir your pain does not amuse me." She said with a sigh. "Can you wiggle your toes?"

"Mmmrgh. Yes, but—" said Sesshomaru through gritted teeth.

"It's not broken. Take off your sock and let me have a look." Sesshomaru did what he was asked and Ms. Kensington said after a moment of examining his perfect foot "Sir, its not even going to bruise."

"What? What do you now? It still hurts!" snapped her boss.

"Yea, well you smacked it like a second a go. Give your body a bit of time to recover" she explained.

"Time? Ridiculous" spat Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha spoke up "Hehaaa. Whattya want her to do Sesshomaru? She ain't magic er nothing'. What do you want…her to like kiss yer foot and make it better?"

"Eh?" said Ms. Kensington.

Sesshomaru couldn't read her expression. "Ms Kensington do you find feet offensive?"

"Aaaah…" Ms Kensington blushed. "Well no ,sir, Quite the opposite."

Inuyasha and Kagome were both taken aback a bit. "Huh?" they said in unison.

Sesshomaru stood up and sat back on the couch. 'Feet? So Ms. Kensington you're into feet. A bit of toe sucking isn't so offensive, especially when they're my perfect feet.' He decided not to fight these thoughts as fighting them seemed to make them more pervasive, but neither did he pursue that line of conversation any further. His stomach gurgled again and broke the awkward silence.

Kagome saw it as a perfect excuse to leave. "Well…ah…I'm gonna work on some dinner."

Ms. Kensington handed the banana she was holding back to Kagome and said "Later."

"Mmmm. Sounds great Kags" said Inuyasha as he followed her out of the room.


	29. Brethren & Bites

Brethren and Bites

When Kagewaki called his brother he noted Naraku seemed a bit distracted as if in a daze. Kagewaki told Naraku that he planned to marry Shunran that night and that he needed Naraku's help in the matter.

"Of course" said Naraku to Kagewaki's surprise. "I'll take care of things on this end."

Kagewaki hung up and gawked at the phone in his hand 'What just happened here? Naraku? Being helpful? Something must be up his sleeve…but no…he seemed too distracted. What's going on?' Sigh 'No time to think about it. I'm getting married then bathing myself in the power of the sacred jewel.'

* * *

An hour later Shunran and Kagewaki stood with Naraku in his living room. Yura was by Naraku's side and the justice of the peace arrived. Naraku welcomed him in and showed him to where they were to have the ceremony. "Ah, welcome Juromaru. I'm glad you could make it." 

Juromaru backed up into a corner and crouched there. He wore a navy suit, white shirt, and red tie. The chains and muzzle Juromaru wore made Kagewaki uneasy.

"So Naraku are we ready? I uh…" Juromaru's chains clanked…"is that the guy?"

"No. The official is his brother" responded Naraku, as if all were evident.

Yura was looking at Naraku's pet spider as it walked up its favorite plant. "Awe! Nakie pooh! He's just so darling!"

Shunran arrived dressed in a white Chanel suit. She had a pillbox hat with a bit of netting for a veil. Her hair was down and combed neatly back. "I'm here!"

Kagura emerged from her bedroom tying her hair up with a jade come that matched her dangling earrings. She wore a formal black kimono minimally adorned with waves of the sea and swirls depicting wind along the hemline. The kimono had 3 tiny crests of the Hitome phoenix; one on each shoulder and one on the back. She said "Let's get this thing started before that dirt zombie Kikyo comes to steal the bride again." They all laughed except Naraku who frowned at Kagura's flippant remark. Naraku then went over to Juromaru and ripped off the muzzle.

Juromaru began to hiss and cough. Kagewaki took a few steps towards him and said "Hey there, are you okay? Do you need some—"a flash of light shot past Kagewaki's shoulder. Rather, it went through his shoulder "AH!" Kagewaki fell to the ground and gripped the bleeding hole now present in his flesh.

He heard his twin say "Now, Kageromaru was that really necessary? He is the groom after all."

"Mmmmm. A tasty one at that" said a tiny gravely voice. Kagewaki sat up, still gripping his shoulder and took a look at his assailant. Kageromaru was a little wormy looking bit of a thing with a human head. Its arms were like scythes and it's resemblance to Jeromaru made their relationship evident. "Nice to taste you, Kagewaki."

Kagewaki stood up and heard Shunran spit "Pfft. Such a human."

Kagewaki had just about enough. He turned around and the look in his eye made even Naraku flinch. He stalked over to Kageromaru and picked him up by the neck. "Listen to me you little puke" his eyes began to burn with a deep crimson. "This is my wedding and you will accord me and that bitch I have to marry with proper respect. If you don't," he squeezed a little tighter "I'll pop your little legal head off."

Juromaru stirred in the corner and attacked Kagewaki from behind. Kagewaki kept his eyes on the squirming Kageromaru, and raised his hand to block the attack from behind. He let out a cloud of dark poison gas from his fingertips.

Juromaru dodged the gas and retreated back to his corner. The group was speechless. Kagura thought 'When did Kagewaki gain such strong demon power?'

He dropped Kageromaru to the ground and took his place next to his fiancé. The rest of the party was shocked. A dark aura now clung to Kagewaki. Shunran couldn't help but think 'Should I be marrying him? I don't even recognize this guy!' "Kagewaki?"

"You worthless whiny wench" he said as he rolled his eyes "the only thing you need to say is 'I do' " Kagewaki told her before she could continue.

Naraku's eyes darted back and forth, waiting for Shunran to come back at Kagewaki. It never happened. Naraku's eyes narrowed as he began to suspect Kagewaki's motives. 'What is _dear brother_ hiding? Is his true nature finally coming to the surface? Will everyone finally see the twin I have always known?'

The toilet flushed and Kanna emerged from the bathroom. She approached the scene with blank eyes and tugged on Naraku's pant leg. "Can I be the flower girl?" she asked with her weak voice.

* * *

Miroku commented on the anime movie that he and Sango were watching. "I really like the monk character. He has a lot of charm and is really good looking, I must say." 

"You think so? I like the demon slayer. She kicks ass!" said Sango. She was glad they got halfway through the movie and he hadn't laid a hand on her yet. 'When is he going to do it? I'm ready to defend myself if need be.'

"Sango. I was going to wait until after the movie, but I can't. I just can't" said Miroku.

Sango sat back and looked at Miroku waiting for some type of assault. "What is it, Miroku?" she asked with suspicion.

Instead of mauling her, as she suspected he would, he stood up from the couch and paced back and forth. When he stopped he said "Sango, Inuyasha's wedding really makes me stop and think" He rubbed his chin with his hand and said "I wonder where we're going. I'm not getting any younger and I do want to have children." Miroku kneeled down in front of her. "Sango, I'm asking…I'm asking if you could bare my children."

"WHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAT?" SMACK!

* * *

Kouga swiftly packed the Wolf-demon hatchback and picked up and threw Ginta and Hakkaku into the car as well. "C'mon guys! It's time for some good old fashion forest livin'!" 

Kouga's followers were squished in between some suitcases while Kouga took the driver's seat. He had a bag of food on the passenger seat in the front and hungrily gobbled down some jerky. Hakkaku said "Hey, Kouga?"

"Mgrm munch munch Yeah?" he responded while wildly switching lanes at top speed. **HONK HONK** "Hey! Some drivers they are! Stayin' in one lane." He yelled out the window "HEY YOU! YEAH YOU IN THE GIRL SCOUT UNIFORM! GET YER DAMN COOKIES OUTTA MY WAY!" **VROOOOOOOM** "So, Hakkaku? What?"

"Do you think you could unpack us and let us sit in the seats? We're a little ummm…"

Ginta finished his sentence "We're a little crowded back here."

"You guys complain too much. Munch **HONK HONK** It won't take that long. Only a couple of hours and we'll be there! If you were faster, you coulda found your own seat." Kouga stuck his head out of the window again and yelled "HEY YOU! MOVE OUTTA MY WAY! I NEED THE PART OF THE SIDEWALK TO DRIVE!" He sat back behind the wheel and told his companions "Damn nuns. Do they have a death wish or somethin?"

Ginta and Hakkaku braced themselves for a long ride up north.

* * *

Jerumaru clanked his chains at Naraku's spider when it got to close to him. Kageromaru finished up marrying Kagewaki and Shunran by saying "You may now kiss your bride." 

Shunran touched her hair and looked demurely up at Kagewaki who said "Hmf. Maybe later" And walked away. He picked up his coat and walked towards the door.

Naraku laughed, Yura said "huh?" Kagura flinched at the implications of a new Kagewaki, and Kanna went to the kitchen and got a Kirin.

Kageromaru found his way back into Jerumaru's mouth and told Naraku before he sunk in completely "Thank you for soliciting my services. Expect the bill during the next five to ten business days." He then slipped back into Jerumaru and they made their escape.

"Bill?" said Naraku outraged. He charged after his brother who was putting on his jacket and almost out the door. "Kagewaki, you're going to pay this fee! I'm still not done paying for Muso's home shopping network obsession! Don't ignore me Kagewaki! I don't like to be ignored."

"Brother, it's your problem" Kagewaki said.

Naraku became serious and the wind through the open door rustled his hair. He said to Kagewaki "You're being a disrespectful guest. I do not take kindly to insults, _brother_!"

The wind shifted and Kagewaki said gravely "After this evening, Naraku, you should realize," his eyes glowed "your very existence is an insult to me." The dark aura around him alarmed Naraku, but he did not back down. "I have more important things to do."

Naraku stood staring at the door while for a moment after Kagewaki left.

* * *

Alicia and Inuyasha eagerly awaited Kagome's dinner at the dining room table. Inuyasha sat at the head of the table and Al sat on his left. When Kagome entered the room she was carrying a large pot. 

Sesshomaru walked into the dining room then leaned on the archway. He sniffed the air and casually took the seat at the other end of the table.

Kagome noticed how spread out everyone was and decided to remove a slot of wood form the center of the table bringing everyone together. "RAMEN!" she announced as she put the bubbling bowl on the table.

Sesshomaru only glanced at it out of the corner of his eye. 'Unimpressive fare. It's a shame my first meal in fifty years is something so cheap and common.'

"Awwwwwwwwwww YEAH! I LOVE this stuff!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

Al's comment was "Mmmm. It smells yummy and belongs in my tummy!"

Inuyasha gobbled down his first few bites as Alicia plopped some of the cuisine into her bowl.

"Mrghff Mrghff Smells Aiglemmmnnn good as it tastes Mrarglfff" said Inuyasha.

As Sesshomaru's lip curled in disgust at watching his brother inhale his food, Alicia picked Sesshomaru's bowl up and filled it with food. She gave her boss a quick look with hard eyes. He thought to himself 'I can't read Ms. Kensington as well as a human. I wonder why. Whatever. I'll assume that was her _eat or I'll kill you_ look.' Sesshomaru pushed his food back and forth with in the bowl with his chopsticks, hoping to delay the dirty food from entering his pristine body. He took a bite of the hot food and felt an unmistakable satisfaction. 'Hmf.'

"Inuyasha?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Mrnnghf What? scarf gobble Mnn?"

"There is something of grave importance we must discuss."

"Can't it wait? arghfff Mmmg Mmmm, Kags chew chew pour me some more would ya?" requested Inuyasha, his mouth still full. He handed the bowl to Kagome who dutifully refilled it.

Sesshomaru answered "No."

"What's happened in the last thirty minutes since you stubbed yer toe?"

"I've been working off my palm pilot."

Inuyasha's jaw slowed. He wiped his hands on his napkin and leaned back in his chair. Inuyasha placed his palms on the table and looked down his nose suspiciously at Sesshomaru. As Inuyasha finished chewing his mouthful he said "Is this gonna interrupt my honeymoon…well, more than it already has been?"

"No, but I will need to travel" responded the elder brother.

""No, you ain't goin' no where" said Inuyasha definitively.

Al agreed with Inuyasha. She said "Sir, with all due respect, at this time I think it's best that we stay put."

Sesshomaru eyed Inuyasha, but spoke to Ms. Kensington. "Stay out of this Ms. Kensington. You will not be going on this trip."

Inuyasha stopped chewing and his eyes darted back and forth. 'Why's Sesshomaru keeping Al outta anything? Kagome silently watched it all. Alicia hurt by Sesshomaru' exclusion of her said nothing and went back to eating. Inuyasha leaned forward on the table and clasped his clawed hands in front of his face. For a moment Alicia saw his resemblance to Sesshomaru.

'Traveling but not involving Alicia. Must be Maravegias' thought the half demon. Inuyasha said "Is it him? If it is, yer definitely not goin' anywhere!"

"Yes, I will" said Sesshomaru wit a steely determination. Inuyasha got back to cramming his gullet implying the discussion was over. "I'm going as soon as possible."

Inuyasha slammed his bowl on the table and yelled "Yer not gonna endanger yerself or the DDL cuz you got a personal score to settle!"

"You brainless heathen!" snapped Sesshomaru. "There are many issues at stake, and they are not all mine" he said regaining some of his composure.

Inuyasha stood and leaned over the table. "Yeah, but yer only_ concerned_ about one of 'em; yers!"

Sesshomaru sat, still his cool calm and collected self. He said, pushing his food with both chopsticks "My operatives have confirmed his location. He's nearly impossible to track Inuyasha. You can't seriously expect me to sit and do nothing. I can't allow him to slip out of my grasp!" Sesshomaru snapped his chopsticks in his hand. "Shit." 'I am weak. I am powerless. I burn for revenge. Am I bleeding?' He threw the bloodied chopsticks on the table and left the room.

Ms. Kensington was quick to follow. Kagome put her hand on Inuyasha as he sat back down with a ruined appetite. She said "Do you think he'll go?"

"Nah. Al will keep him here."

"I hope your right" responded his new wife.

"Sir!" Ms. Kensington called out to him and guided him into the bathroom.

"What?" he asked angrily.

"Let me take a look at your hand" she said.

"I'm fine" Lord Sesshomaru responded, looking away.

"Do you have splinters in your hand?" Ms. Kensington questioned quietly.

"I told you I'm fine."

"Don't kid yourself." Ms. Kensington took his arm and walked him into the bathroom. She then sat him down on the closed lid of the toilet.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, getting slightly flustered.

"I'm helping you" she responded without looking at him. "I'll be right back" she said and left the room.

Sesshomaru sat looking at the palm of his hand. 'Dammit, a mere chopstick can hurt me. I've never felt such pain from a measly batch of splinters. How in seven hells will I get them out?' sigh 'They will most certainly get infected.'

Ms. Kensington returned with a small make up bag and a magnifying glass. She unzipped the bag and took out a pair of tweezers and a straight pin from a sewing kit. Before he could ask she quietly said "It's something my parents did when I was little. I hated shoes and socks as a child. My house had all wooden floors and as a result I got lots of splinters." She rearranged the stuff in her bag and zipped it back up. She faced him and said I won't poke you. It's the least painful way to go about this, but it will take some time."

"Ironic" he mused.

Ms. Kensington took a hold of his writs and gingerly got to work. "What's ironic, sir?"

He looked out the small window up at the night sky, away from his hand. "Ironic that being human requires so much time: time to heal, time to eat, time to grow. Yet, you have so little. Your lives are so short."

Ms. Kensington took plucked out the larger shards of wood with the tweezers then handed him the magnifying glass to hold for her. He returned to the task at hand and looked at his injury throught he magnifying glass. She picked up the straight pin and he tensed. "What are you ding with **that**?"

She squatted on the floor in front of hi m and demonstrated on her own palm. "I'm just gong to use it to gently scrape the skin around the splinter. It's so tiny, you won't feel it." She held the pin almost flat against her palm and passed the point of the pin back and forth ever so slightly. "That way it will become exposed and easier to pull out. It won't hurt, see? Actually it kind of tickles."

"I wasn't afraid Ms. Kensington…Just curious."

Ms. Kensington smirked and said "Of course." She motioned towards him and he flinched "Ow! Ms. Kensington do you know what your doing?"

"Sir…" she did not look amused. "I haven't touched you yet."

"Hmf. I doubt that." He went back to looking out the window.

Ms. Kensington shook her head and continued. She took notice of his wrist and felt a pang of guilt. 'No stripes.' She remembered the night in Siberia when his elegantly striped wrist was draped around her. 'I miss _my_ Lord Sesshomaru. 'Please sir, come back to me soon.'

Lord Sesshomaru was realizing how sensitive his skin was. 'I'm softer, and more vulnerable.' He watched Ms. Kensington gently scraping back and forth. 'It does tickle. I see why she was so concerned for others as a human. She needs them. They need her. They have created a web of inter-dependence. They are weak and miserable creatures on their own, but when they group like this they're…strong? No…powerful? No…safe. I see. She heals my wounds, Kagome feeds me, Inuyasha—'his thought brought him back to his angry state. 'Inuyasha protects us, and I…I contribute nothing.' Ms. Kensington removed the last splinter and a small trickle of blood came out. The sting from the last cut surprised Sesshomaru. "Ah. hiss damn."

Ms. Kensington went to the sink and found a washcloth. She dabbed his hand and wiped his cut with an alcohol swab. "OW!" he said, but did not pull away. 'Her skin on mine…it's so reassuring. It quells these stupid insecurities.' Sesshomaru allowed his thoughts to flow one into the other.

He then thought of all the ways he wanted to thank her. He glanced down an as she applied a bandage and noticed the top button of her blouse was open. He took a peak. Then another, and soon found himself mindlessly gazing. More carnal methods of thanks flooded his mind.

Ms. Kensington sensed Lord Sesshomaru's fixed gaze, as women often do when men stare at them. 'Who is this guy? It's not Lord Sesshomaru.' She finished bandaging his hand and said "I'm done," she looked up "Are you?" and buttoned up her blouse.

Lord Sesshomaru tried to play it cool and said "Ms. Kensington, I was just thinking—"

She washed her hands, dried them on a hanging towel and changed the subject immediately "I'm going to change now. I suggest you apologize to Kagome for breaking her chopsticks and then help her with the dishes." She turned and fixed her hair in the mirror. You've been a horrendous guest and I'm surprised you're not ashamed of yourself."

She looked him in the eye and said "The Lord Sesshomaru I know would never lower himself by being such a boar. I'm gong to prepare for this little mission of yours, sir. If you don't see me before you go to sleep good night." She then walked out the door and into her bedroom.

Sesshomaru sat on the toilet seat ignoring his hunger pangs. 'How dare she say that to me!' He balled his bandaged fist in rage but quickly released it when he felt the pain underneath the white cotton that wrapped his hand. "Ow!" 'How dare she, I Lord Sesshomaru, demon lord of the Western Lands! I Sesshomaru! This Sesshomaru!'

Ms. Kensington's words came back to him. _The Lord Sesshomaru I know_… 'But what else-? Wait a minute…Am I Lord Sesshomaru? He's not human, but I am. Who am I? "Damn this ridiculous human though pattern!"

* * *

Ms. Kensington changed into her spy clothes and left out the back door. She leapt up onto a tree and climbed to the branches that would hold her weight. From there she spotted the lights of two other houses. She started off towards the house north of Inuyasha's She stealthily swung form one tree to the next, in order to not leave any footprints in the snow. 

She found herself in the backyard of a newly built cabin with large windows all along its back wall. The lights were on and Alicia had a perfect view of what was going on inside. There were a bunch of men, dressed in furry brown clothing.

'Good lord, what a bunch of weirdo's. It looks like they have some kind of leg warmers to match their little miniskirts!' then she heard a frightening sound; growling. It was not, however, growling of a household pet, but that of a pack of wolves. She looked down and saw them looking up at her, baring their teeth. Alicia was expecting to see a couple of families, not a pack of wolves. 'Wait…pack of wolves, and a group of…they're not men! They're wolf demons!'

One of the wolves jumped upwards and caught Alicia off guard. She lost her footing and slipped off her branch. She caught onto the branch with one hand and didn't fall all the way to the ground. She grabbed onto the branch with both hands and prepared to swing herself back up, but a wolf jumped up the tree, its nails scrapping against the bark, and caught its teeth on her leg.

She let out a guttural cry and kicked the wolf off. Alicia managed to climb up the tree and began to jump back the way she came. She stared to feel light headed and rethought her strategy. 'Damn I'm bleeding heavily. They're following me; I can't bring them back to the house. She pulled out her comm. link and called Sesshomaru.

* * *

Kouga Ginta & Hakkaku arrived at their brothers' cabin in the north during a snow storm. Their clan mates were excited to see their brethren and were given a hero's welcome. They shooed the wolves outside and began to play drinking games. 

A drunken Kouga began a round of inebriated song. The male wolf demons wrapped their arms around one another and raised their voices high.

After a while Kouga sensed some upheaval with the wolves outside and went to one of the large windows to investigate. He stood gravely looking out the window. One of his northern brothers came up and said "C'mon Kouga what's goin' on? Forget those animals for a minute. Come back and join the song."

Kouga looked back at the group and saw Ginta and Hakkaku doe-si-doeing. "I know. I think soemthing's up out there. I've got an uneasy feeling about it."

"Don't worry Kouga, the wolves'll take care of it."

"Yeah," Kouga reluctantly turned away from the window "I guess." Then Kouga returned to the party.

* * *

Sesshomaru had reluctantly left the bathroom and went to the kitchen where Kagome was washing dishes. She quietly hummed a song to herself "I want to change the world hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm" 

"Kagome,"

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, here I kept food warm for you" she said with a smile.

'ARgh! What is this I'm feeling in my gut? A hard to place twinge. Guilt?' "I apologize for my boorish behavior." 'Ah…that feels better.' He picked up a towel and began to dry the dishes. "Oh don't be silly you're a guest." 'You don't really mean it anyway. You're just apologizing because Al told you too. The two of you are more of a couple than you realize.

"I've been rude and thankless in the face of your generosity and I…" he swallowed unable to bare the sound of the words "I'm simply not used to being human yet."

"I guess it's a bit overwhelming to do it overnight like you did." Her dishes clanked in the sudsy water. "I know that when Inuyasha is human for that one night, he tells me he feels overwhelmed by it all."

"Being a demon is quite different. My ability to focus was better. Now, I'm distracted by emotions and strange longings." Sesshomaru realized he enjoyed talking to Kagome. Before she was only that human woman his brother was schtupping. 'As a human I see her in a new light. Mmmm, yes. Kagome may be full of surprises. That SIT command of hers is remarkable.' Sesshomaru looked at his reflection in a plate he was drying. 'All my markings, my remarkable eyes are gone. Who is this Sesshomaru? Am I the same? Who am I?'

"Longings?" she asked, sounding innocent. 'I bet he's got a thing for Alicia! That would be great! We could all come out here in the summer and our children could grow up together and we could spend holidays together! Oh it would be great!'

"Yes. Like food and I believe I feel sleepy."

'What a cold fish. Just like his brother!' "Oh that's right! I totally forgot! You need someplace to sleep!" 'Maybe you can sleep with Alicia! AH! Kagome,' she told herself 'you're so naughty!'

"I'm sure my accommodations you will make will be more than acceptable."

* * *

Alicia propped herself high in a tree and draped her weakening arms around some branches. 'I need to rest…"NO!" she called out loud. 'I can't stop; it's not too much farther. She heard the wolves catching up to her. She was higher now, and out of immediate danger. She looked down at her leg and the copious amounts of blood pouring out of her wounds onto the snowy ground below. 'The cold may help me. It should constrict the blood vessels and slow down the bleeding.' 

Al pulled out a narrow silver tube. "Sir? Sir!" Al said into the comm. link. "Where are you?" 'Why isn't he answering?' She decided to leave a message on his comm. link. "I'm in the forest, there were wolves, I'm…I'm bleeding. Please come find me…" Alicia's message was interupted by frequent out of breath pants "I'm in……in a tree." Alicia sat high in the tree within the forest between the wolf house and Inuyasha's house. Her last thought before passing out was 'Thank the lord I didn't take any scent pills…Oh wait! Sir can't smell!'

* * *

Inuyasha sat in his living room connecting a DVD player to the TV. "Grmmff" is what he said when he realized there was more than one wire involved. As he held up the various bags of wires and adapters his ear twitched at a familiar sound. "Hey Sesshomaru!" he called. "Yer thing-a-bop is beepin'" 

"Excuse me" said Sesshomaru to Kagome and went into the living room and picked up his comm. link. Sesshomaru saw it was a 911 message from Ms. Kensington. His anxiety blurred his mind and all he heard was "wolves" "bleeding" "find me". He ran out the back door into the snow and followed her foot prints until they stopped. He came to a halt at the end of her trail in the snow and looked into the dark forest.

'I can't smell her, how will I know where to find her? She's bleeding to death right now!' Various images of her went spinning through his mind: A look of shock when they first met, her laughing beside him at his desk, her laughing across the sands of Syria, her fascination with the Russian doll. He grasped his comm. and felt panic overtake him. 'Stupid human panic. Great just great!' He threw the comm. link down into the snow "Shit!"

"What's goin' on?" asked Inuyasha, again surprising Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru spun around and found Inuyasha standing there in red, holding his overcoat. "Ya know," he said as he walked up to him "ya can't forget to take this with yerself. You'll need a coat if yer a human in this weather.

Sesshomaru began to feel the cold on is hands. They were painfully cold 'I wonder what Ms. Kensington felt in Siberia, if this mild cold causes this level of discomfort. Ms. Kensington…'

Sesshomaru tried to ignore him, but Inuyasha shoved the coat into his hands "I'll find her" grumbled the half demon. 'Even though I know you won't thank me.'

Sesshomaru stood silently as he watched his brother leap off into the tree tops. Kagome stood in the doorway and called him inside. He reluctantly left his spot and walked back into the house, taking a few looks back over his shoulder before going inside.

* * *

Inuyasha could easily smell Al's blood on the wind. He sped through the trees at top speed and soon found Sesshomaru's unconscious assistant.

* * *

"Don't worry Sesshomaru, Al will be fine. I'm sure Inuyasha will find her and bring her back safe" said Kagome as she handed Sesshomaru some hot tea. He nodded his thanks and held the warm cup in his two hands. He continued to brood and Kagome said "Well, actually…I called Dr. Totosai and he's on his way." 

Sesshomaru's eyes widened when he looked at her, but he tried to hide his concern. He looked away and said as he lifted his cup "That was unnecessary." 'Or was it? I don't know how serious her injuries are. Plus my emotions are clouding my judgment. I have to focus on what the truth is, not what I want the truth to be.'

"I know" said Kagome. "It was just in case."

"In case of what?" he demanded.

"In case it's something we can't handle on our own, Sesshomaru! I know you don't like the idea of others helping you, but Alicia doesn't share your overwhelming pride!" snapped Kagome.

Sesshomaru was surprised by her snippiness and could think of nothing to say in return. He just kept thinking 'I just hope Ms. Kensington is okay. What am I thinking? I need to focus. Ms. Ken---no no no. My investment is out there bleeding to death.'

Inuyasha crashed through the door holding a limp Ms. Kensington draped over his arms. "She's bleedin'!" he called from the kitchen. He brought her into the dining room and laid her on the table. A trail of blood followed them into the room.

Sesshomaru froze with fear and shock at the sight of her blood. At that moment Sesshomaru became acutely aware that red blood flowed through his veins as well. 'That blood…it's hers…and mine…It shouldn't…It shouldn't be coming out so fast!' He took a step forward to touch her. He couldn't smell death approaching or hear her heartbeat and as a demon he learned never to trust his eyes. He felt compelled to touch her in order to know she'd be okay. 'If I can just—' His thoughts halted in horror as he realized the puddle he stepped in was not melted snow. He looked down and saw his black sock becoming darker with the blood 'of…a friend.'

While Kagome ran into the kitchen to collect some towels Inuyasha ran to the bathroom to find some first aid materials. Kagome started to boil some water and found a bottle of water for Ms. Kensington to drink. Sesshomaru summed the courage to touch her arm. 'Still warm, good. Inuyasha came out of the bathroom with antiseptic and bandages. "Looks like we need to sew 'er up. I ain't no doctor or nothing, and neither is Kagome."

They both looked at Sesshomaru who said "Oh please, as if I would risk any activity that would involve ruining a suit like this for a mere human. Ridiculous." 'Is it really that serious?'

Kagome rolled her eyes thinking 'He couldn't just say 'Me neither' What a wuss, always protecting his pride.'

Inuyasha on the other hand was just angry. "You wouldn't even if you could would ya? You stupid selfish, bastard!"

Sesshomaru couldn't hear Inuyasha, he was only concerned with the color of Ms. Kensington's lips. 'They're no longer a cherry red. They're darker, too dark, almost a bluish color.'

When Inuyasha sprayed the wounds with antiseptic All moaned a bit. They had a small sigh of relief as they realized she could be brought back to consciousness. Sesshomaru stepped closer splashing blood on his Armani. He rubbed her arm. Inuyasha and Kagome called her name and tapped her face and torso.

No response.

Then Sesshomaru called her name. "Ms Kensington "he said sternly. "Ms. Kensington, wake up."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said "Yellin' at her ain't gonna—"

Before Inuyasha could finished his sentence they heard Ms. Kensington croak out "Sir?...Where? Oh…What's?"

Sesshomaru leaned in closer to Ms. Kensington's face and said softly, but with authority "Ms. Kensington you have to stay conscious until Dr. Totosai gets here."

"Huh?" Alicia was obviously out of it.

Sesshomaru repeated himself and added "Do you understand?" Her eyes were fully opened but clouded by disorientation. "Yes, sir." She managed.

"Good." He stood straight and said "Kagome give her that water. One of you make sure that her leg is elevated and someone get a thermometer. Make sure she's not running a fever."


	30. Slapdash

Alicia was lying on the dining room table in Inuyasha's house in the woods. Sesshomaru stood with authority now, reassured by her new semi-conscious state. Inuyasha got up close to her wound and sniffed it.

The phone rang with an old fashioned bell. Kagome picked it up. "Oh dear! It's Totosai, he said his car is stuck in the snow!" Kagome held the receiver and jumped up and down.

"Where is he? I'll run and bring him here" said Inuyasha again stepping in where Sesshomaru felt he fell short.

"He says he's about 48 km in from town" replied Kagome.

"Why didn't he take his damn cow!" snarled Inuyasha.

"It's an Ox" said Sesshomaru, not able to resist the chance to correct his brother's mistake.

"Whatever, it wouldn'ta broken down in the damn cold" he snapped.

"No," said Sesshomaru, unable to hinder himself again "It would have died."

"Stop it the two of you!" yelled Kagome. "Inuyasha you need to go now! Alicia is in danger! Her leg is bleeding everywhere!"

"Right!" her spouse agreed.

Kagome told her husband "He's on 101 about 48 km in from town."

"Uh huh! I'm already there!" Inuyasha took a few steps to the door and halted. He looked over his shoulder at Kagome and said twitching his ears "And uuuuh that would be where, exactly?"

"URGH!" grunted Kagome as she got her coat. "C'mon!" she pulled a hat and gloves out. She jumped on Inuyasha's back and said "I'll show you." She turned to Sesshomaru and asked sweetly "Hey Sesshomaru? Will you be okay here with her?" Kagome asked sweetly.

Sesshomaru nodded an affirmative and said "Hurry." His brother and wife nodded and fled out the door.

Ms. Kensington stared at the ceiling and could barely feel the water bottle resting in her limp hand. Her vision was fading into white when she realized she was on the table. "Sir?" she said. 'My voice sounds so distant.'

"Yes Ms. Kensington?" he said gently.

"Where are you?" she questioned. 'I'm so confused. Why can't I figure anything out?'

"I'm right here." She felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, sir, I'm sorry, I screwed up" she teared up but refused to cry.

"Nonsense" he said harshly. Ms. Kensington could hear him mumble "Ridiculous human. You're always feeling guilty for things that fate hath brought."

He looked at her leg and then at the small bandage on his own hand 'My wound is measly in comparison. How does she not wail from the pain of her lacerations?' The bleeding had slowed and Sesshomaru dropped some towels in the puddles of blood on the floor. 'That will stain this cheap wood floor. I will replace it for them.'

He followed the trail of dark reddish droplets into the kitchen. The towel he was pushing around with his foot was soaked and so were his socks. He picked up the towel and pulled off his socks then tossed them both into the garbage. He turned and spotted Ms. Kensington trying to sit up. She failed and collapsed back onto the table.

Sesshomaru sighed and rolled his eyes then went to her side.

"I'm filthy" she said to no one in particular. "I want to bathe" she continued in and out of consciousness.

"Yes. You are filthy" responded Sesshomaru.

Ms Kensington kept her eyes closed to Sesshomaru's dismay. She felt herself floating upwards and downwards. She was brought back when she felt strong arms lift her off the table. 'These arms are floating with me. Where are we going?' She knew she felt a cold hardness beneath her and she heard running water. She began to shiver almost uncontrollably. A warm went cloth across her forehead and face was a reassuring feeling to a much disoriented Ms. Kensington.

She heard a familiar voice whisper "Please, take off your jacket."

'I can't move. I want to, but I can't. I'm weak. Just too weak' she thought. Ms. Kensington shifted her shoulders in effort, but it was to no avail. "Maybe it's better if you don't. You do appear cold." She felt a warm hand on her forehead, heard a rustling coming from a couple of meters away. "Sir" she managed in a shaky voice. Her hand brushed against his hand and she passed out.

The rustling was Inuyasha, Kagome and Dr. Totosai. The doctor said "Next time I'm wrapping my Ox in wool and flying!"

* * *

Kagewaki sped his car to his father's house and banged on the door. He stormed through the house pushing doors and servants aside until he found his father. Kagewaki's father was sitting cross legged next to a window meditating. "FATHER!" yelled the son. 

His father sighed and said without opening his eyes "I take it you've come for the jewel."

"I'm married now. Shunran and I are man and wife. Now I get the jewel." Kagewaki became impatient quickly and his chest began to heave with anger. "WHERE IS IT? I MUST HAVE IT!"

His father's eyes opened and he said "Perhaps I have made a mistake. Where did I go wrong? Why have you become so…impatient?"

Kagewaki stormed into the room and searched the sparse furniture. He tossed aside the low table and opened all the drawers. "Where is it?" he said panicked. Then he saw the box next to his father. He extended his hand towards the box but it was deflected by his fathers arm. "What?" Kagewaki's eyes were feral and he growled like an animal.

"Kagewaki," his father said sadly, "Please don't do this. It will only bring you sadness."

His father's blood splattered across the wall. Kagewaki picked up the black box with a bloody hand and walked towards the door of the room, laughing maniacally.

* * *

Inuyasha brought back Kagome and Totosai and found Alicia on the floor of the bathroom with Sesshomaru wiping her face with a cloth. 

Sesshomaru picked up Ms. Kensington and laid her on a bed as per Dr. Totosai's orders. Kagome removed Alicia's bloodied clothing and dug in her bag to find a suitable night gown. Instead all she could find were pj pants and t-shirts. 'That wound has to breathe' Kagome thought as she dressed her in a night gown of her own. It was a summer gown, light weight cotton, with a string of embroidered daisies around the boat collar.

Totosai gave her some antibiotics to counter act the infection which was beginning to rage throughout her body. Totosai came out of the gust room with Kagome and reported her status to the demon brothers who he had known for so long.

Kagome walked Inuyasha upstairs since there was nothing more they could've done that night. Sesshomaru leaned in the doorway gazing at a stitched up and restlessly sleeping Ms. Kensington. Dr. Totosai walked up behind him and said "Your condition is a matter we will discuss later. She is in quite a bit of danger. This is a very unsure time for her. She may not make it through the night. Her fever is severe."

Sesshomaru was shocked.

"If you have anything to say to her do it now, Sesshomaru." Knowing the demon-turned human may want some privacy Totosai made himself scarce.

Ms. Kensington settled a bit and opened her eyes. Her eyes were glossy and her skin had a sheen of sweat from her fever. She saw Sesshomaru standing next to her bed and couldn't place his face. "Who?...who are you? Who…Where?"

The handsome stranger rose and eyebrow and cleared his throat. "I am Lord Sesshomaru. You are my assistant, Ms. Kensington."

"Oh…right" she said groggily.

'Tell her what? She doesn't even know who she is!' "Ms Kensington…"

"mmm?"

"You…you are…" 'How do I say this? What is it that I need to tell her? How I…feel?' "Thank you Ms. Kensington."

"What did I do?"

"Everything."

He sat on the edge of the bed "Who are you?" she asked again. Her eyes were rolling up into her head until she blinked them. She couldn't focus.

"If she can't remember…" thought the proud demon lord. "Ms. Kensington, I am Lord Sesshomaru and you…you are my friend." He leaned over her and kissed her feverish forehead and continued to tell her what he was feeling.

* * *

The next morning Kouga woke up completely hung over. He was lying in the middle of a pile of other wolf demons who passed out with him last night. He felt as if he was moving under four meters of water and he had a skull splitting headache. When he disentangled himself from the web of limbs he realized he was still drunk. "Damn. Hey Ginta" he kicked his snoring comrade 

**SNARFSNORT **was the only response that he got.

'I'm going out for some fresh air' he thought as he pulled up his fuzzy brown leg warmers. He went outside and took a leak. He wrote his name in the snow and caught the scent of human blood. He stormed over to his wolves and yelled "Did you guys eat anyone last night? I can't believe you! Grraaah! You're just lucky we're in the wild and the animal rescue people aren't here. They'd be all over our asses!"

"Hey boss!" called a chipper Hakkaku. "Nice morning, eh?"

"What? Aren't you hungover?" asked a grumpy Kouga.

"Na, I didn't have that much to drink, neither did Ginta." Hakkaku pointed up to Ginta who was waving from a second story window

Kouga said "Yea well, whatever. The wolves ate someone. They're saying' they didn't but I can smell the blood. Crap, the neighborhood is gonna drive us out if they find out these wolves are ours."

Hakkaku said "Maybe they'll be more understanding. It is a rural community and—"

Kouga snarled "Are you a moron? What the hell? Jeese Hakkaku, I've heard you say some stupid things, but that—"

"Okay, okay. I got your point" said Hakkaku.

* * *

Naraku decided to follow his brother and found him in the room of his fathers house with the body of their dead father sprawled across the mat. The blood had yet to dry. Naraku said "Hm. I wonder brother, what would have made the ever gentle Kagewaki finally reveal his blood lust?" 

Kagewaki turned wearing an evil grin. "Do you really want to know Naraku?"

Naraku narrowed his eyes and pouted his lips in concentration. "You have the jewel" he said.

"Yes I do. So what will you do about it?" Then they both heard it coming from the hallway.

"Nakipoooooh? Where are you my pooh-baby lovi-kins?" Naraku smacked his forehead with his hand and dragged it down his face. Yura popped her head around the corner and looked at the scene. "Awww Nakiepooooh" she said pursing and pouting her lips. "I'm so sorry. Your daddy has passed on." She rubbed his back and brushed some hair from his face. Should I punish your brother with you? He's been a very naughty boy!"

"No" Naraku said focusing again on his brother. "He has a trick up his sleeve."

"So do I" said Yura. The two men said "Huh?" in unison until they heard it.

"Kagewakiiiiii! I don't know what has gotten into you, but I will not tolerate it anymore!" The shrill voice of Kagewaki's new wife tore through the air. Shunran appeared in the doorway steaming with anger. Her pill box hat was falling off her head and her hair was disheveled. "Yura and I have driven all the way up here so we could stop you boys from doing something stupid! Why are you her at your dads house?"

Kagewaki opened the palm of his hand to reveal the sparkling jewel. He said "A wedding present for you, my dear."

Shunran's jaw dropped and she reached out to touch the jewel. She hesitated and looked at Kagewaki. "Go on Shunie baby. Touch it" her new husband encouraged.

She could barely restrain herself. She licked her lips and reached. Before her hand could touch it, a sphere of light burned brightly and a breeze picked up around Kagewaki's hand and quickly engulfed Shunran. She screamed for a moment and was then incinerated by the power of the sacred jewel.

After the light subsided Kagewaki said "ooops. Anyone else want to try?" He extended hi jewel holding hand towards Naraku and Yura. Yura flinched and hid behind Naraku.

"Yura" said Naraku

"Yes Nakipooh?" she asked gripping his arm.

He spoke to her but kept his eyes on his twin. "The servants seem to have fled. Will you make us some sandwiches?"

She nodded and ran out of the room. 'Who can help us? Why isn't' Kagura here? Why didn't she come?' thought Yura.

* * *

Kagura undressed and sank herself into a steamy bath. "Mmmmmmm…yummy bath." Kagura's eyes closed and she sank herself further under the water. 

"You know" said a tiny voice "sleeping in the bath tub is dangerous." Kagura nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Kanna! Hasn't anyone ever told you that you shouldn't sneak up on people!" said an angry Kagura.

"No."

"Leave me alone!"

"Shouldn't you be helping Naraku?" asked the little girl.

"Why? If he dies I gain my freedom."

"What about Yura? Isn't she your friend?"

"Pffft. After what happened at Kagome's bachelorette party, no. Her and Orchid are on my shit list." She lounged back again and pat a steaming towel on her forehead. "Now leave me be, Kanna."

"I will, after I show you something." Kanna pulled the make-up mirror off the sink and showed it to Kagura.

"What the hell is that?" Kagura asked in confusion.

Kanna looked over and said "Sorry. That was the magnifier. Sorry." She flipped the mirror and showed Kagura a scene. Yura was making sandwiches and Orchid was sleeping in a shower cap and green face mask while a flickering TV lit her bedroom.

Kagura sighed and thought 'I was the one who told her about that mask, that lousy wench. It always works better for her. That Yura is such a glutton, does she ever have a moment when she doesn't think of food? What jerks. Damn I miss those jerks.' "Fine Kanna. Get me my cell phone.

* * *

Shippo waddled into the copy room with a pile of personnel files he needed to copy for HR. "Man, oh man! A little guy like me could get a hernia from carrying all this paper!" 

Shippo overheard Hatchi, the Internet Technology Director telling his friend Miroku "Yeah, I heard they went up to a house he owns up north. Somewhere secluded in the woods. Maybe you should take Sango someplace like that!"

"She's not on speaking terms with me" Mr. Miroku said with disappointment. "We had a misunderstanding and she threw me out." He looked down at the coffee in his mug.

"You're not welcome in her apartment? That's awful Mr. Miroku!" said Hatchi.

"Eeeeh...Actually she threw me out of...well...it was MY appartment. She slapped me, body checked me then dragged my limp body out into the hallway. Her cat poked at me for a bit then started eatingmy hair."

"Yeah, I was gonna say something about that little bald spot, but I know how humans get about those things. I didn't want to upset you" Hatchi said quietly.

Miroku brought his hand to his face and whined "What am I going to do Hatchi?" He shook his head hoping for a miracle.

"You were really serious about this one, weren't you Miroku?" Hatchi put his hand on his friends shoulder and tried to console him. "Well, calm down man. You can find another female. This place is crawling with them!"

Miroku dropped his hand and said "That's the thing though. I don't want any other female. I want Sango!"

Hatchi clutched his heart, stumbled backwards, gasped and said "No! No way! No! Mr. Miroku, the playboy of the year? How can you? But? One woman?"

Miroku grimanced and said "I know, insane."

Shippo decided to make his presence known. "Maybe I can help Mr. Miroku."

Hatchi and Miroku took one look at Shippo then at each other. They both noted Shippo's adorability factor and the inability for anyone, large or small, to turn this huggable tyke away. Miroku got a sly grin on his face and said "I have a plan."

* * *

Shippo pushed a mail cart which was way too big for him. He pushed it slowly and with all his might up to Sango's cubicle. "Miss Sango?" said Shippo "I have your mail here." 

"Thanks Shippo. Just put it in the in box there" she said without turning.

"Oh, okay." 'Mr. Miroku said I had to make eye contact and then make sure she saw me do that thing he wanted me to do. This is kind of dishonest, but it's for the greater good!' "Uh, Miss Sango?"

"Yes Shippo?" she asked tying away on something that even Shippo noticed wasn't work.

"I can't reach your inbox."

She turned around to take the mail from his hand and he looked at her with big eyes and fiddled with his tail. He asked "Is it true you hate Mr. Miroku?" He put his index finger to his mouth for added cuteness. He swallowed and said before she could answer "I was hoping you two…well…since my parents died it's been hard." He dug his toe into the carpet as he was coached to by Hatchi and Miroku. "I really liked spending time with you and Mr. Miroku. Remember that time we went to the park?"

"Yes Ship-" Sango spotted Miroku and Hatchi spying on their conversation from a set of cubicles across the aisle. They jumped back when they thought she saw them. "-po. I do." 'So they sent this little kid to soften me up? Is he trying to guilt me into forgiving him? Come on!'

"Can we do that again?" asked Shippo.

"Some time, sure. Maybe not with Mr. Miroku, but I'd love to go to the park again" she told the little fox-child.

"But Mr. Miroku is like a father figure to me, I couldn't imagine going with anyone else!"

"I'm sure he could take you if you asked" she said aware of how even the little intern was in on the farce.

"Yeah, but then it wouldn't be the same without you there. You're as good as my own mother was to me!"

"Thank you Shippo" Sango said smiling, "but sometimes we have to accept change." She decided to change the subject "So I see you're doing the mail? You're doing a fine job! Did they fire Kouga?"

"No ma'am. He's on vacation" responded Shippo happy that the conversation was about praising him. "I'm just filling in."

"You're doing a great job!"

"Oh, no, I'm not half as fast or tall" Shippo was taught to try and be humble.

"Still you are doing great, Shippo!"

"Thanks!" he said as he moved on to the next cubicle.

Across the aisle Miroku and Hatchi had a quick conference before Miroku decided to approach Sango.

"I hope the little guy did what he was supposed to" thought Miroku.

Hatchi said "I don't know if he softened her up at all, but I don't think she'll be able to resist you Mr. Miroku."

"I don't know either, Hatchi." Miroku straightened his tie and decided it was now or never. He then approached Sango.

After Shippo moved on, Sango returned to diligently working at her desk after, sort of. She had a few windows open on her computer. One was AOL IM, one was Ebay, and the other was the company website. She was supposed to be updating content on the corporate accounting page.

Sango's IM was flashing.

**bluurrrink**! KagsluvsInu1000: Wow, Sango! He didn't! No way!

**bliiidibirrroo** Hiraikotsubabe: Way!

**bluurrrink**! KagsluvsInu1000: His babies? What does he think you are, like some kind of baby machine?

**bliiidibirrroo** Hiraikotsubabe: Apparently! He didn't even ask me to be his wife! It was just BLAM! have my babies!

**bluurrrink**! KagsluvsInu1000: LOL, that's so typical Miroku.

**bliiidibirrroo** Hiraikotsubabe: It's not funny Kagome! He's really hurt me!

**bluurrrink**! KagsluvsInu1000: I think you guys are just having a misunderstanding.

**bliiidibirrroo** Hiraikotsubabe: Whatever. So how's the happy honeymoon?

**bluurrrink**! KagsluvsInu1000: Not so honeymoonish.

**bliiidibirrroo** Hiraikotsubabe: What do you mean?

**bluurrrink**! KagsluvsInu1000: I can't really say.

**bliiidibirrroo** Hiraikotsubabe: C'mon! You wouldn't have mentioned it if you didn't really want to. I won't tell anyone!

**bluurrrink**! KagsluvsInu1000: Well…It's Sesshomaru! He's here with Al. He's not feeling well and he needed to get away. It's a secret! You can't tell anyone! You have to promise! It's a life and death thing!

**bliiidibirrroo** Hiraikotsubabe: I promise, I promise. What's ailing Lord Sesshomaru?

**bluurrrink**! KagsluvsInu1000: That, I will not say. I've already said too much. Well, Al needs some help, she hurt her leg. I gotta go. Thanks for listening and don't worry about Miroku. I'm sure there's an explanation. He really does care for you!

**bliiidibirrroo** Hiraikotsubabe: Al's hurt? How did she—

**bluurrrink**! KagsluvsInu1000: Signed off 9:53am

Sango was a little perturbed that Kagome was being so vague. 'Why couldn't she tell me? It's not like I'm going to spread the gossip.'

On the other side of her cubicle wall Hiten was sifting through his mail. He cocked one of his ears towards Sango's cubicle when he heard the sounds of IM blurrrinking and Blidibirrooing. 'She's friends with Sesshomaru's family. Maybe she'll let some dirty laundry air out in the open today' he thought ever hopeful that he would have a juicy piece of info for his boss Menomaru. 'I really disappointed Menomaru-sama with that damn guacamole incident. I have to work overtime to get something good.' Hiten continued to listen to Sango chat with the little fox demon and then to her boyfriend, Mr. Miroku.

Miroku snuck up behind Sango and said "So how is the happy couple enjoying their little getaway?" He could see she was talking to Kagome on her computer, but not much else.

"Fine" she said to Miroku. She knew he was trying to appeal to her through Shippos's cuteness. "I don't believe you." She turned and glared at him.

"I know you hate me, but that doesn't change the fact that I know you, and that I care about you—"

"Pfft."

"and your friends."

"Why would you ask me something so…so…so…stupid, jerk? URrrrgggh!"

"About Kagome?" he asked confused.

"NO! ABOUT" she realized she was screaming. "About having babies with you!"

Hiten suddenly became even more interested in the quarreling lovers' conversation. He put down the letter he was reading and looked at the wall that divided him from them.

Miroku said "I can't think of anyone else who I would want to ask."

"It was disrespectful" she said.

Miroku saw a tad bit of softening in her eyes and decided to monopolize. "Why?"

"Why! Why he asks!" she said standing.

"Yeah, wh—Oh. Oh. OOOOOH." Miroku said coming to a realization. "you were expecting a proposal then?"

"Yes, I mean no! I mean you—I don't know!" said Sango exasperated.

Miroku stood with his hands in his pockets, jingling his change. "Hmmm. I see. Well I guess if you had heard me out that night and had let me explain I could've given you this." He pulled out a small velvet box and popped it open with his thumb. Inside was a diamond engagement ring that could have choked a donkey.

Sango gasped and her fingertips flew to her open gaping mouth.

Miroku said "Well Sango? Will you let me explain?"

* * *

48 km is approximately 30 miles 


	31. Awakenings

Alicia woke up and the first thing she noticed before she even opened her eyes was pain. When she did open her eyes she found herself no longer on the dining room table, but in a soft white cloud of cotton bedding .She lifted her head and saw Sesshomaru sleeping in a chair at the foot of her bed. His head was bent forward, his arms were crossed, and he was slouched low in the chair. When she put her head back on her divinely soft pillow she thought 'I've never seen him slouch, or sleep for that matter.' A smile crossed her lips.

When she felt how dry and cracked her lips were she realized how thirsty she as. She reached for a bottle of water set on the nightstand next to her, but knocked it over. The sound woke up Sesshomaru and he went over and picked it up. The first thing he said to her, with irritation, was "Fool! How could you let this happen? Totosai told me to say my goodbyes to you. You felt entitled to chastise me about my behavior as a guest and you! You bled all over their house! Disgusting."

"Your goodbyes?" she asked groggily. She ignored his irritation knowing that if she were in real danger he most likely wouldn't snap at her. His reprimanding meant she was in good shape.

Sesshomaru sat next to her on the edge of the bed. "Yes…" he said calmly. He looked around the room, but not at her. "You were running a high fever, and hallucinating. It was…not a pretty sight."

"I'm sorry I worried you, sir."

He silently admitted his worry by nodding.

"When was this?" she asked. "Last night when I was out of it? Did you have any good by words?"

"No."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Not even a '_schedule- an-appointment-with-God-we-need-to-have-a-chat-about-his-real-estate_?' " Alicia laughed at her own joke, but Sesshomaru did not find any humor in it.

"I'm not going to heaven Ms. Kensington, I'm a demon" he said matter of factly.

"I'm just having some fun, sir" she jabbed.

"There is nothing fun about any of this."

Kagome came in too bright and shiny for that early in the morning. She had a try of breakfast food, tea, and a large glass of orange juice. "Goo-morning!" she said in English.

"Good morning, Kagome" Al said

Kagome blushed at her error and said "Maybe while you recover you can help me with my English?"

"Recover? It's only a few scratches" said Alicia.

Kagome said "Oh no! Dr. Totosai said you had to get some bed rest for a few days and you need to keep your leg elevated. He's got some antibiotics for you."

Alicia was surprised and said "Oh. Is it that serious? It hurts, but I'm feeling okay" she told Kagome as she set up the tray on a short stand in front of her. Ms Kensington continued "Plus we have work to do, sir!"

"Ms. Kensington," Sesshomaru turned to look at her. "Neither of us is in any shape to leave here as it is. Just sit tight. I'm sure you can get some work done from the lap top in between naps if you are so inclined."

"He's right Alicia" smiled Kagome and she left the room.

* * *

Miroku stood in front of Sango and nodded her head so he would explain why he asked her to bare his children. 

Miroku said "Mothering children is normally an activity of a married woman…most of the time. I also know that you are waiting for your husband and I have not violated that rule. Right?" She nodded still staring at the ring. "So Sango, Will you marry me and bare my children?"

She stepped closer, with tears in her eyes and said "Of course Miroku" and punched him square in the kisser.

Shocked, Miroku fell right over, but not before Sango snatched the box from his hand. He fell out of her cubicle and into the aisle. Hatchi jumped out from the cubicle he was eavesdropping from and ran to Mr. Miroku's side. "Miroku! Miroku!"

Soon a crowd of nosey co-workers gathered around the unconscious boyfriend. Sango stepped out of her cubicle to direct traffic and instructed Shippo to run and get some water.

Among the crowd was Hiten. With a disk in his hand he slipped in behind the crowd, popped it in Sango's PC, and quickly saved Sango's AOL conversation. He snuck back to his cubicle and began to view the contents of the disk. 'CRAP! THIS IS ACTUALLY SOMETHING! THIS AIN'T NO GUACAMOLE!'

* * *

Meno stood and walked out from behind his glass desk. He leaned back on it and listened carefully to his guest. "So you see if you were to help me find him it would be mutually beneficial. I require him, and you require him gone. We both win!" 

Meno rubbed his chin as though he were in deep thought. He thought 'Sesshomaru gone! All gone! I that that bastard, but if I catch him…gone! Forever gone! What a sweet world it would be.' "Thank you Admiral Maravegias, I will have my answer to you by the end of the week."

"Of course Menomaru-sama. I will be awaiting your decision" 'you filthy ungodly monster.'

Meno had his goons escort the admiral out of his office.

* * *

Naraku, Kagewaki, and Yura sat on the floor at a low table eating small sandwiches. The brothers glared at each other while chewing and Yura's eyes darted back and forth nervously between the twins. "Are you enjoying your sandwiches, gentlemen?" 

Kagewaki said "They're good. But I think I would prefer mine—"the sandwich he held burst into flames, but was immediately extinguished "Toasted." An evil grin spread across his face as he extended his hand towards Naraku. "Allow me brother."

Naraku said "No. I prefer my PB & J cold." Kagewaki's hand grew closer but Naraku didn't flinch. Kagewaki's hand dropped and picked up another sandwich.

Yura laughed nervously and Naraku said "You seem rather confident Kagewaki"

"I am" responded her lover's twin.

"Just remember, the moment you drop that jewel I will be there to pick it up. What will you do now with the jewel?" said Naraku.

"I think the first thing I will do is visit Ms. Kensington" said Kagewaki.

* * *

Sesshomaru still sat on the edge of Ms. Kensington's bed. They spoke about what they could accomplish during the day with her lying in bed. "I have my PDA, which reminds me I have to check in on Meno and friends" said the lord. Then his stomach began to growl. 

"Hungry, Sir?" asked Alicia. She offered him some toast, but he was too annoyed to eat.

"Urgh. Again? This body is ridiculous to maintain" he said standing up. He rubbed his stomach then stretched his arms up over his head. His shirt was loose from his pants and Ms. Kensington got a glimpse of his washboard stomach.

"At least it's a nice one" she said plainly.

"Of course. I'm not a normal human." His arms dropped and he swung them slightly. 'Sleeping in that damn chair must have made me ache this way. Shit. I can't even sleep without experiencing pain.'

"Sir?" Ms Kensington spotted something imperfect on Sesshomaru, but decided not to be the one to tell him. 'He'll be a demon soon enough. I have to remember my own rule. '_Rule four! We remember that Lord Sesshomaru won't be human forever, and we accord him the same respect we normally would.' _I didn't realize how difficult that rule would be!'

"What?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"Nothing, never mind."

When he left her room to find some food he decided to stop in the bathroom. After flushing he washed his hands and checked himself in the mirror. He dried his hands on a small towel and took two steps out of the bathroom.

He stopped.

He clumsily scrambled back to the mirror. He slammed his hands on the counter and gawked at his reflection: his imperfect reflection. He shoved his face up close to the mirror to get a closer look. He began to feel the panic level rise. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he screamed like a little girl. His screech was in response to a little pink infiltrator mocking him from his left cheek. He touched it "Ow! Why does everything about this damn body hurt?"

Kagome came running to the bathroom. "Is everything okay?"

"NO!" Sesshomaru's voice cracked.

"Well…what is it?" she asked realizing there was no immediate danger and therefore probably wasn't worth her time.

"Can't…can't you see it?" He pointed at his face. She shrugged. "I have a ZIT!" he yelled. From the other room the two of them heard Alicia laugh out loud.

"This isn't funny!" he yelled from the bathroom.

Inuyasha came down form upstairs "What the hell is all the fucking commotion?"

Sesshomaru turned away and looked out the window "Nothing. Just nothing. Go back to whatever you were doing."

Inuyasha could smell Sesshomaru's trepidation. "Oh yeah? Then what was that yell all about. Was that you Kagome?"

"No, Inuyasha" she said with a warning look.

Her husband thought 'Hell, this may be worth a SIT.' "I'm the man of this house, so tell me what's goin' on here!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and said "Nothing is going on. Sesshomaru is…well…"

Sesshomaru turned around and Inuyasha immediately spotted the imperfection. "HAHAHAHAHA!" Inuyasha grabbed his stomach and pointed laughing all the while at his unfortunate older brother. "A freakin' pimple! Ha hahahaha…that thing is like a fuckin' circus tent on yer face!" He tried to get his laughter under control, but then he said "Hey Kagome, that enormous red thing on his face looks familiar. Did we have our haaa haaaa wedding in that thing! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Meno's cell phone rang and he looked at the display. 'Hiten?' Meno sighed, but answered anyway. Hiten immediately said "Sir, do we know where Inuyasha is honeymooning?" 

"Excuse me? You should be talking to intelligence about that. What the hell do I know about Inuyasha and what do I care?" asked Meno annoyed.

"Sesshomaru is with him" said Hiten flatly. "I promise boss, if we can find him you'll get what you've always wanted!"

"What are you talking about? I'm already working on that" said Meno, irritated.

"Yes, sir, but I've come by some first hand knowledge we need to discuss" said Hiten with as much respect as he could muster for his leader.

"Let's have a meeting. Come by my apartment tonight. I will alert security that you are visiting" said Meno.

"Yes, sir. I have to say, your security force is one formidable group. It's always so tough to get to your apartment."

Meno smiled thinking he was untouchable in that aspect. He was totally unaware of Ms. Kensington's and therefore Sesshomaru's infiltration of their apartment and his very own eyes. "Yes. It is fantastic. However, don't worry I will allow your visit."

* * *

Naraku and Kagewaki burned their father's body while Yura tried to think of something to say. "Ummm…well…thank you Kagewaki for…uh…starting the funeral pyre." He smirked in response and Naraku pouted. 

"Worried, Naraku?" asked Kagewaki.

"Now, what about?"

"That I'll be fucking your gluttonous wench by the end of the week?"

Naraku continued to watch the fire and did not respond.

"Nakiepooooh! You can't let him talk that way about me!" said Yura.

"Are you concerned that you will sleep with him?" Naraku asked Yura.

"Uh-No!" said Yura in disbelief.

"Me neither. So I see no reason to respond" explained Naraku.

Kagewaki growled. He wanted his brother to lose his cool so he could off him once and for all; however, Naraku was not so easily manipulated. Naraku chuckled at is twin and his obvious plan. 'You still have so much to learn Kagewaki. So much. Such as how **I know** I will get the jewel.'

The fire burned through the evening and smoldered into the night.

* * *

Orchid sat at her desk for another dull day of work. 'I'm sick of Sesshomaru taking his trips last minute. He doesn't even tell me where he's going! Jerk. Then I'm stuck dealing with all the execs who want to talk to him.' 

The phone rang and she groaned before she picked it up. "Good morning executive offices….No, I'm sorry he's away on business…yes, but I myself, the executive assistant had canceled that appointment…No you—I—But…" she rolled her eyes in frustration as the demon banker on the other end screamed in her delicate ear.

She broke her normal docile phone manners and said "Look! If your secretary can't get her act together then that's your problem! Not mine! And certainly not Lord Sesshomaru's!" With a bang she slammed the phone down on its receiver. "Jerks."

Orchid had to admit to herself that her life was getting dull. Ever since the falling out with Kagura she hadn't gone out or really had a good laugh and Yura was spending so much time with Naraku Orchid had no one to hang out with. 'That call from Kagura last night sure did perk things up a bit. I wonder what she wants to talk about. Meeting her for coffee after work today should certainly be entertaining!'

* * *

Alicia sat up in bed anxious to see the look on Sesshomaru's face when he realized he wasn't perfect. She pulled back the blankets and noticed the bandages wrapped around her leg from her ankle to her knee. She felt sore, but swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. She felt a tremendous throbbing pain in her leg and the next thing she knew Kagome was tapping her cheek. "Alicia! Alicia" tap tap tap tap "Wake up!" Kagome sighed and said "you have to stay in bed! Only time will heal that wound!" 

Alicia didn't like hearing the same advice she gave Sesshomaru, but she took it. Sesshomaru strolled in the door doing his best to look unconcerned.

Kagome awkwardly helped Alicia up into the bed again as Sesshomaru took his seat in the chair. "Fool" he mumbled.

Alicia said ""I was concerned.

"You were laughing" he said pointing out the facts.

"Well, you did scream like a little girl!" she defended her laughing.

Kagome covered her mouth to try and stop her giggles from escaping.

Sesshomaru dismissed the comment with a "Pfft" directed over his shoulder. His cell phone rang and Kagome set up Al with her laptop.

Kagome thought 'I was afraid she'd get bored, but I guess they'll have plenty of work to do.'

Sesshomaru finished up his call. "Yes that's fine. It's perfectly legal to do so if you buy them in that country. Everyone's laws are different…no…yes. Alright Ms Kauru, enjoy that trip with Kenshin. Good bye. Okay Ms. Kensington," he said putting his phone back in his inside breast pocket "we need to get online and check out the trends."

"Sir?" asked Al.

"I normally do these things at night instead of sleep. I check fashion, sports, politics, current events, business, and whatever else may affect Western Financial investments."

"I see."

* * *

Inuyasha walked into his living room and saw Totosai sitting on the couch trying to figure out the remote. 

"It's a universal remote!" said Inuyasha with pride. "That button does the TV, that's the cable, and that one there's the DVD player."

"Too many buttons!" the crotchety old man said.

"Right. Whatever. C'mon old man we gotta go and get our cars. 'Member? They've been left out on the road. We gotta get 'em before somebody toes 'em."

"Hmmm. I see." Totosai said as he looked down his nose at the remote.

"C'mon! I don't got all day!" screamed Inuyasha losing his patience.

Totosai jumped and they were out the door.

Totosai rode on Inuyasha's back for their relatively short trip. "Why so fast Inuyasha?" complained the old doctor.

"I wanna get back to my house. It's cold old man, and you ain't getting' any lighter!"

The conversation quickly turned to Alicia. "I smelled wolf demon on 'er" said Inuyasha as he huffed and puffed through the cold morning air.

"As did I" replied a distracted Dr. Totosai.

"Those damn mangy wolves…I'll kill all of 'em if I get the chance!" yapped Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, the wounds were inflicted by actual wolves. I'm assuming Ms. Kensington was doing some snooping?" Totosai asked as he tried to get a look at Inuyasha's face .

"I don't know…then I'll kill Sesshomaru for makin' her go! That jerk."

"What about Sesshomaru?" Totosai asked, trying to change the subject. "I see he's not feeling well himself, hm?"

"Feh! He deserves it! He don't know how to treat no one! Now he's getting' a taste of sufferin'. I think it's good for him" stated Inuyasha.

"So you think he will learn something from this?"

"No. But he deserves the pain."

"Mmmm. I see" said Totosai as he thought 'Inuyasha has suffered quite a bit by Sesshomaru's demon hands, yet he took him into his home, at an inconvenient time, and even seems to be protecting him. Never-the-less, Inuyasha still has anger. I wonder what their father would have had to say about this.'

The two demons got to their cars swiftly and drove back to the house. Dr. Totosai checked on Alicia again and said he would see her in three days. "So I will be back on, what day is today? Monday? So I will be back on Thursday to see how you're healing. Now stay off of that leg!" ordered Totosai.

"Yes, sir" said Alicia smiling back up at the old man. "As you can see, I'm not going anywhere." She motioned to the laptop and the piles of papers and folders scattered around her bed. Sesshomaru didn't acknowledge Totosai's look of disapproval, he simply tapped away on his PDA.

* * *

The next day Kagome served Sesshomaru and Ms. Kensington their dinners in the bedroom. When Kagome served Inuyasha his dinner in the dining room she said "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru has been in that room all day and yesterday working with Ms. Kensington. She needs her rest, and he needs to get some fresh air. Maybe you guys should go out together or something." 

"I dunno. I don't' think no one should see him…ya know…just in case. I don't know this area too well yet either."

"Oh, Inuyasha! Who would believe it was him even if they suspected? You could say he's related to your mom or to me" said Kagome hopeful at the prospect of having the house to herself for a moment.

Ms Kensington didn't take too long to fall asleep after her small meal. The sun was setting and another winter night was coming on fast. Sesshomaru stood in the hallway keeping Jakan up to date over his cell. "Yes…I want those funds transferred to an account available to the general." Sesshomaru cracked the door and checked on a sleeping Ms. Kensington. 'What a lovely sight. ' "Yes Jakan…No I'm fine. Yes I'm sure, are you implying that I can't figure out my own mind-set?" he said sternly "...right…goodbye."

As Sesshomaru hung up his phone Inuyasha walked up to him and said "Hey Sesshomaru, wanna go out to a bar? Kags an' I passed one on our way up here."

"No thank you. I have no interested in spending time in a place along the same lines as 'Spanky's" replied the snobby human.

"Oh, c'mon! Still on yer high horse Sesshomaru?" an angry Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru shook his head and sighed. 'He is part of my blood.' Kagome popped her head around the corner to watch the brothers. Sesshomaru noticed her and felt obligated to be a better guest, for Kagome's sake. "Fine. I will go." 'Why does he not have more pride in himself? Perhaps I shall impart some to him.'

An hour later Sesshomaru went into Ms. Kensington's room and into one of her bags. He pulled out a heavy hand gun and a clip to load it.

Ms. Kensington's chest rose and dropped with the rhythm of sleep. Her glasses had slid down on her nose and the lap top's screen saver danced across the monitor. Inuyasha waited for his brother in the hallway. Sesshomaru gingerly removed her glasses and moved them with the laptop onto the nightstand.

Inuyasha came to the doorway and said "What're ya doin' with that?"

"Defending myself" explained Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha walked away and said "You don't need it."

"Inuyasha, if anyone recognizes me—"

"I'll take care of it" said Inuyasha raising his eyebrows.

"I don't think—" Sesshomaru caught up to his brother.

"I said I'll take care of it!" said Inuyasha and he walked a few paces ahead.

* * *

The day had been intense for the survivors of the Hitome clan. Kagewaki and Naraku both sat staring at each other. Yura tried dot break the silence once again. She darted her eyes back and forth and said "Uhhh…." 'What should I do? Nakiepooh's so tense!' "Maybe we should watch TV or something?" 

Kagewaki looked at her then back at Naraku. "Do what you please."

Yura picked up the remote and turned on the TV. They started watching The Game Show Network. "The Price is Right!" Yura said excited. "You gotta love that Bob Barker! Heh hehe." She laughed nervously and the night dragged on.

* * *

Orchid and Kagura got together at a coffee shop nearby. 

Kagura started "You know, Orchid I didn't do what I did that night because I love humankind. I did it to get closer to my ultimate goal."

"What's that?" Orchid asked as she sipped her drink.

"Sesshomaru."

"Do you have a thing fort that selfish bastard?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"I have a thing for his money and power!" The two demonesses both laughed hard and decided to let bygones be bygones.

"It's going to be tough Kagura. He sniffs out fakes right away. He uses females like sick humans use tissues. But I do know what he is really searching for."

Kagura put down her mocca-frappaccino and eagerly implored Orchid to tell her. "What? What is it he wants?"

Orchid whispered over her grande cappuccino with cinnamon "A mother."

"A mother?"

"Yes my dear," Orchid whispered still "I overheard him explaining to Jakan that he needs a female to mother his children to carry on his legacy! I don't think even Ms. Kensington knows about this. He needs nothing but the best, of course."

"He would want a demoness" said Kagura tapping the table with her mixer stick.

"No doubt she has to be a demoness that could bare him a full blooded demon child. A powerful, beautiful, and wickedly smart child."

"Like him" Kagura looked up.

"Mmm hm" Orchid said as she nodded her agreement.

Kagura sat back with a pouty disappointment. 'How could I do THAT? Have a child? That just seems…that seems just awful.' Kagura began to imagine how baring children may distort her body. "Ugh!"

"Yeah" said Orchid. "Maybe you should just drop it."

"No way! I can do this!" Kagura said. Orchid was taken aback by Kagura's determination. Kagura said "I will have Sesshomaru's baby!"


	32. Special Moments

Hiten arrived at Meno's apartment over his lunch break and was subsequently harassed by the security force. The guards recognized him, but they didn't like him. When he got up to Meno's apartment he was told by Toran that he was assigned the task of locating Inuyasha's honeymoon location.

When Hiten got back to the office he asked around with the cover that he was asking for a friend who was trying to plan a romantic getaway. Soon enough someone told him exactly what area to find the Inuyasha residence. They didn't know what house, but they knew what neighborhood.

Within the hour he was on the road with a few other Menomaru goons including his brother Monten. They were traveling up north extending their demon senses to find their bosses vulnerable competitor. Soon they decided to stop for a quick drink and rest at a bar they found off the main road.

The bar was full of smoke and other strange pungent smells which clouded their senses. They took a seat in a corner out of sight and kept their backs to the wall. Hiten noticed a man with long white hair and a baseball cap. 'Inuyasha!' he thought. Hiten stifled the desire he had to directly confront the half-demon and took notice of his companion, a tall lean man with long dark hair. The two were being harassed by some rural locals up at the bar. Apparently Inuyasha's companion was too pretty for their liking.

When Hiten saw the profile of the man Inuyasha was with there was not a doubt in his mind that it was him; Lord Sesshomaru. Hiten whispered his thoughts to the group and reminded them that they were there for intelligence purposes only. "Looking, but no touching guys! We're just collecting information. Stay outta sight and smell!"

* * *

Ms. Kensington woke up again late in the middle of the night. She looked at the clock and saw it was nearly 4 am. She heard some muffled laughter coming from the living room. 'Is that Sesshomaru? Maybe Inuyasha?' She was to curious to just be there and wonder. She sat up and slowly put her feet on the ground. She stood and slowly shuffled towards the door. The pain in her leg had lessened, however it still impeded free movement. She put her hand on the door knob. The door flung open and threw her to the ground "OOOOFFF!" blurted out of her mouth. 

"LOOK WHATYA DID NOW, MIZTER. BIG WORDS!" yelled Inuyasha as he backed up laughing.

"SH!" chided Sesshomaru "Sheez tryin ta sleep lil brother."

Alicia came to a shocking revelation. The two brothers were drunk.

Really drunk.

The two smashed brothers laughed their heads off. Sesshomaru stumbled in the room and scooped up Ms. Kensington off the floor. He swerved left then right and finally tossed her (literally) onto the bed. He said "There-you-go" he exerted himself and was panting. "Okay lil boy, I think Hahahah I kin handle it from here. You kicked-some-gruff azz and I shall pud-Ms Kenzinton ta-bed."

Inuyasha laughed so hard he fell on his ass and did nothing but lay on the floor in the hallway. Sesshomaru then closed the door.

Kagome heard the racket and came down stairs to collect her husband from the hallway underneath the stairs. Once she saw Inuyasha laughing on his back she placed her hands on her hips and let the SITS's commence. "Inuyasha! You can go out, but don't be so irresponsible! SIT!" **WHAM** "How dare you do disturb Al! SIT" **WHAM** "SIT!" **CRASH** "SHE'S OUR GUEST! SIT!" **SMASH** "WHERE IS SESSHOMARU? SIT!" **WHAM** "SIT SIT SIIIIIT!" **KRASH BANG BOOM**

An inebriated Sesshomaru poked his head out from Al's bedroom and said "You should wrap those beadz-a-yurz-round hiz waizt for mating purposez! HA! Can you imagine? Hahahaha!" He quickly shut the door and listened.

The comment made Inuyasha laugh. At that point there wasn't much that didn't make him laugh. Kagome was too shocked and embarrassed to reply and just let out the loudest harshest SIT ever. Kagome's sit shook the house and caused some trinkets to fall over on a nearby dresser.

Ms. Kensington lay back down on her pillow giggling at the entire scene. 'Boy, Sesshomaru is drunk. I'll never be able to bring it up to him, but rather I'll just have to silently enjoy this spectacle. He'll definitely experience the pain of a hangover tomorrow.'

Sesshomaru awkwardly stood and staggered two steps to her bed. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Oh, sir, you stink like a pack of cigarettes and a keg."

"Hmm" he said rubbing his chin with his forefinger and thumb. He kept pushing his hair off to the side, but it kept sliding back into his eyes. "I did drink beer all night. I-dunno-bout the sssigarettes _hiccup_!" Sesshomaru then crawled onto her bed and cuddleed up right next to her.

"SIR!" she said with alarm.

"Oh-husssh" he slurred. "He rolled over onto his back, away from her, then gawked at the ceiling. He rolled back on his side allowing his arm to fall around her. He hugged her close and spoke into her neck. "You're my friend, Ms. Kensington."

Alicia was amused even though she couldn't see the childish grin on his face. "Am I, sir? Are you sure you want to be telling me this? I think you might regret this tomoroow, sir."

"Oh hush, firend" snuggle nuzzle "you're my friend."

"Sir, I'm trying to sleep."

"Nooooo! You slept-all-day. No mo-sleepies for you" he whined like a small child. "No! Be my frie-end!"

Alicia giggled at this ridiculous situation. "I am your friend, sir. Maybe you'll want some water or Vitamin C rich OJ to fight the possible hang over?"

"Iewwwww! That makes me pee-ee. I don't wanna."

"You're gonna have one hell of a hang over tomorrow."

His eyes shot open and he sat up. He tried to swing his legs off the bed, but they got caught in the sheets and he fell onto the floor. "Owwwwww!"

"Oh my god, sir, you're the whiniest drunk I've ever known. C'mon" Ms. Kensington sighed "let's go to the kitchen."

Sesshomaru sat at the dining room table and hung his head as Ms. Kensington limped with two glasses of OJ from the kitchen. "Here if you drink this and enough water, you won't feel _too_ bad tomorrow. I'll let you have some of my multivitamins too. Okay, friend?" she said.

"Thank you, friend" he said with a goofy smile. He gulped down the juice.

"Whoa! Sir! Slow down! You'll upset your stomach!"

"Huh?" he looked a little confused. Then his eyes bugged and his face contorted into a frown. Ms. Kensington recognized that frown. "Oh friend…" Sesshomaru's eyes began to cross slightly as he realized just how human he had become. "Oh friend…."

He belched and Ms. Kensington was quick to empty out some flowers from a vase and pushed it in front of him. Sesshomaru instinctively leaned over it and expelled the contents of his stomach into the vase. "BLURRRRARRG" He filled the vase with nearly no effort.

Ms. Kensington dragged him out of his chair and took him to the kitchen instead of the bathroom, because it was closer. She propped him up onto the garbage pale and let him heave there. She went back and collected the vase and cleaned it out.

"Oh friend _Blaarrrrghlebarf _being human _BELCH_ sucks! _YAK_ Big time!" he said.

Ms. Kensington noticed 'He sounds a lot like Inuyasha when he's drunk. Sir never say's "sucks".'

Sesshomaru heaved some more and Ms. Kensington held his long black hair. The sun was creeping upwards turning the sky pink. Sesshomaru sat back on the floor and propped himself on the cabinets. Ms. Kensington washed up the floor and took out the trash. She wet a paper towel and pat his face. He said "Leave me alone."

She continued to wipe off his face, anyway. "Sobering up, I see."

"Pfft."

"Let me help you" she said gently.

"No" he said and snatched away the paper towel.

"So it's okay for you to help me, but I can't return the favor?" she asked more sternly placing her hands on her hips.

"Shut up. Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

She handed him a glass of water. "Drink this and I'll get a bath going for you." He didn't say anything, but took the glass of water. "Don't gulp it, sir."

Sesshomaru later sank into his bath which was surprisingly close to his ideal temperature. "Ms. Kensington, there's something for you on the nightstand" he called out to her. He closed his eyes and sank deeper into the water as he felt the affects of alcohol evaporating.

Ms. Kensington heard him as she walked back to the bedroom. 'My leg is much better. I can walk. It hurts, but not as bad, great!' She walked up and found what he had left for her: the fly cams.

A few hours latter Sesshomaru made it to the breakfast table along with a rough looking Inuyasha. Kagome made scrambled eggs, toast and bacon. Inuyasha rested his forehead on the table and twitched his ears and moaned "Urrrnnnh, Kags…I think I'm gonna hurl…uuuuurgh…"

Kagome was understandably snippy. "Well you boys should have been more responsible!" she then slammed a plate of runny eggs on the table along with a pile of greasy bacon. Inuyasha looked at the viscous breakfast and ran, covering his mouth, to the bathroom. Sesshomaru sat up and rubbed his face as the three listened to the splash of Inuyasha's barf with the toilet water.

Kagome stormed over to the bathroom and yelled "you're such a jeeerrrrk!"

Ms. Kensington looked at Sesshomaru who was rubbing his temples with his thumb and pinky. "Headache, sir?"

His brown bloodshot eyes cracked open and he nodded slightly.

Ms. Kensington picked up some toast and put it on his plate. She pushed the juice a little closer and spooned some eggs on to her own plate. "Man, this woman probably hasn't had a really bad hangover, ever. She drank pretty hard at her bachelorette party, but I didn't see her the next day. "These eggs are disgusting." She looked up at Sesshomaru who rested his head in his hand again. "Try to eat a little, won't you, sir?" He kept his eyes closed and did what she asked. "Now we need some coca cola."

"Ms. Kensington" his voice was scratchy "It's breakfast, and that gasoline you call coke is not suitable."

"Actually sir, "she said as Kagome came back into the room "It will help your stomach settle. The heavy syrup in the drink is fluid enough to stay down, and heavy enough to battle the acids bubbling in there. No other soda will do! No Pepsi, no sprite, it must be Coca cola."

Kagome said with sympathy for her guest "I'll go and see if we have some" Kagome continued to yell at a yacking Inuyasha. "YOU JERRRRK! YOU MADE OUR GUEST MISERABLE! HE'S ILL BECAUSE OF YOUR BAD JUDGEMENT!"

Inuyasha emerged from the bathroom looking green and harried. Sesshomaru was successful in keeping his breakfast down and succumbed to an afternoon nap on the living room couch. Ms. Kensington was feeling much better and insisted on helping out with the dishes. Inuyasha was hiding up in the master bedroom.

Ms. Kensington decided to take a rest from the afternoon chores. She sat on the empty cushion at Sesshomaru's feet. She turned on the TV and kept it low, so as not to disturb the human Sesshomaru at her feet.

She resisted reaching out and touching his alabaster feet. She examined his long silky black hair and lashes. The pimple was shrinking, but still looked pretty red. She smirked at the human version of Sesshomaru at her side.

The smirk faded as she thought 'Where is my Sesshomaru? This idiot isn't him. Is he drooling?' The human man nuzzled his face into the throw pillow and wiggled his torso a bit.

She settled on a TV program and sat back to enjoy the show. "Anime, Ms. Kensington? I didn't know you were a fan" said Sesshomaru with his eyes shut.

"Sorry sir, is it too loud?" she asked quietly.

"No, it's fine. Ranma? Ridiculous concept, but it is entertaining none-the-less." He shifted his weight so he could watch too.

"Sir, I always thought that you should have an anime about you and your brother."

"That's inane. Who would watch us quarrelling and find it entertaining?"

"I don't know. Just a thought."

* * *

Hiten waited for the cover of dusk until he went to inform Meno of what he found. An incredulous Meno sat on a couch in the very room Alicia first infiltrated. Toran leaned on his shoulder as he pet a fluffy Pomeranian on his lap. The guard dogs were napping outside. Meno wore a robe with a loud flower pattern on it and Toran lounged in a silky sea green robe that did a poor job of hiding the pink negligee underneath. 

"Human? That's not eve—but how?—is he a half demon?" asked an unbelieving Menomaru.

Hiten sat across from his boss in a cheap blue suit. "Who knows? Alls I know is now's the best time to strike!"

"Yes, I guess it is unimportant why. He is at his weakest! We may never have this opportunity again."

The lapdog began to bark and Toran hissed at it. She said "There's no way it's him. He's not a half demon, his brother is."

"No Toran" said Hiten "I saw him with my own eyes. He was stripped of his demon powers and those fancy marking's of his you like so much!"

Toran gritted her teeth and said "You need to watch it Hiten, or I'll take that lightning rod of yours and shove it right up—"

"Toran! Please!" said Meno petting his Pomeranian. "I've never doubted your loyalty to me dumpling ummpling. Hmm hmm Human. We should go and catch him then offer his human corpse to the admiral. Bring me to him."

"The admiral?" asked Hiten confused.

"No-ooooh! Sesshomaru!" said Meno.The moth demon thenstood with the fluffy ball of dog under his arm tearing at his robe.

The dog growled "Grrrrr row row rrrrarrr"

"Uhhh…" Hiten started "Boss, we don't know where he is. We saw him at the bar, but we um…got distracted and didn't follow him."

"THEN FIND HIM!" bellowed Meno accidentally tossing his Pomeranian into a nearby basket of laundry. "POM POM!" yelped Meno and he ran after his dog.

* * *

Kagewaki and Naraku decided to return to their childhood bedrooms. This was the house they grew up in. Yura followed Naraku to his room and spent the night quietly by his side. 'Nakiepooh seems awfully tense. I wonder what he plans to do.' 

The next morning Naraku approached Kagewaki who was settled on a stony terrace above the kitchen. The morning breeze flew and danced through the long locks of the twins. "I will not drop it, Naraku."

"Maybe not in the literal sense, but when you lose control I will be there to pick up the pieces. One of those pieces will be the sacred jewel" mused Naraku.

Yura walked outside form the doors below then and walked out into the yard. Oblivious to the brothers above, she walked across the snowy ground barefoot in her nightgown. "Demonesses are such peculiar beings" said Kagewaki.

* * *

Wednesday went by in a similar fashion. Ms. Kensington took her breakfast and lunch in her room with Sesshomaru, but they joined Inuyasha and Kagome for dinner at the table. After dinner Sesshomaru helped Kagome with the dishes and Inuyasha settled into his recliner and gained control of the remote. Al folded her legs under herself on her favorite corner of the couch. 

Kagome arrived on the scene and asked if they'd like refreshments. Al insisted that she could take care of everyone. After some convincing Kagome took a seat and let Al take care of the drinks. She returned giving some Coke to Inuyasha and Kagome, a juice for herself, and she poured out some bottled water for Sesshomaru into a glass with ice.

Sesshomaru took a few sips before he realized there were three ice cubes with three fly cams within them. Sesshomaru held the glass up to his eyes and looked at the glass. He grimaced and heard Ms. Kensington giggle next to him.

Kagome found a seat next to Al and they all watched the idiot box. Ms. Kensington wanted to watch Anime Network, Kagome wanted to watch home improvement shows, Sesshomaru said he was fascinated by game shows in which people humiliated themselves for money. It was all pointless for them to bicker because Inuyasha had the remote. He ended the argument by saying "I'm the one with the remote, so we're watching what I want to watch!"

Sesshomaru said "That would beeee?"

"Horror movie! Texas chainsaw Massacre! The new one! Bloodier 'n ever!" replieed the half demon.

"AH! No!" said Alicia. "I'm hobbling off to my room to read, sicko! How can you watch such crap?"

Alicia stood up and wandered back to her room. Kagome sat up on Inuyasha's lap and buried her face in his chest. "Tell me when it's safe to look" she said muffling her words in his haori.

Sesshomaru watched the two with irritation. 'It has been nearly five days since I have mated and I can't call anyone from my list because of my condition.' A scream from the TV and the sound of a splatter caught Sesshomaru's attention. 'That isn't what human insides look like. Splattered blood is darker. Don't these people know anything? I can't watch this rubbish anymore.'

The TV continued to depict scene after scene of bloody gore and violence "Yeeeeeah! Woooohoooo! Look at all that BLOOOD!" yelled Inuyasha. "This is WAAAAY better 'n the old one."

Sesshomaru sat quietly while Kagome nuzzled into Inuyasha "Can I look?" she asked him.

"Hah. Yeah, sure" said Inuyasha.

**SPLATTERCRACKSQUISH** "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" went the TV.

"EEEEK!" went Kagome as she dove back into her husband's chest. "INUYASHA!"

Sesshomaru stood and he walked towards Ms. Kensington's room. He stopped in the hallway unsure of where he was going. He saw her light on, but decided to make a stop in the bathroom instead. As he washed his hands he looked at himself in the mirror. 'I wonder if her wound is truly healing how it should be. She may have over exerted herself today standing and getting those drinks. I'll have to put an end to that.'

He examined his pimple. "Disgusting." 'I couldn't mate with anyone if I tried with such a disgusting infection on my face. Mate mate mate mate mate mate mate. Is that all human males think about?' He thought again of Ms. Kensington. 'She's probably in her bed. She has quite a sexual appetite, and as far as I know she hasn't been with anyone as of late, either.'

His mind wandered to Syria. He envisioned sharing that sudsy bath with her.' He stopped himself as he felt a stirring in his loins. 'Damn. Anything will make a human male excited. Even Ms. Kensington…She wasn't wearing a bra yesterday as we worked. That was quite distracting.'

Ms. Kensington heard the flush and knew it was Sesshomaru. She cracked open the door to signal he was welcome. A screaming woman's voice carried to her room from the TV. "Come on in" she said as Sesshomaru found himself in her doorway. He wordlessly moved into the room.

Ms Kensington thought 'It's nice to see that he retained his grace' _**SMASH**_ Sesshomaru tripped and fell over a chair then landed face first on the floor 'Or not'. "Sir, are you alright?" she asked crawling to the side of her bed.

"Uunnh. Yes. Of course" he replied rubbing his head. He sat up and reached for a book he had left on the night table. He thumbed through the pages to find his place.

Ms. Kensington went back to her edition of Vogue magazine. She couldn't help but stare at the man in her room. 'What's he doing here?' Another scream and buzzing noises came from the living room.

Sesshomaru noticed her eyes on him and said "What? What are you starring at?" Ms. Kensington only blinked at him. "You are exasperating woman!" he said irritated.

She went back to paging through her magazine. Her eyes scanned the impossibly thin images of the models in her magazine. She mentioned to him "You can sit on the bed where it's comfortable."

"Mm." he said paging through his novel.

'Mm? Is that a yes? Is that a no? I kind of…want him up here.' Ms. Kensington lay lower and rested her head on her hand. She rolled over onto her side keeping her back towards Sesshomaru. More yelling and splattering noises echoed down the hall.

Sesshomaru thought. 'I want to sit on the cushiony soft blankets and feel her skin against mi—oh my kami. I have got to stop this nonsense!'

More screaming found their ears and Ms. Kensington felt the bed rock. She glanced over her shoulder at Sesshomaru sitting up next to her in the bed. He thought 'If I'm here she's less likely to get up on that wounded leg of hers. Dr. Totosai should be here tomorrow morning to check on her. I can't afford to have her off her feet for another three days.'

He looked at Ms. Kensington's bandaged leg and sympathized with her pain. 'I've seen my insides on the floor before, however I knew they would heal. Now as a human it takes time, if healing happens at all. Courage is so easy to have when you know you can heal.' The final screams of the movie were heard and Inuyasha and Kagome shut it off and went to bed.

"Well sir, the couch should be free for you to pull out and sleep on" said Al.

"I'm not done reading." 'Perhaps I will leave after she falls asleep.'

He flipped the pages too fast to be reading them and Ms. Kensington thought 'I guess he's not a fan of horror movies. He can't be scared. Why is he hovering around me like this? What is going on with him?'

He thought 'Sitting here quietly with her is so soothing. Perhaps it is just being human that makes me desire her company.' His finger slipped on the edge of a page and he gave himself a paper cut. "Sssss!" He watched the tiny drop of blood run out of his finger.

Some time passed as he sped through his book and she flipped the pages of her magazine. She placed her head on her pillow. Sesshomaru felt his eyelids grow heavy and he looked down at Ms. Kensington who had fallen asleep. He thought 'How will I protect you if I am so weak?' He then leaned over and shut off the light.

He didn't feel like sleeping on the couch that night. 'I'm more relaxed here with her in this bed. Plus, if we are attacked in the middle of the night I am more mobile than her. Her reflexes are slowed.' His mind began to wander as he sat there in the dark, leaning against the headboard. He imagined Meno chasing him with a chainsaw, blood splattered on both of them. 'Damn. There would be no worse death than to be killed by such an incompetent and poorly dressed fool.'

As the darkness of sleep engulfed them they emerged into the land of dreams. Sesshomaru found himself back in time during one of the Great World Wars. His mate during that time was pulling on his sleeve to leave their home as artillery rocked their surroundings. "Forget the baby!" she screamed "We have to leave now!"

"No! I will not!" he yelled back.

"It's only a girl! We can have another! A boy! A boy for you to pass on your legacy!" she screetched.

His mate melted into Maravegias and his arm became entrapped in restraints. Rusted iron bars pressed in on all sides. "No. No! NO! Let me out! I am Lord Sesshomaru! You will not restrain me!"

He looked down at his body. He was crouching, naked in a small cage floating through blackness in his human form. He was incapable of transforming into his true form. Then he saw Meno or rather a puppet version of Meno. He looked like he had been taken apart and sewn back together. Meno's limbs dangled eerily from invisible strings as his head lolled back and forth, stitches criss-crossed his face and hands. He wore an ill fitting cheap blue suit. The Meno-puppet held a chainsaw which he jabbed through the bars of the cage.

Sesshomaru tried to avoid the jabs and saw Maravegias, laughing, with his arm deeply entrenched in Meno's back. The laughter of the human man distorted his face. Sesshomaru didn't have anywhere to move. He looked down and saw the chainsaw digging into his flesh.

"NO!" Sesshomaru's found himself sitting up in bed next to Ms. Kensington. He was breathing heavily and felt a cold sweat breaking out on his brow.

"Sir?" she said groggily. She sat up and put her hands on his arm. He looked at her and cleared his throat. He swallowed and took a deep breath.

"It's nothing" he said. "Just a silly dream. It seems humans have a lot of them." Her look told him that she wasn't convinced.

"Silly? What could be so silly to have you call out like that?"

"Meno in a bad suit." She giggled and he leaned back on the headboard then looked at the ceiling. He felt her arms wrap around him and her head resting on his chest. He let his arm drape around her as well and let his fingers get tangled in her hair.

She could hear his heart slow to a normal pace and then his breathing go back to normal. The sound of his heart beating sent her back into the land of dreams.

'How is it a mere human woman could calm me like this? The pain and loss of my child, my life mate, my dignity have not lessened, however Ms. Kensington gives me something else. A reminder? No…hope. Yes, hope.'


	33. NonDaily Routine

Non-daily Routine

Thursday morning the first thing Sesshomaru saw was old Totosai. The old demon had his face right up in Sesshomaru's. 'HUH?' Then Sesshomaru remembered sleeping in the same bed as Ms. Kensington. Sesshomaru looked down and saw her still lying on his chest.

"I hope you havent been working her too hard" the old demon whispered. He glanced down at Sesshomaru's arm around her then quickly back up to Sesshomaru's human eyes and added "or doing anything else too strenuous?"

Sesshomaru glowered and pushed Ms. Kensingotn off of him, none too gently. He stood up and tromped off to the kitchen for some breakfast.

Ms. Kensington first woke with a thump on her bed. She found she had a mouth full of pillow and hair in her eyes.

"Ms. Kensington, I'm here to check up on your leg" said the straining voice of the elderly Dr. Totosai.

Alicia was startled by the old man's voice. She pulled the hair in her face aside and smiled at Totosai. "Yes, sir." She sat up confused and saw the imprint I the bed left by Sesshomaru. Totosai undressed her leg and took a look.

* * *

Kagura got Kanna ready for her tutor, Izumo. When Kagura greeted him at the door she immediately noticed a difference. "How are you, Izumo?" she said, only half caring. 

"Ummm, well I have something for you." He pulled out a bouquet of flowers and handed them to her. "I saw the wind dancing in their loveliness and immediately thought of you." Izumo was handsome enough, but he was too human-like for Kagura's taste. She thought to herself. 'He's took meek, and probably weak and almost definitely poor.'

"Oh…thanks" she said half-heartedly. She took the flowers, and without sniffing them tossed them on a nearby table. "Kanna is this way" she said and led him to the other room.

* * *

Miroku sat with Sango in the break room at work. Sango happily munched on her salmon sushi while Miroku struggled to get a hero over his busted lip. He gave up and put the sandwich down. "Why did you punch me Sango?" 

She shrugged an I-don't-know and popped some mini pretzels into her mouth. As she crunched on her pretzels she examined her ring and how it sparkled on her finger. She smiled broadly and Miroku groaned as he felt the scab on his lip. "I think it was just a by product of the emotional rollercoaster you put me on" said Sango.

"Did that byproduct have to make me bleed?" he said.

"Awwwww," Sango sidled up next to her finace and started to nibble on his ear. "Should I"she kissed his neck three times in succession and said"and make better ?" she purred. Then began to nibble playfully on his earlobe.

"Hm hm hm" chuckled Miroku. That would be nice. "The dishes certainly have been piling up lately, haven't they?"

Sango and Miroku decided to finish their lunch at her place.

* * *

Kikyo sat in her office staring at her Inuyasha shrine. The fruit she had left there as an offering had begun to rot. She was thoroughly confused by his actions and decided to ask him about it. 

"Our love is so subtle, but I must talk to him. Even if it shatters the perfection of our silence." She went home and changed into a white kimono and red hakama then began to walk with her soul collectors up north.

* * *

Yura worked on a filling dinner in the empty kitchen. She didn't notice a red eyed Kagewaki lurking in the shadows. She chopped up a large radish and put down the knife and turned to check on some simmering vegetables behind her. 

When she turned back to her chopping board she found the knife being jabbed deeply into her chest. She looked up and saw Kagewaki and his teeth barring in an evil smile. Yura coughed up a splatter of blood and dropped to the ground.

Kagewaki jerked out the large knife and said "Two down, one to go. Then no one will be in my way." Kagewaki dropped the knife on the table and walked upstairs and took a seat in a sitting room in front of a large paned window. After a while of looking out the window he said "Given up yet, Naraku?"

"Hardly" said Naraku as he stepped into the room.

Kagewaki could smell Yura's blood on Naraku so he knew that his brother had found the body.

Naraku had abandoned his western clothing and slipped into the dark blue and purple kimono-hakama combination. He always looked rather dignified in his traditional clothing. He said "You greatly underestimate us, Kagewaki."

Kagewaki shivered as he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

* * *

Kouga and his clan mates continued their partying night after night. One evening Kouga decided to take a break from the partying and went for a walk in the woods with Ginta and Hakkaku. "Let's go guys," the leader said "I've had enough." Kouga draped a brown fur cloak over his shoulders and said "Let's get some fresh air. 

Ginta and Hakkaku followed their master out into the snowy evening. His followers would not ignore Kouga's demands, but they made it clear they weren't happy about complying with his orders. "OoooOOooOOOOOH! Boss! Didn't you know? The ladies are comin' up tonight!"

Kouga only half heard them. He wasn't into journey's of the heart, yet. He was still broken hearted. 'Kagome. How could you?' Kouga thought. Then he pictured Kagome and her big brown eyes looking up at him. Her weak smile and the way she used to try and put space between them when he'd hold onto her. 'She resisted just like a demoness should. Man, how did she know how to treat me?' He took off at a high paced run and Ginta and Hakkaku scrambled to catch up to him.

When Kouga reached the edge of the forest he spotted lights from a house. The house was large and obviously owned by a wealthy family. It was not ornate, but displayed a classic simplicity of Japanese style. There were only a few lights on and the silence of the yard spoke of no children.

Kouga jogged along the tree line examining the house a bit closer.

Hakkaku caught up to him first and said "Hey Kouga, Is that one of our neighbors?" Just then a man came crashing out of a second story window and onto the snow covered ground below.

"Holy Crap!" said Ginta as he caught up to his clan mates. "Is he okay? That guys' a gonner!"

"No, fellas" said Ginta "LOOK!"

The other two wolf demons followed the path of Ginta's finger to the man on the gorund. "He's moving!" said Kouga. The figure stood up, brushed off the glass afrom his hair and clothing and leapt back up into the second story window. Kouga took a whiff of the air and said decidedly "Demons." Kouga thought on it for a moment 'Well at least there are other demons around. Hey wait! Do I know that guy?'

* * *

Totosai checked out Ms. Kensington's leg and questioned her about her activities during the last few days. He left the room and searched out Kagome and Inuyasha. The couple was sharing a quiet moment over a cup of green tea. 

"So," the doctor started "What has she really been up to?"

"Why?" asked Kagome. "Is something wrong? She's been good." 'Even when she kept getting up and when she insisted on helping with the refreshments, and when she worked all day with Sesshomaru instead of resting. Okay, so she wasn't that good. I hope she's alright.'

Inuyasha had his elbows rudely propped up on the table and he crunched on some cookies then said with a full mouth "She's stubborn old man, but she ain't been too bad."

"Inuyasha!" chided Kagome quietly. "Don't call him old!"

"Why not? He ain't young, he knows it" said Inuyasha chomping on a cookie.

"It's not polite!" said Kagome, wide eyed at her husbands rudeness.

"Oh, whateverrrr" said Inuyasha, as crumbs tumbled from his mouth.

Totosai continued trying to ignore their bickering. "Where's Sesshomaru?"

"He's outside gettin' some fresh air" said Inuyasha pointing over his shoulder towards the back of the house. "He's out on the deck if ya wanna to talk with 'im."

Totosai said "Uh no no no no. I think I might have angered him a bit. Oooohohohohoh. No. I think I'll leave him be."

Kagome thought 'Totosai sometimes acts so afraid of Sesshomaru, and yet there are other times where he just blurts out what he thinks without fear or hesitation. I wonder what govern's this process, or if he's just a crazy old man.'

Inuyasha interrupted Kagome's musings when he said "So what're yer order's ol—I mean doctor?"

"Hmmmm." Totosai put his finger on his chin, his hand on his hip and he looked at the ceiling. Kagome admitted to herself she would never have guessed Totosai for a demon. He was dressed in brown trousers and light blue collared shirt. He had the same strange taste in clothing as many old men, but the same comforting familiarity as Kagome's old family docor. 'I guess he's my family doctor now, too, huh?'

"Well old man? Whattya got for 'er?" questioned Inuyasha.

Totosai finally said "She needs more fresh air, and she can move about freely as long as it isn't painful. She must rest when she gets fatigued! Her leg is healing nicely, but I don't want anything to interrupt it."

"Yes, sir!" said Kagome.

Sesshomaru came in the back door. He took off his shoes and coat and entered the living room through the kitchen.

"So, what say you Dr. Totosai?" asked Sesshomaru.

"She's doing well Sesshomaru. At this point, though I'm more concerned with you." Sesshomaru didn't respond. "I've been told you're human because the witch Uresue put a spell on you?"

"In a way, yes" responded Sesshomaru, self-concious that he could be prey to a creature like that witch.

"This spell should dissipate this weekend, eh?" said Totosai

"As far as I understand it" replied Sesshomaru folding his coat over his arm.

"Have you been treating your human body well?" Sesshomaru's, Kagome's, and Inuyasha's minds flashed to various moments of Sesshomaru's experiences as a human: Sesshomaru's drunken vomiting and hangover, his refusal to eat, and his reluctance to sleep. "As well as can be expected" he replied smoothly.

Totosai eyed him up and down. He was making sure everything on him was in place. "All right, then, I guess I'll be going now."

"What?" exclaimed Sesshomaru.

Totosai was moving towards the door. "Well there's nothing I can do for you. Plus it's only a few more days, right? Relax and enjoy this opportunity. There are many good things about being human, Sesshomaru. Some of which I suspect you are just now discovering."

Sesshomaru's anger was reflected in his sneer. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Huh? Wha? Where am I? Who are you people?" blurted the old doctor.

"Don't play dumb with me Totsai!" snapped Sesshomaru.

'He may be human, but he can still be pretty scary' thought Kagome.

Dr. Totosai's eyes went wide and he said "OOOP! Well I've gotta go!" He grabbed his coat and ran out the door.

Sesshomaru ran to the door and hung in the frame. "I won't forget this! When I transform back I won't forget it!"

* * *

Kagewaki glared at Naraku. "Aren't you angry I just killed your mate?" he asked Naraku. 

"Killed? Killed?" said Naraku, smirking. "I said it before" Naraku said losing his humor, "and I'll say it again." Narkau's eyes became narrow slits and his skin changed to a sickly pale color. "You greatly underestimated us."

Kagewaki thought 'Finally Naraku will attack me and I'll finally have the chance to eliminate him, but only after Naraku's hate for me is infused in the jewel. I have come up with quite the scheme.'

Little did Kagewaki realize that the silhouette of a curvy demoness rose to standing behind him. Naraku's clothing tore as six spider legs erupted from his back. They were poised to attack when he said "Even with the added power of the sacred jewel, you still don't have what it takes to defeat me!"

Yura took that as her cue and entwined Kagewaki in a web of her invisible hairs. Kagewaki struggled against Yura's cutting hairs and Naraku crept closer. As Naraku's spider legs twitched with anticipation he extended his hand to search for the jewel.

Kagewaki replied "and I told you …errr…" he struggled against the sharp threads "that I—urrr—will not drop the jewel!" Kagewaki used his new found fire-power to incinerate Yura's threads. Without hesitation he shot a fire ball at Naraku who already leapt out of the way. Yura whipped out the large knife Kagewaki had used to stab her with and created another web to tangle him in. She made the web in a nonsensical and haphazard way to distract him. Once she had Kagewaki tangled in her web she threw him out the window.

"Yura! What are you doing? He has the jewel!" yelled Naraku.

"Oh, Nakiepooh! I got excited and forgot!" squeaked Yura.

Kagewaki hit he snowy ground outside and thought about running. He sat up and reconsidered. He could hear Yura and Naraku arguing. He stood, dusted the broken glass form his long hair and clothes and decided to finish those two off once and for all. He grasped the jewel and leapt back up from where he fell.

"Oh, Nakiepoooooh, I'm sorry I was just concerned for your safety. I wanted that evil man to go away and leave us alone. I'm sorry" whined Yura.

Naraku looked at the gaping hole in the window and said "He'll be back. I am still upset, though."

"About me being stabbed? I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my regenerative powers. I'm sorry I scared you" said Yura sliding down from the ceiling on a few hairs. She sidled up next to him and leaned on his arm.

"Don't be foolish" Naraku said eyeing the window, waiting for his brother to return.

"huh?" said Yura, startled.

"I know that shell of a body isn't the real you. I've also noticed that you always have that comb with you." She looked at him with surprise. ""Yes Yura, I know you're a hair demoness, but I also know your soul is kept in that comb." She touched her hair and let her fingers fall hesitantly on the comb in her hair. "You should have told me earlier" said Naraku evenly.

They cut their conversation short when they heard the crunch of glass underneath Kagewaki's feet.

"Back so soon, brother?" asked Naraku.

"I am." Kagewaki walked past them avoiding another confrontation.

"Where are you going , Kagewaki? Aren't you itching to murder me for real?" asked Yura, giggling. Naraku smirked and laughed through his nose.

Kagewaki stormed off thinking 'I understand now about Narkau's use of treachery. I must become more devious, somehow. Either that or draw more power from the jewel…yes more power. Power is always the answer.'

* * *

"Hey yeah! I do know that guy! That's the HR guy from work. The one who was doin' the moth demon!" screamed Kouga. 

Ginta edged forward and said "Should we help Kouga?"

"Yeah," said Hakkaku "Maybe that moth-doing guy needs some help!"

"Naaaaah. It's not our fight" said Kouga holding his followers back by their shoulders.

"Plus, there was something about that guy…something that made my skin crawl. Oh yeah, you said women, right?"

"Huh?" "Wha?" the two wolf demon companions looked at each other confused by the change in subject.

"You said there'd be girls back at the house. Let's go get some. I'm hankering for a good time tonight." 'and a way to forget about Kagome' thought a broken hearted Kouga.

* * *

Friday was a sunny day and Alicia decided to get up early. She felt a lot better than she had on Monday and her mood had improved as well. Ms. Kensington tip-toed through the living room and stole a glance at a dark haired Sesshomaru sleeping in a pool of white sheets and blue blankets. His dark hair was strew about in magnificent waves of rave black. He stirred and Ms Kensington moved stealthily to the kitchen. 

She was quiet in the kitchen but the smell filled the air and soon woke Sesshomaru.

As Ms. Kensington stirred some eggs in a pan and Sesshomaru soundlessly leaned in the doorway and watched her. She was wearing the white cotton night gown Kagome had lent her on their first night there. The kitchen was warm from the stove and she had discarded her robe in the dining room.

She wore her fuzzy cow slippers on her feet and they jogged Sesshomaru's memory. He thought of the first time he saw those very same slippers in her bedroom. He remembered sitting on her floor and seeing them next to him while he watched over her as she slept. That was also the night he started their fly-cam game. 'I wonder what came over me. I'm glad she took it drolly. That could have been messy if she didn't' he thought.

Ms. Kensington turned around to get some bread and was startled by the sudden appearance of her humanized employer. His arms were crossed as he leaned his shoulder on the door frame. "You're going to catch a cold wearing that skimpy night gown" he said to her.

She began to stir the eggs and said "You're one to talk. No shirt no shoe's. You'll catch one before me."

It was true. Sesshomaru had discarded his shirt and didn't have his slippers with him. He had begun to discard his clothing the night before, but kept the pj pants for modesty's sake. He had always slept o'naturale before, but now had to take others into consideration. 'I could only imagine the commotion that would arise if Ms. Kagome were to see too much of my exposed flesh.' "Mm" was his only verbal response to Ms. Kensington's comment.

The toast popped up and Sesshomaru entered and put it on a plate. He placed more bread in the toaster and spoke about his plans for the day. "I've been getting poor reception in my PDA and the wireless service out here is not reliable, as you already know. Our work has been difficult to accomplish with internet service that goes in and out like that."

Sesshomaru wasn't sure if Ms. Kensington understood the implications. He continued "I can't use any of my security films." Ms. Kensington stopped only for a fraction of second, but Lord Sesshomaru, even as a human, caught the pause.

"Well sir, if Meno is in the area, I'm sure you'll detect the poor quality of his suit on your fashion detector."

Ms. Kensington's attempt to lighten the mood worked and he showed her a smile. 'What have you done to me Ms. Kensington? What have you done?'

Kagome snuck down stairs first. Inuyasha woke up, but was not as interested in breakfast. "It ain't like yer cookin' Kags" he said to her. She stopped when she saw Ms. Kensington and Lord Sesshomaru; and the way they were looking at each other. They were framed in the kitchen door and made Kagome think 'What an unusual picture of domesticity.'

Then Sesshomaru smiled at his assistant and Kagome nearly lost control of her bladder. 'OMIGOSH! HE…HE…HE CAN SMILE?' she thought. Then Sesshomaru noticed Kagome and his face returned to the stoic mask she was familiar with. Before Sesshomaru got a chance to question her surreptitious behavior Kagome said "Hey! Good morning! Alicia, do you need help in the kitchen there?"

"Oh Good morning Kagome. No, I'm fine, thanks. There's plenty here if you or Inuyasha would like some. I made enough for everyone."

Inuyasha emerged from upstairs in a pair of blue plaid pj bottoms and a faded SnoopDogg tour t-shirt. His hair was extra poofy and his eyes were watery from recent sleep. "What's" _Yaaaaaaaaaaaawn_ "going on?" Inuyasha lifted his shirt and scratched his belly button with the same hand.

Kagome said "Al's made breakfast, dear! Go on and sit your—"

Before she finished her sentence Inuyasha crashed to the ground, but this time it was hips first. "Self down. OH! Inuyasha! I'm sorry!" yelped Kagome as she got down on her knees next to him.

Inuyasha raised his head and said in a painfully high falsetto "My …nutts…Kags…ow."

Alicia realized Inuyasha was no longer wearing the prayer beads around his neck. She felt like being a smart ass and said "Took Sesshomaru's advice, did you?"

Kagome blushed and Inuyasha was too delirious with pain to care. Everyone exchanged knowing glances except Sesshomaru. He looked confused and said "What advice did **I** give?"

* * *

Kagura was on the phone with Orchid when Izumo arrived. "Hahahaha…I know, when she told me I knew it was going straight to Sesshomaru! Can you imagine having Alicia Kensington walk in on your make-out session! HA! Hm, I wonder where Yura is anyway…Are they still up at that house?...Naraku is so obsessive compulsive." The doorbell rang and Kagura ended her conversation. "Sorry Orchid, the nerdy guy is here for Kanna." 

Kagura got up and floated down to the front door. 'It's Izumo' she thought as she saw the silhouette in the front door window. She opened it up and she thought 'There he is, the nerd, smiling like an idiot as always.'

That day Izumo pulled out a heart shaped box and said "From the way you reacted to the flowers I figured you might be more of a candy woman, though I wouldn't have thought so from your wonderful figure" he smiled sweetly and Kagura wanted to puke.

She took the box 'Mmm, Godiva. Maybe later.' "Wrong" she said and she tossed the box on the same table as the bouquet she had received from him the previous day. They were wilting and dying. She turned and strolled down the hall calling for Kanna.

Izumo was not insulted, but rather, he was more determined than ever. 'I wonder what would open her heart. I must find out! I must have Kagura for my own!'

* * *

Hiten pulled up his old puttering silver hatchback off to the side of a gravelly road. Monten was seated in the passenger side and was obstructing Hiten's view. Monten, oblivious to his brother's intentions said "Are we going to stop somewhere to eat, dear brother? Is that house a restaurant? It seems very quaint. Oh how I long for mother's cooking. Such a shame her and father are no longer with us." 

"Stop your yapping Monten!" Hiten snapped as he bopped his brother on the head. "We've gotta do surveillance."

Monten rubbed his big bald head and wondered if the blow damaged any of the hairs he had growing on his head. "Surveillance? What are we…uh…surveilenc-ing dear brother?"

"That house, Monten." Hiten pointed across his brother's chest towards a house pushed back off the road. "Lord Sesshomaru should be in that house. I smell half demon so it must be Inuyasha's.

"Do you think we could take them both out brother?" asked Monten.

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter. That's not our job. We'll report back to boss Meno what we find and then reap the rewards."

* * *

Sango was so excited about her engagement she called everyone in her phone book "I'm engaged! I'm SO engaged!" She even called Kagome on her honeymoon. 

"Kagmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Iiiiiiiiiie!" squealed Sango into the phone.

"Sango? Is that you?" asked Kagome thoroughly confused.

"Yes and no its its…"

"Sango? What's going on?" asked Kagome, now concerned.

"You'll have to get used to calling me Mrs. Mirokuuuuuuuuuu!" she shrieked into the phone.

Kagome got the important details as the other three finished their breakfast.

"Al!" screeched Kagome. Ms. Kensington looked up with a mouth full of fruit and saw Kagome baring down on her. Kagome wrapped her arms around Al's neck and caused her to sputter out the melon ball she had just popped in. Then the momentum of Kagome's charge made the two of them crash to the floor, chair and all. Kagome stood up with her smile still firmly in place and threw her arms into the air. She announced "Sango's engaged!"

Inuyasha continued to crunch on his toast, the lids of his eyes stayed low. Sesshomaru took a leisurely drink of his orange juice and Ms. Kensington righted her chair and sat back in it. "Owwwww, Kagome!" Al whined "I hit my funny bone!"

Sesshomaru glanced at Ms. Kensington and she looked back at him. She nodded knowingly, because she was having the same thoughts as he. 'Can Sango still be a DDL agent? Her life will be full of secrecy and deception. Marriage to someone we can't trust will not mix well with her life as a DDL agent' thought Aliciato herself. She said out loud "So who's the lucky guy?" and thought 'maybe if it's someone we can trust it will work out.'

"Miroku of course!" said Kagome

"Of course" 'GAH! That's not going to work! Lord Sesshomaru hates him!'

"Wow. Tell her I said congratulations for me would you, Kagome?" said Alicia.

"Sure thing!" Kagome clasped her hands up next to her face and said "There's so much to plan! I'll be sure to help Sango all the way! Like Kikyo helped me!" she dropped her hands and said angrily "Except for the kidnapping part…" Kagome walked off towards the stairs "That crazy bitch…what the hell…"

Ms. Kensington noticed the brothers exchanging glances. 'What's that all about? It's not Kagome. I know why sir isn't thrilled about Miroku and Sango's nuptials, but would Inuyasha care?'

The rest of the breakfast went by without interruption and soon Lord Sesshomaru and Ms. Kensington were back to work. "Internet is down sir."

"Dammit" he said.

'I wonder if there are orders coming from this mysterious leader of the DDL that we're missing. Lord Sesshomaru hasn't mentioned it so I guess there's no need to worry. Maybe he just hasn't thought about it. He has been distracted lately.' "Sir, do we have any way of knowing if we have orders from—uh—you know who?"

Sesshomaru tap tapped on his PDA and said "Not to worry Ms. Kensington we do not have any."

"But sir, how—"

"I **said**…we do not have any."

"Yes, sir." 'How does he know?'


	34. Stepping Out

Ms. Kensington lay down in bed that night and tossed and turned. She couldn't help but think about Meno and the DDL. Lord Sesshomaru and Ms. Kensington had reviewed what they could of what she had filmed and seen on Meno's desk.

'I can't just sit here. I'll never get to sleep thinking about all this.' Ms. Kensington then got out of bed and picked up her lap top. She reviewed the documents she had earlier that evening with Lord Sesshomaru.

Lord Sesshomaru was flipping the channels while lying in the folded out sofa-bed. He too couldn't sleep, though his mind was on other things.

There was a commercial for a confectioner's oven. A young human girl and her parents were enjoying some cup cakes they had made as a family. Sesshomaru's eyes focused on the roundness of her young face, the wideness of her eyes, and her pigtails. 'I wonder if my daughter would have worn her hair that way…if she had lived.'

He decided to shut off the TV and to try and sleep. He rolled onto his side and cursed the bar jabbing into his back. Then he heard some beeping coming from Ms. Kensington's room. He sat up, sighed and walked down the hall to her room. He opened her door without knocking and she looked up at him as he entered.

She looked up at him with the glow of the computer lighting her face. She was clicking away on her mouse with her blankets pulled up over her waist and the laptop was sitting on her lap. The shadows cast on her face looked almost like stripes. She went back to viewing her screen and clicking on her mouse. She told him, without eye contact **clickclick** "Go back to sleep. You need it." **clickclick clickclick**

He sat on the edge of the bed and said "So do you." He reached over and picked up his PDA. "Is what we found on Meno's desk weighing on your mind."

She said "Sir, what are we doing about this Hawaii Operation thing?"

"_WE_ will be doing nothing. **I** will be taking care of it Ms. Kensington. I need you to stay here with Jakan and keep the Western Financial's front up."

"Sir, you can't be serious? You shouldn't do it all alone!" she said cautious not to say he wasn't _able_ to do it alone. 'Those documents on Meno's desk alerted us that some type of activity in Hawaii has him connected to Maravegias. I wonder how direct their contact is. Why are there so many demons going into Hawaii? What are they doing there? Are they going willingly or is someone forcing them there? Is Meno doing this willingly? Is he being forced to help Maravegias? Too many questions. There's so much we don't know about this situation.' "Sir, I now you're powerful, but taking on an operation that large alone is not…um…in your best interest."

"Gaining my revenge from Maravegias is my only interest. End of conversation. Now, I want to check my email and my PDA cannot catch a signal."

Alicia thought 'This is unlike Lord Sesshomaru. He's usually careful and approaches things with more caution. What has this man done to cause Lord Sesshomaru to want to blindly jump into such a situation? Inuyasha had to almost threaten him to keep Sesshomaru from charging after Maravegias as a human and now he's telling me he's going to take care of it all alone? How can I approach this without raising his shackles? I'll just drop it. He's irritated as it is.' "Well sir, I can't connect. The service is down."

"You were clicking your mouse around a lot when I came in. What are you doing?" he asked.

"Playing Solitaire."

* * *

Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku woke up the next day with the worst hangover they'd ever experienced. The female demons had dropped in the evening before and got the party started. They whipped the male wolf demons into a frenzy with their karaoke performances and skimpy traditional fur clothing. Kouga opened his eyes and rolled over. He couldn't remember much from the night before and he noticed he wasn't on the floor with this clan mates. He was in a bed with a demoness. 

Ginta and Hakkaku woke up wrapped in each other's arms. They had lost the armor but still had their furry kilts on. Neither of them could remember what had happened the night before and they both decided it was better that way.

Kouga on the other had, began to have flashbacks. The red haired demoness at his side was familiar. 'Where do I know her from?' he thought. Kouga looked at her features and thought back 'Where? Work? No, moth-doer was from work, but not her. Kagome's wedding?' He tried to place her face in one of the different colored bonnets Kagome's bridesmaids were asked to wear. 'No. From my journey? Crap! That's it! She's from New York! It's Ayame!'

She blinked open her large green eyes and smile. "Good morning dear!"

"huh? Oh, I think you've mistaken me for the guy…uh…who was just here, but left. It wasn't me."

"What kind of crap are you trying to pull, Kouga? After a beautiful night of your proposal and all that mating! Why I never!"

"Proposal?"

"Yes, you said _'I shouda been with you all along.'_ Then you said _'How 'bout I make you my wife, Ayame?_"

"Kouga had some flashbacks of the night before. He remembered grinding with Ayame then everyone saying they were a cute couple, then more drinking. Then more grinding with Ayame. Then he remembered telling her anything he could to get her into bed.

'Holy shit!' he thought 'I did say that! "Yeah? Hmf." Kouga sat up and then threw the brown furry covers aside. He stood up and said "Sorry sweetheart, but I don't' remember ever promising you anything."

"How could you not? Do you remember me telling you about my family?"

"No."

"How I was—uh—waiting and how I'd never be with anyone else?"

Kouga's face burned red with a deep shame. "Not all that stuff. Geez, how much did I have to drink?" He honestly didn't remember any of that part of the conversation.

Then Ayame sat up covering herself with the furry brown blankets and cried. Kouga's head was already splitting and the sound of her shrill balling was hurting his sensitive ears. "Oh come on Ayame, " He rolled his head side to side and arms were limp. "Stop crying! PLEEEEEEASE?"

* * *

Sesshomaru made it back to his own bed that night and Ms. Kensington managed to put away her laptop before she fell asleep. 

The next morning, Saturday, Inuyasha reluctantly got out of bed. Inuyasha emerged from the masterbath with a towel around his waist and drying off his face with another towel. He glanced at the calendar confirming the inevitable. "Damn" he sighed.

He came downstairs and saw Sesshomaru fully dressed in a dark grey suit with his favorite tie. It was white with his red mon peaking out from just above the closed button of his jacket. He sat with only a single glass of water and the bottle it came form on the table in front of him. He ignored Inuyasha and glanced off to the side to avoid eye contact. Sesshomaru sat at the head of the table and Al was right by his side.

'What's up his butt?' thought Inuyasha as he scratched his face.

Ms. Kensington was wearing a pants suit and her cow slippers as she chewed on some toast. She saw Inuyasha and his expression. "He'll be a demon again tomorrow. He wants to be ready.Ya know, back in character."

'What? She like a freakin' mind reader 'er somethin'?' "Gotcha." Inuyasha approached his half brother and shoved his face in Sesshomaru's. "He should be glad he's gonna be a demon again cuz his attitude is givin' me a hankerin' to kick his ass!"

Sesshomaru swallowed his water and looked the other way. Inuyasha continued to taunt him. "Guess yer just a pansy who's too afraid to break that pretty face of yer's!"

Alicia stopped chewing and took note of how Inuyasha was pushing his brother to start a fight. She thought 'He can't fight and hope to win when Inuyasha is a half demon and he is only a human. Why is Inuyasha being such a jerk?'

Kagome entered the room from the kitchen with a plate in one hand and a dish towel in the other then said "Inuyasha! You know the rules! NO physical violence in this house!"

"Mrgf" was Inuyasha's reply.

He was about to say something to Sesshomaru when Kagome said "You shouldn't be picking fights!" She pointed at him with the towel and said "You'll be human soon yourself so try and stay out of trouble! Will you?"

The corners of Sesshomaru's mouth curled upwards in a devious smirk. "So, Inuyasha, you'll be human tonight. I am not apt to forget this."

"Good! We'll both be the same blood and we'll see who's stronger. Tell me Sesshomaru. Are you up to the challenge?"

Sesshomaru's steely gaze founds its way to Inuyasha's golden eyes. He said with all the confidence of a full fledged demon "Of course Inuyasha. I've been ready for this since the day you were born."

Inuyasha's face faultered a bit. Al thought 'Maybe he wasn't counting on Sesshomaru still being dangerous.'

"Fine then! Let's settle this fight when I'm human. After the sun goes down! Out in the back yard tonight!"

Sesshomaru sneered and said "As you wish _little brother _".

Inuyasha stormed back upstairs and Kagome chased after him. "Inuyasha! No! No violence in this house! It's a rule!" Kagome grabbed onto the banister, but didn't run up after her husband.

He called down from the stairs saying "We'll be outside Kagome, that ain't in the house!"

* * *

Kagewaki sat in his father's sitting room and placed the jewel down in front of him in the black box. He crossed his legs Indian style and put his hands on his knees. He closed his eyes and focused all his energy on the jewel. He pushed himself to push as much malice, hatred, and anger he could into the jewel. 

To do so he brought as many images of hate to mind. He pictured Shunran telling him how weak and powerless he was. He pictured Naraku happy with Yura, his darling mate. He pictured the anger in Alicia's eyes when he had hurt her. His fists curled into tight balls and he slammed the low table the jewel was sitting on. The table cracked in half and collapsed.

The jewel filled the room with a malevolent pink light. The light cast shadows across the wall that morphed Kagewaki's normal human shadow. He sat laughing maniacally at the power which he picked up and held in the palm of his hand.

* * *

Kikyo walked along a road and became fatigued. There were not many souls in rural areas to feed her body. Her soul collectors were working overtime trying to find what they could to keep her going. They began to pick up animal souls for the lack of human ones. Kikyo, however was unaware of their actions. As long as they were fueling her journey she didn't care where they came from. 

Soon some stray soul collectors came across a chicken farm and brought back the souls of all the fowl living there. 'I feel different. More carefree somehow. I guess it is because I am on my way to see my beloved. I also want to eat grain.'

* * *

Hiten and Monten stayed at a nearby motel for the night. The next morning Hiten called Meno from the hotel phone. 

"Hello? Who is this and how did you get my private number?" snapped Meno.

"It's me Hiten! I couldn't use my cellphone because the reception out here sucks."

"Well, Hiten you should have said so."

"Well I did."

"Well I heard you."

"Well fine."

"Well there. That's enough Hiten! What have you found?"

"I found him boss. He's here. He's a human and he's ready to attack."

"How am I sure it's not another guacamole like incident?"

"You can take my life if it turns out not to be him."

Meno chewed on this thought for a moment. 'He is my most capable agent. I don't like the idea of killing him.' "I'll make my decision about killing you later. For now I will mobilize a team of my men to meet you out there. I myself will join them."

"Yes sir!" Hiten said excited that his boss was placing trust in him.

Meno hung up his cell phone and put it back in his breast pocket. His shark skin suit shined in the mirror and he felt a wave of confidence overcome him. Toran leaned in the doorway and said "that suit is awful."

He frowned at her reflection in the mirror and said "I will make it fashionable. When Sesshomaru is gone I will be running Tokyo."

Toran smirked at him and leaned her back on the door frame. "Do you have a plan yet or is it that your general-way-of-things working itself out?"

"I have a plan" he replied as he watched his slender fingers tie his yellow tie.

She walked up behind him and put her hands on his. "You don't need a tie with that shirt."

He took off the tie. "You don't need the jacket either." He eyed her suspeiciously and took off the jacket. She brought her lips to his earlobe and gave it a sucking kiss. "Perhaps" she purred in his ear and matching his erotic gaze in the mirror "you don't need those pants either."

"Oh, hell" Meno said "Sesshomaru can wait."

* * *

Kagewaki had secluded himself in their father's sitting room and was ignoring Naraku and Yura. Naraku and Yura were feeling more confident and decided to take advantage of their time alone. 

In their haste to satisfy their urges they didn't make it under the covers. When they were finished panting and grunting through their wild mating Yura wriggled under the covers of the bed and Naraku stayed spread eagle on top of them. Both of them were relaxed and comfortable in their nude human forms. Yura reached down and began to run her fingers through his long black locks.

"Oh, Nakiepooh. I love your hair" she said seriously.

"Will you comb it my Yum-yum Yura?" Naraku asked.

Yura thought about it for a moment and realized what he was asking. 'He wants to be close to my soul!'

She nodded and said "Mm hm." He looked up at her and then sat up. She sat behind him with the purpley-grey sheets. Yura pulled the comb from her own hair. She took a hold of his hair in her hand and dragged the comb down from the crown of his head to the very ends.

Naraku sat up looking forward and thinking about how he would get the jewel from Kagewaki. 'How will I claim it? I will have to destroy him once and for all. No. He has gained power. He may be valuable to me. That's it! I will absoarb him! But how will I keep his flames from destroying me?'

Yura said quietly "I wonder how Kagura is, and Kanna. How is her tutoring going. Is she pleased with Izumo?"

"I don't know. I guess I should check in on that house. Things can get a bit unruly when I'm not there to keep the peace."

"Oh Nakie. Maybe you should call then."

While Yura concentrated on sliding her comb through his hair as he picked up his cell phone. "Damn reception sucks out here." He looked at the phone a couple of meters away on the wall. He didn't feel like moving away from Yura's true touch so he used his demon powers to extend a shape shifting tentacle across the room to the phone. He dialed his home number and pulled the receiver back to his ear.

The phone rang and soon Kagura picked up. "Yelllo?" She was sitting lazily on the couch in her sleeping kimono and eating a bag of Baked Lays Potato chips.

"Kagura, it's me" said Naraku.

"Oh, yes sir?" she said as she put the TV on mute and put the bag aside. She looked at Kanna who was curled up asleep on the couch next to her. She looked at the clock and realized Naraku usually has the young looking demon in bed well before.

* * *

As the day wore on Inuyasha's sense began to dull. He stood on his front porch on and took a few deep breaths as the last of his demon powers drained away. He stepped back into his living room and his hair faded to black then his fangs and claws receded. 

Sesshomaru sat on the couch watching a documentary about manatees. "Ready Sesshomaru? I'm gonna knock you out!"

"Really?" he said casually getting up from his seat on the couch.

_"The manatee gracefully swims down the waterway to calmer waters--_zip" Sesshomaru shut off the television, and stood. He carefully removed his suit jacket, folded it, and laid it across the couch cushion.

Inuyasha began to hop back and forth like a boxer as Sesshomaru carefully removed his tie, undid the buttons on his sleeve and evenly rolled up his cuffs.

Kagome and Ms. Kensington were in Alicia's bedroom doing something with bananas. The two giggling women didn't notice the humanized brothers strolling out the back door.

Inuyasha turned on the lights on the back of the house then walked outside through piles of melting snow to a patch of dirt and mud in the center of the yard.

Inuyasha took an immediate defensive stance: knees bent, fists raised and eyes narrowed. Sesshomaru only sighed and slid his hands into his pockets.

"It's a shame you're just as ugly as a human as you are a demon" taunted Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha was past the point of verbal expression and ran towards Sesshomaru ready to sing his fists. "Grrrrrwaaaaaah!"

When Inuyasha drew near he pulled back his fist and pushed it towards Sesshomaru with all his might. Sesshomaru stepped aside then enjoyed watching Inuyasha lose his balance and go head first into a patch of grass and half frozen mud. Sesshomaru laughed hard enough to make him bend over. Inuyasha stood, with mud dripping off his shoulders and making a plopping noise on the ground.

Again Inuyasha charged in with a blind rage screaming a meaningless battle cry "RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Again Inuyasha drew back his fist and pushed it towards Sesshomaru with all his might. Again Sesshomaru stepped aside and allowed himself to be amused by the mud bath Inuyasha was giving himself.

The younger brother stood, almost growling, with a stern look of determination. "Why you dirty—"

"Quite the contrary brother" Sesshomaru said with his breath visible on the night breeze "You are the dirty one!"

Sesshomaru slowed his laughing as Inuyasha stalked closer once again. He ran towards Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru stepped aside. However, instead of throwing a punch Inuyasha dropped to the ground and slid through the mud slamming into Sesshomaru feet first.

With a look of sheer disbelief Sesshomaru fell to the ground. He hit a deep puddle of mud and melted snow.

Al and Kagome noticed the lights outside and appeared in the window of the living room just in time to watch Sesshomaru get covered in a wave of mud water.

Inuyasha didn't waste any time laughing and hopped right on top of his elder brother straddling him and repeatedly punching him wherever he could.

Once Sesshomaru got his bearings he blocked Inuyasha's fists with his palms and grabbed his opponent's fists. Inuyasha was surprised and noted Sesshomaru's human strength. He looked down at Sesshomaru and saw the wild look in his eyes. "Inuyasha!" spat his elder brother "did you really think you could defeat me?"

In the house the women watched the men struggle in the mud "This little fight they're having isn't so bad" said Alicia.

"What do you mean? They could really hurt each other!" yapped Kagome.

"Yeah, but brother's do these things. If they were both demons it would be no joke, but this is the only opportunity they will ever have to just go at it, both sides being equal. They're working out their aggressions and anger and stuff." It was then that Sesshomaru crashed down into another large mud puddle. "Ooooh, I'm sorry to say this Kagome, but that was one of sir's favorite shirts. Inuyasha is dead meat."

"Oh yeah? Well…well Inuyasha is going to win! Good guys always win!"

Alicia looked at Kagome and realized they were rooting for opposite sides. "I see. Well then I guess we'll just have to wait and see who wins."

Al walked outside onto the deck with purpose and yelled "Kick his ass sir! Kick it good!" the evidence of her breath formed clouds. The two men relaxed for a moment and looked at Al with confusion as their own breath was turning to visible vapor.

When Kagome joined Al outside she screamed "You can do it Inuyasha! I believe in you!" The two women squared off in a glaring contest as the men resumed their physical confrontation.

Once their struggle resumed Sesshomaru tossed Inuyasha off him and rolled on top. Sesshomaru pinned Inuyasha down and said "If I had my claws I'd slice open your belly right about now." Inuyasha tried to pull the same move on Sesshomaru, but couldn't toss his brother aside with the same ease. Sesshomaru laughed at Inuyasha's fruitless attempts.

Kagome gave another holler "C'mon Inuyasha! Show him who is boss around here!"

"Sir! What're you waiting for! Finish him off! We all know you're stronger!" encouraged Alicia.

Inuyasha raised his feet and caught Sesshomaru's head with them. Both brothers used all their muscle to resist and struggle against the other. Inuyasha forced Sesshomaru back down into the mud, thoroughly soaking his long black hair! Splash!

The brothers continued to wrestle. Once one would get his hands free the other would use the strength of his body to pin him down. They rolled around the yard pushing and pulling and getting in a sucker punch here and there.

Alicia made the observation that "It's well, not as entertaining as their usual fighting. Certainly not as umm…"

"Exciting? Yeah, I guess when you can't fly or don't have any super powers, fighting is just…fighting" said Kagome.

"Yeah" responded Al with disappointment. "I guess what can we expect? They're only human after all."

Inuyasha sat up about to pull his pounce and pummel move again when Sesshomaru used his size and strength advantage to turn overagain. Inuyasha was flipped over by the strength of Sesshomaru's thighs and landed face down in the cold snowy mud.

"Yeaaaaah!" screamed Ms. Kensington.

Kagome was quick to encourage her man "C'mon Inuyasha! Get up! Win for me!"

The two men were burning out fast. They were panting and becoming sluggish. Sesshomaru jumped on top of his brother and said "I told" pant pant "you" _pant pant_ "you can never" _pant pant_ "beat me. Stop this ridiculous waste" _pant pant_ "of my" _pant pant_ "time."

Inuyasha responded with "I'll stop" _pant pant_ "when yer" _pant pant_ "burnin' in" _pant pant_ "hell!" Inuyasha used every bit of energy that he had in him to wriggle free from Sesshomaru's grip. He swung his arm in an attempt to punch Sesshomaru's face, but the punch had no power. He had used it all to wriggle free. So instead of a painful blow to the jaw Inuyasha merely nudged Sesshomaru's chin.

Under any other circumstance it would have made Sesshomaru laugh aloud. Yet due to his own exhaustion it knocked him right over. Sesshomaru lie in the mud blowing bubbles in the puddle he fell in.

Sesshomaru rolled over in time to see Inuyasha crawling towards him. "Uh! Inuyasha" _pant pant_ "Quit before I get serious." _pant pant_

"NO!"Inuyasha dragged himself sluggishly on his elbows "you'll have time" _pant pant_ "you'll have" _pant pant_ "time to be serious" _pant pant_--"

"Yes yes," _pant pant_ "I know I know" _pant pant_ "in hell" said Sesshomaru tired of his brother's predictable wit.

Inuyasha finally collapsed on top of his brother's frame and weakly pounded his limp fists wherever he could. Inuyasha's arms were limp and Sesshomaru was still free to move. Sesshomaru, exhausted, rolled on his side and used the same limp armed weak fisted technique on his brother. 'Crude, but it works' thought Lord Sesshomaru.

Ms. Kensington was still screaming from the deck "Don't give up sir!"

Sesshomaru heard Kagome and Alicia bicker. Kagome said "Quit cheering him on!"

Back on the deck Kagome narrowed her eyes and shoved Al. "You quit that! Sesshomaru can't win this isn't his house!"

"Don't shove me Kagome" said Al calmly.

Kagome hadn't realized she had shoved Al until she told her not to. Kagome shoved Al again, hard enough this time for Al to lose her balance and fall over the short railing into a bank of melting snow.

"I hate" _pant pant pant pant pant pant_ "being a weak" _pant pant_ "human" wheezed Inuyasha.

"How" _pant pant pant pant pant pant_ "did they ever" _pant pant_ "accom-" _pant pant_ -"plish" _pant pant_ "anything with" _pant pant pant pant pant pant_ "bodies like these?"

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were quickly turning into a pile of weakly flailing limbs and were to tired to lift their faces out of the mud. "I" _pant pant_ "hate you almost" _pant pant pant pant_ "as much as I" _pant pant pant pant_ "hate being a human" said Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru responded, spitting mud out of his mouth "You couldn't possibly" _pant pant pant pant_ "hate being human more than I do."

"_pant pant pant pant_ "No freakin' "_pant pant pant pant_--"

Sesshomaru picked his head up and interrupted Inuyasha by saying "Inuyasha! Look"

Inuyasha looked back to the deck where Alicia and Kagome were cheering them on a moment ealier. He saw Al crash into the snow bank then stand up and say to a laughing Kagome "You think that was funny?"

A giggling Kagome gleefully nodded yes as bits of dirty snow slid off the top of Alicia's head and plopped onto he ground.

"I'll show you funny!" screeched Al half laughing half focused on her target. Alicia leapt up and back over the railing Kagome screamed and ran.

As Alicia chased her she heard Kagome scream "EEEEP! Inuyasha save me!" Kagome looked at her man lying in the mud dead tired with Sesshomaru and realized she was on her own.

"I told you not to do it Kagome!" Alicia shed her coat and swiftly caught up to Kagome. She grabbed her around the waste and took the eep-ing housewife and threw her down into a nearby pile of dirty snow. "There! Now we're even!"

Kagome was in near hysterics as she sat in the snow looking at the brothers. Ms. Kensington too had a hard time keeping a straight face as well while looking at them. They were covered head to toe in splotches of mud and dirt. They were obviously ridiculously tired and both unable to admit it. Their bodies appeared completely flaccid and they both were panting like the dogs they were.

Their hair was disheveled and their clothes were totally ruined. When they had begun to shiver and chatter their teeth Kagome and Alicia helped them both inside.

* * *

"What are you up to?" asked Naraku. 

Kagura was irritated that someone dared to interrupted her favorite line up of TV shows, however she new better than to show her irritation to Naraku. 'Plus,' she thought 'I'm in a good mood. Those chocolates Izumo gave me were quite good.' "Kanna is asleep and I'm watching TV."

"Anything unusual going on there? You sound distracted" said Naraku.

"No, Naraku, I'm just watching TV, Fear Factor Champions is on tonight."

"I'm not referring to the immediate. What has happened Kagura?"

She scanned her memories of the day's events and realized Naraku was all too good at picking up on the subtle changes of emotion of others. "Well, Izumo is trying to catch my eye. I'm not interested though."

Naraku laughed quietly "you are, but you just won't admit it to yourself."

Kagura gasped at the realization. 'Damn Naraku! He must somehow know my Sesshomaru plans and is trying to sabotage them!' "Sorry to say Naraku that my heart lies with another."

"Your heart, Kagura is mine and mine alone. Your affections however are yours to dispense as you please." He then hung up the phone.

Kagura shook with rage and frustration. The phone in her hand rang again. "Hello?"

"It's me again" said Naraku. "Make sure the stove is off and that you've locked all the doors. Don't forget to feed my spider, okay?"

"Alright" said Kagura.

They hung up the phone and Kanna's little voice piped up from her corner of the couch. "How do you think Yura and Shunran are doing?"

"Who knows and who cares?"

"You do. Yura is your friend." Kanna realized she wasn't getting through. She groggily crawled off the couch, left the room and then returned with her mirror. She showed Kagura events of the past week in the mirror.

Kagura was shocked to see Shunran's extinction and Yura's attempted murder. "Uncle Kagewaki has gone completely mad!" Kagura was amused. "Well Naraku, I see you've got your hands full." 'Perhaps I will join in the fun. And gain my freedom in the process. Maybe Kagewaki is my ticket to freedom! Naraku can't seem to handle him! With my demoness powers we'll be unstoppable!' "Kanna, go get my box of feathers. We're stepping out!"


	35. Koudai Bundan

Kouga realized he couldn't get out of his situation with Ayame. "Alright guys, it's time to go" he announced to his followers.

Ginta and Hakkaku were disappointed that their week of fun was over, but they were glad to go back to their normal mail-clerk lives. They too could see that Kouga was trying to get away from Ayame. She had spent every extra second in his shadow and nagged him incessantly. To be fair though she also did what she could to serve him.

"She isn't so bad" said Ginta to Kouga.

"It would be a smart political move as well" interjected Hakkaku.

"Yeah, whatever" responded Kouga

"Actually she's kind of cute" said Ginta.

Hakkaku continued the pro-Ayame conversation with "Yeah and didn't you notice how all the other wolf demonesses respected her?"

"She's probably powerful"

"Uh huh. You know Kouga—"

Kouga swung around and screamed "Yeah, but she isn't Kagome!" and he stormed off to pack his things.

* * *

Kagome and Alicia changed into some dry clothes once they got inside. As Alicia got dressed she found the fly cams in her pocket.

The brother's tossed a coin to see who would bathe first. Sesshomaru won, but Inuyasha felt it was somehow an unfair toss. Kagome broke up the fight and told Inuyasha that his older brother was a guest and should go first anyway.

As Sesshomaru sunk into his bath he heard Ms. Kensington say "Dammit sir! How—you just got them back!" He snickered as he relaxed his sore body.

Sesshomaru emerged from the shower wrapped in a large towel. He tried to blow dry his hair on his own, but there was almost too much for him to handle. Alicia humbly offered her help just in order to get her hands into his beautiful silky hair. He gave her a sharp nod and she ran to get a comb, a wide brush, and a rubber band.

Alicia ran past the bathroom just as Inuyasha was entering it. He emerged after his 20 minute shower (as opposed to Sesshomaru's steamy 1 hour bath) fully dressed to find Ms Kensington fussing over her employer. The lights in the kitchen and dining room were on; however they were off in the rest of the house. The sun had set and the stars were hidden by clouds.

Sesshomaru sat on the living room floor, eyes straight ahead, with Ms. Kensington kneeling behind him. She was blow drying and combing his long black hair then she braided the copious amounts of hair. As the light spilled in from the dining room it framed Sesshomaru and Ms. Kensington as they shared a quiet moment on the wooden floor.

When Inuyasha walked past he thought 'Damn. Even as a human his hair is nicer 'n mine!'

When they were done Sesshomaru went and put on a black pinstripe suite and did his best to stay awake. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's eyelids were growing heavy, but neither of them would admit to being tired. When Kagome went to announce dinner she found the two brothers on the couch in the living room sleeping.

Inuyasha's head was leaning on his elder brother's shoulder, and Sesshomaru's head rested on top of Inuyasha's black haired noggin. Inuyasha snorted a bit and rubbed his head on his big brother's shoulder while Sesshomaru smacked his chops a bit and mumbled incoherently.

Alicia snuck into the living room and took a photo of the sleeping brothers. They stirred only a little and settled right back into place.

"I guess they're tired" whispered Kagome.

"After that fight I would be too."

"They'll be hungry when they wake up or maybe they'll sleep through till morning."

Alicia walked up to the picture window of the living room and looked out at the new snow blanketing the ground. "For some reason my intuition tells me they won't."

* * *

Naraku was again dressed in a kimono and hakama. Yura slipped into her favorite black dress. It had a short slitted skirt and a halter top. Naraku sat back and watched Yura shovel a snack she had brought up stairs from the kitchen into her gullet. Naraku was also aware of the breeze that blew in through the broken window. He thought more about his brother and the fight that broke the window, but mostly about how he would get hold of the sacred jewel. 

Kagewaki entered the room and got straight to the point. "I'm ready Naraku. I officially challenge you to a duel" he said in all seriousness.

"A duel?" said Naraku, keeping his eyes on the night sky beyond the shards of broken window. "Dear brother do you think that I, Naraku, could be so easily pulled into one of your traps? You are surely mistaken."

"It is no trap, brother. I want to fight you and get you out of the way. I'm sick of you being my shadow and you will not get your hands on the jewel!"

"You will drop it Kagewaki. You have always had unsteady hands" said Naraku. A cold breeze blew in and rustled their long black hair. Yura kept chomping away on what Naraku could only devise was natto. 'How can she eat that wretched human crap?'

"Enough of your word-play Naraku! You, me, in the back yard. Now!" snapped Kagewaki.

"I decline." Naraku stayed in his high-back chair, knowing the anger must be boiling within his brother, and enjoyed the seething hatred that filled the air.

Kagewaki said "What? Too simple and straight forward for you, is it?" Naraku only scowled. "You don't have the courage do you Naraku? Your cowardly _human heart_ prevents you from having such courage. I may appear more human than you, but at least I have the heart of a demon. You on the other hand are missing that one feature. HA! You are more mortal than I, but no one but us knows that."

Yura froze with a mouthful of her potent smelling snack still attached to the bowl by long gooey stings of cheese. 'Is my Nakie-pooh in danger?' She made a little squeaky noise that the twins ignored "Mmmm? Nakie poooh—"

"You're afraid of me aren't you Naraku?" said Kagewaki getting impatient with his brother's composure.

"No. I am not" retorted Naraku not losing his cool. 'It is all going according to plan. He is becoming overconfident and because of this I know he will drop the jewel. All I need do now is wait and be patient.'

* * *

Meno was enjoying his limo ride with Hiten, Monten, Toran, and his two assistants Hari, and Ruri. 

Toran mentioned "Shunran told me she was coming up to this area to find her new husband. She said he stormed off after the ceremony." She craned her neck to look further down the road form her seat in the limo.

"Mm. You should call her to join the victory party" said Meno as he tapped her bare knee with his hand. "Oh, wait didn't she marry into the Hitome clan? You know Naraku or that Kagewiggly guy?"

"Kage-waki, and yes she did" said Toran bringing her eyes back to Meno.

"Whatever. He works for Sesshomaru. He's quite a big deal within the DDL as well. That ridiculous band of pacifist human lovers. Idiots all of them" spat Meno.

Toran didn't respond, but only crossed her arms and looked out the window again.

Hiten and Monten chuckled like the goons they were.

"Yeah boss. Wait, isn't Kagewaki that fag who killed your cousin?" questioned Hiten.

"Mmmm-hm. Kagewaki was the one responsible for Gatenmaru's death. Well, won't our family reunion be awkward" sighed Meno. He then spotted his first target and asked the driver to pull over. He got out of the car and pointed to a wireless tower as the two vans of his top mercenaries parked behind them. "Hiten, destroy that tower! We can't let Sesshomaru use his little gadgets or cell phones or whatever. That sneaky bastard."

Hiten, eager to please his boss complied without question. When the bolts of lighting from Hiten's pike zapped the wireless tower, Monten clapped his hand and hopped back and forth chuckling "Heheheheheheheheh, brother that was quite spectacular. Heheheheheh!"

Meno pointed down the road and said "Next we go to the house. It's nightfall so there isn't any reason to hesitate. Let us go now to Sesshomaru and finally take him down!"

Hiten and Monten weren't focused on their boss's words. They were too busy trying to impress Hari and Ruri with the muscles in their arms. The two demonesses just looked at them, obviously unimpressed. Hiten leaned over to Monten and whispered "I think they like us."

* * *

Sesshomaru woke up and grumbled at the sight of his little brother. He palmed Inuyasha's face and pushed him off the couch. Kagome and Alicia heard a thump and walked to the living room. They saw Inuyasha sitting on the floor rubbing his head and Sesshomaru standing over him straightening his suit. The two brothers' were groggy from their nap, but were both hungry. 

Seshomaru said "Curse this waste machine of a body. I have to fuel it one last time."

Kagome put a steamy plate of food down in front of Sesshomaru. Inuyasha had already begun to stuff his face. "Mrgghm mgrgmmn."

Sesshomaru put his chopsticks into her food and said quietly "At least your cooking is palatable, Kagome."

Kagome smiled at the half-compliment and cheerily said "Thank you Sesshomaru!" Then the lights went out.

Ms. Kensington's gut tightened and her fives senses went on red alert. 'Something is not right with this' she thought. Seshomaru felt the same way.

"That's odd " said Inuyasha, his words muffled with a mouthful of food. "The neighbors we spoke to" he began to chew again "armggmmfff argmfff said this kinda thing don't ever happen up here."

"It's Meno" said Sesshomaru staring into the darkness.

"Naaaah" said Inuyasha "Nobody knows yer here. It's just a bit of a coincidence." Inuyasha saw that didn't not convince his friends. "Look, yer just bein' paranoid. There ain't no Meno out there. It's yer last night and ya just feel nervous that's all."

"The idea of Meno coming to eliminate us in our weak human forms doesn't bother you?" asked Sesshomaru with a humorless laugh.

"No. I'm used to this human thing. I've made it through some sticky situations. Don't underestimate a human heart. It's pretty powerful."

"Until a bullet is pumped into it" said Sesshomaru. 'I've made it through this entire week. My life could end on the last night. This is ridiculous. What if Inuyasha is correct and it isn't Meno. What if it's…Maravegias?' Thought's drifted to the nightmare he had the other night about Meno and Maravegias. 'Was it a prophetic dream? Can I still have them when I'm a human?'

* * *

Kagura flew high in the sky with Kanna on her feather. They had picked up Orchid on the way just for fun. Kanna insisted that she needed a drink and Kagura allowed her to have a bottle of Absolute vodka. 

As the wind blew through their hair Orchid said "Kagura, do you think it was wise giving this little girl all that alcohol?"

"She's not a little girl, Orchid. We've been over this" said Kagura, rolling her eyes.

"Well," Orchid looked down at Kanna who was seated in between the two demonesses. The white clad girl was guzzling from the bottle as if it were water. "I just think that perhaps no one should drink like this."

"Kanna can hold her liquor" said Kagura. "Where's that map, aren't you the navigator, Orchid?"

"Oh, right. Just follow this road. It should lead right up to the estate."

A slobbering Kanna waved the bottle at Orchid and said "Yer-a-slut! You-ssslut!" Then she waved it around in the air and screamed "Everrrryonez-a-ssslut, but me!" Kanna wasn't trying to hit anyone with the bottle, however with that much demon proof vodka coursing through her veins she couldn't control her limbs.

Kagura brought her hand to her forehead and said "We should have kept her on Kirin's."

Orchid tightened Kanna's seat belt so she wouldn't fall overboard. "Well, Kagura" said Orchid as she dodged Kanna's swinging vodka bottle "I'm glad you listened to Kagewaki and put in seat belts. She certainly would have fallen out by now."

Kagura said "Where's her mirror? Make sure we don't lose it. We need that thing!"

* * *

Kouga went outside after he finished shoving all his stuff into his bags. He had lunch and successfully evaded Ayame all day. Kouga did feel guilty and was sorry to say goodbye to the men. He went outside into the night air one last time before they left. 

He thought to himself 'Do I really have to leave?' He looked up at the stars and started to contemplate what was happening with him. 'Is Ayame so different from Kagome? Why do I need to compare them? Maybe Ayame isn't so bad…Wait wait wait! You came up here to just have a good time and party. So why are you letting some demoness interfere with all that?' Kouga walked into a clearing and looked up at the moon. He said out loud "Hey, if you gods think I should stay and party you need to give me a sign." He extended his hands and closed his eyes.

Up above the trio of demonesses flew by. Kanna was saying "I wisssh I could-bee-a-ssslut, buud—I'm-stuck-az-a-lil-girrrl! Dammnn-Narakuuu—alwayz-treats-me-azz-a-lil-girrrl!" She once again lost her motor skills and dropped the bottle overboard

"Oh Crap! Kagura!" yelled Orchid "She just dropped the damn bottle!"

Kagura saw the bottle drop and said "Shit Kanna! That's it! When we find Kagewaki we'll ask him for some drug and alcohol counseling for you!"

As Kouga was about to give up he felt a splatter of fluid hit his hands and arms. He looked up and to his amazement the gods sent him a signal. "Damn!" said Kouga as he caught the bottle. "Damn! It's a bottle of Absolute vodka!" He stared at it in amazement. "It's a freaking' sign!" He turned and ran back towards the house "GINTA HAKKAKU! UNPACK! WE'RE STAYING'! YOU'D NEVER BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!"

* * *

Meno's limo pulled up in front of Inuyasha's house in the woods. Meno instructed Hari and Ruri "Cut off the power to the house and allow the attack to commence in the dark! Those power lines there!" As his mercenaries poured out of their vans and silently surrounded the house Meno chuckled darkly to himself 'This is all too easy' he thought 'all too easy.' 

As Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Alicia, and Kagome sat in the living room Al sighed and said "Well Sir, it's your first blackout as a human." Kagome searched for and found a flashlight under the sink in the kitchen. Al asked "Do you have another one Kags?"

"Yeah, there should be one downstairs. Here I'll take you." Kagome replied.

Before Alicia and Kagome went down the stairs. They heard Inuyasha say to Sesshomaru "I'm startin' to agree with you. I don't like the feel of this." Alicia and Kagome found two flashlights and checked the fuse box while they were down there.

When the girls returned Inuyasha, in his human form, was stalking back and forth in front of the window, stopping now and then to sneak a look through the blinds. "Oh relax," Alicia said. She smacked a flashlight Into Inuyasha's palm. She sat down to the right of Sesshomaru and said "Don't worry boys you're in the hands of two very capable ladies." 'There's no need for everyone to be upset. I hope all of our instincts about this are wrong.'

Sesshomaru was nervous under his cool exterior. 'Having to rely on the others is not to my liking. I, Sesshomaru, am the power, I Sesshomaru am the protector, I Sesshomaru am always in control!' His thoughts drifted back to his nightmare and the sight of a chainsaw digging into his flesh. His fear surfaced and he stood suddenly knocking his chair back.

"Hey, calm down" Inuyasha said, with genuine concern in his voice. No mocking or sarcasm. He understood his brother's fear. Sesshomaru's reply was merely an angry looking scowl and a deep throated growl. He then stormed off to Alicia's bedroom, and a slammed door. "Keh, he's such a jerk" said Inuyasha.

Alicia didn't share that sentiment. She jogged up to her door, a little nervous from the separation, and knocked "Sir, Sir, please open the door."

Sesshomaru was inside sitting on the foot of her bed leaning his head on his hand trying for the first time in his multi-century existence to deal with the idea of dying. He had broken into a sweat, and let his fears rule him for just a moment in the dark…alone. 'I don't want to be alone. This will not help anything. As a human I need others.' he thought. He felt a wave of frustration overtake him, but did not let it leak out.

He opened the door and sat back down on the foot of the bed again. Alicia closed the door behind her and locked it. She sat down next to this strong human Sesshomaru and put her hand on his back. She felt the tension there. 'Is he shaking? Yes! From what? Anger? Fear? Rage? All three?' Alicia drew him close and held him.

He thought 'Why is this so comforting? Why is her touch so, so…right?' He nuzzled closer to her to her neck and quietly whispered in her ear "I don't it want it to end this way. Not like this. Not as a weakling hiding in the dark. Not before…I…I…do what needs to be done."

She whispered back "I know. I won't let you." He raised his head so they were eye to eye. Alicia felt a tingling in her face, Sesshomaru tilted his head ever-so-slightly and leaned in closer to her face. Their eyes were searching each other with excitement and anticipation tinged with fear.

BANG BANG BANG Inuyasha knocked on the door.

"HEY YOU GUYS! MY HUNCH WAS RIGHT WE'RE NOT ALONE!" Inuyasha's interruption shocked them out of their amorous position.

Alicia stood and thebounce of the bed sent Sesshomaru to the floor with a clumsy and audible thud "Ugh!"

Alicia opened the door and Inuyasha explained "I think it's Meno's guys."

Sesshomaru's head popped up from behind the bed and said "What makes you think that?"

"I dunno. They're ugly as sin, and even **I** can see they're wearin' tacky suits. Plus, I think I saw those two freaky assistant girls of his."

"Mmmm. Sounds about right." Alicia agreed.

Alicia wordlessly walked over to the closet and pulled out a long graphite case. Inuyasha, was curious and asked "What's that?" over her shoulder. Kagome walked into the little bedroom curious about all the commotion.

"This…" Ms. Kensington snapped open the latches and opened the case, "is my private little collection. Call it my security blanket." It contained a katana with a red and gold hilt, a heavy duty hand gun and what appeared to be a dismantled long range rifle.

Ms. Kensington lifted that layer to reveal another weapon below. "Here, Kagome, use this." Ms. Kensington handed her a cross bow loaded and ready.

"But—I—I, I don't know—" stammered Kagome.

Ms. Kensington was not in a mood for Kagome's sweet and innocent stammering. She sternly instructed her on how to use the weapon. Inuyasha didn't protest. "See this trigger here, if someone tries to hurt you point it at them and pull it."

Alicia opened a small compartment within the case which contained ammo. As she concentrated on assembling the rifle she said, without looking up, "I meant what I said Sir." She snapped a few pieces into place and pulled out some ammo then loaded it. As she clicked the clips into place she said "I won't let it happen."

* * *

Kagewaki and Naraku continued their debate. "Fool, you're trying to goad me into a fight but I, Naraku, will not fall for it." 

"You, Naraku, are a fool." Kagewaki extended his hand and a rope of fire shot out from his palm. It flew towards Yura and wrapped around her body, pinning her arms to her sides. "Now who is the fool. Your mate will suffer for your cowardly ways!" laughed Kagewaki maniacally.

Naraku did not stir. He knew that Yura could always get another body as long as the comb stayed intact. Kagewaki raced out the hole in the wall with Yura in his fiery grasp. She squealed as the rope he held her with scorched her flesh. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Nakiepooh! Aaaaaah!"

Her cries fell on deaf ears as he sat in his high backed chair and said to himself "It is only a matter of time. You will drop it Kagewaki, you _will_ drop it."

Kagura arrived just as Kagewaki leapt out of the house with Yura in his arms. She left Orchid and a drunken Kanna in the feather and leapt down to the snowy ground.

"Kagewaki" she called and got his attention.

"Kagura! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at home acting indifferent and being a negligent nanny for Kanna?"

"Stuff it Kagewaki." She then saw the glow of the sacred jewel. She remembered Naraku discussing it one evening while petting his spider 'Oh Crap! I forgot to feed the little shit!' she thought.

Yura screeched at Kagewaki as Orchid stepped off the feather onto the ground behind her. Kanna rolled off and thudded into the snow. Yura called out "Kaguraaaaaa! He's burning meeeee! Help! Nakiepooh is in the house still! Kagurraaaaa!"

"You should have more—" started Kagewaki

"Kaguraaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" interrupted Yura

"respect for your—" Kagewaki tried to yell over Yura's screeching

Kaguraaaa ouchiieeeee!" she yelped.

"—elders! Yura! Shut up!" Kagewaki grew tired of her yelling and used the fire rope to shove her head in the snow to muffle the cries. "As you can see Kagura I have become more powerful. You will now have to accord me more respect."

"You are not more powerful Kagewaki, you have simply abused the sacred jewel. You fool! You'll be dead before tomorrow. That power will overwhelm a half demon such as yourself!"

"SILENCE! You know nothing you little wench!" snapped Kagewaki. His eyes were burning like hot coals. He had already lost his temper with his niece.

"She is correct, Kagewaki" said Naraku suddenly behind him. The mixture of moonlight reflecting off the snow and the orange glow from the fire rope eerily lit Naraku's face.

Everyone else said in shocked unison "Naraku!"

Kagewaki was surprised at how easily he was distracted by Kagura's arrival and that he did not notice his brother's approach.

The snow continued to fall heavily and collecting in the black hairs and clothing of the demons.

* * *

Meno instructed his limo to driver to drive up to the house and keep it's lights on. "This way if they come outside they will not be able to see us. They will just see the lights." He got out of the car and walked up in front of the lights. "Come out come out wherever you arrrrre! Hahahahahaha! Sesshomaru! I know you're in there! Come out where we can all see you!" Meno strolled up to the house along the path that lead to the front door. 

The four humans in the house heard his taunting, yet did not emerge. Sesshomaru whispered to Ms. Kensington "Find my swords and bring them to me. He must not have them."

"Yes, sir" replied Ms. Kensington. She changed into her black stealth outfit: light rubber soled shoes and a black jumpsuit with plenty of pockets for utilities. She placed the heavy handgun in a pocket on her leg, and a hunting knife in a chest pocket.

She cracked the door of the bedroom open and snuck out into the hall. She saw the lights from the car pouring in from the picture window. She leaned her back up against the basement door and pulled out a small mirror to check around all her corners. 'They're out front no doubt, but where are the rest of them? Where are they? Sir's swords are over there next to the couch he slept on. They're wrapped in that green blanket. Is it safe to cross that area? Probably not, but I have to do it. I'm wasting time. I just have to go straight across the room. That's all.'

Meanwhile in the bedroom Inuyasha quietly argued with Sesshomaru as Kagome closed the curtains in the room. They sat between the bed and the door below the level of the windows. "I need to get my damn Tetsusaiga! That's what I need!" complained Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru handed him a small handgun and said "You can't use it as a human. It would be useless. Use this."

"I hate guns. They hurt my ears!" said Inuyasha.

While the two brothers argued over their choice of weapons Kagome sat on the floor next to Ms. Kensington's lap top. Kagome picked up a phone to call out, and heard signal. "Good!" the two brother's stopped bickering and looked at her. She said "The phones aren't dead!" She tried to call someone, but got a busy signal. "Damn! That means she's…Okay. Still doable" she said as she thought out loud.

In the hallway, Ms. Kensington closed her eyes and pinned the noise coming from the back of the house.

* * *

Meno began to yell for Sesshomaru to come outside again. "I know you're in there! I know you're a human! I know you must be pissing your pants! You coward!" 

Toran stood behind him and winced at Meno calling Sesshomaru a coward. She thought 'If he's human or not, Meno will pay for that comment. Plus, who is he to call Sesshomaru a coward? If Meno were half the demon Sesshy was then he would have challenged him when they were both demons!' Toran was annoyed at Meno's taunts and stormed back into the limo.

* * *

Kagome dropped the phone and skittered around the bed and stuffed herself in between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru on the floor. Sesshomaru told Kagome "You realize girl, that your human police can't help us." Kagome stuck her tongue out at Sesshomaru, despite the danger they were in. 

Kagome thought of Ms. Kensington's laptop and said "Inuyasha I need to get upstairs. I think I may know someone who can lend a hand!"

"Kagome, you can't leave this room!" whispered Inuyasha.

* * *

Ms. Kensington, by this time, decided enough time had elapsed. 'I have to go. It's now or never.' She took two steps back ran and dove silently across the room. Gun fire shattered the large picture window and followed her as she rolled across the room until she was able to corner herself behind the corner of the fire place. 'Damn! They're not kidding around! Those were definitely automatic weapons! Thank God this thing is made of brick!' 

Ms. Kensington looked back the way she had come and saw the floor riddled with bullet holes. She looked up and saw Kagome standing in the doorway of the bedroom hand over her mouth in shock. 'Dammit dammit dammit! I don't have any room to get enough speed to run back' thought Al. 'The swords are just out of my reach!' The package she wanted was about a legs length away, but if she moved an inch she'd be an easy shot.

Kagome broke her frozen stance in the doorway and stormed up to the front door. Inuyasha was going to go after her but he found a hand over his mouth and Sesshomaru's strong arm holding him back. "Kago-MMmm! Mmm!"

She opened the door wide and yelled at the bright headlights "What is your issue? My husband and I are trying to take advantage of the blackout on our HONEYMOON and you come and shoot up our house?

"Don't play stupid with me Mrs. Inuyasha! I know you are harboring a human Sesshomaru and that wench assistant of his. We just saw her dive across the living room, probably in an attempt to draw our attention away from somewhere else. I will not be fooled, and I will not be distracted! Everyone in this house will die tonight! I swear it!"

"That was my cat you shot at you idiot!" snapped Kagome, lying convincingly.

Sesshomaru heard Kagome telling Meno and his mercenaries off and felt burgeoning respect for her. "Listen Inuyasha" he whispered in the panicked husband's ear "She is doing something very brave. We have to trust her, or support her. Do everything you can to support her. It is all of our lives on the line. Especially Ms. Kensington's! She's pinned down in there. One false move and she's dead!'

He released Inuyasha and to his surprise his little younger brother took off his shoes and shirt and took a deep breath. "This is why yer my right hand man, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru nodded and Inuyasha stalked down the hallway to the front door.

Meno said "If it's only you, your husband and the cat where is your husband?"

"What the hell is goin' on here?" Inuyasha stood behind his wife in his human form for all to see.

She turned around and looked at him with watery eyes "Inuyasha!"

"What's goin' on Meno. You know if Lord Sesshomaru finds out about this yer a dead moth!" yelled Inuyasha, as indignant as ever.

"I know you were there! At the bar with him!" said Hiten walking up behind Meno into the light.

"Yer an idiot. Can you prove it wasn't me an Kags here? I got white hair most of the time and Sesshomaru is often mistaken for a woman. He's too damn pretty!"

Ms. Kensington swallowed her laughter and saw Sesshomaru down the hall cross his arms and rolled his eyes.

Meno was losing his patience. He said "Look, either you hand them over or I kill you. I have a gu-un!" He waved it in front of his own face then pretended to shoot them. He pointed the gun at Kagome and mimed the kick back the gun would give his wrist if it went off. "Bang!" he yelled. It made Kagome jump. Next he pointed it at Inuyasha and said "Bang!" miming the action again.

Ms. Kensington looked around at all her options. High above her head there was a small window that maybe a cat could fit through. 'Not an option.' She looked higher on the ceiling and saw nothing. She looked down in despair, unsure of what to do. Then she saw her answer. 'Shit! That's it! It's big enough. How did I not notice it before?'

She squatted down, making sure to keep her body as compact as possible. She pulled out her modified Swiss Army knife and as quietly as possible got to work.

Sesshomaru saw what she was doing and wanted to signal to the couple at the door that they should come inside; however he was unable to do so. Frustration bubbled within him. If he walked out the door Meno would surely see him. Maybe even a sniper would see him. 'Dammit, I can't imagine the pain. A freaking stubbed toe was more than enough pain for me in this weakling body! What do I do?'

* * *

Kagewaki had as much as Naraku as he could take. "That is it! You and your incarnations are going to die! I'm sick and tired of all your conniving and criticism. I hate you all!" 

Kanna stumbled forward and broke out into an uncontrolled drunken cry. "Uncle Ka—Kag—Kage—Kagewaaaaaaaaaki! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" She hiccupped between wails.

"Oh shut up you drunken brat!" said Kagewaki in an unsuccessful attempt to quiet the child. He was distracted only for a moment, but that was all Naraku needed. Kagewaki dropped Yura as he felt Naraku's spider legs dig deeply into his back. He spun around with considerable force snapping Naraku's arachnid limbs with his fire rope. Naraku's poisonous miasma could not pour out of them because his demon limbs had been cauterized shut. Kagewaki realized he was not as ready to fight Naraku as he thought and ran into the woods, westward.

"Kagura!" ordered Naraku "follow him. Take Kanna and her mirror with you." The second born incarnation agreed with a nod of her head as Orchid ran over to help Yura pull her head out of the snow.

Kagura was on her feather in seconds following Kagewaki's flight through the forest. 'Where is he going?' she wondered until she too picked up the familiar scents.

* * *

"That's enough, Meno!" said Inuyasha with a stamp of his foot. "C'mon Kagome. Let's get back to doin' what we were doin'." He pulled her inside by her upper arm and slammed the door behind them. "NOW GO!" he whispered harshly to her 

"Huh?" she questioned a little overwhelmed by the events.

"Upstairs! You said you needed upstairs! They're right here. Go!" Kagome ran up the stairs and Inuyasha was right behind her. Once Kagome was up in their room she got on the computer and used her dial up to get online.

Inuyasha stood behind her shocked "What the hell? I thought the power went out!"

"Yeah, but I have this puppy," Kagome tapped on the PC "on a back up generator!"

"Oh my God Kagome, I have never been so in love with as I am right now" said Inuyasha. Then they heard more gunfire.

* * *

Kikyo was close, she could feel it in her zombie bones. 'My love I'm coming!' she thought but it came out like "Cluck cluck cluuuuuk! Cluck cluck." She continued to strut down the snowy street. Her incompetent soul collectors noticed their foible as their Master Kikyo jerked her chin with every exaggerated step forward that she took. She would raise her arms with each step and flap them back down to her side. "Cluck cluck cluck cluck" 'I neeeeeed grain! I need it!' 

The soul collectors took pity on her and slid under her arms. They lifted her up above the trees and flew along to get to her destination faster.

* * *

Meno was shocked that Inuyasha, as a mere mortal no less, slammed the door shut. Meno's fist balled with rage and he shook head back and forth. He said "No no no no no NO! That's not supposed to happen! Troops Come forth!" 

A group of various demons, all wearing sea green shark skin suits, lined up behind Menomaru. That's enough of their insolence! Point straight ahead and fire when ready!" Meno pulled up his sleeve and spoke into a comm. unit on his watch. "You fellows, in the back of the house, fire when ready!" They all did as they were told. Meno took cover far back behind some trees with Hari, Ruri, Toran, Hiten, and Monten.

Inside Ms. Kensington was just about done with her sly project. She finished unscrewing a vent grate she had found herself standing on next to the fireplace. She lifted the grate in the floor and pushed the screwdriver down. The hole was still too small for her to pass through, but she opened up one of her and Sesshomaru's favorite modification: a small laser. She burned through the wooden floor on one side of the hole to make enough space to fit her hips through.

The bullets flew through both ends of the house just as Ms. Kensington dropped through the hole in the floor. She found herself lying in a small crawl space. There was another vent which opened into the basement that she could see down near her feet. She could hear the gunfire and let out a breath of relief that she had made it just in time. She began to shift towards the vent and froze once she realized Sesshomaru was still upstairs. 'Oh no! Sir! Those bullets!'

Then the firing suddenly stopped.

* * *

Sesshomaru could hear Meno's orders and hit the deck. The bullets crashed through the windows and the doors. They whizzed right over his head and he thought 'Shit! I'm dead I'm dead!' He had seen Ms. Kensington drop down under the floor and decided it was not all in vein. He wondered about his brother and his new bride upstairs. 

'I can't stay here, these bullets will get me for sure'. Lying on his back Sesshomaru and looked up at the walls. 'The walls are riddled with bullets' he thought. 'However, there are places where there are more holes than others.'

Sesshomaru slid on his back into the hallway and around the corner into the bathroom. The heavy tiles on the walls of the bathroom and the thick plaster there were breaking, but the heavy pipes in the walls were blocking bullets. He cautiously raised his hand into the loud fray and slid the glass door to the shower/tub open. A few stray bullets made their way in and shattered the glass. He brought his arms up to cover his face, but his body took the brunt of the glass shards. The mirror he spotted his pimple in also shattered.

He closed the door with his foot and thought to himself 'If the God who's name you take in vein, Ms. Kensington really exists, I'm praying to it right now!' Without brushing off the glass he pulled himself up and over the lip of the tub then into the safety of the shower. He landed on his stomach and felt warm wetness on his arms. He rolled over and realized it wasn't water left over from bathing rather, it was his blood. He realized he was safe from the bullets in the shower then began to pluck out all the little glass shards and cursed Meno for each one of them.

Then the firing suddenly stopped.

* * *

Upstairs Inuyasha picked up Kagome and jumped upward towards the ceiling. He dug his fingers and toes into the ceiling and cradled her like a hammock. After a few moments they realized that there was no barrage upstairs. Inuyasha and Kagome dropped back down to the ground and got back on the computer. "Thank God Meno is such an ass. He misses big things, ya know? Like the upstairs! heh" said Inuyasha. 

Kagome IMed Sango.

Bluuurrrink! KagsluvsInu1000: Sango! I need your help!

bliiidibirrroo Hiraikotsubabe: Kagome, what's wrong?

bluurrrink! KagsluvsInu1000: Menomaru has attacked our house! We can't call the police because of the demon involvement. I need help! Lots of bullets. I think Lord Sesshomaru and Ms. Kensington might be dead!

bliiidibirrroo Hiraikotsubabe: OMG! What do you want me to do? I have to call the police Kagome!

bluurrrink! KagsluvsInu1000: NO! DON'T!

Then the firing suddenly stopped.

* * *

Meno had taken cover further back with his top people: Toran, Hiten, Monten, and his two assistants. He was irritated that his plan worked so suddenly. He had thought he told the mercenaries to shoot until they were finished with their ammo. "It can't be over so soon!" he out loud. He got up from where they taking cover and brazenly walked up to the house. "What's all the—what the hell is going on! Why is everyone lying down?" Then it hit him, like a bullet. 'They shot each other.' Meno had ordered that they use their most powerful ammo. This resulted in the bullets flying from one end of the house, through the walls, and into the demons on the other side of the house. 

"SHIT! GOD DAMNED SHIT! FUCKING SHIT! I HATE YOU SESSHOMARU SHIT SHIT SHIT!" screamed an incensed Meno. He picked up a gun of one of the fallen mercenaries and charged into the house. "I'll get you Sesshomaru! I'll fucking kill you myself! Where are you? Where are you you little pansy pretty boy?" Meno knocked down the front door of the house and charged from room to room. He stalked from the front room, the bedroom Al stayed in, the living room, and the dining room. "Where are you? Come out and face me!" Then he went back towards the bed room and caught the scent of human blood coming from the bathroom. He halted, with a wild look in his eye barged in. He saw nothing but an open window.

* * *

Sango had her little kitten Kirara on her lap. Sango put her hand to her mouth and didn't know what to do. She picked up the phone and called Master Myoga, but he said he had other things he had to take care of. 

Sango hung up the phone and barely noticed her kitten clawing at her pant legs. She called Miroku who came right over. "Kirara, quit it!" Sango said as she paced back and forth.

Miroku didn't bother knocking and came right in the door. She ran into his arms and she told him what Kagome had told her. "I have to go to her aid. She's my best friend. I have to at least go and see if there is anything that I can do. I can't just wait here! I've been trained! I can help!"

"Sango! I'm not going to let you leave!" said Miroku as he watched her pull down her Hiraikotsu off the wall.

"If you're in the way Miroku, I'm taking you out!" she said seriously.

"I guess this is a bad time to ask to do the dishes?"

THWAK!

As the bump on Miroku's head swelled up Kirara too swelled up. A burst of flame caught their attention. The two mortals jumped and turned to see a large saber tooth cat now in Sango's apartment.

The two of them did what anyone would do in that situation: they panicked…big time. First they screamed at what they saw, their eyes bugging, their hair on end, and pointed. Then they turned to each other and screamed "IT'S A FREAKIN' DINASAUR CAT—"

"WHAT THE FU—" swore Miroku.

"AAAAAAAAAH! DAMN THAT POUND! THEY DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT THIS!" screamed Sango!

"AAAAH SANGOOOOO! RUUUUUUUUN!"

"STOOOOOP! ANIMALS CHASE WHAT RUNS! JURASIC PAAAAAAAAAAAARK!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH STAND STILL!"

The large Kirara sat down patiently as the two humans played a running and standing still game back and forth all over the apartment.

"NOOOO RUUUUUUN!"

"NOOOOOOOOO STOOOOOOOOP!"

"SANGO! BACK HERE!"

The two humans ran into the kitchen and armed themselves with what was available. Kirara heard some clanging around in the kitchen as she licked her paw. She cocked her large yellow head when Miroku's head popped around the corner with a colander on his head and holding a rubber spatula in his hand. Sango was using a roasting pan as a shield and a potato masher.

Miroku said "Do you think it's safe?"

Sango said "She's just sitting there… 'She's still my cat' thought Sango "...Hey, Miroku?"

"Mm? Yes?"

"Do you think Kirara could help Kagome?"

Kirara heard the comment and cocked her head the other way.

* * *

Alicia dropped into the basement then ran and hid under the stairs across the room. 'Good,' she thought 'no one is down here. I wonder why the shooting stopped so suddenly.' She looked upwards towards the door and wondered what lay beyond . She imagined Sesshomaru with his black braid having come undone, laying in a pool of blood. She shut the idea out of her mind and searched the basement. 

When she found the back wall in the dark her hand fell upon a handle sticking out of the wall. 'A door? A closet?' She opened the door and found a cement staircase that led upwards to a set of rotting cellar doors. She slowly creaked open one of the doors and found the exit led to the space under the deck.

The doors didn't open all the way because they hit the deck above, but she was still able to squeeze through the small opening with Lord Sesshomaru's swords strapped to her back. She crawled through the cold mud underneath the deck on her elbows to another narrow opening off to the side of the deck. 'Ieewwww! Yuck! MUD!' It was cold outside, but Alicia had felt colder. There was a thick coat of snow on the ground that lit the scene. She saw blood. 'But who's is it? Where are Inuyasha and Kagome? Sir? If they're dead…How will I escape? Who will I go to for help? I haven't…The DDL…What will happen without Sesshomaru? What did Lord Sesshomaru want to accomplish so badly before he died?

Ms. Kensington silenced her mind and calmed herself with a few techniques she had learned from Master Myoga. 'It's time. The night is bright and it will be hard to hide with my black clothing and all this white snow. I don't hear any movement back here. I can hear sounds coming from the front of the house.' What she heard was Meno screaming about his incompetent mercenaries.

The sound of her enemy made her pull back into her hole. Then she saw a familiar set of Italian loafers connected to a pair of black pin-striped pant legs jump down in front of her. "SIR!" she yelped.

He crouched down in front of her hole and said "What the hell are you doing under there. You're filthy. Are you going to face the enemy covered in mud?"

"Sir! I'm so glad to see you!" she said as she crawled out. They stood under the bathroom window and Sesshomaru guided them around the corner of the house just as Meno stuck his head out of the window. Lord Sesshomaru and Ms. Kensington both heard his screaming and that he was nearby. He ran deeper into the house still screaming revenge.

Ms. Kensington immediately offered him the swords. He refused saying "I cannot wield them as a human. The Tokijin has a powerful demon aura that needs to be subdued and the Tenseiga is useless in a situation like this."

"Sir," Ms. Kensington whispered "More weapons are in this room that we're next to. If I can get in there we'll have more of a chance!" Sesshomaru nodded.

He then said "I'll have to draw him out of the house—"

"No!" she whispered frantically. "What you need to do is hide!" But it was too late. Meno had found them.

* * *

Kagewaki ran frantically through the forest led by the scent of blood. He could smell an overwhelming amount of demon blood, and a little bit of human blood. Then he saw Kagura out of the corner of his eye, following him up above on her feather. 'That wench. What an ill-bred whore. What is she doing following me! Why isn't Naraku following me? What does he have up his sleeve?' 

He saw a house in the distance and the source of the scent. There were demons, all wearing awful suits, laying in pools of blood.

Kagura, likewise saw the carnage. She also spotted a pair of humans. 'Gunfire.' Is that Meno? What is he doing here?'

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome heard Meno leave the house. They snuck down stairs and into the bedroom where they had left their weapons. Kagome picked up the crossbow with shaky hands and Inuyasha had his Tetsusaiga. 

Kagome told him "Here, take the gun that Sesshomaru wanted you to take!"

"No!"

"You're stubbornness will get you killed! Do it!" Their bickering was interrupted by the sound of Meno's voice from just outside the window.

* * *

Toran and the others were curious as to where Meno ran off to. 'Why is he using a gun? He has demon powers. If it is true and Sesshomaru has turned human, what does he need the gun for?' thought Toran. 

Hari and Ruri jogged up to the house ignoring the corpses strewn about. Monten and Hiten were hot on their trail.

Hari and Ruri split up, one on each side of the house. Monten followed Ruri and Hiten followed Hari. Toran leapt up to the roof and quietly as a cat padded across the roof and spotted Meno holding a machine gun at 'Ms Kensington and …is that human? No! It can't be! Sesshomaru!' she realized in horror. Then out of no where a rope of fire wrapped around Meno's arms causing him to drop the gun.

'What do I do? Who do I help? Meno is my lover and has cared for me deeply. He has given me anything I desired. He wants nothing more than my happiness. But Sesshomaru…Sesshomaru is…important to the DDL. We need the DDL. It would be such a waist for him to die this way. He is quite a magnificent demon. What do I do?"

Kagewaki arrived on the scene just in time to save his beloved. "Alicia!" he called out.

"What the?" was the first thing out of her mouth. She pulled out her hand gun from her pocket and fired it into Meno's chest a couple of times.

Still holding Meno in his fire rope Kagewaki ran up to Alicia and gently took hold of her shoulders. "What are you doing here Al? What's going on?"

Alicia was glad to see him and almost wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Then she felt the warmth of his hands get a little too warm. "Well it all started when—oh, geese, Kagewaki…." her arms began to burn where he was touching her. "OW OW! LET GO LET GOOOO!"

He immediately released her as she fell to the ground. "Al, what's wrong?"

She tried to joke, but her shock from the pain was evident. "I guess you need to let those hands of yours cool down after using the fire rope. I never knew you had powers like that."

"He doesn't" said an eerie voice. The entire group turned to see Naraku draped in his fabled Baboon pelt. "He's manipulating the power of the sacred jewel."

Kagewaki looked to Alicia and pulled out the jewel.

Kagome jumped out the window behind Sesshomaru with her crossbow in her hand. Inuyasha jumped out as well, but fell and sprained his ankle "SHIT!" As he writhed in pain on the floor he said "I hate being human!"

Kagome dropped to her knees next to him to some how try and attend his injury. She dropped the crossbow in the snow next to her and put her hands on her husband.

Despite being shot, Meno did not fall to the ground. He laughed maniacally as the fire rope burned away at his clothing then his flesh. "Hahahahaha! Did you think you could so easily kill me you silly girl! You fool!"

Sesshomaru felt utterly helpless, but did not show his trepidation.

* * *

Monten and Ruri ran up from the front of the house. Monten opened his mouth where sparks of his dreaded attack began to form. A light in his throat began to glow and Ms. Kensington's words came back to Kagome. ' _"See this trigger here, if someone tries to hurt you point it at them and pull it."_ ' Kagome got a determined hardness to her eyes, held up the crossbow, and fired it straight into Monten's mouth. It diffused the light there and cracked right threw his skull. 

As that was happening Toran made her decision. As she saw the torment of the burning on Meno's face she thought 'What do I do? Who's the bad guy? I don't—" Then she heard Naraku's words.

* * *

Alicia's mind was racing. 'Why is Kagewaki here? Where's Shunran?' 

Kagewaki said "I will protect you Alicia. No matter what."

"Where is Shunran, shouldn't you be protecting her?" asked Al.

He stirred a bit and Al noticed him tense. Naraku laughed and said "Your Kagewaki is no more." His smooth voice dripped with hideous veracity. "He killed her with the very same powers he is protecting you with." Naraku was enjoying revealing the horror to Al.

Alicia's entire world melted away except for Kagewaki. 'He's right. HE isn't my Kagewaki.' She noticed his eyes. His eyes were red, no longer the gentle smiling brown she so dearly cared for. She found herself shaking and tears popped out of her horrified face. She shook her head in denial.

Toran thought 'Kagewaki! That bastard! He killed my clanmate!' She extended her hand and from it swirled a misty ice. It cooled the fire rope and made it easy for Meno to shatter. Toran jumped down from the roof while Meno picked up the machine gun. From Toran's hand came forth a pike made of solid ice. The long handle of which was twined like a rope and it had two large spears, one on each end.

Alicia pushed Sesshomaru backwards behind the corner of the house to where Kagome and Inuyasha were. Kagewaki stepped in front of Alicia in order to protect her from the coming onslaught. Alicia didn't refuse, but was confused about what to do. 'He isn't my Kagewaki. He's a murderer. Why did he kill her? Maybe Naraku is lying. "Kagewaki, why?"

He replied with his back to her "She was in the way. She was in the way of my power and of my being with you."

'What a sicko!' thought Al.

* * *

Kagura hung back in the air and noticed Hari and Hiten sneaking up from the other end of the house. 

Naraku spotted them as well. He thought 'They will interfere with my plans. I must eliminate them some how. He touched Kagura's mind and sent her the message "Kill them immediately."

She knit her eyebrows and got to work. With Kanna behind her lolling back and forth, ready to pass out, Kagura snapped open her fan and let loose energy blades that sliced an unsuspecting Hari in half. "Well, that was easy. A bit of a disappointment."

Hiten saw what had happened and pointed his lighting pike upwards at Kagura. Kanna lay down on her back as Kagura snapped out a few energy blades to fight off his lighting bolts. 'This isn't getting us anywhere!' thought Kagura. 'We're evenly matched as far as power goes.' "Kanna!" she whacked her sibling with a closed fan "Use your mirror!"

Kanna lazily got up, caught an oncoming lighting bolt. Kagura then executed her Dance of the Dragon wind technique and felled Hiten without a second thought.

* * *

Back in urban Tokyo Sango was dressed in her demon slaying garb and attempting to push an oversized Kirara into the back seat of Miroku's Toyota. As she pushed on Kirara's rump she said "Urrrrrgh! Miroku, I don't' think this is going to work!" 

Kirara growled and Sango and Miroku jumped back a meter.

Miroku said "How else are we going to get there? It's a long way! There aren't any trains or buses that go that far up north!." Kirara pulled herself out of the car and before the two humans knew what was happening they were flying on Kirara's back.

"SANGOOO!"

"MIROKUUUU!"

After they gained their composure they were on their way.

* * *

Ruri stood, back on the others side of the house, surprised that Kagome was such a good shot. 'This girl isn't any ordinary girl!' 

Ruri was prepared for the attack and out of a flash of light that played from her hand came a handsomely decorated spear. "You can't defeat me so easily, little girl." Kagome froze. Ruri leapt at Kagome. As Ruri flew through the air, she pointed her spear and drove it towards Kagome.

"Kagome!" screamed Inuyasha. He ignored the pain in his ankle and acted as a human shield to Ruri's spear.

Sesshomaru stumbled onto the scene just in time to see Ruri spear his brother through the heart. He was half tempted to wield Tokijin. 'How dare she! He was mine to slay!' he thought.

As Ruri twisted and yanked out the spear from Inuyasha's limp body she smirked. "Hmf. Now it's your turn girl."

Kagome was hysterical with sorrow. "INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! INUYAAAAAAAASHAAAAAA!" She called out her husbands name over and over. She collapsed on top of him ready to share his fate. She crouched over him soaking his clothing with her tears.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was not quite ready for another waste. 'Kagome has more potential than I realized. I have no way to combat this demoness. She is quite powerful. Kagome could have been useful within the DDL. Her death will be a waste.'

Then everyone's attention, except for Kagome, was diverted to the loudest battle cry of all.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Ruri turned to see a large flying weapon that smelled distinctly of dead demon coming her way. It sliced her in half and flew back up to it's master. Sango had arrived. Sango leapt off Kirara's back along with Miroku while Kirara dove in baring her teeth to Toran.

Meno tried to fire the gun at the large cat, but found that the cold and snow had frozen his gun. Kirara leapt on top of him and pinned him to the ground.

Toran saw this as her last chance to make her move. She shot a blast of cold at Kagewaki, the fire demon, but found it was met by Naraku's barrier.

* * *

Alicia was close to Kagewaki and therefore also within the demon barrier erected by Naraku. She was confused as it were and didn't know why Naraku would do something as selfless as save them. 'That means he has a selfish motive' she thought. Kagura and Kanna soon joined them within the barrier. The wall of the barrier was a swirling dervish of pink and purple light. It was blocking out the outside and Alicia panicked. 'I can't see Sesshomaru! Inuyasha! Kagome!' "Why have you done this Naraku?" asked Alicia, angered. 

"Hush girl, this has nothing to do with you. I suggest you remove yourself from his side. I wanted to isolate him. I'm waiting for Kagewaki to drop his jewel."

Al thought 'I never stopped loving him. I cared so much for Kagewaki, but he wasn't good to me.' Her thought was interrupted by Kagewaki's blatant attack. 'What's he doing? What happened to my pacifist Kagewaki? He's dead.'

Kagewaki had just about enough talk from Naraku. He shot out his fire rope to entangle his brother in a fit of rage when Kanna stepped in the line of fire. She held up her mirror and caught the fire rope. The rope was absorbed into her void and drew Kagewaki closer.

Kagewaki struggled against the mirror unwilling to let his rope of fire power go. His heals dragged into the snow then into the mud as the snow melted away. Alicia was unsure of what to do. She ran up and pulled on Kagewaki in a futile attempt to pull him away from Naraku and his incarnations, but his body burned her skin. She was unable to hold on to Kagewaki, and finally let go.

When Kagewaki was close enough Naraku's spider legs drew him close to his body and slowly absorbed him. The barrier dropped as Kagewaki screamed in a futile nature and held onto the sacred jewel. His eyes burned red and fell behind Naraku's flesh. The hand he held the jewel with was the last thing to be absorbed, but in one last attempt to prevent Naraku from taking it into his body Kagewaki dropped the jewel.

* * *

Outside the barrier Toran shifted her attention from Kagewaki to the large saber tooth cat that was mauling her mate. She blasted a freezing wind at Kirara and knocked her off Meno. Toran realized it was no time to fight, but rather to escape. 

Meno was enraged. "I WILL NOT LEAVE YET! SESSHOMARU IS HUMAN! I WILL NOT LET THIS OPPORTUNITY PASS!" He turned to Sesshomaru.

Lord Sesshomaru had noticed the sky getting pink with the light of dawn. He felt his powers beginning to course through his veins once again.

He walked up to Meno, who had been burned by Kagewaki and bloodied by Kirara. Meno stood without the help of Toran.

Toran left to find Kagewaki after the barrier had dropped, but was confronted by Sango and her large powerful Hiraikotsu.

Miroku went to see if he could help Kagome and an unconscious Inuyasha. He found Inuyasha was not only unconscious, but had in fact passed on to the next world.

* * *

The wind suddenly picked up swirling through Sesshomaru's hair. Meno fell to his knees. He was too tired to use his demon powers and he could already smell the difference in Sesshomaru. 

As the sun rose Sesshomaru's hair washed back to it's magnificent silver, the stripes and moon on his face reappeared. Meno looked up just in time to see the color drain away and flash over in Sesshomaru's eyes. The hard golden orbs glared down at him. Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles and extended his claws. "Your incompetence sickens me."

Meno shook with fear. 'Dammit. I've really done it this time. I've really screwed up. He's going to kill me. He's going to kill me!'

"Have you learned nothing? No matter what my vessel is I am always Lord Sesshomaru. Get out of here before I waste anymore energy on you."

Meno, confused and battered ran off into the snowy forest.

Toran stood looking at the scene and said "I, I'm sorry Sesshomaru." Her voice was distant and shaky. "I had no idea."

"You," he said seriously "are not so easily forgiven. Meno is a fool and will do foolish things. Toran, you are not a fool. You knew better, and still you followed him. To the end, no less. You betrayed me. You lied to me. You let him wear that awful suit. You came out of your way in an attempt to destroy me. You are nothing to me." With Sesshomaru's famous blinding speed he grabbed her neck and snapped it, again. This time, though, he let the poison of his claws seep into her joints so she wouldn't awaken.

* * *

Naraku allowed his barrier to drop as he bent over to pick up the jewel. Alicia knew her gun would do nearly nothing to Naraku, after all he was a powerful demon. She pulled out the dagger she was carrying and nailed the half demon in the hand. "Argh!" Naraku spat and backed away from the jewel for only a moment. 

Ms. Kensington dove towards it saying "I don't know why Kagewaki had it, but seeing what it did to him…" the image of his red eyes flashed in her mind "If you got your hands on it would most certainly mean innumerable horrors would follow." Ms. Kensington then tried to pick up the jewel. When she placed her hand on it a force from within the jewel tossed her back and sent her sliding across the snowy yard into Sesshomaru's feet.

He had just dropped Toran and become more aware of his surroundings. He looked down at Ms. Kensington who sat up blinking.

Naraku was more wary of the jewel and commanded Kagura to pick it up. She eyed him unhappily, but attempted to follow his command. Kagura was also tossed across the yard.

To everyone's surprised Kikyo wandered into the yard. They all witnessed her strutting like a chicken and clucking like a madwoman. "Brrruuuuuuck! Cluck cluck. BRAAAAAAK!" Flapping her wings like a bird she strolled between Ms. Kensington and Naraku.

Everyone just stared, wordlessly, except Kagome who was still crying over Inuyasha's body.

Kikyo picked up the jewel in her mouth, like a chicken pecks at grain. Shear puzzlement washed over the group who didn't understand why Kikyo was not tossed across the yard. The jewel was dull in the mouth of the loony lawyer, and it did not reject her either.

Kikyo strutted over to Kagome and dropped the jewel next to her. She was trying to tell her something. Kikyo thought her words were being heard. 'Use the jewel to heal him!' was what Kikyo thought she was saying, but all that came out was "Cluck cluck, brruuuuk!"

Kagome shifted her eyes and saw the jewel in the snow next to her. "IS THIS WHAT YOUR VISIT IS ALL ABOUT,NARAKU? THERE WASN'T ENOUGH PAIN AND PUNISHMENT! YOU HAD TO HURT PEOPLE FOR SOME STUPID JEWEL!" To everyone's amazement Kagome picked up the jewel. The jewel shined and sparkled. Light began to shoot out in beams. Everyone covered their eyes, except Sesshomaru. Kagome ran at Naraku.

'I wasn't prepared for this!' thought Naraku and he ordered Kagura and Kanna to escape with him.

On the feather, Kagura flew off with her family andKagome chased them for a few meters then stood shaking her fist with the glowing jewel. "DON'T YOU WANT IT NARAKU! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" she screamed.

She stopped and shook some more. She fell to her knees, weak from torment. She looked over her shoulder at her home that was riddled with bullet holes. Her eyes then passed over the corpses of all the dead demons and then rested on Sesshomaru.

The sun wasn't high in the sky yet and the snow had stopped falling. The breeze still whistled through the air and Ms. Kensington got to her feet. Sesshomaru noted this and went over to the blanket that contained his two swords. He lifted the Tensaiga out of the blanket and slid the scabbard into his belt. He walked over to his brother's still body. The corpse had returned to its normal half demon state, however there was no life in him. Inuyasha was dead.

Sesshomaru released the Tensaiga from its scabbard, sending Sango and Miroku a few steps back. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the body and slashed the air. He walked back to Kagome, helped her to her feet as a gentleman would, and said "You are a valuable asset. I would like to extend an offer from the DDL, but I think you will need to talk to your husband first."

Kagome was horrified at Sesshomaru's comment, but her anger-twisted features softened when she saw her hubbie sit up. "INUYASHA!" She ran across the yard and tackled her husband. She showered him with all the affection she could and explained what happened. Sesshomaru walked back towards the house. Ms. Kensington looked at him with a large smile plastered across her face.

"Sir that was a wonderful thing to do. I had no idea you had such an amazing power!" she said touched by his actions.

"I will not take advantage of your little girl ideas" said Sesshomaru with his eyes examining the damage done to the house. "This sword is not of my power, but my fathers. As for Inuyasha…it was not out of affection that I revived him. He is the secret leader of the DDL."


	36. Family Matters

This chapter was a bit rushed. I wanted to expand on it more, but the story can't go on forever! Thanks to kyuuketsuki san and Sioned, Maki-san24, Seiyuki Narimaru . Your reviews keep me posting!

* * *

Ms. Kensington noticed the wind swirled through her bosses silver hair and she mentally sighed knowing this difficult time was over. 

It was hazy when he first woke, but Inuyasha had a sense of well being when Kagome was at his side. "Where's Meno 'n everybody?" he asked as if waking from a deep sleep.

"Oh Inuyasha! I'm so glad you're still alive!" yelled Kagome.

"Yeah, me too" he replied. He saw Sesshomaru talking to Ms. Kensington and then felt a great pain. "Awe shit Kags…ows! My eye!" Inuyasha stood suddenly and clamped his hand over his eye. "Ah! Crap the pain!" He took a few wobbly steps back "Ahhhh!"

Kagome rushed to his side and tried to steady him. She got a look at what was happening. "Inuyasha! Let me see! Move your hand!"

"Ah!" When he did so she saw that his pupil had dilated to the extent that the blackness eclipsed all the color. She gasped and took a step away in fright. Sesshomaru was only half curious about his brother's howling and spared him only a single glance before returning to examine the house.

Ms. Kensington on the other hand, was going to go seeif there was anything she could do. Before she got to Inuyasha a light burst out of his eye and opened into a black hole.

Inuyasha's eye would heal from the ordeal, so everyone's concern turned into curiosity.A ball of light that came forward from the Inuyasha's eye. It shot up into the early morning sky and floated downwards to about a meter off the ground.

When the light faded Sesshomaru turned to watch. 'This must be Tenseiga's doing' thought Sesshomaru. A man had emerged from the light. The humans all gasped and Inuyasha stood swearing about the pain in his eye. The man had Sesshomaru's full, and alarmed, attention.

Alicia observed the mysterious man that stood a little taller than her employer and wore outrageous armor. He had heavy metal spikes over his shoulders, yet he was conspicuously missing weapons. He had a stern face, similar in it's features to Sesshomaru, but with wild busy eyebrows. 'He must be a demon' thought Ms. Kensington when she noticed a single jagged purple stripe on each cheek.

The confusion in the yard was rampant. "Who _is_ this guy? " Miroku asked Sango. Sango shook her head, and yet could not bring herself to look away from him.

All were quiet until Sesshomaru said "Chichioya"

The demon looked at Lord Sesshomaru and nodded sharply. 'Chicioya?' thought Al 'Father?...Sesshomaru's father? How?'

"Oyaji!" Inuyasha said .

Sesshoamru's eyes narrowed at his younger sibling for the disrespectful term he chose to address his father.

Inuyasha stepped forward holding his eye, which had already begun to heal. Kagome saw everyone standing around feeling awkward confused and shivering. "Why don't we discuss this over tea?" she said. Kagome was just happy that Inuyasha was alive and by her side. She felt nearly invincible. As they filed in the bullet riddled door Kagome said to Lord Sesshomaru "About this DDL…what is it exactly?"

"We should discuss this inside" he responded.

* * *

Naraku retreated back to his father's house along with Kanna and Kagura. "So now what?" asked Kagura expecting Naraku to have some type of plan. 

"Well, " said Naraku "I guess this estate now belongs to me considering my father has passed on and my elder brother is…hm hm hm…nowhere to be found." Naraku looked around the room and the at the colors and fabrics already there. He raised his hands to frame a nearby window and said "I see purple!" Kagura rolled her eyes and Kanna's alcohol packed stomach emptied all over the floor.

* * *

Meno found himself in a clearing in the woods, spread his wings then took flight. His antennae went straight and his eyes bulged as he realized he had left Toran behind to fend for herself. 

He turned around and went back to check for her. 'I'm sure I'll meet up with her along the way' he thought. 'She must have escaped.' When Meno came closer to the Inuyasha house he slowed. 'Perhaps she has gone in a different direction?' he thought with hope.

His hopes were dashed when he picked up the perfumed scent of his lover mingled with the poison of his enemy. He flew closer hoping to see her alive and only injured. He flew over the house and saw her lying in the snow below.

He could sense the death around her. Not caring if Sesshomaru noticed him, he landed next to her. He stroked her face and long shimmering hair. He closed her eyelids and brushed a few tears from his own face. He lifted her body and flew off again.

* * *

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru explained to the other's that their father's remains were kept in a separate dimension. This special place could only be reached by traveling through a portal created by the black pearl hidden in Inuyasha's eye. "The power of the Tenseiga must have traveled through the portal and affected dad's remains" said Inuyasha. 

The resemblance between Sesshomaru and Inutaisho was striking. When Inu no taisho first appeared he was very formal and carried a serious air of authority. Kagome excused her state of her home and did her best to make her guess comfortable. They sat around the dinging room table as Kagome tried to start making a decent breakfast.

Inu no taisho was introduced to the western concept of a chair. He sat on it and grunted his approval. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both took each end of the table while Ms. Kensington sat at Sesshomaru's right and his father sat to his left.

Kagome came into the dining room with a tray of food and drinks for everyone. She took her usual seat at Inuyasha's right ending up next to the great Inu no Taisho. The stern looking demon said to Inuyasha "I am glad you have come into your own Inuyasha. Your home is full of love and family." He threw an eye over Kaogme then around the room and continued. "Your customs are different and so is life, I assume? How long has it been Seshomaru?"

"Over several centuries, Chichioya" responded the elder son without hesitation.

"Not too long then?" said the father.

"No, Chichioya. Not compared to the eons you've been alive" said Sesshomaru.

The humans shot glances around the room. The surprise was apparent in their faces. Ms. Kensington thought 'He doesn't appear any older than me!'

Inuyasha started to munch along with Miroku and Sango. He said "This guy here is one of my best buds. He's Miroku and that's his fiancé Sango." The stopped eating and bowed.

Sesshomaru sipped on a Perrier and Ms. Kensington began to push her food around her plate. 'I wonder why sir hasn't introduced me yet.' To everyone's surprise Inu no Taisho took a plate and began to eat. 'Oh boy…this guy _looks_ like Lord Sesshomaru, but what else does he **not** share with his son?' thought Kagome.

Ms. Kensington could not help but notice Inu no Taisho staring at her. She asked Sesshomaru in English /"How should I address your father?"/

Lord Sesshomaru responded with an edge in his voice /"You shouldn't address him at all."/

Al said /"How do I—"/

Sesshomaru cut her off and said /"I will do it for you. You aren't fit to wipe his boots. You're a mortal girl. He is the great and honorable Inu No Taisho."/

With the exception of Inu no Taisho, the others had a rudimentary understanding of English. Not enough to understand everything that was said, but enough to understand the tone. Inu no Taisho didn't understand a word of it; however he could feel the tension in the air.

Their father interrupted Sesshomaru and asked "What is going on? What is the issue?"

"She asked about your title" he responded.

"Mmm." Inu no Taisho thought on it a moment and said "Sesshomaru, you are always up on modern ideas. What is an appropriate title for me at this time?"

"We could call you Lord Inu no Taisho, since that is your proper name."

Inu no Taisho looked around the room and noticed a certain informality. "You are always so proper Sesshomaru." He turned to Inuyasha and asked "What do you think, Inuyasha?"

"Ya know" _munch munch_ "it would be a lot easier ta just call ya Inutaisho."

Inu no Taisho frowned powerfully and nodded his head in approval. "I am Inutaisho" he said to Al. "What is it that the people call you, milady?"

"Her name is Ms. Kensington" said Sesshomaru, answering for her.

Alicia didn't argue and shifted her eyes to her boss then back to Inutaisho. 'I don't know anything about this guy. Sir, certainly doesn't seem to want me to mingle with him. I'll trust his instincts over mine any day.'

Inutaisho shifted his gaze to Sesshomaru and began to chuckle, then laugh out loud. "HAHAHAH Sesshomaru, you are still the same! Always so impatient with motrals. Yet, intensely curious."

"You, more than I, Chichioya" said Sesshomaru to his father implying that perhaps he's too curious.

"Not true," Inutaisho cracked a smile and laughed at his son's expression. "I simply take more action" he said with a sly smile.

Ms. Kensington noticed Sesshomaru's eyes narrow in anger at his father.

Inutaisho turned to his younger boy and said with a warm smile and outstretched arms "Tell me Inuyasha, are you a great and terrible warrior like your brother and myself?"

"Na," he said with a full mouth "I'm a suit! Like Miroku here." He smacked his friend on the back and gave a fanged grin.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and said "Things change rapidly in the human world father. Inuyasha has…" Sesshomaru searched for the right way to mention his brother's accomplishments without giving him an out and out compliment "…made satisfactory progress."

Inutaisho ignored Sesshomaru's words and got a far away look as he gazed at Inuyasha. "Mmmm. You look much like your mother, Inuyasha. Don't you agree Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru finished his sip of water and looked at the label on the bottle. " I don't recall."

"Oh of course you do! How could you forget Izayoi? You had quite the cru—"

"Enough chichioya!" Inutaisho only laughed and continued despite Seshsomaru's warnings. The humans at the table were ready to take cover as they had never seen anyone defy Lord Sesshomaru so blatantly.

Kagome tried to save them. "Uh…Sango, Miroku, I think there are some blankets in the basement. If you would like to stay the night maybe you should go find them?"

Not wanting to get involved in a family affair Miroku and Sango quickly agreed, taking the hint, and went into the basement with Kirara. The couple searched for blankets in the dark while upstairs Kagome tried to think of a reason to send Al away.

"She was beautiful" continued Inutaisho. "Her party had been attacked by bandits on the road" he explained, leaning forward on the table. "Sesshomaru arrived just in the knick of time—" He was quite a story teller and everyone leaned towards him in response. Except Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru interrupted his father's story. "Chichioya! I said enough! I don't want to hear this story, and neither do they." Ms. Kensington saw a glimmer of red come from Sesshomaru's pupils and Kagome slid off her chair and onto the floor behind her husband's chair. Ms. Kensington sat back and figured it would just be another mystery about the boss lord she would never know.

Inuyasha was curious though, and didn't pick up on the anxiety in the air. "Oh shove a cork in it Sesshomaru! I wanna hear the story."

"She told me how gallant and beautiful she thought he was" continued the demon father.

"Hmf" was all Sesshomaru said as he leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms, and pouted like a young child. He was once again in his father's shadow of power. 'I went from being a powerless human to a powerless demon' thought Sesshomaru. His jaw was clenched tight.

Inutaisho was still telling his story. "He was very fond of her."

At this point Ms. Kensington was surprised Sesshomaru didn't burn a hole in the table with his laser beam eyes.

Inutaisho looked at Sesshomaru and noticed his angry pouting then said "You're not still holding a grudge against me for stealing your little girl friend, are you Sesshomaru?" Inutaisho laughed. While everyone else just gawked with shock written across their faces. "He was at her side everyday making sure her care was adequate."

Everyone at the table was in shock. There was also a note of fear that hung in the air. Inuyasha was the most confused of them all. His face was a twitching festival of confusion and revulsion. "But that's…not possible! Sesshomaru hates humans…I'm not Sesshomaru's son am I?"

Alicia backed away from the table until she felt the wall behind her. She quietly slid down until her bottom met the floor. 'Maybe if I'm small enough I'll just disappear' she thought. Kagome figured next to Inuyasha was probably not the safest spot and found her way under the table.

Sesshomaru stood and angrily spat "Of course not you fool! **I **have more self control than our lascivious father." Sesshomaru turned to Inutaisho who held a serious expression again. Lord Sesshomaru said "She was just a whore, like every other human woman. I have learned my lesson and I have not looked back."

Inutaisho's voice trembled with anger and erupted at Sesshomaru. "SESSHOMARU! Izayoi was a grand and high lady of the imperial courts! I will not have you speak of her as if she were a—"

"A WHAT FATHER? A WHAT?" The two full blooded dog demons growled as their confrontation heated up.

Inuyasha was still sitting at the head of the table trying to gain control over his whirling mind. 'Sesshomaru and my mother? NO WAY!'

The elder son was in attack mode. Everything else and everyone else in the room faded away. He was focused on his prey. Sesshomaru's voice calmed and he said "A what father? Say it. I know you were going to say it. You were going to say…a lowly demoness concubine."

Inutaisho tried to interrupt his son "Sesshom—"

"Like my mother?" finished Sesshomaru.

Inutaisho said trying to sooth his son "She was given her proper deference—"

"After she died" spat an inconsolable and angry Sesshomaru.

"We cannot change the past, my son. I made you my heir because of the great things you accomplished. Does that not speak of the respect I have for you and your fallen mother?"

"It said nothing to the others at the court you brought me into. I did not have the purest blood of the other aristocrats so I made my way with power. I had to kill everyone who knew of my mother's status. Then you went and made that thing" he pointed at Inuyasha. "It was difficult enough deciphering who was and who was not my ally. Then you left me to clean up your indiscretions." 'But your indiscretion, Inuyasha, had Izayoi's face. How could I kill him?'

"Are your notions of purity still modern thinking, Sesshomaru?" asked Inutaisho.

Sesshomaru's instincts began to drain away as he returned to himself. He realized he was in the room with others and that he had let slip a secret he held deep within himself for centuries. 'Shit! I just announced that I, Lord Sesshomaru ruler of the western lands, heir and legacy of Inu No Taisho am the spawn of a lowly concubine.' The shame ate away at him and revived old feelings within him.

* * *

Naraku sat with his allies as they fed on breakfast. "we will return home in the next few days." 

He announced. The incarnations did not argue. Yura shoved her mouth full of food while Orchid daintily placed bits in her mouth along side his incarnations.

Then Naraku felt some discomfort in his chest. 'What is this burning? Damned chili peppers. Eating Yura's food has given me heart burn!' Or at least that is what Naraku told himself.

* * *

Miroku and Sango sat at the foot of the basement stairs in the dark. 

"It's quiet up there" said Sango clutching Kirara and a blanket to her chest.

"I think it's about time we went back up. We can't spend the entire night down here" said Miroku "Unless you think we might find some dishes that need cleaning" he smiled.

Kirara hissed and Sango slapped him. "How disrespectful can you be! Kagome sent us down here to get away from trouble and you just want to step further into it!"

He rubbed his face and said "Alright." He stood up and began to climb the stairs. "Let's go."

They came back into the living room and saw Sesshomaru and Inutaisho standing and confronting each other. Inuyasha spotted his pal and said "C'mon over Miroku. We've got things to discuss. C'mon Kagome, get out from under the table."

Inuyasha grabbed Sesshomaru's attention and said "This is not fer now. We've got people to induct an" he nodded at his father and said "Oyaji here needs to be brought up to date. Take care of yer squabbles later, Sesshomaru. They don't matter to me."

Sesshomaru's quickly regained his composure, focused, and gave a talk about the DDL. His mind was distracted, but he had given the speech so many times before he didn't need to think about it.

* * *

Kouga woke up the morning after the party the night before and felt great. He walked up to the Absolute bottle he caught and thought about the party the night before. It all started when he ran back into the house and explained how a sign fell from the sky. 

"No way!" said Hakkaku.

Ginta was speechless.

The other wolf demons crowded around and all admired the bottle. One of them raised his hands in the air and yelled "LETS PARTY! PARTY FOR THE GODS! WOOOOOHOOOOO!"

The music went up and the nights festivities began. Someone already inebriated walked up to Kouga and told him that he should start his own religion. Kouga put his hands on his hips and said "Ya know! I think your right! The god's did choose me for their sign. I think I'll call my religion Party-ism."

Thus Party-ism was born.

His brothers and sisters cheered him on and Ayame was right by his side. "Oh Kouga! I'm so happy you're staying! I really was very worried about you leaving me here!"

Kouga thought to himself 'Ya know, everything that happens with Ayame when I'm drunk is alright. Maybe that's a sign that I should always be drunk!' "Ayame?" asked Kouga seriously.

"Yes, Kouga?" she answered, excited that he didn't run away from her.

"Get me a drink! I'm feeling really religious tonight!"

"Yes sir!" Ayame ran up to the bar and poured him the hardest drink she could make. She returned and found Kouga being served by all the females. "Kou-GA! You said I should get you a drink!"

"Yeah, but am I to turn away all libations?" he said starting to slur his speech.

"How…how much did you have while I was away?" asked Ayame.

"Idunnooo. They-all, had something—formmeee." He waved his arm over the crowd of kneeling wolf demonesses.

Ayame was hurt and ran up some stairs to one of the bedrooms crying. Kouga stumbled across the house to catch her, but slowly. His legs weren't working so well. On his way the demons all praised him and his new religion. One random demon with a coarse voice asked "HEY! BROTHER KOUGA! WHAT'RE THE RULES FOR YOUR NEW RELIGION?"

Kouga found himself standing on some stairs looking down on his people. He thought 'I guess now is as good a time as any to come up with some rules.' He announced:

"Alright, since I'm like the chosen guy I'll make 10 rules! Number 10 is Thou shall never turn away a hot chick or dude! Number 9 is thou shall never turn away another Party-ite! Number 8 thou shall never be sober on the sacred weekends! Number 7 is…uh….hm….is…Getting wolf demoness tail is totally cool, and necessary as a right of passage."

This rule gained a roar of approval from his brethren.

Kouga continued "6, New members must be initiated through the sacred chugging ritual. The ritual will consist of chugging and doing…um…um…3 car bomb drinks in a row!"

His fellow demons rushed to the bar they had set up to get started on their initiations.

"Number 5 is thou Shalt NEVER turn a libation presented as a gift away! 4 is thou shall play loud music and dance!" Kouga said.

One of the wolf demons asked "Uh? Until when?"

Kouga answered "Until….Until I say so!" He continued with the top three. "Number 3 is thou shall share your drinks with all! No body likes a stingy ass! Number 2 Never question the dude king or his mate!" Kouga waited for their reaction and got none. "She will be called the Dudess! Get it? Like dutchess, but a chick?" The crowd chuckled.

Ginta asked "Who is the Dude King? Is he the leader?"

A drunken Kouga lost his patience. "Keh! Hello-ooooo! I'm the dude king!" after a few moments of the crowd murmuring he could sense Ayame secretly looking down at him from the top of the stairs. Without letting her know that he sensed her he said "And Ayame is my Dudess!" The crowd spoke openly of their approval of the match.

The group of demons and their demonesses was a flutter with joy. Kouga heard Ginta's distinctive voice say "Our Dude King has found a mate! Hooray!"

Kouga gained their attention for the most important rule. "This one is really important guys. It's sacred, ya know? Number one is…" Kouga waited a moment then said "Thou shall not break the sacred Absolute bottle, nor drink it's contents. That's punishable by death!"

The crowd gasped then cheered uproariously. Having felt he satisfied his people Kouga went up the stairs to find Ayame.

* * *

After the talk Inuyasha turned to Sango and said "So Sango, can you commit yerself to the DDL and it's mission? Defending demon kind?" 

She thought to herself about her martial arts and why she took up her Hiraikotsu in the first place. 'I thought I could kill evil demons, but this position with the DDL will probably involve killing other humans. What should I do?' Sango asked "How do I know this isn't false and you aren't the perpetraitors?"

Inuyasha frowned, mostly hurt by Sango's caution. "Wahttayya mean—" he started but was cut off by a diplomatic Sesshomaru.

"You cannot know for sure, Ms Sango, however consider this: When has human kind ever required a reason to destroy what is different from them? I like to believe that I am more logical than that. I will destroy if I am threatened. Otherwise I will leave you in peace. Man's history is one of senseless war and carnage. We are trying to keep what is rightfully ours while…" he still had a hard time with this part "…sharing with the humans."

She looked at Miroku who said "It all seems so wild Sango, but I know you will make the right decision. I will be there for you when you do, either way."

Ms. Kensington saw the torment and hesitation on Sango's face. She also knew the consequences of her answer. "Sir, can she have some time to think it over? She did help us out a great deal this evening."

Sesshomaru looked to Inuyasha who nodded. The elder son then said "Yes. Three hours."

* * *

Ms Kensington decided to take advantage of those few hours to sleep. First she took a bath and then changed into her flannel pajamas. When she entered the bedroom she was staying in she yawned then shivered as she closed the door. She didn't notice Sesshomaru standing at one of the broken windows. He gazed out keeping his back to her. She stepped over to the bed closing her eyes to the sun that had risen so brightly and snuggled under the covers. 

His voice, as smooth as honey, startled her. "Ms. Kensington, the structural integrity of this house is rather questionable. All these holes." Without making eye contact he turned towards her and said "You're a weakling human, with a weakling human immune system. The cold air seeping in through these holes could make you ill."

"Yes, sir. I know, but the electric isn't safe to use. All those bullets must have hit some circuits" she replied snuggling under the comforter.

His voice was more distant than normal and she realized this was about more than just about her getting a cold.

"You need to dry your hair" he said quietly. "Will you listen to me, you foolish human?" She noticed he was holding the hair dryer and brush she had used on his hair the night before. He sat down on the edge of her bed. He gazed down at the brush in his hand and dragged his thumb over the bristles. He thought to himself 'Are you still willing to follow me Ms. Kensington? Are you still willing to be so loyal now that you know the truth?'

"Yes sir" she responded reading his meaning. "Always."

She turned her back towards him and he turned on the blow dryer.

* * *

_A/N: Chichioya is the formal , and most respectful, term for father in Japanese. _

_A/N: Oyaji is the least respectful. It means something along the lines of old man. As in "He's my old man." _

_Both these terms were used in the third movie and I liked them a lot. They were so fitting for the characters that I couldn't resist using them in my own story.  
_


	37. Sango's Decision

Alicia wasn't the only one who took a nap. Inuyasha crashed on the sofa with his wife and Miroku rested his eyes while Sango tormented over her decision. She gently slid from out of Miroku's sleepy grasp and walked over to Sesshomaru who was sitting at the dining room table observing the sun spill in the bullet holes.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Sango said, not wanting to disturb him.

"Have you made your decision, Sango?" he asked without sparing her a glance.

"Yes. I'll do it. I'll join. However, I have a request."

Sesshomaru turned halfway to acknowledge Sango.

She said "If something happens to me…I need someone to look after my brother. He's young and—"

"Say no more. The DDL takes care of its own."

"Thank you, sir."

"You're dismissed. Master Myoga will be in touch with you to begin more intensive training."

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru."

"No. Thank you."

* * *

Naraku drove back to Tokyo with Kagura, Kanna, Yura, and Orchid stuffed in his little black sedan. 'I need to get a mini-van one of these days. My incarnations and their friends are multiplying.' Naraku felt the burning in his chest again and thought 'Dammit, their presence is triggering my heart burn. Shit I knew I shouldn't have had those peppers in that omlette.' 

Yura, sitting in the front seat, noticed Naraku rubbing his chest and said "Nakie-pooh? What's the matter? Is your tum tum hurting you?"

"No, my little yum yum—uuuh I mean" stuttered Naraku.

Kagura didn't miss a beat. From the middle back seat she said "Yum yum? Yum yum?"

Orchid slapped her knee as she laughed loudly next to her friend. Kanna, squished in next to Kagura on the otherside said "I wouldn't push it Kagura. We are all merely Naraku's tools. He can hurt you, or more importantly cut off your social life."

Kagura stopped laughing. Orchid whispered something in her ear and they both began another gigglefest.

"That's it!" bellowed Naraku "That's it! When we get home ladies-a heart squeezing for each of you!"

"But Naraaaaa-kuuuu!" whined Kanna in her whispering voice "I didn't do anything!"

"No lip from you little one! You were drunk all weekend! If I get home and more than the number of Kirin's I said you could have are gone it's off to rehab for you!"

"Fine" said Kanna smirking because she had decided to drink hard liquer this past weekend. She crossed her arms and Naraku went back to driving.

Kagura gasped as she remembered again 'Damn! That stupid spider of his! It's probably dead by now!' She imagined it having fallen out of its tree and lying on its back with each one of its thick hairy legs twitching into rigamortis.

"Mrgmf" was all Naraku could say as the Honda sped down an empty freeway.

* * *

The necessary parties were alerted that Sango was now in. Sesshomaru used his comm. link to call a hysterical Jakan. "OH MY LORD WHERE HAVE YOU BEEEEEEN! I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU! OOOOOOOOOH HOOOHOOOHOOO I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE ALL RIGHT!" 

"Jakan. Shut up" commanded the lord.

"YES! Oh I mean, yes milord. What can I do for you?" asked Jakan, eager to please.

Sesshomaru walked out back and contined his conversation with Jakan bringing him up to date and telling him what he needed to know.

Inside, Inuyasha had some documents Sesshomaru had wanted him to look over. Inuyasha sat at his dining room table while his half brother went out back. Inutaisho was as curious as a child and asked as many questions as one too. Inuyasha eventually set him up in front of the television to keep him busy. He chose a movie and enjoyed the wonders of television.

Inuyasha explained how it worked and how to use the remote. He flipped the channels until he found a movie he himself liked. "Change it if you want old guy, I'll be doin' a bit of work over there. This is a good movie. Enjoy it."

A few minutes later Inutaisho exclaimed "Inuyahsa! Sesshomaru told me I would have to work and that everyone works these days. I want to have **that** job!"

Inuyasha looked up from his paperwork and laughed.

"I think I would do well in that part" said his father in all seriousness.

"Oyaji, that's frickin' James Bond. The 007 agent. There's no way. Plus, all the secret agents Sesshomaru has speak at least 3 languages, your struggling with the modern version of Japanese!"

"I will learn. It only takes time, which I have plenty of" he responded with a delighted smile. The newly reborn father went back to playing with the remote. "This wand and T-V are quite entertaining, yet I prefer the fresh air." He thought quietly for a few minutes and said half to himself and half to Inuyasha "Perhaps that lovely Ms. Kensington can teach me _her_ language."

"She speaks English, Oyaji. That language is useful, I'll give you that, but it's freakin' impossible. You might want to try something easier first."

"I am sure she would be a fabulous teacher" he said as he pressed some more buttons.

"Yeah, I bet she is" said Inuyasha as he thought 'But I doubt yer interested in talkin' old man. Damn. Sesshomaru is gonna have a fit. He's protective of her, fer sure.'

Ms. Kensington emerged from the bedroom and Sesshomaru came inside from the backyard. "Sir, how's it looking out there?"

"Good weather. Not too cold, just crisp" he replied as they met in the dining room.

"Oh" she said slightly disappointed.

"What's the matter? I thought you despised the cold?" said Sesshomaru, suspicious.

"I do, but I wanted to wear that sable coat again. The one from Russia?" she said smiling at the memory of his generous gift. 'He said it was from the DDL, but it had Sesshomaru's stamp of fashion approval written all over it.'

"Hm. Yes. You do look less awful in that coat" he said eyeing her in her pajama's. "Too bad there's not much I can do about your stench."

Inutaisho spoke while holding up the remote and examining it in the sunlight "I think your scent is delightful Ms. Kensington." He looked over his shoulder and said "Come, sit next to me if Sesshomaru doesn't like it."

Sesshomaru shot a harsh look at his father and Ms. Kensington felt terribly awkward. 'Crap! Do I admit Sesshomaru's right about me being smelly and say no? Or do I piss off Sesshomaru and sit down next to his father?' "Uh…no thanks…I actually have to get dressed. Thank you." Then she turned and nearly ran back to her room.

Inutaisho went back to watching James Bond and said to his elder son "She likes you Sesshomaru."

"What nonsense are you spouting, Chichioya? She's just a human employee" he said as he sat down next to his father on the couch.

"It doesn't matter. Don't' break her heart Sesshomaru" he teased. "Or at least don't let her break yours."

"You just don't know when to quit do you, Chichioya?" said Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's father spoke to him seriously. "I think you just don't know when to act. You are powerful. You are strong. There is nothing and no one who should tell you what is permissible and what is not. Inuyasha?" called the father.

"What?" he said trying to keep his eyes on the papers in front of him.

"What was the term you used for Sesshomaru a little while ago? Train? Tray Setter?"

"Trend-setter" said Inuyasha absently as he flipped through a pile of documents.

"Stay out of this Inuyasha!" snapped Sesshomaru. "I have _no_ interest in a mere mortal, Chichiyoa."

"This is what your words say, but your actions tell another story" said Inutaisho with a smirk.

"What do you have to base that on? You've been alive several hours and already you're telling me how to live my life"

"No, my son, I'm just telling you what I observe."

"What is that? What have you observed in that short amount of time?"

"I have observed you go to her for comfort. Where did she get this coat that she likes so much?"

"Comfort? What are you talking about? Perhaps being dead has done some damage to your capacity to reason."

"After we fought last night I wanted to apologize for my behavior. I went to her room and I saw you combing her hair. It looked like she had fallen asleep. You were holding her—"

"You are taking that completely out of context" said Sesshomaru, aware that Inuyasha was in an earshot away.

Inuyasha's ear's perked listening to that story, but he tried to concentrate on his reading. He heard his father say "I assume you gave her that coat she likes to wear? What was the occasion?"

Sesshomaru thought back to Siberia and returning to the Snow demon's lair and finding her in the snow, frozen halfway to death. Her lips were a dark blue and it struck him how strangely beautiful the image was. Her hair and skin was sparkling from the frost, her skin was smooth and perfectly white. Her blue lips were strangely exotic. 'Seven hells…I don't…I didn't see her that way…it's just a memory.' "It was compensation from the DDL."

"From the expression on your face it was compensation for something _you _did. I know you Sesshomaru. I knew you before you were born. I hate to see you lie to yourself."

Inuyasha tried to stifle a laugh, but couldn't. He'd never heard anyone speak so frankly to Sesshomaru. It was refreshing to hear. "Oyaji, you just can't hold back from tellin' it how it is, can ya?"

Inutaisho said "No, I don't think I can. That reminds me Inuyasha," he said as he shut off the television and stood. "Stop speaking like that. You are the son of Inu No Taisho. I will not have you speaking like an illiterate gutter rat. I am going to use this bathroom of yours." The youthful looking demon then slipped into the bathroom.

After hearing their father scold Inuyasha, Sesshomaru stuck out his chin and smirked at his little brother. Inuyasha retorted wordlessly by sticking out his tongue.

* * *

Later that day Ms. Kensington and Sesshomaru left. They got a cab to a local Inn and Inutaisho, Miroku, and Sango went with them. Sesshomaru told Inuyasha and Kagome that Western Lands Finanacial would forgive their absence from work and they would have another week to get their affairs in order. 

The inn they found was not up to Sesshomaru's standards but he decided to stay there until Jakan could come pick them up in a limo. Jakan soon arrived with materials for Sango and nothing but sycophantic love for his lord. Miroku was to be included in the DDL by default. He would soon be Sango's spouse and involved in her work.

Inutaisho was to be set up with training and accommodations of his own. When he got his own room he felt lonely and walked past Sesshomaru's room to where Ms. Kensington was staying.

* * *

After Kagome and Inuyasha waved goodbye they turned and looked at their ruined house. "Alright Kags this is the plan…" he turned and looked at his wife and said "We'll camp out in the backyard for now an' I'll rebuild the house. It won't take much, just some replacin' stuff." 

"What?" she said in disbelief. "You can't be serious."

"What's wrong with camping?"

"INUYASHAAAAAA! IT'S WINTER TIME! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUSLY THINKING THAT I CAN STAND THE COLD OUT HERE!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and took a few steps away from her and towards their house. "Man…"he mumbled "Al gets frost bite in the arctic an' don't complain….ask Kags to sleep in a tent and she gets all hoity toity."

Kagome heard what he said and he paid for it. "SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

A few hours later Kagome was setting up a large tent they had found in the basement. She pulled out a folding chair and started to read the latest version of Vogue. She was still angry with Inuyasha about comparing her to Alicia. "Hmf. She gets paid to do what she does for him. She can leave him any time she wants!" she said as Inuyasha dug in their bags for his prized possession.

He replied "Well she ain't you. That woman can't cook either. She _needs_ a guy as rich as Sesshomaru so she can have a cook. That woman's eggs were awful. Not good like yers. AH! Here it is! Plus, she's stuck there in that position. She can't leave it...ever. "

"What are you talking about? Ever?" Kagome seemed to forget her anger and her nosy instincts picked up.

"Sesshomaru molded her to that crazy spy type, but she's different from his other operatives cuz she's in on all his secret stuff. She's a walkin' target. All his enemies, the ones he knows about and the ones he don't, want her information and won't stop short of crackin' open her skull to get a look at it." He looked down at Kagome who was speechless at this realization. "That's why I didn't want you knowin' 'bout me bein' the leader 'n all. I care too much 'bout you."

"Oh, Inuyasha" she said breathlessly.

'Ye—aaaah. She's movin' in for a kiss. SCORE INUYASHA!' he thought to himself.

"SIT!"

As Inuyasha tasted the floor of the tent for the first time he heard Kagome yell at him. "HOW COULD YOU KEEP ME IN THE DARK LIKE THAT! DO YOU THINK I'M NOT IN ANY DANGER NOW? THAT'S THE MOST RIDICULOUS THING I'VE EVERRRR HEAARRRRRRD! I WAS IN DANGER WITHOUT KNOWING I WAS IN DANGERRRRRRRR!" She dropped the thick issue of Vogue on Inuyasha and stomped out the door of the tent.

Kagome said "My whole life is turning out crazy! You're a demon then you're human then you're demon…then your brother shows up. Then his assistant gets mauled!" She started to cry and contined "My honeymoon included a homicidal moth demon who shot up our house and the death of his all his mercenaries WHO ARE CURRENTLY ROTTING ON MY LAWN!"

He got up and grabbed her shoulders. "Calm down! I'll fix the house I'll fix it all. We'll be okay. We'll be okay." He turned and pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath and it transformed into the massive fang sword.

"Wow! It's so big and shiny!" she said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Yep and watch this!" He took a run and jump then slammed the large blade into the ground screaming "WIND SCARRRRRRR!" The blade released its energy and incinerated the demon corpses.

Kagome walked up next to him and said "Oh…oh my…oh my god! They're all gone! Inuyasha! Thank you!" She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck in a loving action.

Then the house began to creak. The wood settled a little more. She still showered Inuyasha with affection and praise "Oh Inuyasha! This will turn out to be the best honeymoon ever! After all how much worse can it get?"

Then the house collapsed.

It seems Inuyasha's windscar didn't only take out the demon corpses, but also the first story of their already structurally unsound home.

Kagome's affectionate hug soon turned into a choking motion.

* * *

Needless to say Kouga and Ayame made up after Kouga's declaration of her as his _dudess_ and the glorious creation of Party-ism's 10 commandments. He woke up next to his woman and Kouga was getting restless. He sat up amongst the brown furs and reached down to the cooler that was next to the bed. He stuck his hand in the ice water left over from the night before and fished out a beer. He popped the cap with his fangs and walked outside wrapped in a sheet. 

Ginta spotted his king dude and bowed with great deference. "King dude, what special tasks do you have for me?"

Kouga spat on the ground and scratched his crotch. "I-uh-know. Mmmmmmmaaaaaybeeee fill the keg…er…somethin" Kouga walked off further into the woods trying to get some privacy. "Damn that beer really gets things moving in the old poop tube department" he mumbled to himself.

Hakkaku and another wolf demon observed King Dude Kouga and kneeled down on one knee. "Master King Dude, what should we do to please your most…uh….most excellent master…uh…guy?"

"I-uh-know" said Kouga.

"There must be something master. You weren't there last night to initiate us so we were hoping you could give us something official to do to initiate us into the brotherhood of Partyism" said the other demon.

Then Kouga said "Fine. I'll think about it while I crap." He walked off through the woods and found a spot with a nice view. 'We've got in-door plumbing, but there's nothing like marking your territory.'

* * *

Inutaisho knocked on the door and heard Ms. Kensington's call to "come in". He looked down at the door knob and twisted it as he was shown. He twisted it again and again. He couldn't make it open. 'Perhaps I'm not twisting it hard enough?' he thought then succeeded in twisting off the doorknob. 

Alicia came to the door and opened it. "Sorry I had it locked" She looked down and saw the broken door knob in his hand. "I see. This explains a lot about Inuyasha and his battle with technology."

She invited Inutaisho in and he found that Sesshomaru was already there. "Hello Chichioya. It doesn't surprise me that you've made your way over here."

"Well, Ms. Kensington is the most charming lady in the party. Of course I'm going to seek her company."

Alicia blushed and noticed Sesshomaru's unamused look. She immediately changed her face to an angry one and said "Inutaisho, that's really…unprofessional and I would appreciate, since we're now colleagues that you could refrain from saying things like that."

"I'm sorry milady" Inutaisho bowed "if I have offended you. That was not my intent."

"Hmf" was what Sesshomaru said. 'Who does my father think he is? Coming in here and trying to get close to my Ms. Kensington.' "Chichioya, if there is nothing else please return to your room. There's a television there" 'and other shiny objects to occupy your time warpped mind.'

Inutaisho left the room and closed the door on his way out. "Hm hm hm hm" 'I'm doing rather well with prodding him. They'll be mating in no time. I wonder if that Bond fellow is on the TV again.'

* * *

Kouga finished his business and went to stand. He slipped and fell on a patch of ice then skidded down a large slope and across a plane of snow. Apparently a few of his brother's were watching out for him and waved from the top of the ridge from which he fell. He stood and waved back letting them know he was okay. 

He looked up and wrapped the sheet over his shoulder. 'Hey, is that a house? That smell is familiar. It's Kagome!' It took no time at all for Kouga to speed up to his lost love. He forgot all about Ayame.

* * *

After Inuyasha peeled Kagome off his neck he told her he was going to the store for lumber and wouldn't be back for a couple of hours. She went back to her chair, flustered and picked up her magazine again. She wasn't reading it, but thinking about their house. 'How can he do it on his own? He can't!' 

"Kagome?" she heard her name called by a familiar voice.

"Kouga? What? What are you doing here?" She looked at him clad in a toga and was at a loss for words.

"What's the matter, Kagome?" he asked noticing her expression. He sidled up closely next to her.

She saw no reason to bother resisting him. She didn't have the strength left to anyway. She explained about Inuyasha destroying the house but left out the human Sesshomaru and the corpses that were previously littered around the yard.

"That mangy mutt! I'll fix it Kagome. Don't you worry! I'll fix it all!" Kouga whistled back towards the direction he came and waves of other wolf demons, donning the same white sheets, were at their sides in an instant. "Fellas! I've got your initiation project!" There was a whirlwind of movment and cyclones of tool wielding wolf demons working for their Dude King.

He gave orders and they slaved away making the house to Kagomes specifications with their amazing demon speed.

An hour later, after the dust settled, a new structure stood in place of the old one. It was the same house that Kagome and Inuyasha had originally, but newer. "So?" Kouga said impressed with himself, even though his Party-ism brothers did all the work. "Whattaya think?"

"Oh, Kouga! I, I don' know what to say…'…Inuyasha is going to flip out!' "Inuyasha will be so…Inuyasha will be so angry!" 'If he finds out Kouga did this he'll be furious. He wanted to be the one to rebuild the house.'

"Then don't say anything" he said and thought 'That's right! Ayame will be ticked if she finds out. I better find a way to keep this quiet!' "I'm serious Kagome, don't say ANY-THING!"

"How will I explain?" with near hysterical flair she threw her hands towards the new structure.

"Uhhhh…" Kouga thought on it for a moment 'How do I get out of trouble here? I drink and drown my woes, but Kagome isn't a party-ite. Well whats the the next best thing? I got it!' "Tell him you fell asleep and when you woke it was here."

"You're kidding."

"No. You won't have to make anything up cuz you'll have been asleep. You don't know anything!"

"It's…how could I sleep through all that hammering?"

"I dunno. How do you sleep through dog breath's snoring?"

"Good point—Hey! That was an insult!"

Kouga took Kagome's hands in his again and said "I'm sorry to cut my visit short…my lay-day…but my little dudes need me. We've got…serious religious responsibilities to attend to."

Before Kagome could question he and his fellow wolf demons ran back into the woods. Then Kagome heard Inuyahsa from the other side of the reconstructed house. He arrived home earlier than he thought.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK?" Inuyasha ran through the house and out the back door. "KAAAAAAAAGOOOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Kagome stood wide eyed in front of her folding chair holding a rolled up magaizine. 'What do I do?' she thought 'whatta I do? whatta I do? whatta I do?' "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAA! I can't believe you did this while I was………asleep! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! It's amazing!"

She ran up to her husband and hugged him with every drop of affection she could muster. 'I hope he buys it!' She stood back and beamed "Oh Inuysha you're the best husband ever!"

"Uhhhhh…well….uuuuuuh.."

"Oh WOW! Wait until I brag to all my friends!"

"Well actually Kags—"

'No! I can't let Inuyasha tell me he didn't do it because then he'll investigate the truth!' "Oh Inuyasha!" 'What do I say?' "**Kouga** will be so jealous of your wonderful gift for me! He couldn't ever do anything like this!"

Inuyasha's pupils narrowed at the thought of Kouga and Kagome let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah" he said with a bit of hesitation "That mangy wolf"

* * *

Later that evening Sesshomaru stood at his window looking up at the night sky. He felt his father's presence behind him. "Chichioya, I must go alone." 

Before he reached the door his father stepped out of a shadow nearby and said to him "She will follow you. She would follow you to the ends of the earth."

"That is why I am leaving now while she is sleeping. Please father, do not let her follow me."

"I will only do so if you tell me the reason why."

"She is an asset to the DDL—"

"Don't give me that crap!"

Sesshomaru turned and looked at his father with surprise. "You were chastising Inuyasha for using such unrefined language and it seems you've picked it up from him."

"It is fitting right now. Don't change the subject Sesshomaru. Tell me. Say it! Tell me the truth about why you don't want her to follow and I will honor your request."

Sesshomaru glared at his father. "What I am about to do is dangerous. What I am about to do is my own battle, not hers. You must understand this."

"I do. I also understand you have fallen in love again" his father said with confidence. Sesshomaru only narrowed his eyes and walked towards the door. "You realize I cannot honor your request to keep her here."

Sesshomaru didn't answer and walked out the door. His father watched Sesshomaru walk out the front door and down the moonlit path visible from the room. Sesshomaru quickly curled up in a ball of light and shot into the sky with lightnig speed.

Jakan entered the room having sensed something was off. He asked Inutaisho "Sire, where has Lord Sesshomaru gone?"

"I did not recognize the name. He said it was Hoowi?" said Inutaisho, playing dumb.

"HAWAII?" screamed Jakan and he ran in circles unsure of what to do next. "Ooh hooo hoo hooo this is awful! This is AWFUL! Why did he go alone! OH NOOOOOOO!"

"We are not to tell Ms. Kensington. It was his order" said Inutaisho, as he watched the small toad demon running in circles.

Jakan continued to squirm "But she's the only one who will be able to follow him! Oh dear oh dear oh dear. She's the only other one with the information to find him!"


	38. Travel

Alicia woke up in the Inn and did her usual routine of stretching and yawning. She noticed that Sesshomaru let her sleep in and didn't have the office give her a wake up call. 'Hm, strange. Oh well.' She showered, changed into to a pants suit and knocked on Lord Sesshomaru's door. She stood there for a moment and the door opened. A cleaning lady came to the door and asked her what she wanted. "Uh…nothing. Sorry…wrong room."

She stepped back and looked at her door. 'Broken door knob, my room, then Sesshomaru's, then Inutaisho.' She sighed mentally realizing she had to knock on his father's door to see where Lord Sesshomaru had gone. 'I'm not going to be able to deal with Jakan this early.'

She knocked on Inutaisho's door and he was quick to answer dressed in one of Sesshomaru's fine suits. He didn't give her a smile, but he did invite her in. "Good morning Inutaisho. Do you know where Sesshomaru went off to? I hate when he does this. He's not answering his comm. link."

"I was asked not to tell you" replied Sesshomaru's father.

"What?" she said taken off guard.

Then Jakan's hysterical sobbing was heard in the bathroom. Alicia ran to the door of the bathroom and saw Jakan lying in the bathtub in a little mini suit soaked with water. "Jakan? Jakan, what happened?"

Inutaisho walked up behind her and said "He was hysterical. I had to calm him down. So I used the indoor fountain here to stop his squealing."

"Just as compassionate as your son, huh?" she said dryly.

She picked up Jakan and sat him on the closed lid of the toilet. "Jakan, what's the matter? Do you know where Lord Sesshomaru is?"

Jakan looked over Al's shoulder up at Lord Sesshomaru's father. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH Hoooo hoooh hoooo!" he screamed.

"See, I told you, he isn't making any sense. Back in the tub for you little toad." Inutaisho picked Jakan up and was about to drop him in the tub again when Al grabbed Jakan around the waist.

"HE'S FINE! Urgh!" She struggled to take back the toad demon from Inutaisho's strong grip. "HE'S…always….like this!"

"You are strong little woman…" said Inutaisho. "Why struggle so, toads like water."

Jakan continued to squeal over their conversation "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO hoooooohoooooo"

"Jakan!" yelled Al "Do you want to be thrown into the water again?"

"NOoooooooooooooooo noooooo!" he squealed.

"See, old man!" she said. With one slick move she slid a wet Jakan out of Inutaisho's arms and seated him back on the toilet. "What happened Jakan? Where is Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked helping the little toad demon stand on his mini and slippery Italian loafers.

"HAWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !" he bellowed.

Alicia stood up, letting go of Jakan. She looked towards the door as Jakan slid off the toilet and fell onto the floor. "Eeeeep!"

"Are you goin?" asked Inutaisho.

"Of course" she said.

"What are you waiting for?" Inutaisho asked.

"I'm…thinking of who can help. I know I can't do this on my own."

"I will come with you."

"I kind of figured." She turned back to face them with a renewed sense of purpose. "Jakan, are you in?"

"But milord, he won't…he didn't want…" stuttered the little imp.

"I can imagine what he said, but I also know that even he can't take all this on his own." She walked out of their room and back to her own. The two demons followed her and she explained as she packed.

"Admiral Maravegias, who is your son's arch enemy is in Hawaii. They're islands east of Japan, Inutaisho. Exotic, women in bikini's, you'll like it." He nodded his approval and she instructed Jakan to get the driver ready and to have the crew prepare Sesshomaru's jet.

She zipped up her bags, packed some heat, then ran out the door. "Where are you going Ms. Kensington?" asked Jakan as Inutaisho towered behind him.

"I'm going to get some help. I'm going to get Inuyasha!" she said. Then she turned the corner and disappeared.

* * *

Naraku finished his heart squeezing and fed his hungry spider. He sat in his living room petting his furry little arachnid and thought to himself 'Now that Kagewaki is out of the way who will I blame my angst on?' The pain in his chest returned and he finished drinking a potion that Yura made up for him. 

'I'm bored already. I need something to do. I will return to work tomorrow, but until then I'm just sitting here…doing nothing…smelling the incense…petting my spider…'

He heard the clock ticking on the wall. The silence was killing him. His incarnations were resting up after their heart squeezing punishments and were not making any noise.

TICK…TOCK…TICK…TOCK…TICK

Naraku had enough of his boredom stood up, dropping his spider, and screamed "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! IT'S SO DAMN BORING IN THIS HOOOOOOUUUUUSE!" Then the phone rang.

* * *

Al had the driver bring her back to Inuyasha's house. She ran up and noticed he had already repaired the bullet holes and was mightily impressed. 'No time for that…' "INUYASHAAAAAAA INUYAAAAASHAAAA!" she screamed before getting to the door. 

Kagome answered and let her in. Inuyasha came down the stairs and Al took note of how everything was the same, but made with new wood. It was clean and furnished the same, but unpainted. 'This is odd.'

Kagome saw the look on he face and said "Inuyasha did it!"

He looked down from a few steps above them and said "Uh…welll…no time for that…what's goin' on? Where's Sesshomaru?"

"Inuyasha! I need your help. You're the only one who can mobilize the force we're going to require." Al grabbed his arm and sat him down on the couch. Al didn't pay Kagome any notice. "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru took a trip to find Maravegias. He's been gone and I haven't—"

Inuyasha didn't let Al finish her sentence. "That jackass! I told him not to go!" He stood up suddenly and stormed over to the door and got his jacket. He picked up the Tetsusaiga and said "Dammit! Let's go. I told him not to! Why can't he take orders! Now we're gonna have to go in early. The troops ain't ready!"

"Is there anyone else that we can call in the meantime?" asked Al.

"I'll call Sango!" said Kagome and she ran to the kitchen to get eh phone.

Inuyasha looked at the phone and said "Actually yeah. There is someone else too. I don't think you'll like it, but he's probably our only hope at this point."

"Who's that?" she asked with apprehension.

"Naraku."

* * *

Naraku got the call to adventure and he was soon on his way, taking Kagura, Kanna, Yura, and even Orchid along for the ride. The dark and brooding bunch met up with Inuyasha, Al, Jakan, Sango, and Inutaisho at the airport. Kagome saw them off and waved goodbye as they all filed into the jet and made their way to Hawaii. Along the way Inuyasha made some phone calls and mobilized some forces to meet them at their destination.

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru walked down a dusty path surrounded by the scent and colors of exotic Hawaiian flowers. He knew it was there somewhere: Maravegias' hide out. The source of all evil was centered in paradise. 'Not a bad idea. Perhaps after I destroy him I will use the complex for my own use. The temperature here agrees with me. I'm sure Ms. Kensington would not reject the idea of working in the tropics, after all the cold we've seen….Ms. Kensington, what are you doing right now?' 

His thoughts were interrupted by the rustling of some large waxy leaves. He quickly extended his hand and shot out a light whip to slice the plant in half. He tried to retract his whip and found that it somehow was being drawn into whatever was behind the plant. As he was dragged closer he prepared his other hand by unsheathing his claws for whatever was pulling him in. He never got to see what it was.

A tiny dart flew out from the bushes behind him and sunk into his neck. He was paralyzed by the poison and soon surrounded by militia men. "Damn Yeeeeehaaaaaaaaa! Lookie here Sargent! We bagged 'em! The mighty Sesshomaru! HAHAHAHHA…1,2,3, he went down just like that!"

Another soldier said "Hey Admiral…Admiral Maravegias, sir, is this the one? Are you sure?"

"Yes corporal. This is the one. Those pills I gave you before were developed by his scientists. They erased your scent."

The corporal leaned down to look straight into Sesshomaru's perfectly conscious gaze. "Awwww. Little doggie demon couldn't smell all us big soldier guys huh? Hmmmm."

Admiral Maravegias had Sesshomaru picked up. He spoke to the lord and said "So you came. It's a good thing. My healing medicine is running low. I need more of your genes Sesshomaru to make more. As you can see I'm starting to age. We don't want to end our game so soon do we? Hm hm hm hm. Your very torture keeps me young enough to challenge you. Ironic no? That poison that was shot into you is made just for demons. Good thing I know what can take you out. That poison resistance you have is mighty difficult to overcome, but as you see I've figured it out."

Sesshomaru glared at him. He couldn't speak and he couldn't move. The admiral, dressed in a white linen suit, produced a small remote from his pocket. He pressed a button and the ground began to shake. A square section rose from underneath the dirt path and revealed a hidden elevator. The soldiers all laughed and Sesshomaru was taken deep inside the bowels of their complex.

* * *

Al fidgeted with her knife as the rest of the crew on the jet lounged and drank Champaign. Inuyasha came over to her and offered her a drink. "We're embarkin' on something big here Kensington. Celebrate. Here have a drink." 

"I, well…" She looked out the window of the plane and Inuyasha could se the worry on her face. "I can't. I feel uneasy about his disappearance. I'm so anxious."

Alicia looked past Inuyasha and saw Inutaisho putting on his armor.

"I understand." 'Does she know anything 'bout Maravegias? I don't think she does. I better not let on anymore than Sesshomaru's told her. He's got his reasons for it all.'

The pilot's voice came over smoothly as he said "Now approaching Honolulu Airport on Oahu Island. Enjoy your landing."

"Enjoy your landing?" said Inuyasha. "What cheese. I don't think Sesshomaru would put up with that kind of cheese." He looked at Al, but she didn't even hear his joke. Her gaze was out upon the island below, already searching for her lord.

When they landed they were each draped with the flower leis and escorted to the transportation already waiting for them. Jakan stayed behind to coordinate their hotels, storage, and other personal needs of the group.

Inuyasha hung half his body out the limo window and tried to find his brother's scent on the air. The limos began to drive in the direction of Inuyasha's nose. He soon picked it up and the party of powerful demons were on their way to find Lord Sesshomaru…and to have fun of course.

In Naraku's limo, Kagura was applying some sun screen and Orchid was straightening the flower she had chosen for her hair. Kanna began to chew on her lei and after Naraku smacked her little hand for it he said "This is a vacation…" he said darkly.

His incarnations all cheered. "Yaaaaay!"

"We will get to inflict much death and destruction…" he continued

They all cheered again "Yaaaaaaaay!"

"And if I do enough damage I will possibly get a promotion…"

"…" he saw they didn't understand the implication.

"And therefore allow you to do more destruction on our neighbors!"

"YAY!" they all cheered.

Then Naraku said "Kagura, did you remember to feed the spider before we left?"

"Shit!" she said as she smacked her forehead.

In the other limo Inuyasha was traveling with his father, Sango and Alicia. Al looked out the window at all the passing palm trees and wondered how Sesshomaru had gotten there so fast. Inutaisho decided to stand with Inuyasha and used the combined powers of their senses to find their relative. The two dog demon men stood straight up through the sun roof of the limo.

Sango saw Al's anxiety and tried to comfort her. She spared some kind words, but saw it was no use. The car slowed to a stop and the two Inu's jumped out of the sun roof and onto the ground.

As Sango stepped out of the car in her demon slaying cat suit dragging her hiraikotsu as the second limo pulled up. Naraku stepped out in a pair of shorts, a black t-shirt, sandles and black knee socks. His sunglasses hung from his teeth.

Kanna was dressed in her usual white, but was wearing a water tube around her waist and hiccupped some flower petals. Yura had shed her black and wore a grass skirt and coconut bra. "Ta-DAH!" she said.

Kagura wore a single layer of her familiar kimono and Orchid decided on nondescript summer wear.

Inuyasha was enraged "THIS AIN'T NO FREAKIN' VACATION YOU JERKS! ONE OF THE LEADERS OF THE DDL NEEDS OUR FREAKN' HELP!"

Alicia interrupted and said "Inuyasha, Kagome isn't here, feel free to swear."

"FUCKING FUCKITY FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Inuyasha needed to let off some steam. He was getting nervous. 'How does Sesshomaru stay so cool all the time?'

Naraku's teeth dropped his sun glasses. "We're here to destroy this Admiral Maravegias and enjoy a romp in the spilling of human blood." Alicia crossed her arms in irritation and Sango shifted her hefty weapon. Naraku saw them then looked from side to side and said "present company excluded…of course."

"Fine whatever!" said Inuyasha "Now! Lets go!" Inuyasha led the way down the same path that Sesshomaru had walked earlier.

The same bush that rustled at Sesshomaru rustled at the group. Everyone drew their weapons. Alicia turned around and screamed "DOWN!" Everyone dropped to the ground except for Kanna who pulled out her mirror. Darts flung through the air towards their targets, but were sucked into her mirror. She then released the darts back to where they came. A sickening tiny thimp noise made their way to the ears of their party. Several bodies dropped out from the brush behind them and onto the road.

They were all men who were dressed in some kind of camouflaged environmental suits. "I didn't smell 'em at all!" said Inuyasha. Neither did any of the other demons.

Sango asked "Alicia, how did you know?"

She surveyed the soldiers' equipment and clothing and said "It was obvious. A totally obvious distraction. It was shaking in a weird way, not like an animal was behind it, but in a weird mechanical way."

Inutaisho noticed one of them twitching. And Sango blurted out his thoughts "They're not dead!"

"Good" said Inuyasha "we can pump 'em for info when they get up."

Alicia looked at her watch. "We don't have time for that. Yura, Orchid, you two stick around. Yura tie them up with your hair and make sure they don't get away. Orchid I'm sure you can use your powers of persuasion to get them to tell us if they saw Sesshomaru. For now we'll keep following the scent. Inutaisho, Inuyasha, where did he go next?"

Inuyasha bounded several steps ahead and sniffed the ground. "It stops here. Right here! He just disappeared. Oyaji, ya smell anythin' in the air?"

"Mrmf. Inuyasha, what did I say about gutter rats!" scolded Inutaisho.

Inuyasha stood and said while he dusted off his knees "Sorry, sir. I meant ta say are you able to smell any-thing in the air?"

"Mmmm no. He did not take flight" replied the worried father.

Al began to panic. 'Where did he go? I feel like we're running out of time or something. Sir needs us! Who's to say these guys will tell us anyway?'

Sango walked past and dropped the edge of her hiraikotsu on the ground to lean on it. When it hit the ground it let out a clang. Everyone's eyes darted towards her. "I think I found where they went" she said.

Kagura blew away the dirt covering the elevator with her fan. Inutaisho dug his claws underneath the ground and pulled up the elevator with little effort. While this was going on Naraku walked ahead over a small rise. He said "Inuyasha. There is something you may want to see."

Inuyasha followed Naraku up and gasped. "Oh shit!"

Below them was a beautiful tropical bay filled with battle ships, helicopters, barbed wire fences, soldiers in training, and a couple of nasty looking towers. It all jutted out from the side of an inactive volcano.

* * *

Deep underground Sesshomaru was striped of his suit, shaved of all his hair, numbered, and thrown into a rusty cage that was too small for him. He still had yet to regain the ability to move. 'This paralyzing agent is more powerful than last time.' He could only blink at the implications. The room was dark and lit only by the corner of light that an open door let in. 

He wasn't concerned about his state. 'I am a strong demon. I will survive. I have done so before and I will do so again.' His mind flashed back in time to when he saw Ms. Kensington singing in her living room. She sang that Gloria Gainer song, I will survive.' The thought faded as another one of her took its place. 'Why now? Why am I thinking so much about her now? I must think of how I will put an end to Maravegias.'

Sesshomaru heard Maravegias's slow foot steps approach his cage. He could not sit up nor turn to face him and could only listen to the admiral's voice. "So, the great Sesshomaru is back in my possession. Hm hm. Though you will not escape this time." He jabbed a wire deep into Sesshomaru's neck. "This little ditty will make sure you don't. Even if you do, you'll be powerless. It cuts off your fancy poison chemicals from being released. You may use that whip of yours, but it won't do any harm, same goes for the rest of your nasty surprises. Oh and I can't forget this…" He jabbed the demon lord with a syringe. "We need to keep you nice and immobilized. Maybe your brain will have some side effects, maybe not. We never know who will go mad and who won't" he threw in casually.

The admiral walked around to the other side of the cage so Sesshomaru could see him. "I look good don't I, Sesshomaru? Or should I just get used to calling you #24601? That's all that's going to be left on your body bag. You should be good to keep around for spare parts. Oh yes, I forgot to mention it..." he took three echoing steps closertowards the cage where Sesshomaru lay crumpled on the floor.

"Your healing factor has been instrumental in keeping me youthful. All these decades I've been surviving quite well on what you gave me back in the 40's. You remember it don't you Sesshomaru? When we first met? All those years ago? World War II, a scientist's dream come true. Here's a demon, have fun, they told me. Oh and I did didn't I?

Maravegias gleefully continued "I'm afraid this newest procedure is going to kill you. But not to worry, I'll live on in your stead. I'll live on forever. Maybe I'll look after this new assistant of yours. I hear she's a human and quite the little whore too."

Sesshomaru's mind was racing. 'I cannot die. I will never die. I am Lord Sesshomaru.' He saw a bit of liquid pooled in front of his eyes and felt a strange warmth from it. He then recognized the salty scent.

The sick admiral said "Oh, I see that you had some of that Perrier that you so much before you got here. Well, you'll just have to sleep in it" said the admiral with humor in his smooth voice. He walked towards the door and before he left he said "You can dream about me ramming my cock into your assistant. It should be amusing for you. Heh heh. I bet she'd scream bloody murder."

As the admirals maniacal laugh echoed through the hallways Sesshomaru had only one thought 'Ms. Kensington…don't come…Ms. Kensington'

* * *

"Will they be here in time, Inuyasha?" asked Naraku. 

"Any minute now. Any minute now" said Inuyasha.

Naraku nodded and took a flying leap down towards the harbor. Inuyasha unleashed his Tetsusaiga and looked back at his crew. Are you ready guys? Al, are you sure you don't want Sango to go with you?"

"Yes. No offense Sango, but I work best on my own" said Alicia.

"Understood" responded the slayer. They all had their orders and were about to go in when they heard a man screaming. They all looked up and saw a large yellow demon cat and Miroku on its back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed and quieted down when the cat made a soft and gentle landing. "I'm so not used to this type of flying, Kirara!" He looked up and saw Sango. "SANGO!" he ran up to her and hugged her. "Kirara didn't like the idea of being left behind." The large cat immediately and successfully ingratiated herself among the other demons. Miroku continued "Neither did I."

Inuyasha walked up to him and said "Can you shoot straight, Miroku?"

"Huh? Oh…why?" he asked his friend.

"Because we're gonna need yer help. We're all goin' down there ta distract—" Inuyasha caught his father's look of disapproval Inuyasha continued, but in a delayed manner, trying to dictate more eloquently what he needed from Miroku. "I mean…We are all going down… to the harbor to create a… distraction FOR"

"that is correct Inuyasha," said his father "Fur is found on the hides of animals"

Inuyasha continued "… Ms. Kensington so she can sneak in this private entrance here."

Miroku looked highly confused by Inuyasha's sudden change in speech pattern. "Riiiiight. Okay. Sounds good to me."

Orchid, and Yura stayed behind to take care of the troops that were just now beginning to stir. The rest of the crew flew and ran down to the harbor. Just as they arrived on the beach bullets and blasts of energy began to hail down on them. "WIND SCARRRRR!" was Inuyasha's first attack. He demolished the series of tall fences with one strike of his Tetsusaiga.

Shells began to explode on the beach and shower down on Naraku. "Hmf. I, Naraku have no need to be so afraid of your weapons." Foot soldiers came running up to a ridge in front of him and opened fire. The bullets went straight threw him and he only laughed "Hahahahahaa!" Some of the soldiers got up and ran away. Others stayed and watched him throw what appeared to be pieces of wood into the air. The wood pieces spun rapidly until they were masses of tentacles and baboon pelts. They were flying, they were indestructible, and they were under his control.

Sango flew in the air with Miroku and used her unconventional weapon as Miroku fired off a few well placed shots. He raised his hands in celebration "Wooohooo! Sango did you see that! I got that one guy—" his celebration was cut short when a small energy blast went straight through his hand "AAAAAAAH!"

Sango turned to see Miroku's hand bleeding terribly. Kirara ducked out of the range of danger when she felt Miroku's blood spill on her back. Sango grabbed Miroku's wrist and saw a cleanly cut hole had been shot into his hand. "Miroku, you're lucky, the hole was cauterized. You won't bleed to death."

Miroku looked down at his hand saw that it had indeed been shot with some type of laser. "Where did they get these weapons Sango?"

"I don't know." Kirara soared back into the air and dodged the energy bolts flying past them. "It's like something out of Star Wars!"

"They are Sesshomaru's enemies. No wonder he puts such emphasis on the latest technology!" he said.

Inutaishio ran across the beach to try and protect Kanna. He could sense she was not simply a little girl, but she was only armed with a mirror. 'How odd.' He was showered with conventional bullets, all of which he caught with his bare hands and flung back at their source with deadly speed.

Kanna was doing a similar trick with her mirror and the energy bolts that, the group had determined, were coming from the towers. Just as Inutaisho reached Kanna's side they realized there were no more enemies left on the beach. Their new threat was coming from the air.

Inutaisho grabbed Kanna, without complaint from her, and flew into the air. Up in the air there were fighter jets and helicopters attempting to bomb the small group of invaders on the beach. They shot energy blasts from their guns that were caught and returned to them with Kanna's mirror.

Sango ordered Kirara to get closer to a helicopter nearby. It was packed with troops and fire arms. She flung her hiraikotsu through the window at the unsuspecting bunch and killed a number of troops, including the pilot. The helicopter turned downward and began to descend. It exploded mid air sending a powerful force that knocked Sango and Miroku off Kirara's back and pushed a passing jet into an oncoming helicopter.

As Sango fell helplessly towards the ground she reached out and caught Miroku's unwounded hand. They screamed to each other their goodbyes until they thudded onto Kirara's back. She caught them before they made the fatal fall all the way to the ground.

Inutaisho, still in the air with Kanna in his hands, faced an oncoming jet which was traveling at supersonic speeds. They looked at each other, and he threw her high in the air. While she soared upward expressionlessly he dove headlong towards the jet. He landed on the front of it as his hair swirled around. His eyes glowed and the pilot wet himself. Inutaisho punched in the window, pulled him out and dropped him. He leapt off the jet back just in time to catch Kanna. The empty jet crashed into the side of the volcano.

Naraku was on the beach using his demon puppets to overwhelm the towers when Inuyasha decided to dig into the mountain with his Tetsusaiga. Naraku laughed wildly and used his own arms to pin two lingering soldiers to a cement wall.

Then the enemy's air force began to fire down upon the few DDL members scattered around the harbor. Inuyasha leapt out of the way time after time while Naraku turned half of his puppets away from the towers and onto the remaining helicopters. The puppets overwhelmed the towers and consumed the soldiers manning them. Quickly the powerful towers holding the energy blasting weapons were under the control of demon puppets in baboon pelts.

Kagura overwhelmed the remainder of the helicopters with a powerful sweep of her fan. "FOOLS!" she screamed "I AM KAGURA! I _AM_ THE WIND!" Kagura observed Sango's work with the helicopters and passing jet and said "Damn. I may be the wind but she's a true slayer."

Just as the DDL members were beginning to fatigue and think the tide was turning their way, the volcano began to rumble. It was not erupting, but the side was opening up. A large hanger door had been camouflaged with rock. An enormous wave of soldiers spilled out of the side of the volcano and more aircraft darkened the sky.

Inuyasha looked up at the force above him that blackened the sky and said quietly to himself "Oh shit Kagome. I'm sorry…I don't think I'm making it back to you."

* * *

Orchid and Yura sat around while Alicia changed in the bushes. Then the soldiers began to move. They were bound to the palm trees with Yura's unbreakable hair. Orchid had removed their suits and enjoyed laughing at their underwear. When one was strong enough to move his head and look at the temptress with the deadly flower in her hair he smirked. 

Orchid sauntered over to him and said "Will you be a darling and tell me where Lord Sesshomaru went?"

"Huhhhhuhuhhu" he laughed. "You'll have to kill me first, pretty lady. I know a pretty lil thing like you couldn't do such a nasty thing like that."

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you…" she let her violet eyes flash deadly red "I ain't no lady…I'm a demoness!" She slit is throat and enjoyed the look on all the others faces as they watched their buddy's blood flow to the ground.

Yura said "Iew! Yucky! It's getting all over my pretty hair!"

Orchid ignored the comment and said to the rest of them "He got it easy. The rest of you won't be so fortunate. Now that you know what I want to know you have the time to consider this…Do I want to die slowly and painfully? Quickly? Or not at all?"

"I won't tell you filthy cunts nothing!" said one of the soldiers.

"Hmm. That wasn't very nice, was it?" said Yura as she lounged back in the sun seductively.

Orchid walked over to him and plucked out one of his eyes with her claw. "I hate that 'C' word. It's so dirty and offensive." She looked at his eye, still on her claw and asked over the half blind man's screams "How many demons did you kill this week?"

Another one of the soldiers spat "What does it matter…you're just a bunch of filthy animals…holding all of humanity back."

Orchid kept the eye on her finger, but took a new interest in the obnoxious soldier. "How many did you kill?"

"None, but I tortured and raped at least 25!" he said with pride. "It seems you're just as bad as me, huh? All this torturing'?"

Alicia came out of the bushes dressed in her comfortable espionage black. She said "Alright Orchid, iew…that's disgusting…give back his eye…and wake that other guy up…God, iew gross…eyes!"

Miraculously Orchid put back the soldier's eye back into the socket and the one whose throat was slit became conscious again. Alicia walked up to the rapist soldier and said "She's nothing like you. She's a healer." Alicia began to stretch her legs and loosen her muscles. "Plus she has powers of illusion. Only she knows if these things actually happened."

The soldiers looked at her dumbfounded. "I'm assuming the throat slitting was just for show, the eyeball I don't know. She could pull it out, but she does have the uncanny ability to put it right back. Amazing, isn't she?"

The soldier shook his head in confusion. "You're all a bunch of filthy—"

"Yeah, yeah, filthy animals" finished Al, and then gave him a practice kick to the head, rendering him unconscious. "That wasn't an illusion. I'm human." Alicia checked out the elevator and some of its exposed wires. "Oh, Orchid, one thing I'd like to mention…"

"What's that?" she said.

Alicia looked up at her and casually said "For future reference, men would rather be struck blind, deaf, and dumb, before impotent."

An evil smirk came across her face as she spied her prey. Al looked up at them and said "Remember boys she can give back what she takes away, but only if you give her what she wants."

They hastily volunteered any information Alicia needed to find Sesshomaru. She took the elevator down to the floor that the captured soldiers told her and used the codes they so generously informed her of.


	39. Depths of Metallic Hell

Alicia took the elevator down stories upon stories down below the ground. She climbed up and perched herself on the ceiling of the small elevator so when the doors opened no one would see her. When the doors did open she waited for a moment and heard nothing except the hum of large machinery. She dropped to the floor and began her search.

Alicia frantically searched the metal halls for Lord Sesshomaru. There were vibrations and she also heard explosions far off in the distance. She felt herself getting deeper and deeper into the labyrinth.

Alicia followed the directions that the threatened soldiers told her. She followed the large pipelines that lined the dark hallways. The air was stale and had a metallic sting to it. She heard a door swish open, some hopeless moans, and the door swish closed again.

She flattened herself into a crevasse in the wall and heard some of the enemy chatting. "Those beasts are somethin', eh?" one man said.

Another responded "That one with the stripes makes you think they're thinking and feeling things. He does a good impression of a human, too."

"Ha ha hah. Yeah, well he won't be thinkin' or feelin' for much longer."

"Ha ha hah. The doc had 'em splayed open like a fish, didn't he?"

Alicia's mind raced 'The one with the stripes! Sesshomaru! No!'

She checked her palm pilot and where she was in the complex. 'I can't lose my head. I can't! I have to find Sesshomaru and get the fuck out of here!'

She watched the two men walk away and slowly approached the door they came out of. 'What will I find in there? I can't do this! I need someone else! I need—' Her thoughts brought her back to Sesshomaru. 'I need him! I need Sesshomaru! If he's on the other side of that door I have to get him!' She took a few more steps, jacked up her palm pilot to override the lock on the door, and stepped in.

It was a dark dank room full of large tanks. Shadowy figures lurked in the tanks. There were green neon lights, apparently part of the experimentation, backlighting some of the cages. She jumped back when a shadowy figure slithered by her left. She leaned back against another tank to catch her breath and slow the speedy beating of her heart. A thud and a growl from the creature in that tank behind her made her yelp and hop back onto her path.

That yelp woke up the slumbering demons. She stepped into a slow motion world as she walked towards a bright white light in the center of the room. Not all the demons were in tanks, or in human form. Some were extending their arms/tentacles out from thick bars laden with corrosion. They growled at her because she was human, they called out for help to her because she smelled different from those who tortured them. Some still had hope in their eyes, while others had nothing but black hearted hatred.

She cringed and chocked on tears of pity. She brought her eyes away from the dark isle of agony and towards the most horrifying sight of all. "NOOOOOO!" she screeched. She didn't hear herself scream or the wave of howls that erupted from the dark alley of demon prisoners.

Sesshomaru was strapped on a metal slab at the center of the room. Alicia looked around her to escape the horrors that they inflicted on his body. She saw more corridors of cages and tanks. It seemed almost unending. The room was circular with several hallways extending outward from the round central area. She looked up to see there were more floors of the same corridors; however the circular area where Sesshomaru lay was open all the way to the ceiling. There were stories upon stories of cages. There were catwalks that circled upwards to the other levels. The sounds from the ground floor carried upwards and awoke a swarm of howls and squeals from all the captives.

'You have to help him. Even if he's dead he can't stay here in this hellhole.' She screamed "SUCK IT UP ALICIA!" She could barely be heard over the deafening sounds that the captives made. She looked at him. She stormed up to the table. He was split open down the middle. His skin was peeled away along with layers of muscles of his abdomen. The skin had be peeled away and cleanly cut off to show the raw musculature of his left arm, shoulder, neck and part of his face. She started to hyperventilate. 'How do I get him out? How?' She saw his hand move and met his eyes and saw they were mad. Not annoyed, but wild.

She knew he would heal quickly and the cuts were precise, those of a trained hand. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. Alicia moved down next to Sesshomaru's head. "Sir, do you know who I am?"

He spat at her. She panicked knowing his venom was poisonous. He said "You foolish human. Ha ha ha!"

She wiped it off, surprised it did not melt her face away and thought 'Maybe he does n't know me. Maybe he's too whacked out on drugs to know who _he_ is.' Alicia took another look at his dissected abdomen and thought 'I hope he doesn't know what's going on.'

He growled at her until his eyes glowed red, but a peculiar thing happened when they did glow. He was shocked by thin wires sticking into his neck. Alicia followed the wires to a box underneath the table. She put her hand on her head and closed her eyes. His blood dripped on the ground next to her. 'The entire floor is covered in blood, his blood.' She looked back the way she came at all the unfortunates she passed 'Maybe it's theirs, maybe it's his, I can't tell. I have to get him out!'

She stood with more resolve and steady hands. She began by picking up a surgical stapler. "This is gonna hurt sir, but you'll heal quickly. I just need to seal up your body. If I do so you should be able to heal yourself." She swallowed some tears and said "I'm so sorry, but I gotta get you out." The sounds of the captive demons filled her ears, but she had to keep listening for the enemy. 'I'm wide open here. They can see down from stories up. I have to do this quickly!'

She kept her eyes on her work. Her hands were covered in his blood. She removed sutures that was holding him open somewhere and closed it up with a staple. The force of the stapler spurt blood onto her clothing and onto the floor. 'I wonder if this is even a surgical stapler!' She was sweating and he was groaning. "Forgive me sir!" He fell unconscious.

Her hands began to shake uncontrollably as she finished up stapling his abdomen closed. She looked to his face and noticed his lips were blue. She touched his face and his chest. She tapped his face and he blinked his eyes open. "Sir! Sir! Do you recognize me? Sir!"

He groggily responded with great pain and humiliation in his eyes "Ms. Kens—uh—what are you, I told Chichioya—ah."

Alicia found some keys nearby and began to unlock his shackles. "I know sir, we're not alone. Inuyasha and Naraku are around here somewhere. I had to find you. Now I have. Do you think you can stand?" Ms. Kensington asked, not really believing that he could.

To Alicia's amazement Sesshomaru pushed himself to an upright position with his skinless arm. His blood smeared everything. He ripped out the wires from his neck in one savage swipe. He responded "Yes Ms…I…I can."

It was then that she noticed he was stark naked. As he leaned on the table, trying to gather his bearings she found a lab coat for him to wear. She helped put it on him, but was careful not to touch his gashes. His right leg was limp and his blood poured from the wounds of his belly.

She wrapped his right arm around her neck and headed towards the door. The demons called out to them. Ms. Kensington just stared at the floor. 'I cannot do anything for them yet. Not alone. I have to find the others.' She looked up to see Sesshomaru wincing from pain, but doing his best to find a way out.

She dragged him to the door she entered. He leaned up against the wall next to it as she opened the door, fire arm in hand. She peered out slightly and Sesshomaru whispered "I don't hear anything nearby…outside…it's loud…explosions…rumbling…the DDL is here?"

"Yes, sir" she whispered. She glanced over amazed that his skin was already scabbing over. "Sir, I'm so relieved I found you." They made it into the hallway.

He said "We're not out of here yet, Ms. Kensington" and something caught his immediate attention. "Meno…" His voice seethed with vile hatred.

Menomaru spotted Ms. Kensington and Sesshomaru crouched behind her shoulder. He said with a smug tone "Well well well, what do we have here? Hm hm hm. Sesshomaru escaping? I think not. I've tried everything I could to get rid of you. You just wouldn't disappear. Then one day" Meno looked at the ceiling as if looking into a dreamland "I met a man who hated you as much as I do. Maybe even more. I have to admit that your friends are doing a great job at keeping—" Meno's expression fell and he staggered backwards when he noticed Sesshomaru's blood spilling on the floor. Meno gasped unbelieving "What….what the…what the fuck is going on here?"

Sesshomaru stood on his own two feet and looked at Meno with a steady gaze. Meno sputtered "Wha-wha-wha-what happened to you? Sesshomaru? Is that you?"

"Yes Meno" he gurgled as the exposed muscles next to his mouth dribbled bodily fluids. "You may have the advantage at this moment in time, but you will not forever. I will be back and I will not spare you."

"How..how did this happen?" asked Meno, thoroughly confused.

Ms. Kensington squinted a little realizing that Meno didn't understand he had made a pact with the devil. "Huh? Did…did Maravegias…but how? I didn't think he'd actually get you…It was just part of the game…"

Meno looked down at the floor with his mouth gaping at old memories. 'My uncle who fought in wars gone past told me stories, but I always thought it was because he was crazy…' Meno whispered to himself "My mother told me those stories were…nonsense…to ignore them…She was trying to protect me…" He closed his garnet eyes and shook his head. 'She kept me in the dark. I could have…helped. All this time…I could have helped.'

His thoughts were interrupted by the current scene of Sesshomaru's wounds. Meno noticed the lord was only wearing a lab coat and that the right arm of the coat was soaked in blood. He examined the staples in his belly and where his skin had been peeled right off its underlying muscle. The demon's hair was shaved, though already growing back.

'His manhood is swollen!' he thought. 'What sexual torture did they put him through? Wait…it looks uninjured…Oh Seven Hells!' "EEP!" he squeaked at the realization that Sesshomaru had beaten him in yet another arena of life.

Then Sesshomaru staggered a few shaky steps towards his sworn enemy. With a skinless hand he grabbed a shocked Meno by the throat and lifted him off the ground. As Sesshomaru's blood pooled on the floor Meno gasped "Ack…I…kkshk…I know …_gasp_…a away out…safer way… **choke** than you were…sssss…going!"

Sesshomaru dropped the weak kneed moth demon to the ground where he collapsed. Meno got to his knees and rubbed his throat. "The way you are going is a trap. Notice how easy it was for you to just walk out of there?"

Alicia remembered all of the noise of the demon's calling out to her yet no guards in sight. "Sir…I think he's right…No guards." Sesshomaru looked down at Meno in front of him and said "Tell me what you know."

Meno bowed his head and said "I'll give you more and guide you there myself."

Sesshomaru and Ms. Kensington looked at each other sharing the same thought 'Trap!' However they were running out of options.

Meno was busy thinking 'I can't believe my uncle wasn't…crazy. Maravegias…how could I have done this?'

Sesshomaru said "What will you get out of this? Maravegias won't take to kindly to you, a filthy demon, letting me go."

Meno realized he did have unfinished business with Sesshomaru and did desire compensation after the death of this mistress demoness. Meno sat, rubbing his neck. His contact covered eyes flicked from Sesshomaru to Ms. Kensington, the quickly back to the injured demon. "I want…You murdered Toran and I lost both my assistants. I want Ms. Kensington" 'Oh crap! Sesshomaru is angry and will not go for that….limit it…count yourself lucky he didn't kill you a minute ago' "for…" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at Meno before he finished "one night. She will be mine to do with as I please."

The words hung in the metallic air. Ms. Kensington was completely aware of all the sounds in the hallway, or rather the lack there of. "Fine" she said walking up besides Sesshomaru "But if either of us doesn't make it out of here…you **will** die. Lord Sesshomaru's other associates will see to it."

Sesshomaru made no comment and only glared down at a repentant Meno with murder in his eyes. Meno, still kneeling, shook in front of Sesshomaru and said "I am genuine, I assure you. I didn't know this was Maravegias's plan. I thought he would only try to kill you…not…I hope you destroy him Sesshomaru. May the maggots of the earth eat away at his soul. I can't believe my uncle was…" Meno shut his eyes tightly then looked up at Lord Sesshomaru whose bloodied muscles were already scabbing over. Sesshomaru's skin was returning.

Sesshomaru staggered back to lean on Ms. Kensington and saw spots after his exertions. Meno thought 'He's more powerful than I thought.'

"Fine, take us" said Sesshomaru.

Meno walked ahead and made sure the way was clear. He saw a small, but effective force lying in wait for Sesshomaru and Ms. Kensington. The trio found all their exits were blocked off.

Meno turned to Ms. Kensington and Sesshomaru and said "There is another way. The ventilation system…you could get through, but you'll have to be quiet. It goes right over one of these forces. In their masks and suits my sleep inducing dust won't work on them, but I can distract them."

Meno helped Sesshomaru up into a nearby vent. Before he boosted Al up she said "Meno, thank you."

"Do not think of it at all," he hesitated then said "and forget about the one night. We are not best of friends, but I do respect him. This is no place for him to meet his end." They nodded their understanding and Alicia climbed into the vent with her lord.

Meno then began to blow his smoky black out spray full of tiny moths and blinded the soldiers. He baited each group of them to an intersection where they were blinded by his fog. The soldiers began to panic (with a little help from Meno's mind control) and began to fire at whatever movement within the fog they sensed.

They thought it was Meno, who had actually slipped into a vent above the ruckus. Instead of shooting Meno they shot at each other. The moth demon was amused and thought 'At leas I learned something up north at Inuyasha's.'

There wasn't a great deal of room in the vents and Al ended up dragging a semi-conscious Sesshomaru through the cramped space. She let him lay down on his back and dragged him in the direction Meno said to go. When Sesshomaru came to Ms. Kensington's arm was under his and across his chest. She was panting and he smelled her sweat. She began to drag him further and he passed out again.

* * *

When he woke for the last time he took a deep breath and found fresh air in his lungs. 

"Sir?" he heard in what seemed to be the distance. "Sir?" 'She's closer now.' Ms Kensington was gently tapping his face. "Sir? Please wake up. I, I'm tired…Sir?" He grabbed her hand before she could start tapping his face again and opened his eyes.

"That is highly irritating. Stop it" he said in a clear familiar tone.

"Oh sir!" she said excitedly "Can you walk?"

He stood without aid and strode through wall of plants to a sandy path. He turned around and got a look at where they were. There was a small brick building with large vent he presumed they came out of. The screen which had been tossed aside was hidden behind a thick wall of undergrowth. Ms. Kensington was crouched down next to the screen. She was filthy and covered in dirt and smeared with blood. 'Some of the blood is hers, but most of it must be mine' he thought.

She was dehydrated and weary. The sun was setting and a question occurred to him. "How long since I left Ms. Kensington?"

"Uh…." She ticked off the days on her fingers. "The day you left, the day Inuyasha got things in order, a day to fly, a day to find you, this is day five, sir."

"You did not hesitate to come get me" he stated.

"Of course not."

"Did my father tell you where I had gone?"

"I pretty much figured this is where you came on my own" 'though Jakan did confirm it.'

Sesshomaru was silent with his thoughts 'We aren't anywhere near the harbor. I could be there in a few leaps, but Ms. Kensington needs rest, badly.' "There is ashallow cave over there with a stream running by it. Let us take shelter there for a while. You can clean that stench off of you. God, woman ,you reek" 'and you can take some time to heal.'

"You're looking better already sir" she said ignoring his insult.

It was true, where Sesshomaru's skin had been peeled away was now covered in, as unsightly as it was, large purple scabs. This ridiculous healing process will take time. I need to rest as well.' He thought then began to walk towards the cave barefoot and naked except for the lab coat which Ms. Kensington had buttoned closed. Alicia sat on the ledge as the sky faded into dusk. The colors of the rainbow sky soon settled into starry darkness.

* * *

Naraku and Inuyasha rolled into the same ditch around a new barrage of blasts from the aircraft that came out of the mountainside. Inuyasha took this opportunity to confer with Naraku as a barrage of fire power pummeled the white sands Sango rode Kirara and Kagura danced through the air trying to find ways to bring the new aircraft down. 

Inuyasha said "We can't fight all by ourselves. Those planes that came outta the mountain ain't no regular planes."

"I noticed" replied Naraku.

"The aircraft that came outta there are some kinda experimental jets. They're like the fighter jets but can hover an' there energy blasts are stronger. Damn! I wish we knew if Al had found Sesshomaru. I'd pull us off the beach."

Naraku nodded as if he were just request to do something. He raised his index and middle finger to his temple. He held the pose for a moment and then put his hand down again. "Kagura can check the island quickly" he said.

Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagura's feather do a 180 and shoot away from the fight.

"I thought you said the DDL forces were on their way?" said Naraku.

One of the silver air craft tried to bomb the two demons but they jumped to safety just in the nick of time.

* * *

Alicia washed her face, arms, and neck in the stream while Sesshomaru climbed up a few feet into the cave. The cave was really room under a large rock formation that jutted out from the land. Ms. Kensington saw something in the distance flying towards them and skittered back up under the rock. Sesshomaru was lying there with his eyes closed. "It is only Kagura. Wave to her. They need to know we're out" he said casually. 

Sesshomaru rolled over on his unwounded side and said "We'll go back in tomorrow when you are recovered."

"Sir, will that be enough time?" she asked realizing he was the one who needed recovery time.

"Of course. Unless you have more serious injuries. I am not a weakling human. My flesh can withstand a great deal more than yours."

'And you have withstood it' she thought. She looked down at her hands and the bruises and cuts she sustained from dragging him through he dark dank crawlspace. The metallic tang that was in the air still stung her nose. "Whatever" she said then hopped down off the ledge and waved an all clear signal to Kagura.

"Lie down, Ms. Kensington, you'll need your rest for tomorrow's battle" said Sesshomaru from the dark corner of the rock.

"Tomorrow's battle?" she questioned.

"Yes. Even if _Inuyasha_ doesn't, I will. I have to make sure to return and finish what has begun." The warm breeze blew through her hair. She let her gaze fall out upon their view.

Surrounded by a flourishof exotic plants and lowers was a gorgeous view of the water. Alicia sat resting her chin on her bent knees and wrapped her arms aorudn her legs. "Yes, Sir." She heard his claws scratching at his skin. She kept her eyes on the moonlit water and said "Sir, don't' scratch you don't want it to scar." As soon as the words left her lips she knew what his answer would be.'Telling Sesshomaru he'll scar…ridiculous' She smiled softly to herself and buried her chin deeper between her knees.

* * *

Kagura's hawk eyes picked up the signal and she quickly returned to Naraku. 

As the sunset Inuyasha got the signal from Kagura that Sesshomaru and Al had made it out. He told his several fellow invaders to fall back "FALL BAAAAACK!" he screamed as he waved the large fang of his father in the air. "I'LL COVER YOU!" They ran to cover and Inuyasha let loose the power of the Tetsusaiga once again "WIND SCAAARRRRRR!" Once the windscar's effects subsided the soldiers resumed their attack. "DAMMIT!"

Kagura, still floating on her feather took note of the situation. She snapped open her fan and got to work. "I AM THE WIND SORCERESS KAGURA! YOUR RIDICULOUS MACHINES ARE NOTHING IN THE FACE OF NATURES POWER OF THE WIND!" she called out. She sent hurricane gales towards the air craft hurtling them back into one another. With a second flick of her wrist she raised the corpses on the beach with her Dance of the Dead and occupied the foot soldiers. The screams and panic were music to her ears.

Inuyasha and company hid in the exotic brush while the cruisers searched the sky overhead. A few hours passed and then the quiet of night blanked them. Yura and Orchid regrouped with Inuyasha and the beach invaders. "What happened here?" asked Orchid as she took hold of Miroku's wrist. She examined his wounded hand and he winced.

Sango explained "His hand was pierced by a stray energy blast."

"I see. Maybe I can help." Orchid pulled out a black velvet sack in the moonlight. She said "I think I can mend it with some magic, otherwise you will lose the use of your hand, Miroku."

The human couple nodded and let Orchid get to work.

She lay his hand down on a purple cloth and left the velvet bag open next to her. Orchid held her hands over his wound and it began to glow. "I have to use just the right amount of energy in order to heal. Too little will not do enough, but too much can cause what is known as a windtunnel."

Inuyasha advised that there be no fires or light of any kind. "I'm sure they have night vision and all that shit, but I don't wanna take any chances" he explained.

Inutaisho introduced himself to Yura and told her his story of resurrection. Yura said "Wow! So your own teeth brought you back to life? That's amazing!"

Inutaisho smiled at her and said "Yes, but not as amazing as your beauty."

"Oh, really, you are quite the flirt!" she shifted on her feet thinking 'I love my Nakiepooh, but it can't hurt to flirt now and then.'

"How can I help it when such a fine young demoness is around?" said Inutaisho leaning in with a smile.

"Really…" she turned away, blushing.

He continued his amorous assault "Really, your abilities are unique and quite amazing."

"Oh stop it!" she said as she casually touched her hair.

Naraku overheard the innocent exchange and was angered. She wasn't doing anything that he could scold her for, and the burning in his chest took on a peculiar feeling and was nearly unbearable at that point. Then he spotted his opportunity for relief.

Naraku directed his attention away from the flirtatious comrades towards Orchid and her healing session. "…too much can cause what is known as a wind tunnel."

As Orchid explained what a windtunnel was to Miroku and Sango Naraku snuck up in the dark behind her with great stealth. He observed her glowing hands and decided on a plan. As Orchid was finishing up the seal he quickly and suddenly yanked on her hair.

Not expecting the assault she was startled and let out a strong burst of energy into Miroku's hand. "AAAIIIIIEEEEEEE!"

Suddenly a strong wind current picked up and Orchid screamed "WIND TUNNEL!" The rest of the camp scattered. Miroku's hand began drawing in nearly everything in sight. It pulled on the nearby trees and sucked up the dirt and stones surrounding him. Sango didn't leave his side, but did get behind him.

The rest of the group clung to trees and to each other in an attempt to save themselves from the forces that were pulling them toward the abyss in Miroku's hand. Miroku stood and grabbed his arm in an attempt to brace himself. His mind was racing. He was afraid to close his hand around the hole because he didn't want to suck himself in.

Orchid climbed along the ground out of the way and ran up behind him. She pulled out more purple cloth from her velvet bag and a set of prayer beads. She wrapped them around the wind tunnel in Miroku's hand and dropped to her knees after the wind subsided. "I'm sorry Miroku. I'm so sorry. Something grabbed me and I…I'm so sorry."

Miroku was shaken at the prospect of having a wind tunnel, 'whatever the hell it is' he thought in his hand. "What do I do to get rid of it?" he asked

"There isn't anything I can do. I'm sorry" she said.

Miroku was stunned silent. "How do I live with this thing in my hand?"

Then they heard Naraku laughing from the darkness.

* * *

The moon grew larger in the dark night sky and Alicia admired the stars. Sesshomaru walked up next to her and she glanced up at her wounded lord. She did a double take. His hair was long enough to dance on the breeze and half of the scabs had already fallen off revealing a brand new layer of perfect alabaster skin. His new skin glowed in the moonlight. 

"Sir!" said Al suprised at his quick recovery.

He looked down at her and she took in his new state. His skin had a few bubbles of congealed blood left on it, but she watched as he scratched them off as well. The scabs turned to dust and he once again resembled the demon she knew. "Oh, sir, I…I…I wasn't sure how long you'd take to heal. I won—"

"Have you eaten?" he asked cutting her off. She was annoyed at him cutting her off, but apparently it was a signal that he didn't want to talk about the subject. She pulled out a smashed power bar from her pocket and munched away.

"Why did you come here?" he asked her.

"I…ummm. Well sir, I wanted to aid you in any way I could."

"If I left without you what does that say about my need of your help?" he asked contemptuously.

"Nothing."

He was surprised by her answer and allowed her to explain herself.

She said "You never say anything about your true needs sir. I have found that working for you has been like walking a tight rope. I can't step too far without taking into consideration your proud nature. I'm here sir, because, whether you like it or not I care about you. I was afraid for you. I wanted you to come home. I wanted you to once again sit at your desk and tell me I smelled. I wanted to watch you play with Meno, I wanted to hear you insult someone on their poor color coordination. I wanted…I want so many things."

The wind blew under the rock and Alicia noticed he had unbuttoned the now filthy lab coat down to his belly button. "I must destroy him" he said trying to veer the conversation away from the topic of feelings.She put her head down and laughed. "I know sir. And you want to do it on your own."

He nodded even though she did not look up. He then took a few steps down and leapt off into the night. Alicia looked up at the bright moon then cried herself to sleep.

* * *

After they figured out the chain of events and got Miroku settled into a decent area to sleep Inuyasha tried to keep some order in the small camp. 

Inuyasha growled in frustration. He shook with rage and balled his fists tightly at his side. "AAAH! YOU!" he pointed at his father. "Keep it in yer pants! And YOU!" he pointed at Naraku "QUIT BEIN' EVIL! I ain't got patience fer it right now! I'm goin' to sleep!" he screamed. As he turned to pick out a space to set and sleep he saw Miroku lying on a patch of grass looking at his hand. "Dude, y'all right?"

"Huh? Oh" said Miroku, distracted "yeah."

Inuyasha put a hand on his friend's shoulder and said "I'm sorry that it happened, buddy. We'll find a way to put it back the way it was. There's gotta be something we can do."

"Orchid said there wasn't. She said my hand would always have this hole in it" said Miroku depression beginning to set in.

"Well at least you still got yer hand. Lots of those soldiers lost lives and limbs 'n stuff."

"I guess. Yeah. Well, if you put it that way…"

"I'm sure some good'll come outta it all. I'll think of something to help you."

* * *

The morning rose swiftly and Al woke up with a bit of gravel in her mouth. "Sir?" she said groggily "Oh, right, he's gone." She rolled over and rested on her elbows and took in the view. 

The sun sparkled in the harbor below and the exotic flowers danced on the wind. 'Now what? Do I try and follow? Do I search for Inuyasha and the others? Do I go home?' Alicia decided to find Inuyasha. She trusted herself off and walked off towards the direction she came in. It took her a few hours before she heard Inuyasha's yowling.

"An' why can't I have any? I'm the one tryin' to protect you guys from evil boy and horney guy over there!" steamed Inuyasha.

Yura had sniffed out some edible fruit and didn't feel like sharing. "Oh come now pretty-Yura, Inuyasha is working hard on keeping you safe—" Inutaisho ceased his soft flirtatious tone and sharply turned his head and ears. He grunted, sniffed twice and said "She's back, but not with Sesshomaru."

Ms. Kensington pushed some leaves a side and walked into the clearing with the rest of the group. Sango greeted her warmly as did Inuyasha. They brought her up to date on what had happened and offered her some fruit. "Where is my son?" asked Inutaisho.

"I found him, and he left again. Last night" said Al with no elaboration. 'He doesn't need to know his first born was skinned alive. I'm sure Sesshomaru wouldn't appreciate me telling everyone either.'

"Was he alright?" asked the concerned father.

Alicia hesitated then nodded a positive with a mouthful of mango. "Mm Hm" and walked off.

Alicia was filthy again from seeping on the ground and a little later washed herself off once again. As she splashed the water onto her face her head flooded with concern for Lord. Sesshomaru. 'How will I know to go after him again? Should I? He was captured once already, how do I know he won't be again?'

"AL! Hey AL!" Inuyasha's gravelly voce interrupted her concerned messages. "Are you up fer fightin'?"

Ms. Kensington thought about it for a moment and said "What kind of fighting?"

Next thing she knew she was diving into a sandy hole on the beach dodging bullets and energy blasts. As thick Hawaiian soil rained down on their helmets, Al turned to Inuyasha and said "This isn't fighting! It's fucking SUICIDE! There's like ten of us and an entire fucking army of them!"

"Yeah, Miroku and Orchid had to stay outta this. Miroku with his hand and all, and Orchid's the only one who can take care of him."

"SO WHAT!" Al said as she felt her emotion meter go beyond the raging point. "TWO MORE PEOPLE AREN'T GOING TO MAKE A—"

A shell went off nearby showering more shrapnel and sand down on their heads.

"—ING DIFFERENCE!" finished Al.

"Oh keep yer pants on. I got somethin' up my sleeve" said Inuyasha.

'WELL DOG-BOY ITS ABOUT TIME YOU PULLED IT OUT!" she replied as the force of a nearby explosion blew her hair and his ears back.

Fire balls filled the air as Kagura and Sango worked together in an aerial attack. Naraku again sent his golems to once again reclaim the towers. The air cruisers were doing a good job of picking them off, but the golems would regenerate and begin their climb from the ground.

Miroku watched with Orchid from a safe distance.

Inutaisho took flight and punched a few of and broke the unbreakable windshields of these invincible air craft. He also used an attack which involved balls of highly charged energy to shoot from his hands. Every so often he would put his two hands together to created one large ball of deadly energy to hurl at his opponents. Though only the size of a basketball they burned right down the center of the craft and split it into two. They had a similar, albeit messier, effect on foot soldiers.

Kanna, as reticent as always, used her mirror to reflect back any attack flung her way. Kagura tested her Dance of Blades attack on an aircraft and the result was a molten ball of twisted metal. It began its decent to the earth and hurtled downward to a patch of grass.

This same patch of grass was occupied by Miroku and Orchid. It was too late to move by the time they noticed it and screamed bloody murder as they watched the metal mass tear through the air towards them. Miroku reflexively put his hand upwards in a futile attempt at stopping the craft.

As they screamed nonsensically they fell backwards onto the ground. As Miroku fell, the cloth over his wind tunnel tore on a wayward branch, and the beads moved out of the way. They watched in sheer panicky incredibility as the hole in his hand drew in the molten ball of air craft remains.

As Miroku braced his wrist with his hand Orchid jiggled the beads around the wind tunnel to close it off. They sat gathering their wits and breath.

"Miroku?" Orchid said panting.

"Yeah?" he said still staring off into the sky where a moment ago an enormous piece of debris could be found. The sounds of their panting filled the eerie silence.

"………That was freakin' SWEET!" said Orchid.

"Yeah?" said Miroku kind of proud of his new ability. "Yeah! That was, wasn't it!"

"If you can master it, there's not telling how much power you can gain!" encouraged the demoness.

'Spoken like a true demonnes' thought Miroku. "I guess it would let me help Sango. I'm so worried about her up there."

"GO!" said Orchid as she pushed Miroku to his feet. "Pick a target and go! Practice. Maybe you can help her today!" said Orchid. She crossed her arms and said "To think, my own mistake saved my life."

"Yeah. Ironic." Miroku picked his target and did a few practice runs before he removed the beads. He then announced that he was going to open it by saying "Windtunnel!" and let it rip.

The air began to blow and Miroku bent a knee for leverage and support his wrist with his other hand. He squinted at his target as the wind blew in his own eyes. He pointed his hand towards a nearby tree and Orchid was amazed as the tree was stripped of all its leaves and flowers. Nearby rocks and grass were also pulled in.

Miroku grunted in concentration as the sweat dribbled down the side of his face. He was shocked to see an unsuspecting raccoon fly through he air and squeak just before it got sucked into his palm. That's when he wrapped the beads back around the tunnel and shut it off.

Orchid jumped up and down and said "WOW MIROKU! THAT WAS AMAZING!"

Well uh…thanks…its' just…"

"Well what? You got everything on that tree!"

"I was trying to suck the tree up. Not everything else" he replied.

"…Oh…"

* * *

Sesshomaru watched from a perch high on the mountain as several of his acquaintances wrought havoc on the beach below. He then heard Jakan approach. 

"OOOOH hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo! Milord! I'm so glad to see you are well. I have your armor and fur just as you requested!"

"Thank you Jakan." Sesshomaru was donning a red kimono sparsely decorated with his mon around the collar and the sleeves. He wore white hakama and a familiar pair of black shoes. Sesshomaru stood near a waist high boulder and held out his hands. "It is time Jakan. Place the armor on me."

"OOOOOOOOhhhooo hoo hoo hoohoohohohohohohohooooo!" Jakan was so glad to see Sesshomaru and so overwhelmed by the honor of dressing his lord he couldn't articulate his feelings through words. He hopped up on the boulder and clumsily began to place the spiky black armor on his lord's person.

* * *

The walls of the Maravegias fortress opened once again, but this time deposited large machinery, not into the air, but right down onto the sandy beach. 

Al ran across the beach firing off energy blasts from a gun she pilfered off a dead foot soldier. There she heard a squeaking and clanking noise. She turned and before her rolled a tank. Everything was moving in slow motion. There was more than one rolling towards her and his comrades. 'Damn, I left my C4 and mini-grenades at home!' She turned back the way she came and saw tanks lined up all along the beach.

The other's were not having much success up against Maravegias's army. Kagura tried to blow them over, but it was no use. Inutaisho's energy blasts rocked them but only scorched the finish on the armor. Yura was able to restrain and slice up the foot soldiers, but her hair attacks were useless against the larger craft.

Kirara did what she could to dodge their fire power, but could not help Sango attack. Naraku's golems tore themselves to shreds trying to open the tanks with their tentacles. One of the thanks propelled a blast towards Kanna whose mirror caught it. The mirror caught the blast and fired it back at the tank which only rocked in response.

Inuyasha took a chance and used his windscar on a tank. He wielded the sword above his head as he called out his battle cry "WINDSCARRRRRR!" and clumsily allowed the Tetsusaiga to crash into the ground. The blast from the Tetsusaiga traveled along the ground and found its way underneath one of the passing tanks. His windscar succeeded in flipping over the tank. The group cheered as the tank's heavy metal treads spun helplessly in the iar.

"HELL YEAH! WHO'S THE FUCKIN' MAN! YEAHEHEHEHEHEHEHEAH!" screamed a triumphant Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was about to flip another tank when they all witnessed the tank extend a mechanical arm and flip itself back upright. As the tank crashed back down on it's treads Inuyasha meeped "mommy!"

The tank began to roll ahead with the rest of it's giant armored cohorts, Alicia found herself shaking. She took a few lucky shots and brought down a few soldiers who positioned them selves high up on debris in front of her. Her gun began to get low on power and she decided on a different tactic.

The invaders were getting closer to the volcano fortress, but could not breach the walls Maravegias's army.

Alicia hid behind a moving tank and snuck up to an enemy fox hole. 'you've only got surprise on your side, don't screw it up!' she told herself. She stood still and allowed the tanks to pass her. She jumped down into the hole and in the blink of an eye slit the throat of the closest soldier with her trusty hunting knife then grabbed him and used him as a shield from the bullets that came from the other two soldiers in the hole. They were not used to firing at live targets, nor at the corpses of their buddies. It was obvious to Alicia who had become efficient at fighting under the most bizarre circumstances and the most powerful of opponents.

'These boys don't stand a chance against me' she thought as she watched their clumsy movements and connected with the frantic whites of their eyes. She used the gun in the dead man's hand and silenced his inexperienced buddies. She dropped her human shield and said "Idiots" 'If you were on the right side, I wouldn't have had to cut your lives short.' Then she stealthily moved onto the next fox hole full of young ignorant prey.

Inuyasha met up back to back with his father and shared some news with him. "At least we can run between these big tanks" said the son to his father. They continued to attack soldiers, and defend against random assaults with their swords and other powers.

The tanks all ceased their movements in unison and then part of the side panels lowered revealing small tubes. The tubes extended out and Inuyasha realized 'Hey…they aren't tubes…they're barrels.' "HIT THE DECK THOSE ARE GUNS!" His small force did so and barely missed being annihilated by a shower of bullets. "Who knows what's in those damn bullets. Knowing our opponent they're probably some kinda demon killing mini missiles 'er something" said Inuyasha.

When the tanks finished their assault and rolled away Inuyasha saw Al lying in the sand. He screamed "AAAAAAL!" She lay still, like a pile of rumpled clothing. Inutaisho was just as concerned and followed his son to Ms. Kensington's side. Inuyasha windscared the closet tank and watched it topple over and flip back. He then skidded on his knees to Al's side.

A small spray of sand splashed on Al and she flinched. She rolled over and saw Inuyasha's eyes wide as he inspected her by sniffing. "I'm fine dog-boy. I just tripped."

Sango was fatigued and Kirara thought it best to land near Inutaisho, Inuyasha, and Al. Kagura floated above them trying to hold off the aerial assault. She thought 'Dammit, I didn't realize how much strength that human girl had! This is a lot tougher on my own.'

She summoned some gale-forced winds that sapped the last of her strength. She brought her feather down to the earth and collapsed just as Kanna and Naraku joined the group.

Inutaisho helped Al to her feet and said "Ms. Kensington, I am very concerned with your safety, the battlefield is no place for a flower such as yourself. Your battle torn clothes, the dirt on your face disheartens me. You should be showered in perfumed water and given nothing but the finest cloth to wear." Alicia just looked at him through her brow then walked away. Inutaisho turned to Inuyasha and said "She is often as incomprehensible as your brother."

"Yeah" agreed Inuyasha "They make quite a pair" said Inuyasha off handedly as he used Tetsusaiga to shield himself from some bullets.

"Yes" said Inutaisho thoughtfully. "I wish he could see that."

Inuyasha didn't even hear his father, and tired to keep an eye on his loyal comrades instead. The tanks began a new formation. They began to turn back around to face the small group of invaders. The tanks backed the group into a concrete corner.

Alicia crouched down behind Inuyasha and Inutaisho who stood at the front of the group. Al closed her eyes and thought 'Oh Lord Sesshomaru…' He was the last thing she thought about before she heard a scuffle, an incomprehensible loud noise, and the terrorized screams of her comrades.


	40. Sesshomaru vs Maravegias

Miroku and Orchid sped through the greenery towards the beach below. They noticed that Kagura and Sango had left the air.

This alarmed Miroku and he yelled out "SANGOOOOOO!" 'I hope she chose to leave and not…' Images of energy blasts barraging his loved one raced through his mind and propelled him faster through the forest.

"Damn Miroku! Wait up!" spat Orchid.

He suddenly stopped and she skidded to a stop behind him. They found themselves on a concrete wall looking down at their comrades and out upon a sea of armed forces. Miroku did not hesitate to jump down in front of his friends and opened up his windtunnel.

The noise of the tanks and their bullets was tremendous as they were lifted off the ground and were sucked into Miroku's hand. Those who kept their eyes opened screamed at the top of their lungs. The giant clanking machines were bent like paper, pulled towards them at fantastic speed, and suddenly disappeared into their mortal friend's hand. The small group cheered for Miroku but stopped when they took a look around. The rest of Maravegias's army was pointed at them.

Inuyasha cursed then brought this Tetsusaiga to the ready. Yura helped Kagura, and Orchid stood by Miroku and Sango. Naraku found the burning in his chest changed into content warmth the closer to Al he got. He found himself caring for her safety. Naraku helped Alicia to her feet.

Alicia stood up and gazed at all the soldiers and all the air craft hovering and buzzing up above them. The wind blew some locks of her hair and all she could think was '…Sesshomaru…'

Then the crowd of soldiers parted and a man, dressed in a white linen suit, and slicked back hair walked through. The man laughed to himself and called out "Where is Sesshomaru? He is all I want. If you give him up I will spare all of you."

'Yeah, right' thought Al.

"Take me, instead" said Inutaisho.

The Admiral glanced at the demon and noted his similarity to Sesshomaru. 'I will come back for this one.' He replied "Even if your power succeeds that of Sesshomaru's, and I doubt that highly, our battle has become of a more personal nature. He is mine!"

Alicia stepped forward ands aid "We don't know where he is. We couldn't help you if we wanted to." 'What a creepy psycho. Why is he looking at me like that? Snarky bastard!'

"So…" said Maravegias "you must be his faithful servant Ms. Alicia Kensington." When she did not answer he said "Tell me Ms. Kensington, do you suck his dick for him? I hear that is quite the fantasy for male demons...hm hm hm ha ha ha ha!"

Maravegias didn't wait for an answer and merely laughed. Al was burning with a loathing she had never known. 'This is the man who injured Sesshomaru. I can understand the lord's desire to take him on alone, but…I want to kill him too.'

Then from behind the mountain came the sound of stealth bombers and demon soldiers. The DDL had arrived. The force didn't hesitate in attacking its target. The bombers swooped down low and created pathways littered with the corpses of Maravegias's men. After ducking, the admiral ran and Alicia went after him.

Naraku chased after Al, but his path was cut off by a piece of wreckage of one of Maravegias's fighter jets that fell from the sky. A large helicopter landed with black clad troops spilling out onto the battle ground. It landed between Inuyasha and company and the army of Maravegias's soldiers.

Demon troops jumped off and ran in both directions. Their black suits and helmets consumed the camouflaged soldiers. The demons were far superior soldiers who had seen battle before. Their heightened senses and natural powers also aided them in operating high tech machinery.

Their helmets covered their faces, but the growling was heard by their ignorant human adversaries. As Inuyasha cut down a few of the enemy he spotted a friend in the corner of his eye.

The DDL Soldier that commanded the helicopter unit, and apparently everyone else who arrived with the DDL, pulled off their helmet and screamed at her soldiers. "GET YOUR ASSES ON THAT BEACH AND FIND LORD SESSHOMARU! CLEAR OUT THAT BASE! MOVE MOVE MOVE!" She skipped towards Inuyasha and said "Sorry that I'm late sweetie, I baked you a pie!" Kagome looked back over her shoulder and screamed "MOVE YOUR ASS OR DIE TAKAMOTO!" She brushed her bangs out of the way and said pleasantly to her husband "It's cherry!"

"A pie! A fu—a freakin' pie! I ask you to take my role as commander and chief and yer late over a pie?" Inuyasha said, unbelieving.

"Yeah. I thought you'd like it" she responded seemingly oblivious to the carnage that surrounded them. Inuyasha brought up his sword to an advancing soldier who attacked him. Kagome brought up her crossbow and pumped a few arrows into his chest while she screamed "DIE MOTHER FUCKER!" She turned back to Inuyasha holding the crossbow Alicia gave her Kagome said with perk "Yeah. It has sprinkles!"

"Pies don't got sprinkles!" complained Inuyasha.

"Well I thought it would make it special!" said Kagome with irritation.

Sango dropped down out of the sky to regroup with Inuyasha and her friend Kagome. Kagome was excited to see Sango and said "Oh Sango you're here too! Yayness! I'm glad you're alright!"

Sango said "Thanks Kagome. Inuyasha, Alicia has disappeared! I think she was following Maravegias."

Inuyasha sighed and said "She can take care of herself." 'I hope. I have a bone to pick with her anyways. I knew she was spending extra time with Kagome to give her some pointers on bein' in a battle, but I ain't never seen Kagome like this! I got mixed feelings 'bout it' Then the couple went back to bickering and Sango took flight with Kirara.

Sango took control of part of the forces and led them to storm the base. She and her forces came under heavy fire from the energy blasting towers. The majority of the DDL force was occupied with keeping Maravegian aircraft off the soldiers on the beach. Sango had a hard time finding a reasonable path for her soldiers to take.

That was until a third force came in and flanked Maravegias's troops. Inuyasha ceased his fighting and looked up at the sky. He saw helicopters and jets with Menomaru's insignia on them. "Well I'll be…" said Inuyasha.

As Meno led his soldiers onto the beach he greeted Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, my men are under your command."

"Holy shit Meno! Wait a second…this ain't some kinda trick is it?" responded the half demon.

"Come again?"

"HA! That's what I said to yer mom last night! Ha ha…no seriously though…Why're you helpin' us?"

"I…" 'I saw Sesshomaru in a new and frighteningly real light.' "I've had a change of heart." He turned to one of his troops and said "You there! Yes you, with the blue antennae. Take your force and follow that girl on the flying cat into the fortress. There will be demon prisoners there. Free them, but care for her safety and that of the other humans of the DDL."

"Yes Sir!" said the young moth as he ran off eager to fulfill his duty.

"Inuyasha?" questioned Meno, with a confused look in his eyes

"Yeah, Meno?"

"How did you meet my mother?" asked the moth demon seriously.

Inuyasha slapped his forehead and groaned 'And this guy has an army?'

* * *

Alicia ran after Maravegias and followed him to a plateau of black rock. He ran out into the open away from the safety of the green path, and when he realized it he hurried back. When he turned around again he found the barrel of a blaster guy pointed in his face. 

"So…you're Maravegias" said Alicia as she walked him back into the open.

"So…you're the demon's whore!" he responded unafraid.

She cocked the gun.

"Ms. Kensington," said a buttery voice from the brush. Lord Sesshomaru emerged in a red and white kimono and fantastic armor Ms. Kensington had never seen. "Thank you for finding him. Now…step aside."

"Yes, sir." As she backed away Maravegias kicked the gun out of her hand then drew her close with his arm around her neck. She didn't show any emotion, but Sesshomaru could smell the adrenaline pumping through her veins.

"What?" Sesshomaru said coolly "Do you think the fate of this one mortal girl will stop me form destroying you?"

"She isn't just any woman and I know it!" Alicia closed her eyes, but a tear belied the truth within her heart. "You were calling her name out when you were delirious with pain. You care for this one." Maravegias turned his attention to his hostage. "Don't do anything foolish, girl" he into Ms. Kensington's ear. "One unwise move and I'll pump your body with enough poison to kill the flowers they lay on your grave."

* * *

The evil army of demon haters was quickly brought under control with the help of Meno's forces and the battle on the beach was over. Meno and Inuyasha thought it wise to try and track down Maravegias. Some officers said that their soldiers reported him fleeing being chased by a human woman, presumably Ms. Kensington. 

Meno, and Inuyasha & company took off in the direction the soldiers had explained.

* * *

Sesshomaru didn't flinch, nor bat an eyelash as Maravegias produced a syringe filled with an iridescent green fluid. Sesshomaru walked off to their right out onto the open plateau. "That will make little difference to one such as me. One girl and a tiny needle. You have nothing to bargain with Maravegias" 

Sesshomaru looked back over his shoulder at the man and the struggling woman. His eyes burned a deadly red. Maravegias's eyes widen at the sight of Sesshomaru's features beginning to distort. "NO!" screamed the admiral "NO! DON'T! I'LL KILL HER! I SWEAR IT!" Maravegias knew at that point it made no difference to Sesshomaru who or what was in his way. Maravegias knew he was going to die.

Sesshomaru grew into his true form, shedding his kimono and armor gracefully as his body became illuminated. His features distorted and his markings changed as he transformed into the gargantuan dog demon.

Alicia had never seen Sesshomaru in his true and was shocked at the sight of it. "OH MY GOD!" She thought 'He's going to eat me!'

Maravegias dropped the needle but kept his arms around Alicia. Alicia struggled to get away, but he wouldn't let go. Sesshomaru roared and barked loudly then stomped forward on mammoth beastly feet.

Inuyasha and his father were the first to arrive on the scene. They arrived just in time to witness Sesshomaru's transformation. Inuyasha and his friends were surprised to see Sesshomaru's size. "Oyaji! He's HUGE! He's bigger 'n the last time I saw him this way! He's…like…the size you ARE!"

"Of course! Sesshomaru was a late bloomer, but he wasn't going to stay a puppy forever. Does this surprise you?" he asked his son.

"GAH! YA!" was Inuyasha's response.

Inutaisho laughed to himself and felt the pride bubble up within him. 'He has grown into such a powerful being.' Then he frowned a bit when he saw Alicia and Maravegias. 'Yet his heart has not opened. This is a true shame.'

"Naraku!" peeped Kanna as she pulled on his pant leg "Naraku! I made in my pants!"

"What!" Naraku responded disgusted.

"I'm scared!" she said.

"I thought you were an adult Kanna!"

"Well…" she looked around a bit then pointed at Meno who stood in front of her. "He peed his pants too!"

Yura then clung onto Naraku's arm and said "OH NAKIEPOOH! SESSHOMARU IS SO BIG AND SCARY! WILL YOU PROTECT ME?"

Naraku felt a little bit of something in the pit of his stomach. 'What is this feeling? Dammit Kagewaki! You must be making me feel these things! I think this is what people call guilt. Yes, I feel guilty for neglecting my Yura-yum yum.' "Mrrrghf" he said in aggravation. "You're a powerful demoness. You do not require my protection." He looked down into Yura's eyes and felt Kagewaki rumbling inside him. "FINE! I don't know what you expect me to do, but I will help you…because.." 'DAMMIT KAGEWAKI! SHUT UP!' "I care…ve—ry deeply…for you!"

Yura's face lit up and her eyes grew wide with affection. "Oh Nakiepooh! I'll help you too!"

Within Naraku a battle had just begun. Kagewaki resigned to living within Naraku, but would exert his influence when necessary. Naraku thought 'You won this round Kagewaki, but I wont' be so nice in the future.' Yura kissed her demon lover and not so subtly grabbed his crotch. 'Well…I won't be nice unless it does something for me' revised Naraku. One roar from Sesshomaru and their attention was reverted back to the large dog before them.

Inuyasha picked up his sword and prepared to dive in. Inutaisho grabbed Inuyasha by the shoulder and said "NO! Inuyasha! This is Sesshomaru's fight. We may not interfere."

* * *

Sesshomaru brought his enormous muzzle down to breathe hot air on the two humans before him. He bared his enormous fangs and growled. Alicia pried open her eyes and saw that Sesshomaru's fangs were larger than she was. Sesshomaru then opened up his cavernous mouth and then took both Ms. Kensington and Maravegias into his mouth. 

Alicia screamed unsure of Sesshomaru's 'plan, or if he had one at all. In the pitch black of his mouth all she could do was feel. It was a disgusting slimy heat. Maravegias slid away from her, letting his grip of her go. She felt the massive muscular tongue lolling next to her. Maravegias's screams echoed through the vast mouth.

Alicia waded through waist high pools of saliva. Sesshomaru's great tongue pushed her against his gums. Alicia heard the panicked screams of Maravegias piercing the darkness. They were the pitiful cries of a man who knew an inevitable death was upon him. Al reached up in an attempt to find something, anything, to grab onto. Ms. Kensington felt the sharp edge of Sesshomaru's teeth.

'On one of my first days, some of the other demon's teased me. I was told Lord Sesshomaru would eat me alive. I didn't think they meant it literally!' she thought. Then she heard Sesshomaru's growl reverberating all around her.

* * *

Inuyasha and his friends stood their ground, but did shake with fear. Naraku, Yura, Orchid, and Kanna dove back into the brush, but popped out their heads with morbid fascination. Kagura stood next to the humans and said "He is _truly_a great demon." She flicked open her fan and hid her smile. 

Kagome was unbelieving of her own eyes. She staggered backwards, her mouth hanging open like a guppy. "He…he…he ate them!" she gasped. "But?" Kagome thought back to when she walked in on Alicia and Sesshomaru in her kitchen. She remembered the smile on his face that she believed Alicia had put there. 'Did it truly mean nothing?' Kagome backed up into something hard and tall. After snapping out of her spell Kagome turned around and looked up at Inutaisho.

Inutaisho was trembling with anger. "SessshoooomaruUUUUUU!" He stepped forward but this time Inuyasha held _him_back.

Inuyasha looked up with a clear mind at his gigantic brother, more specifically at his throat. "Oyaji, he…he didn't swallow 'em!"

Meno stood, mouth gaping, like everyone else and shook in the knees.

Everyone looked at Inuyasha and realized there was still a battle of sorts going on inside Sesshomaru. The large dog demon, in true form, brought his head low to the ground then spit something out.

* * *

Alicia was being pushed and pulled back and forth in the currents of Sesshomaru's spit. She let out a scream as a force of suction and the large tongue pinned her to the roof of the mouth. The heat was suffocating and she found it hard to breath. The air was fowl like dogs breath, the wetness soaked her clothing heavier than mere water would. She was weakened by the tossing around. She soon found herself being pushed forward with great speed and might then passed out.

* * *

When Alicia came to, she found that it was no longer dark, but awfully bright. The sounds around her were no longer echoing, but carried on fresh air. "Ugh," her muscles ached "I'm so…" she lifted her head and looked down at her body. She was covered in a giant loogie. "OH GROOSSSSS!" she cried. 

Kagome looked at Meno who said to her "Iew! I'm not helping her! You do it! YUCKY!"

Kagome rushed forward towards Alicia as Sesshomaru turned to face the other direction. He spit out Maravegias who was weaker than Ms. Kensington as a result of his struggling. "NO! NOOOO!" screamed the admiral.

Kagome dragged Alicia out of the puddle of spit and helped Alicia sit up. They watched along with the rest of the group Sesshomaru finishing off his mortal enemy.

Sesshomaru allowed his poisonous venom to begin to drip from his fanged mouth. It poured on top of the admiral whose skin began to melt away before his very own eyes. Sesshomaru watched him for a moment then took him in his teeth. He allowed half the admiral's body to hang out in the air as he dragged his sharp fangs over his torso. He tossed the puny shrieking human in the air and caught him snapping his jaws closed. He swallowed admiral Maravegias conscious and whole.

The battle was over. Though Sesshomaru thought 'I do not feel victorious. I do not feel like celebrating.' He rested his girth on the lava rock and waited a moment while the acids in his stomach did their work on Maravegias. When he was convinced his enemy was no more he transformed back. He gracefully walked back and placed his kimono over his bare skin and let his newly grown hair dance on the breeze.

* * *

A short while later the group began congratulating each other on a job well done. Alicia waved and bowed, but refused hugs because she was still covered in gooey dog drool. She sat down on a rock nearby and allowed her legs to dangle down. She was shaken from the encounter and wasn't sure how to look at Sesshomaru again. 

She saw Lord Sesshomaru's shadow as he walked up behind her. "Ms Kensington, I'm sorry, but it was necessary for me to do that in order to get Maravegias."

"I know, sir." She dropped her head and was fiddling with something in her hands out of Sesshomaru's sight.

"I had no desire to kill you" he tried to reassure her.

"I know sir. Please, leave me alone, right now. I'm…" she sighed as she looked down at her sticky hands and said "I'm filthy and I'm smelly and I'm—"

"So how is it any different than you normally are?" Sesshomaru smirked and caught something Alicia chucked over her shoulder at him. He looked down and saw a small roll of mints.

"You have dog breath." Ms. Kensington looked over her shoulder and began to laugh.

Sesshomaru was glad that she could laugh. He had put this human woman through a lot. He heard his father's voice call out to him. Sesshomaru turned and saw his father was approaching him with open arms. "Sesshomaru! My great son!" He allowed his father to embrace him and soon found himself under inspection. "Sesshomaru, you look quite dashing."

"Thank you, Chichioya" 'How is it he makes me feel like a mere pup again?'

"I am glad to see you still have your _Fluffy_! HAHAHAHA!"

Sesshomaru covered his eyes with his right hand "Chichioya! It's real!"

"Do you remember that? Fluffy! Hahahahahaha! Oh, am I embarrassing you? HAHA in front of your warrior girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend. Chichio—"

Inutaisho explained to Alicia "There is a right of passage among us dog demons. We must kill one of the dreaded Albino Dragons in the sacred land of the gods!" Alicia half turned to face the charismatic story teller. "Only our clan has the power to reach it. Only demons from our clan have the courage to face the dreaded beasts!" he said with great theatrics. "If a demon survives the trials and defeats the Albino Dragon they will most certainly be able to handle the mere squabbles of their own kind. He demands---"

"Or she" interjected Alicia.

Inutaisho continued "Uh…hm…yes, correct. He or she will be accorded respect and great esteem among their people. Most likely he…or she…will become the clan's leader. They wear the pelt with great pride!"

Alicia said "I understand, but what's this fuffy thing all about?"

"Thank you Chichoya for that enlightening story, we must get back to the others—" said Sesshomaru, trying to pull his father away from Ms. Kensington.

"No no, Sesshomaru HAHAHAHA!" he said easily pushing his son aside. He focused in on Alicia who could sense another good story brewing in Inutaisho's mind. "When I returned to court with the pelt…hahahaha…Sesshomaru was still a young pup. He wanted to be like his great father and—"

"CHICHOYA! Please!" Sesshomaru said hopelessly. He turned away, away with a frustrated grunt, and looked at the sky.

"As I was saying, he wanted to be like me and took a….HAHAHAHA…white bear rug he had in his room and sliced it up with his little claws. HAHA and wore it around his shoulder. HAHAHA! WITH SUCH PRIDE NO LESS! HAHAHAHA! It did not give him the effect that he was hoping for. So as a child, no more than 7 or 8, all the court took to calling him Fluffy. HAHAHA little fluffy bare bum! HAHAHAHAHA."

Alicia was in stitches. She fell over onto the rock. "I'm—HA—not sure I'm—hahahahaha—ready for the bare-bum story! HAHAHAHAHA"

"Yes! HAHA" laughed his father "That is another great story, but one for another time. He was a mere baby." Sesshomaru's father sighed and stood before his son. "He did not take kindly to the nick name, but swore that one day he would have a real one. We all knew it to be true. I see that you kept your promise about getting a genuine pelt. I am very proud." His father ran his hand over the Albino Dragon pelt and grunted his approval. "It must have been a fine beast you slayed. The fur is still so thick! I had no doubt you would achieve this task."

Sesshomaru bowed his head slightly in response and looked down at Alicia who stayed lying on the ground. "I should have swallowed you while I had the chance!" he snapped.

Alicia sat up surprised. "Now Sesshomaru!" said Inutaisho as he turned to walk back to the group. He admonished his son like any parent would.

"What? I don't know why you must humiliate me in front of my employees" said his angry son.

Inutaisho patted his son's armor and said whispered in his son's ear with a serious tone "You know she's more than that" and headed back to the group.


	41. Final Realization

Time passed since the Hawaii incident and Alicia found herself back in her old routine. She returned to the office and continued her duties. One day in particular, when she arrived in the office she walked in and found Inutaisho being fitted and measured for a tuxedo. Alicia would normally be amused by this random occurrence, but instead the event made her realize that she was numb.

"Sir?" she questioned as she nodded to the demons with tape measures.

"I'm fitting him with a special agent tux" responded her boss.

"A new version? Don't you have several already, sir?" asked Ms. Kensington as she sat down in her seat next to his desk.

"Mm, yes, six other models actually. However my father requires different features than those."

Inutaisho laughed as he brought his hands over his head while the tailor measured his chest. "Hahahaha, yes, so this is model seven. Or, zero zero seven, like the man from TV!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and the phone began to ring. He picked it up and got involved in a conversation leaving Ms. Kensington to write down her daily tasks on her notepad. When she finished Sesshomaru was still talking. He didn't notice the strange gaze she affixed on him. Inutaisho noticed her sadness and tried to distract her. She forced a laugh out to reassure Inutaisho and Sesshomaru hung up his phone. He looked her up and down and sensed that she was not well rested.

Ms. Kensington walked through the halls towards HR. She needed to interview for Kagewaki's replacement. 'Oh Kagewaki. You didn't deserve an end like that' she thought. Then she was struck by how quiet the hallways were compared to the battlefield and the roar of her employer in his true form. The quiet was too quiet, the happy faces of all the freed demons couldn't fill the gap in her heart. She was somewhere else…on a ledge looking over Honolulu Bay.

When Alicia returned to her house on the demon complex she barely took notice of the piles of her laundry that had been piling up in her living room. She pushed some food around her plate and decided she wasn't hungry. She lay in bed that evening as her mind raced. She thought about work, Sesshomaru, evil in the world, the inevitability of her own demise, anything and everything.

This wasn't the first night she had trouble getting to sleep. She realized she didn't have any food for breakfast or lunch the next day. 'There's a 24-hour superstore on Main St. I might as well get out. I'm not sleeping anyway. I'll do anything to distract myself from this emptiness inside my heart.'

She walked along the sidewalk after buying some groceries and realized why she was empty. She went to Lord Sesshomaru's apartment knowing he would be awake. She was allowed up and was escorted by a familiar servant of his to the living room where he was enjoying his nightly bottle of Perrier. He sat in his sunken living room letting his gaze fall out up on the city below him. He wore a kimono, Alicia noted, the one Jakan had produced for him to wear the day he ended Maravegias's life.

She stood closer to the door at the railing that surrounded the sunken part of the living room. She was going to walk down the steps but felt her legs shaking and decided to stand where she was.

Sesshomaru sat in a decadent chair and kept his back to her. He looked out over his view of Tokyo through the open doors to his terrace. "What is going on, Ms. Kensington? Why are you here? I doubt the trouble is Meno. It is rare that you bother me at home." His voice was quiet and almost gentle. He didn't show irritation but Ms. Kensington said nothing.

"Really now Ms. Kensington, what is it that you need?" he asked.

"I want you to tell me how you feel about me." He slowly stood from his chair and turned to face her.

Sesshomaru blinked, taken aback by this question and unsure of how to proceed. "You are an exemplary employee. Always prepared—"

"This is not what I'm asking. Those are facts, characteristics, but they are not what you **feel**" she replied calmly.

Sesshomaru only stared at her, unflinchingly.

"I know you feel something, sir" she said. "I know your father, and I know other demons. They feel things, even Naraku! They care about others -"

"I'm a not an ordinary demon I don't—"

"I see. So you do not care about me?" Alicia felt an emptiness creep up inside her.

"Isn't it enough to know that I will always be by your side?" he asked.

She smiled, mostly to herself, and said "Isn't that _my_line, sir?"

He smirked. "Yes, I suppose. However when you stand by someone's side, it is inevitable that they are by yours as well" he said, logically.

He took a few cautious steps towards her and then walked up the steps to where she was. He looked down into her eyes. "Well, I guess" she sighed. "I guess."

'Why am I so proud? I want to kiss her. I want more than her kiss. I want to consume her. I want her! How dare**anyone** tell _this_ Sesshomaru what he should want!' Then he realized, the only one telling him that he couldn't have her was himself.

"I'm leaving" said Alicia as she turned and walked towards the door.

"Fine" he said calmly. 'It is best that she leaves now.' "Go home. Get some rest."

When she was halfway there she turned and looked at him. "That's not what I meant when I said I was leaving, sir."

Sesshomaru felt his heart skip a beat, but not a muscle in his face moved.

"You'll have my resignation letter Monday morning, sir."

She walked to the door and felt her hand on the door knob. 'I can't believe I just said that. Did I really mean it? Can I really leave Western Financial? Him? Why can't he just say he cares? I'm not even asking for love! Just…caring.' As the door creaked open and she got a glimpse of the dark hallway a force pushed the door closed. She looked up and saw his striped wrist and his elegant hand on the door holding it shut.

She swallowed, flicked her eyes in his direction then turned to meet his gaze. "You are such a fool" he said quietly. He leaned on the door and brought his face close to hers.

"What are you so afraid of, sir?" she whispered.

"Nothing" he replied just as quietly. His other hand caressed her face. He wrapped his arm around her hugging her tightly. 'I may be a demon again, however the effect of her skin against mine has not faded.' Sesshomaru made a decision.

Ms. Kensington was enjoying the warmth of his embrace when she felt his weight shift and her feet came off the ground. Sesshomaru walked through the sitting room and the antecedent to his bed chamber with Ms. Kensington in his arms. She was awake and aware, trusting and loyal as always. 'No protest nor demand to know where she is being taken? She has always been loyal to me. She trusts me, as I trust her.'

He rested her body down on his bed and she sunk into the fine fabrics and soft mattress. He found a fluffy pillow under a sham and propped her head on it. She was trying to catch his eyes. Sesshomaru sat close to her on the edge of the bed. He crouched down close to her, wrapping his arm around her.

He said to her "Rest Ms. Kensington. You've had a long week, and little rest. I know you haven't been sleeping well." He took her hand in his and squeezed it 'I love her. That must be it. I have loved her all this time. My protectiveness, the hope she stirred, the joy she brought. It was all because of her unwavering loyalty, her stubbornness, her cow slippers, the fly cams, that damn freckle! It all makes sense now.'

He crawled into bed behind her and gathered her form in his arms. He touched their cheeks together and took in the scent of her hair. He was elated. 'I love her! I never thought I could once again feel this way!' He squeezed her body closer to his but felt her shaking. 'She is so exhausted.' "Ms. Kensington, I want you to sleep" he whispered in her ear. "Please." Then he resisted the urge to kiss her earlobe.

'This is like Russia, when we stayed with those snow demons. It was so nice having him hold me.' Ms. Kensington thought. 'I'm so warm next to him. I'm so tired. I'm so comfortable.' With those being her last thoughts, she fell asleep.

She awoke in pre-dawn hours and rolled over. The orange light of dawn spilled through Sesshomaru's blinds and onto the bed he shared with Ms. Kensington. She found herself up against Sesshomaru's skin. Her finger tips danced across his chest before she looked up. When she did, their eyes met. She found warmth in his and he found a rested calmness in hers. Their faces were close and they both scanned the others eyes, taking in all they could. Their breathing became deeper and she realized he was taking in her scent.

His eyes became heated with desire, and his voice was a gentle whisper. "I've always said you smelled horrid, but I never meant it. I had to do it to convince myself not to make any advances. I was fighting a strong desire whenever I compared you to those wretched smells. You smell," he got closer "like heaven" and kissed her on the lips.

She welcomed it by rubbing his chest and leaning toward him. Their legs became entwined and their play took on a more passionate tone. He rolled on top of her spreading her legs. He rocked into her clothed form with his hips.

He discarded his robe and continued to kiss her neck. Soon he helped her remove her clothing and felt her breasts in his hands. She giggled. "What?" he asked as the flesh of their bodies connected "what is so funny? "

"My crooked boobies!" she giggled.

Taking one of her nipples in his mouth he said between suckles "I—mmmn love your mmnmmm crooked boobies."

Then he spotted it; her freckle. He starred at it. He stopped doing what he was doing and looked at it with a terrible longing. "Sir? Is something the matter?"

"No. Nothing." He slowly moved his lips over the small spot on her skin. He inhaled her natural scent and brushed his lips against her freckle.

'What?' was all she could think.

After his lips once again covered her freckle he closed his eyes and said "I've always wanted to do that."

She looked at him in blissful bewilderment. "All this time?"

He nodded. "Yes."

Ms. Kensington said "So, sir?"

"Mm?" he said concentrating on kissing her skin.

"Should I take us mating as your way of saying that…that…you care?"

"More than just _care_, Ms. Kensington. We're not just mating, we're making love."

Their lips met, their skin touched, and they were soon one. They both were entangled in the others desire and enjoyed their closeness. They reached their limit as the sun rose on their ultimate dawn.

THE END

Epilogue

Naraku, Kagura, Yura, and Kanna continued their daily lives. Izumo continued to bring Kagura gifts, and she continued to turn her nose up at them. Kanna cut back her drinking, but still over did it at social occasions. Yura ate like a pig, but cooked just as much for everyone else, so no one saw reason to complain. Naraku and Yura stayed together, and sporadically Naraku would surprise Yura with a soft side she never knew he had. Then he would grumble about it and cause mischief just to protect his reputation as the evil young lord.

Kikyo, after her soul collectors found her appropriate souls, quit pecking grain off of her desk and got back to worshiping Inuyasha with her personal office shrine.

Kagome and Inuyasha decided to stay in Hawaii for several days and finally had their honeymoon. When they returned they promptly invited over Sango and Miroku to their home on the demon complex and bored them to death with a slide show of their vacation. The half demon and his wife still visited their house up north when office life and demon wars became too monotonous.

Sango and Miroku washed dishes over and over again until they were wed. It was a traditional Shinto ceremony and no one had to wear a bonnet. Instead of a traditional automotive transportation Kirara flew Miroku and Sango to the reception hall, causing the number of UFO sightings in Tokyo to skyrocket the day of their nuptials.

Miroku's windtunnel didn't grow in size and turned out to be really handy. He would use it during autumn to pick up fallen leaves and when he needed to change the oil in his car. He tried to clean the pool with it once, but Sango got angry when she came out for a swim and found Miroku tyring to fill it again with a water hose.

Orchid and Kagura still frequented Crescent and continually found themselves in compromising situations…and enjoyed it.

Kagura continued to skeem and plot to find a way to get her heart back, and also to catch Sesshomaru's eye. She found Sesshomaru distracted and unaware of her charms and she couldn't figure it out.

Meno mourned for Toran, until he met up with Orchid again. It was his first night out after Toran's death, and he invited Orchid back to his Tokyo apartment. Meno's wife gave him a surprise visit and walked in on the two of them. She chased Orchid around the apartment with a cast iron frying pan until Orchid leapt out the bathroom window wearing nothing but a bed sheet and a smile.

Partyism soon came to an end when the wolf demon cabin in the woods went up in flames. No one remembered what happened, but Ginta was able to save the sacred Absolute bottle. Then Hakkaku dropped and broke it. Kouga and his fellow mail flinging wolf demons returned to work and Ayame supported Kouga through this rough time.

Inutaisho took up a secret agent role within the DDL and his cover in Western Financial was to work with Miroku in their newly formed Client Relations department. He often took trips on business and enjoyed his tuxedo and all the gadgets that were hidden within it. He learned to speak Arabic, English, and French which he found to be most useful when speaking to his more beautiful spy-targets.

Maravegias and his forces were the DDL's most dangerous opponent. Without Maravegias the anti-demon forces dissolved and peace ensued. Government agencies did not act aggressively towards the DDL and a contented quiet came over their existence.

As for Ms. Kensington and Lord Sesshomaru, they kept their love a secret. It was not due to his pride (at least he said so), but they both agreed that it was a dangerous relationship to flaunt. They practiced the utmost discretion and enjoyed their private moments together for quite some time. Their adventures continued on and life gained a sense of balance. However, their peace didn't last forever…


End file.
